Love is in the Air: featuring WilSon Valentine's Day stories
by WilSon Holiday Stories
Summary: From the crazy pair that brought you A Very Merry WilSon Holiday comes this tribute to our favorite couple featuring stories about how they'll celebrate the annual holiday of LOVE. Stay tuned for more! *M rating for possible mature content.*
1. Chapter 1

So, we are happy to report that we've had enough interest from writers to hold a Valentine's Day event featuring our boys. We've titled this one "Love is in the Air" and we've even updated the name of this account to WilSon Holiday Stories to better reflect our ongoing events.

For this one, we hope to post at least 1 story per day from February 1st through the 14th.

All writers and artists welcome! Please either review this post or PM us indicating your interest. We'll be looking for pics and banners for this event just like we did with our Holiday posts.

Same rules will apply:

- no minimum or maximum word count

- must focus on Will & Sonny (can include other characters, but it's not necessary)

- mustn't include excessive violence, anything that's not consensual, and usage of real actor names

- please PM specific your specific questions

Thank you!

Jen & Tonya


	2. Chapter 2

We'll try to have stories up by 11am CST each day with the second story posted by 6pm CST. _Writers and schedule subject to change._

If there are writers out there who still want to participate, please PM us! Banner/pic creators are needed as well! Thanks.

**Love is in the Air: featuring WilSon Valentine's Day stories  
**Posting Schedule

January 31st - buttercup32409

February 1st - Deatheater934 AND Chelsee199

February 2nd - Becca

February 3rd - teach76 AND wilsonatics

February 4th - sheteego AND lifesamemistakes

February 5th - 1984Winstons

February 6th - AllThingsGay AND JMTaydch

February 7th - wilson98 AND Tessa Johnson

February 8th - wilsonlva

February 9th - Beachgurl07 AND michaelemcfee

February 10th - kaveryl35 AND brandonsufranko

February 11th - rorihill and Valorie818

February 12th - iheartcsinewyork AND Willy Garza

February 13th - glenhaven AND darkwriterff

February 14th - canterbury2009 AND Willsonn Lover


	3. Chapter 3

Poster's Note P/N: SURPRISE! We have had so much interest by our wonderful writers that we're starting to post a day early! So, Happy Friday and enjoy.

This is our first story of **Love is in the Air** featuring all sorts of WilSon fanfiction writers. Thank you, thank you to all writers and reviewers. Remember we share comments with every author, so show them some LOVE!

**This great story to kick the event off is by buttercup32409.**

* * *

**_Summary_**  
**_It's Valentine's Day, and Sonny and Will are both miserable because they are apart. Will has a surprise in store for Sonny that might just make everything a whole lot better._**

Club TBD was packed. It wasn't even 5:00 yet, and it already seemed like practically every couple in Salem had decided to celebrate the most romantic night of the year drinking cocktails and dancing at the hottest spot in town.

T and Sonny were acting as bartenders, and the crowd was keeping them busy. T wasn't surprised to notice they were running low on several of their drinks as he waited on a customer.

"Sonny, we need to restock!" he yelled to his friend and boss. "Did you want me to go or do you want to do it?"

Sonny didn't respond, acting as if he hadn't heard a word.

"Sonny?"

Still nothing.

T excused himself from his customer and walked closer to the other man.

"Sonny! We're running low on just about everything," he said a little louder, thinking maybe Sonny couldn't hear him over the music.

"I heard you the first time!" Sonny snapped, turning to T. "I'll go in a minute if you'll just be patient!"

All of the regular customers at the bar were shocked, as was T. Sonny was one of the most easygoing men any of them knew, and it was very unusual for him to raise his voice, especially at work.

"Whoa," T said, backing away and raising his hands in a defensive posture. "What's wrong with you, man?"

Sonny's expression softened, and a look of regret immediately crossed his face.

"Shit!" he mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'll just go to the back room and get what we need. I'll be right back."

He started to leave the bar area, when T gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sonny, we've been friends for a long time, and I can tell when something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

The club owner suddenly found the floor fascinating, and he fought back tears. He was determined not to cry, but he could feel it was a losing battle.

"I guess I just miss Will," he said, just loud enough for T to hear. "I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and we've never spent it apart since we started dating. Hell, even during the time we were broken up, we spent most of Valentine's Day together, first at Common Grounds, and then at the hospital. And we made up early the next morning. I just wish he was here."

T looked over at one of the other employees and motioned for him to come and tend the bar while he talked to Sonny. He led his friend to the relatively quiet office and the two of them sat on the sofa.

"How long has it been since you saw him?"

"A couple of weeks. He was in Chicago for three days, and Ari and I drove up and spent it with him."

"Where is he now?" T asked. He missed his best friend almost as much as Sonny did. He hadn't seen him in almost a month.

"Boston. He taped the Fred Myers show this morning, and he had a book signing this afternoon. Tomorrow he leaves for New York."

Sonny rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"You know, when he told me the publishing company wanted him to extend his essay into a novel, I was so happy. I was and still am so proud. I just never imagined what the release of the book would mean. I know he needs to do the tour in order to promote the book, but I miss him so much! So does Ari."

"I know you do," T said sympathetically. "And I know it's nowhere near the same thing, but I miss him too. I'll be glad when this whole thing is over and he comes home, if for no other reason than he's good at setting me up on dates! I've been miserable sitting at home, and let's face it, when it comes to meeting girls I'm hopeless!"

Sonny chuckled in spite of himself, thankful that he and T had worked out their differences all those years before. The man always had a way of making him feel better with his humor and friendship.

"You are something else," he told T, nudging his shoulder. "I'll go get the supplies from the back room and meet you behind the bar. Maybe if I keep busy, the night will go faster."

_At the same time across town_

As soon as the plane touched down, Will was bouncing in his seat, annoying the woman sitting next to him. But then, she'd been annoyed with Will ever since she'd nosily read the last text he'd sent to Sonny before having to turn his phone off, telling him he wouldn't be able to communicate for a couple of hours until the book signing was over.

Apparently calling another man "Baby", along with the wallpaper picture of himself, Sonny, and six-year-old Ari in an obviously family pose, was more than her sensitive eyes could handle, and she'd been in a sour mood the whole flight.

Finally the seat belt light was turned off, and Will was out of his seat in a flash. He was the first one off the plane, and, having brought nothing with him, he jogged through the airport and headed straight for the front doors.

He jumped into the first cab he saw, hurriedly gave the driver the address to his and Sonny's apartment, and settled back for the short drive, anxious to see his little girl and to start an unforgettable night with his husband.

It had been way too long since they'd seen one another.

Abigail and Ari were watching cartoons when they heard a key in the door. Thinking Sonny had forgotten something, Abigail was surprised to see Will walk through the door instead.

"Daddy!" Ari yelled, jumping off the couch and racing toward him. "I missed you!"

He scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight. "I missed you too, Princess."

"What are you doing home?" Abigail asked, a huge smile on her face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but we weren't expecting you back for several more weeks."

"Change of plans," he said with a grin. Holding Ari on his hip with one arm, he leaned over and hugged Abigail with the other. "I was homesick."

"I need a favor," he told her.

"Name it."

"Can Ari stay with you tonight? We'll come and get her first thing in the morning, but it's Valentine's Day and I've got a surprise planned for Sonny."

"Ooh, a surprise huh? Of course she can! Ari and I love girl time, don't we, Ari?"

"Yeah!" the little girl squealed, causing Will to cringe.

He kissed her cheek and then lowered her to the floor.

"I'll go get her things together then. I owe you one, Abigail."

"Don't worry about it. You just go get ready and then sweep your husband off his feet. I happen to know he's been miserable the last few days."

Will grinned at her one last time before rushing off to Ari's bedroom. Sonny wasn't the only one who'd been miserable.

T cringed as he heard yet another wine glass break behind him. Working was obviously not doing Sonny any good, and if he kept going like he was, they wouldn't have anything to serve drinks in by the end of the night.

"Sonny, why don't you take a break? Todd and I can handle the bar, and we've got plenty of wait staff. We'll be fine. Just go sit down in the office, and if I need you, I'll call."

Sonny knew T was right. He reluctantly nodded his head and headed to the room in the back. With every minute that passed, he missed his husband more. And seeing almost every other Salem couple together and happy wasn't helping his mood.

He sank into his chair and stared at the picture on his desk. It had been taken at the last Horton Christmas gathering. Will was sitting in a chair in Jennifer's living room, with Arianna on his lap. Sonny was standing behind them with his hands on Will's shoulders. It was one of his favorite pictures.

"I miss you, Will," he whispered. "I'll be glad when you come home."

Will closed the apartment door behind Adrienne and smiled to himself. It was nice to finally be on good terms with his mother-in-law instead of always at odds over what was best for Sonny.

He hurried back to the kitchen, and put all the food she had brought into the oven to keep it warm. He had called her the day before and asked if she would ask the mansion's cook to prepare all of Sonny's favorites. She had agreed without hesitation and insisted on bringing everything to their apartment herself.

Taking one last look around, he was pleased to see that everything was perfect. Now he just needed Sonny to come home.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a text.

_**Call me but don't let Sonny know**_

T's brow creased in confusion when he got the message from Will. Why would his best friend be texting him from Boston, and why didn't he want Sonny to know?

Looking around to make sure his boss hadn't come back into the main room, he quickly placed the call.

"T! Hey man!"

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I need a favor. Is Sonny there?"

"Yeah, he's in the office. I thought you didn't want him to know I was talking to you."

"I don't. Like I said, I need a favor and it involves Sonny. See, I'm actually at the apartment, and I was wondering if you could get him to come home."

"Thank God!"

"Huh?"

"Will, Sonny is an absolute wreck! He's been moody and has broken about half of our wine glasses and tumblers. He's been going on and on about how Valentine's Day is special for you guys and how he misses you. Thank God you came home!"

"Poor guy! I had no idea he was taking it so hard. I got here as quickly as I could after the book signing."

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he sees you. Give me a few minutes and I'll have him on his way so you can cheer him up like only you can."

Both men chuckled at the obvious meaning, amazed that they had come far enough to be able to joke about Will and Sonny's sex life. There had been a time right after Will came out when neither of them thought it would ever be possible.

"I'll be waiting," Will said. "Just text me when he's on his way."

"Will do!"

They ended the call, and T walked toward the office with a huge smile on his face. He was glad that his two best friends had one another and that they would get to celebrate like every other couple.

And he was proud to be a part of making it all happen. After all, if he hadn't told Will how Sonny really felt about him all those years before, they might never have gotten together. And now just look at where they were!

He knocked on the office door, and walked in when he heard the quiet greeting.

"Things getting backed up?" Sonny asked him.

"No, we're fine. I was just going to suggest you go on home. We've got it covered, and there's no need for you to stay here. Go see Ari. I know she always makes you feel better when Will's not around. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing her Papa either."

Sonny smiled at the thought. He did love his little girl.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," he said, already getting up and grabbing his jacket. "I'll just be a phone call away if things get hectic. I can be here in five."

"Don't worry about it," T said, waving him off. "Just go enjoy yourself."

He watched as Sonny walked past the bar and exited the club, then pulled out his cell phone once again.

**_He's on his way!_**

The reply was immediate.

**_Thanks!_**

Sonny slowly made his way to the door of their apartment. T was right, a few hours of quality time with his Sweet Pea was exactly what he needed to get through the rest of this day.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, but before he could register that anything was amiss, he found himself being manhandled and pushed roughly against the wall, while a very familiar pair of lips pressed hard against his.

Some tiny part of his brain that wasn't consumed by the thought of ohmygodwill'shomeandhe'skissingme wondered why Will wasn't in Boston and just how long he'd be staying, but that thought was fleeting at best before Sonny got with the program and put all his energy and thought into giving Will a proper welcome.

They stood, bodies pressed tightly together from their mouths to their knees, as their hands roamed and rediscovered. It had only been two weeks since they'd been together, but for Will and Sonny, two weeks was an eternity!

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Sonny panted when they finally pulled apart. "Please tell me you're really here."

"If you're dreaming, then I am too, and I don't want to wake up," Will said, just before pulling him back to him for another kiss.

Somehow the apartment door got shut and locked, and the two of them shuffled their way toward the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

As soon as the back of Will's legs hit the bed, it was if a fire had been lit in him. He ran out of patience, and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to rip Sonny's clothes from his body. It only took a few seconds for Sonny to mirror Will's actions, and soon they were both completely naked and laying on the bed.

"I've missed you so much," Sonny whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Every day has been hard, but today was unbearable. I know it's silly because we celebrate our love every day, but..."

"But it's always been a special day for us, and you felt we were missing out on something."

"Yeah."

"I know what you mean. That's why I had to be here. I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too."

They came together then, their hands and mouths and bodies finally expressing the love they had felt for one another for more than six years.

They had been friends first; confused boy coming to terms with his sexuality and a world traveler who wasn't much older but who had years of experience, having already come out and knowing what Will was going through. From there it had grown into love, and they had been through so much together, coming out stronger and more in love because of it.

Later, when they collapsed in each other's arms, both exhausted and satisfied, the meal Adrienne had brought over completely forgotten in the other room, they knew that no matter what, no matter if they were physically together or not, they would always have one another, and they would always be in love.

They fell asleep, contented smiles on their faces after whispering one last, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello and welcome to Day 2! I had planned to post a 2nd story last night and then didn't have time. So, that story will get posted later today. Have a great weekend everyone and make sure you review, review, review!_

* * *

_A/N: Here's my addition to the Valentine's WilSon collaboration. I hope you enjoy! I will potentially be writing a second part to this, a smut scene ;), so follow me if you want to read it when I post it. :)_

* * *

**Shut Your Eyes, Open Your Heart**  
by Deatheater934

"Close your eyes."

"What, why?" Will asks, slightly surprised by Sonny's request.

They were currently in the middle of Horton Town Square with only a few scattered people around the various shops. Gabi was taking care of Arianna Grace because Sonny had asked her to. He had a little surprise for Will and he wanted it to be just the two of them for the rest of the night. It wasn't Valentine's Day yet, but this was their Valentine's celebration. Valentine's day was 2 days away, but Sonny thought an early celebration would be perfect. Sonny was going to be working at the club on Valentines' Day anyway, and although Will would be there to hang out with him, he still wanted to have a celebration with just the two of them: something special, especially with the surprise that he had planned for Will.

"Just do it Will. Please?" Sonny asks. Will looked around for a bit before his eyes landed on his boyfriend. "Or do you want me to blindfold you? Because I'd be happy to do that."

Will just saw a small smirk appear on his boyfriend's face and he knew the thoughts that were running through his head.

"Fine! I'll close my eyes. But where are we going?" Will asks.

"It's a surprise, babe." Will sighs, knowing that Sonny isn't going to give anything away. Will takes a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Promise me that you aren't going to peek. I don't want this ruined," Sonny asks softly, hand reaching out to slide his fingers between one of Will's hands.

"I promise, Sonny. Just tell me that it's not too far…" Will bit his lip and Sonny couldn't help but step closer to him and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"It's close. Just trust me." Sonny says before placing a short kiss on Will's cheek. Even now, after all this time, Will's cheeks still get dusted with a pale pink blush at the sweet gesture.

"Okay." Will gives in completely and just gets ready to be led to wherever Sonny wants them to go. Sonny unlinks their fingers and slides an arm around Will's waist, pulling him to his side before starting to walk. He tells Will the directions somewhat, tells him when to step up or down, says when to move around an object in their way. Sonny is with him the entire time though, guiding him, just being there with him. Being the light to guide him, and Will loves that. Will loves that he can close his eyes and completely give his control to Sonny. He loves that he can trust himself with Sonny and know that Sonny won't let him fall.

"Just a little further."

"You said it was close, Sonny. We've been walking for ages." Will whines slightly and Sonny chuckles.

"We've only been walking about 5 minutes, Will. I swear we're close. You won't be disappointed…I hope, at least." He ends in a whisper and Will almost freezes hearing those words. He's suddenly worried about where Sonny is taking him, what they're walking toward. Sonny feels him tense up a bit, so he tries to reassure him. "It's nothing bad…at least from my own perspective. I just hope you feel the same way."

A few more steps and Sonny stops them. He can't hear anything but the sounds of nature. He can't see anything as his eyes are still closed. The only thing he can sense is the smell of food. He can't quite place the smell, but it smells expensive. He continues to wait as Sonny moves away from him and does a few things that Will can't see or hear. He just hears quiet feet shuffling around before it's silent again.

"Open." Sonny whispers, but loud enough for Will to hear him.

When he does, he nearly chokes in surprise at what he sees everything in front of him. Since the sun had set a while ago, there were candles flickering lightly in the wind all around them. Will could see from looking around that they were in the park. They had the park to themselves, and Sonny had lit candles and there was a white, cloth-covered table with red cloth-covered chairs and covered plates that he figured contained the food he could smell. The thing that shocked him the most though: Sonny was down on one knee with a ring box popped open in his hand. Hands flew up to cover his own mouth as a small, nervous smile was showing on Sonny's. Will couldn't breathe. He got a good look at the ring that was sitting in the red velvet and it was beautiful. It was a gold band with small diamonds on the top, something that he could picture himself wearing.

"William Horton. When I first met you, I was taken away by how beautiful you were and I couldn't believe that I hadn't met you before. I was lucky enough to have a cousin in common with you and finally shook your hand in HTS and my heart nearly exploded. Then I found out that you were dating Gabi, but deep down I had a feeling about who you actually were. At least, I had hoped." Sonny bit his lip at that, taking a deep breath so he could keep his speech going. "Then time passed and I watched as you struggle with who you were. It nearly broke me seeing you like that; seeing you hurting that way, struggling to figure out who you were. I wanted to help you so badly, and then I pushed things too far and kissed you. I was terrified that I had ruined our friendship. But I gave it some time, and we were able to come together eventually. Now here I am, kneeling in front of you, the happiest man in the world. I have you, the love of my life, and I have AG, the most perfect daughter in the world, and she's ours. She is our perfect little girl. So, I'm here to ask you, William Horton, if you will be mine forever. Will you marry me?" Sonny finishes his speech and Will is speechless.

He didn't know that this was going to happen. He is completely blown away by this gesture. He loves Sonny so much, and he couldn't be happier with him and AG. One of his hands falls to his side, the other soon following. He takes a shaky breath and his vision is blurry, has been for some time already, tears blocking his vision of the man kneeling in front of him. He blinks, wanting to see Sonny again, and the tears flow down his cheeks. The smile that Sonny had on his face before slowly drops off and Will can see that he's shaking nervously from his spot on the ground.

"Will?" Sonny asks quietly.

Will opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. The movement in front of him breaks him from his shock, as Sonny shuffles to his feet. Sonny is looking at the ring in the red velvety box, but shuts it before Will can take another glance at it. Will moves forward suddenly and his hand slides over Sonny's, taking the box from his hands and stepping away again. They are a foot apart and Will now has the box in his hand. He wipes a hand across his eyes, across his cheeks, to dry his face. Before Sonny can say anything else, Will slips down to his knee and turns the box around in his hands, fumbling slightly. He looks up at Sonny, who has an expression of curiosity and shock on his face. He opens the box and smiles a shy smile up at his boyfriend.

"You stole my thunder, babe."

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Sonny asks him.

"I was planning this big thing, Sonny. I wanted to ask you to marry me in the same spot you first jokingly asked me to marry you. I wanted it to be special and then I saw you down on one knee and…I love you so much Sonny. I don't want to steal your thunder either because you obviously put a lot of effort and thought into this. But I just want to say a little something, okay?" Sonny nods at him, biting his lip to stifle a quiet sob that wants to escape from his throat. "So I first met you when Abby introduced us, and you were this nice guy that was into other guys, only I didn't know that at first. But when I found out and T was giving you such a hard time, and me for hanging out with you, it was very hard for me to see that. I know that you didn't let it get to you, but I felt bad that someone could be so against you without even knowing you. You were a funny, outgoing, carefree guy and you did nothing wrong. So when you kissed me, I freaked out because I liked you. I liked you a lot, and was just too scared to admit it to myself and to you. I was so happy when we finally became us. You have no idea how happy I was to finally be myself, and to just let things go and live my life the way it was meant to be lived. We've been through a lot and I know that we'll go through hard times in the future, too. That's just life. Life is hard sometimes, but it's all worth it with that one person standing next to you. That person for me is you. You, Sonny Kiriakis, are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I truly hope that you know that. So, even though you already asked me, I want to ask you, too. Sonny Kiriakis, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Will smiled softly and Sonny sobbed, not able to hold it in anymore. Will's smile drooped a little and he stood up, moving to stand right in front of Sonny.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should've just…" his words were cut off when Sonny pressed his lips firmly against Will's. The sobs subsided as their lips locked and Will caressed Sonny's wet cheek gently.

"Yes." Sonny whispered against Will's lips. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." He kissed Will again, but with a little more fire this time. Will smiled into the kiss but continued it, opening his mouth as Sonny did and licking into Sonny's mouth. Their tongues battled, but Sonny gave up the fight easily as Will's tongue explored his mouth. They pulled away when air became an issue, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut still.

"I say yes, too." Will whispers.

They both open their eyes to look at one another and share a bright smile before sharing another peck. Will fumbles with the ring box and takes the ring from its velvet confines. "Put it on me?" Sonny smiles and takes the ring from Will. Sliding it over Will's ring finger, they both smile as it settles on his finger.

"Perfect fit." Will says.

"Happy early Valentine's Day, babe."

"That's…that's what all this is? Our V-day celebration?" Will asks.

"Well, yeah. Did you not get that from all the red and white?" Sonny says with a quiet laugh. Will just shakes his head no.

"Sorry. I'm clueless apparently." Will says, but laughs along with Sonny. "I'm glad though that we get this time together right now, just the two of us. This place…you set all this up for me?"

"For us, and T helped me out with the candles and everything."

"He is so amazing to us. He's such an amazing friend. Definitely will have to thank him later."

"Yes, later." Sonny says while lacing his fingers with Will's before pulling him closer to the table set up with food and drink. Sonny pours the bottle of champagne on the table into 2 glasses and hands one to Will. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings" Will repeats before glasses are clinking and sips of champagne are being taken. They sit down, Sonny pulling out Will's chair for him and then sitting down across from him.

"Hopefully you're hungry." Sonny says, before lifting the lids from their plates and Will laughs at the food that he sees: cheeseburgers and fries. "I hope this is all right? I know it's nothing fancy or anything…"

"It's perfect actually. It's perfect for us. You know me, I love burgers." Will caresses Sonny's hand gently for a second before pulling his hand away and digging into his food. He sips on his champagnes, eats his burger and fries, and shares loving looks with Sonny for the remainder of their dinner.

When they're both done, Sonny pours them more champagne and Will smiles up at Sonny who is standing next to his chair.

"I love you." Will says. Sonny leans down to press a soft kiss to Will's lips.

"I love you, too." He whispers. "Be right back." Will watches as Sonny walks a few feet away and presses a button on an iPod docking station before he walks back to Will and holds his hand out. Will smiles before taking it and is pulled to his feet. Following Sonny to the middle of a circle of candles flickering near the docking station, Will feels Sonny pull him close and they wrap their arms around each other. They sway to a slow Michael Bublé song and Will couldn't feel happier. Even though it isn't actually Valentine's Day yet, they both got exactly what they wanted, what they had hoped for.

"Thank you for everything, Sonny."

"Babe, I would do absolutely anything for you. Believe that, my now-fiancé." Sonny whispered, smiling as the words were said. He moved a hand up to cup Will's cheek gently and laid his lips upon his fiancé's.

Will just followed suit and their lips danced together in a loving but passionate kiss. Once the song is over, they come to a stop and are just staring into each other's eyes. Candles start to flicker more before going out, the wind extinguishing most of them, causing the two men to be caught up in the near-black of the night.

"We should head home. It's getting late, and cold." Sonny says, rubbing his hands up and down Will's arms to warm him up, since he was shivering a little bit.

"Okay. Happy Valentine's Day, fiancé."

"Happy Valentine's Day, fiancé. But the night's not over yet." Sonny says with a sweet smile.

"It's not?" Will questions.

"Nope. Gabi and AG are out for the night…" Sonny says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Will snickers.

They leave everything behind, Sonny telling Will that T promised him he'd come by and clean everything up later. They head home for a continuation of their already perfect night, where they plan to celebrate their engagement and the life that they're creating together.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 2 for today! Again, just a reminder that this series is rated M for mature content. It may or not be in all stories. (Heehee, but it is in this one!)

* * *

_A/N: All I would like to say is thank you to Jen for having me do this. It is such an honor to me, so THANK YOU JEN GIRL!_

* * *

"Please Sonny, let me explain please! " Will was crying as he was trying to get Sonny to listen to him.

"Why Will? Why should I? You lied for what, two months?! " Sonny had anger, hurt, but also love. His heart was hurting.

"I wanted to tell you but Nick and Gabi wouldn't let me," he gets out while still crying.

"What are you talking about Will? "

"Will you sit and let me explain the whole story?" When Sonny looks into Will's eyes, all he can see is hopefulness and love.

Sonny takes a seat on the bench. "This better be a good explanation Will!" he says then puts his head into his hands.

"Remember when the gas disaster happened? " when Sonny nodded, Will continued. "Remember when you found me?" with another nod from Son he went on. "Before you found me, T did, and he got on me about being gay and said some things that got inside my head. That was why I was a mess when you found me. Then you kissed me, and we fought. That was the second thing that happened, but to top it off, the same day my Dad got on me and by the time I left him, I was an emotional wreck!"

Sonny was just looking at Will. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or that he was a part of the reason why Will slept with Gabi.

"That night after I left my dad and the state that I was in...I ran into Gabi. She was also in an emotional state because something happened with her and Chad, and when she ran into the Pub and up to her room, I followed to make sure she was okay and to be there for her but it turned into more."

Will was looking at Sonny and saw that Sonny was trying to wrap his head around all he had just told him. When Sonny gathered everything, he looked up at Will but didn't say anything. So Will just continued.

"Look Son, when Gabi found out, she came to the apartment to get me; do you remember that? " he said, hoping that Sonny did.

"Yes Will, when you came back to me looking a wreck and I tried to get you to talk about it but you wouldn't. You said... " Sonny stopped dead mid-sentence putting the pieces together in his head. "Wait - this is what it was, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he answers with tears still rolling down his face. "She told me not to tell anyone, and I wanted to tell you but she made me promise. "

"But you didn't tell me at all Will, why? "

"That night she was shocked and she didn't know what to do; she had just gotten with Nick and I was with you. She told me not to say anything that night, so I didn't, but Sonny that doesn't mean I didn't want to."

Sonny was about to say something but Will didn't let him. "Then it went down hill when you told Chad something that made him go to Gabi's, and he started in on her, remember that? "

"Yeah. You got upset with me and said that she didn't need that right now and ran out the door and went to her." Sonny thought more then looked at Will and said, "which also makes sense because you were always with her or going to see her, always by her side and always told me that you couldn't stop having a friendship with her!" he finished with a deep breath.

"Correct but when I got there, Chad was already there laying into Gabs. Luckily I convinced him that there was no reason for him to be there." Will was pacing back and forth. "When he left Nick started on her, thinking the baby was Chad's, which I didn't understand at all. That's when I had no choice but to tell him, and that's also when I made the stupidest mistake of my life Sonny!"

Will started to sob uncontrollably. Sonny couldn't take seeing the man he loved like this, so he got up and went to Will taking him into his arms. "Will what happened?"

Will's head stayed resting on Sonny's shoulder and the tears continued to fall. "Nick came up with an idea that I regret saying yes to, but I was so scared. "

"Scared about what Will?" he was still holding onto Will with his own tears threatening to escape, but he was trying to stay strong for Will.

Will took a deep breath, "Of losing you!" He wasn't going to lose Sonny, not after everything he had done to have him by his side. "I was finally happy and found where I belonged after 19 years of my life; I loved you and couldn't lose the only meaningful thing in my life!"

After another deep breath he went on, "Nick came up with the plan that he and Gabi raise the baby, so I wouldn't have to bother telling you. We figured it could work because Nick came back a couple days after the night I slept with her, and they had sex early on, so we, especially Nick, figured it was for the best. That way Gabi got to stay with Nick and I got to stay with you. That's what all my nightmares have been about."

Sonny digested all Will was telling him. He took a little footstep back and cupped Will's face and said in a soft tone, "Look at me, please," after blue orbs met brown, he continued, "Will, are you saying what I think you are saying?" All Will could do at that moment is nod.

"Yes, I gave up my child for you because I was scared to tell you, and I couldn't lose you. We just told one another that we loved each other, you had also mentioned that you weren't ready for kids until you were forty, and I couldn't lose the only home I've ever known...YOU, HUN YOU!" Will couldn't take being there any longer. Scared for the worst, he did the only thing he knew how to do.

So before Sonny could respond, Will ran. He tried calling him to come back, but Will was so caught up thinking the worst that he had to get away. As Will came to a halt once he knew he was far away, he looked back in the direction and whispered, "I'm so sorry Sonny."

Back at the bench Sonny took a seat trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. It all added up now - the shock when he came back, the promise he made to Gabi, the nightmares that had him waking up frantic in the early mornings, but the one thing he couldn't believe was his lover gave up something so big for him. That's the thing he couldn't wrap his head around or believe was true.

"Sonny?" A calm male voice called out behind him.

Sonny turned toward the person, "Oh hey dad." Son sadly turned back around. "Guess you heard?"

"Yes son I did and did you talk it out with Will?" Walking to his son, he sat next to him so they could talk.

"Yes we did. I don't know what to do. I love him so much dad and he...he gave up his baby for me. W-why would he do that?" Sonny asked as he started to let the tears roll down his face. Justin scooted closer to his son and pulled him into a fatherly embrace.

As Justin held his son he said, "Sometimes love can make people do crazy things. I'm not going to lie son, I overheard everything and from the sound in Will's shaky voice, I could hear the worry in it. Look Son, Will loves you to death, and yes he would do anything to keep you. My guess is to him, that meant sacrificing his own child."

"But dad he..." he was interrupted by his dad

"Sonny I have lived here and known Will longer than you. Well his mom and dad didn't give him the childhood he should've had being handed off to whomever was free, but yet he grew up into an amazing man. And yes, stupid mistakes happen, but let me just say that I haven't ever seen him this happy than when you got here. He loves you so much and couldn't lose you; anyone could see that. I understand why he did it. Do I like that he did it, no, but I can still understand why. I'm sorry, I need to go, I have a client meeting to get to. Will you promise me two things?"

Sonny looked up at his dad with a little smile on his lips and his brows furrowed, "What's that dad?"

"Don't forget that he might have lied, but the amount of love that he shares for you goes beyond. He did this for you and together you have something so special that no one else in this town has. Just think, do you really want to let that get away?"

Sonny stood up with a big smile and hugged his dad, "No, I don't and thanks dad, you're always here for me."

"I know son. I gotta go now, but I love you!"

"Love you too." With that Sonny was alone.

* * *

Will was so in the zone running that when he stopped he noticed that he was at their -Sonny's - apartment building. He reached inside his right pocket and retrieved the key he got just that morning. He couldn't believe that a day that started so wonderful ended in fear of losing something. While thinking about that he slowly walked up the stairs praying that Sonny wasn't home yet. He needed time alone before packing some clothes to stay at Marlena's. Will unlocked the door, walked in and shut it behind him. He walked over to the bed that he and Sonny made so many memories in. After he sat down on the end of the bed he started thinking about everything from the first time they met at the pier all the way to this day. He started sobbing and curled up into a ball, not realizing someone walked in.

After Justin left him Sonny started walking and ended up at his apartment. The only thing on his mind at that moment was the love that he held in his heart for Will along with the sacrifice that he had made for him. He new the love they shared was pure and strong but true. True love that will never go away.

Before he knew it he was at his apartment door. When he opened the door the sight that his eyes landed on broke his heart. The man he loved so much was hurting and sobbing curled up on their bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down and layed in front if of his man. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Will closer in and intertwined their hands. When Sonny heard Will whisper, "I'm so so sorry Sonny."

"It's okay baby, we'll talk about it more tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Just please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't even if I tried."

"I'm sorry I ruined our Valentine's Day Son!"

"You didn't and plus, that's tomorrow not today. Babe just promise me no more lies."

"I promise babe. Sonny?"

"Yes hun?"

"Will you be my forever Valentine?"

Sonny let a little chuckle out and said "As long as I'm still living my love. "

Will wanted to kiss Sonny, but he was still worried and his lover must have sensed the worry in him. "Will what's wrong?"

Will was debating if he should tell him. "It's nothing." He tried playing it off but it didn't work. He keeps forgetting that Sonny knows him too well.

"Tell me."

Out of nowhere bravery washed over him and instead of telling he showed him, leaning in laying his lips lightly on Sonny for a peck. What happened next he did not expect. Sonny leaned back in for another kiss, a passionate one that had so mush love in it. While they continued french kissing, Sonny pulled Will, trying to get closer and rub their hips together. Will pulled an arm around Sonny's back to his waist and with all the strength he had, he lifted him and slid Sonny over more. Then he swung a leg over so he was straddling him down.

"Are we about to experience make up sex?"

Sonny had a huge smirk on his face as he said, " Technically its not make up sex if you never broke up, but I was planning something for tomorrow and would like to save this for then." Will pulled away and looked at Sonny curiously and was about to ask but Son beat him to it. " No, you cannot have any clues. It is tomorrow; you can wait love." He ended with a smile and both boys laughed.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"That's how well I know you and another reason why I won't let you go."

Will just looked at his man in total awe. "I don't deserve you Sonny at all."

Sonny cupped Wills face. "Shhh.. don't say that. Everyone deserves happiness especially you Will."

Will took a deep breath, "I know but even after everything I just put you through?"

"How much do you love me Will?"

"So much it hurts sometimes."

"Me too, and that is what's gonna help us get through this together, you hear that?" A tear had fallen from Will eye, and Sonny brushed it away.

"Yes," and he leaned down to kiss the man still under him."

"Okay babe, let's get to bed; I have to work in the morning."

"Okay love. I love you Sonny."

"I love you too, Will." They both said goodnight, cuddled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sonny woke up and got out of bed quietly and slowly not to wake Will up. When he got done with the food, he put it on a plate and then on a tray with an old-cup of joe. When he reached the room, he noticed the frown on his boyfriend's beautiful face. Then when Will saw Sonny he changed it from a frown to a smile. By the expression on his lover's face, he knew he had seen the frown when he walked in.

"What's wrong babe?"

Will closed his eyes. "I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and you weren't here," his voice was shaky again. "Son are you sure you can handle this? I not only come with baggage but with a child now too."

"Will, like I said last night, we'll work through it. It's gonna be a bumpy road but that's what seatbelts are for."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this all because I was careless one night." Will put his head into his hands, upset at himself.

Sonny pulled him into an embrace. "Will, you didn't know that she would end up pregnant. Actually, to me this baby of yours is a miracle."

Will just smiled and lifted his head to stare into his favorite brown orbs. "I love you so much Sonny. Thank you for not kicking me to the curb," he got out with a chuckle. "Oh HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY my love!" Will said and landed a kiss on Son.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to you too, love." After another kiss Son got up to grab the tray. "Here babe, you eat. I need to get ready for work."

"Okay babe."

While Will was eating his breakfast, he heard a noise kind of like a whine or a cry. "What the hell?" he said to himself, then got out of bed to inspect. He took the tray with him to take it back to kitchen. When he got out to the dining room, the noise stopped, so he took the tray to the counter. After setting it down the same sound filled the room. When Will turned around, he was met with a medium-sized dog cage. Will walked over to it and laid eyes on a White and Grey Crystal Blue Husky pup. Will sat on the floor in front of the cage, crossed his legs and unlocked the cage. The puppy ran right into his lap and started licking his face. "Hey there buddy, where did you come from?" He was met with more licks. "You're too cute."

When Sonny got out of the shower, Will wasn't in bed, so he went into the living room and found him getting a lot of puppy kisses.

"Am I being replaced?"

"Never babe, but when did he arrive? He wasn't here last night?"

"This morning my dad brought him. Do you like him?"

"Yes babe, he's adorable and his eyes are so blue."

"Yea, I know. That's another reason I had to get him; he reminded me of you. Happy Valentine's Day babe."

"Aw thank you and Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Will held the pup in his arms, walked up to his man and kissed him. Will held the puppy up and turned towards him. "You want to give daddy Sonny a licky kiss?"

"Those kisses will have to wait. Daddy's got to get dressed and leave for work."

"Son babe, where's his food and leash?"

"The food's in the bottom of the pantry and the leash is next to the door."

"Thanks babe."

An hour later Sonny was going to work, but before he opened the door, he turned to Will. "Hey babe, can you come to the club around 7?"

"Yes, would I ever say no?" He walked to Son, gave him a kiss and said goodbye.

* * *

Will spent the day with the puppy. "What are we going to call you?"

Will was finished getting ready and was sitting around wanting to play with the puppy, but he didn't want to get dirty and covered in dog fur. When 5 o' clock came around Will was tired of waiting. "Looks like you're gonna see me earlier Sonny."

He was happy that he did because when he got there, he didn't like what he was seeing through the window.

"Sonny, he lied to you about having a baby and you forgave him just like that?" the man finished snapping his fingers.

"Brian, you don't even know why he didn't tell me in the first place, but somehow I don't think that would change your thick head, because no matter what, you will still find a way to try to get between me and Will and wreck him," Son gets out, getting frustrated with the annoying man in front of him.

"Yeah Brian, do you ever stop?" Both men turn towards the voice, having not noticed Will come in.

"Will I..." Brian got cut off.

"Save it Brian. I am so sick and tired of you trying to take Sonny away from me, whom by the way is mine, and WILL NEVER BE YOURS! Yes I did lie to him, and I do regret it, but that's none of your damn business now is it?" He took a deep breath trying to hold together his emotional state.

Brian stood there frozen from Will's unexpected words. He didn't even get a chance to say a word; Will was on a roll, tired of this man's shit! "You know what? Naw, I'll go ahead and tell you. What I did was out of love because I couldn't and I WILL NOT lose Sonny, not for my own child and definitely not to a scum bag like you!" Will couldn't hold the tears and they fell unnoticed.

Sonny was in shock. He's never heard Will stand up for himself let alone for their relationship. But he wasn't just surprised, he was turned on. Watching Will mad and telling off Brian made him want him right there and now. Sonny rushed around the counter to his man, wrapped his hand around the back of Will's neck into his hair and smashed their lips together. After 5 minutes of lip locking, they broke apart.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked as he brushed Will's tears away.

"Yea babe, I didn't even know I was crying," Will chuckled.

Sonny turned around to the tall handsome-looking monkey in front of him. "I think you better leave!" Sonny said with a straight face.

"Sonny..."

"NOW!" Brian looked at Sonny, then to Will and then back to Sonny. When Sonny's face turned more serious he started walking towards the door. "All right I'll go but if something happens, you got my number."

Out of nowhere Sonny took out his phone and deleted Brian's number and then turned towards him and held up his phone. "Sorry, no, I don't and don't bother trying to call me because I'll either block yours or get mine changed." Brian looked so dumbfounded, and Will look shocked at his man.

After Brian left, Sonny turned and looked to Will. "You okay baby? He's such an ass! And you, holy hell babe, you turned me on."

Will looked up at his man and said, "Yes MY MAN I am okay, and that will come in handy later," he said while putting his hands on Sonny's waist and pushing their bottom halves together.

After sitting and drinking coffee while waiting for Sonny and 7 o'clock to come around, Sonny came up to him and held his hand out for Will to take. After Will took his hands Sonny led them to a staircase that went up.

"Sonny where are we going?"

Sonny turned and saw the curiosity in his lovers eyes and just chuckled. "You will see babe, we're not even 5 seconds away from it."

Will just blushed and Sonny stopped and brushed a hand on Will's blushed cheek. He loved when Will blushed; it was one of the favorite things he loved about him.

Sonny turned back around and opened the door and let Will go first. When he was out the door, he was met with the outside and the beautiful night sky with stars shining bright. As he walked further out he was also met with a roof picnic dinner set up. There were rose pedals and white and red candles to match the pedals. It was so romantic and wonderful and loving.

"Sonny this is beautiful babe. You shouldn't have...the puppy would've been enough for me."

"I know, but I wanted to do this for us. It's been a while since we had a romantic evening and what a better day or way then with a Valentine's Day Picnic Dinner." Sonny was so happy with himself, and Will was overwhelmed with joy and happiness.

He just walked over to his baby and laid his hand on his hips. "So do we start with dinner or dessert?" Will asked as he pushed their bottom halves together again and started kissing Sonny's neck.

"I was gonna say dinner, but now that I think about it, dessert should go first because we will definitely work up an appetite." After saying that, Sonny pulled Will's head up from his neck and laid a passionate kiss on his love. When their lips meet it's electric and all they see are sparks flying.

Will took a deep breath when Sonny's lips met his. "Sounds good to me."

They got down onto the blanket both on their knees, never breaking the kiss. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and started rubbing their hardening cocks together, trying to get the friction that both men needed. Will moved from Sonny's mouth to his jawline, followed by his neck, leaving little red blotches from licking and sucking.

"Sonny," Will got out against his man's neck.

"What baby, what do you need?"

Will did't know where the bluntness came from but it did. Will leaned close to Sonny's ear, flicked out his tongue to the lobe, then whispered, "I want you to suck me while you finger me."

Before Will knew it his shirt was off, and Sonny was working on his pants. When Son got the pants off, he laid Will down sucking and licking his neck down to his collarbone. When he got to Will nipples, his soft wet tongue flicked out and licked, nibbled and sucked. Each moan Will released got louder. When he was done treating the other nipple equally, he started moving down with open-mouthed tongue kisses to his stomach, to the naval, all the way down to Sonny's favorite candy shop. Soon he had Will squirming underneath him.

"I love watching you squirm for me," Sonny said receiving a moan from Will.

Sonny bent down and breathed his hot breath over Will's boxer-brief covered cock. Will couldn't take the teasing any longer. "Son babe, please."

"Please what Will?"

"Suck me while you finger fuck me please." Sonny put his fingers in the waistband of Will's undergarment and pulled them off completely. Will gasped at the freeness of his cock soon to be captured by his lover's wonderful, amazing mouth. Sonny pulled away leaning over to a little basket. He collected the supplies and then leaned back over to Will.

"Take your shirt off for me babe," Will got out between heavy breaths.

Instead of Sonny just taking off his shirt, he tossed everything but his briefs.

"That's even better yet," Will said with the smirk that he knows drives his baby wild.

Sonny kissed him, then made his way down to his candyland and found his favorite lollipop. He took Will all the way to the back of his throat.

"Fuck Son, damn don't stop," Will panted out. Sonny was bringing him so much pleasure Will just wanted to scream. "Son if I'm loud, do you think anyone will hear me?"

Sonny, still sucking, shook his head and moaned from how good his lover tasted. Soon Son lubed his three fingers and teased around Will's sweet hole.

"Please Son!"

Sonny stuck the first finger in all the way, receiving a hiss then a moan shortly after. He slowly pulled in and out. Sonny kept going until all three fingers were in his man. Will was under his Greek God of a boyfriend writhing, moaning and groaning, not able to get enough.

"Babe please I need more."

"What do you need more of baby, tell me?"

"I need you inside me please."

"How could I ever say no?" Sonny grabbed at his briefs and pulled them down. He grabbed a blanket that was on the side of them and put it around the back of him to cover them up.

Sonny positioned himself and went to grab the condom, but Will stopped him. "No Son, I want to feel all of you tonight."

Sonny looked down at his man in awe and leaned down and kissed him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're both clean, so we should be okay and safe."

"Okay my love." Sonny coated his cock with a lot of lube, making sure he got the head really good and then lined it up to Will's entrance. He slowly pushed in expecting to get a hiss from the man under him, but he got sounds of musical moans instead. Once he was all the way in, he started pulling out, then would lightly thrust back in. Will felt like he was floating and was on cloud nine or maybe even in heaven.

"God Will, you feel so damn good "

"So do you babe."

After a little while, Will couldn't hold back. "Faster...harder Son, Please! " Will felt the pleasure building in his core and knew he was close to exploding. Panting, "Son..I'm gonna..cummmm..." and when Sonny hit his prostate, he lost all thought. "Sooonnnnyyy!" And Will orgasmed making him tighten around Sonny.

"WILLL!" Sonny got out as he thrust through his orgasm. After they came down off their high, Sonny cuddled up into Will's side "So how was it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

Sonny looked up at Will and nodded.

"Yes, it was amazing and perfect and magical babe," Will finished laying a kiss on Sonny's forehead.

"I'm happy you liked it."

"I loved it Son. I love every time we make love."

Then out of nowhere Will shouted, "WILSON!"

Sonny looked at Will like he was a little crazy. "What?"

"The puppy's name - WilSon!"

Sonny smiled at his man and leaned up to plant a kiss on him. "Sounds great to me babe. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY."

Will, all smiles, kissed Sonny once more. "THE BEST VALENTINE'S DAY OF MY LIFE BABE."

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all and welcome to day 3 of our wonderful stories of love. One of the amazing results of doing a project like this (and the winter holiday one) is that we have new #Wilson writers joining all the time. Our author today, Becca, is a first-timer! And just a note - don't be fooled by the angst in the beginning...trust me...she makes it very worth your while to follow to the end. :-) Thanks to all you readers, reviewers & writers!_

* * *

_**A Near Miss**_

_ by betteroffbecca_

As Will sat at the bar at Club TBD, he thought back to that morning at the apartment. Sonny had been acting awfully strange and secretive. And from his experience, secrets never lead to anything good. Will and Sonny have had way too many moments due to secrets. First, Gabi and her pregnancy. Then it was Nick and his blackmailing. And we can't forget Sami, Will's mother. When was there a moment when that woman wasn't hiding something from someone? They also had the cover ups, the lies, and now of course, another murder. Will and Sonny had just found about this latest mess. Gabi, the mother of Will's daughter, had killed her ex-husband while he was trying to rape her. Will's grandmother, Kate, knew as did Sami. Can't have a good murder cover up without Sami.

Now Sonny was acting strange again. He'd insisted Will meet him this evening at the club. Said he had something important to tell Will. And Will was worried. He knew Sonny loved him, there was no doubt that. But Will wasn't sure they could handle one more secret. It might just be the one to finally break them.

As Sonny walked toward Club TBD, he thought about what he was going to say to Will, and how Will was going to respond. Sonny knew that no matter what happened to them, Will would always love him. And Sonny knew that he could never live without Will. That put a smile on his face. He was still grinning when he crossed the street in front of Club TBD. He could see Will through the window, sitting at the bar. Just then, as if Will could feel eyes on him, he turned towards the window. Sonny waved and Will waved back. Will was looking directly at Sonny as the car made contact. It was in slow motion, but fast at the same time. Sonny knew when the car hit him that it was going to be bad, very bad. And the last thing that Sonny saw was the look on Will's face. _Oh God. Please don't let this be the last time I see Will's beautiful face. Please, God. No! _After that thought, the world went black.

Will was sitting at the bar and suddenly, he felt eyes on him. He turned around and saw Sonny waving. He waved back. Will was standing up, looking into Sonnys eyes. He loved those eyes. And then the car made contact with Sonny and Will watched in horror.

When Sonny was sent to ICU, Will caused such a scene when they told him he couldn't stay by Sonny's side. His injuries were critical, and the nurses and the doctors needed quick access. Will finally sat down in a chair in the waiting room. Everyone was there. Adrienne and Justin, Sonny's parents. Sami was there with EJ, while Lucas was there talking with Kate. Gabi was there. She got a sitter for Arianna. Marlena was there, holding Will's hand. But he wouldn't speak. He just sat there. When the doctors came out to give an update on Sonny's condition, they wouldn't speak to Will, only to Sonny's parents.

Finally, after two days, they were allowed to go in and see Sonny. When Will wanted to stay, they told him that only family members could stay overnight. That didn't go well. Finally, after arguing non-stop for two days, he was allowed to sit with Sonny overnight. At night it was so quiet in Sonny's room. You could here the beeping of all the machines. And other than that, all you could hear was Will whispering softly to Sonny.

Will sat in a chair, holding Sonny's hand. He couldn't believe that this was happening. One minute he was smiling at Sonny, the next he's in ICU and Sonny is in critical conditiion. When Will was finally allowed to stay with Will, he didn't move. When the nurses would come in to check on Sonny, Will didn't move. When the doctors came in, Will didn't move. Will was still in shock. He sat by Sonny and thought of nothing but his life with Sonny. He tried to imagine his life without Sonny. Every time he tried, he physically hurt. His life _was_ Sonny. Everything about their relationship was sacred. He thought of moments with Sonny, Valentine's Day at the park. Christmas, holding hands while walking through the Square. Then he tried to imagine those moments without Sonny, and when he did, everything went black.

For three days, Will sat by Sonny's side, whispering his love to Sonny, tears coming.

"You were right there by my side when I got shot. I didnt realize just how much I loved you. And when I woke up, you where there. You've always been there. Through everything that my family does, you're still there. The love that we share could never be replaced. Sonny, you are my everything. I don't think I can live without you. You are my world. Please, Sonny, don't leave me. My heart would shatter without you."

On the third day, a nurse came in and stood at Will's side.

"Sir?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah," replied Will.

"When he came into the ER, we had to cut his clothes off in order to assess his injuries. All of his belongings got thrown to the side, and then he was sent upstairs to surgery. Anyway, here are his belongings. They were gathered and put away. I'm sorry it took so long to get them to you," said the nurse.

"Thank you," replied Will as he took the bag that held Sonny's clothes.

The nurse quietly left the room as Will sat holding that. He didn't know if he could look at Sonny's clothes or not. He sat holding the bag for an hour. Finally, he decided to go through the clothes to figure out what to save, and what to throw away.

As he emptied the bag onto the other bed that was in the room, he saw the clothes that Sonny was wearing. Tears came to his eyes. His wallet was there and then a box fell out. It was small and Will didn't recognize it. He picked it up and opened the box. A small piece of paper fell out. Will grabbed the paper and read it.

_"Will, when I first saw you, I knew you were special. I knew that someday we would be best friends. And then when you came out, I could express my feelings to you. But I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. But then, you showed up at the coffee shop and told me how you felt. That was such a great day. My life since that day has never been the same. My love for you has grown every day. When you got shot, I was right there by your side. I will always be there. I cannot imagine my life with out you."_

Will's tears ran down his face. He carefully folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Then he looked down at the box. Sitting there was a beautiful platnum ring. Will sat down on the other bed, looking at Sonny. The tears comtinued to flow as he realized that Sonny was going to propose the night he was hit by the car. He sat on the other bed for a long time after that.

Will was terrified of marriage. After watching what his parents had gone through, he swore he would never get married. But then he met Sonny. And that changed his entire life. He never thought he could have a long relationship with someone because he was gay, but now, he can't imagine his life without Sonny. Finally he took the ring out of the box, and put the ring in his pocket. The rest of the items he put back in the bag and put the bag in the closet. He went back to Sonny's side. He looked at the tray of food that the nurse brought in. Every day a nurse would show, smile at Will, and put tray on the table. Then she would walk away. It was a gesture that touched him deeply.

He sat down in the chair and reached for Sonnys hand. He leaned down and kissed it.

"I'd rather you kiss my lips."

Will jerked his head up and looked at Sonny. His eyes were slightly open and he had a small smile on his face.

"Sonny?" Will whispered.

"Where's that kiss?" Sonny replied.

"Oh my god. Oh Sonny! Oh God. Wait, stay right there. Well I mean, you know. Anyway hold on. I'm going to get the doctor. Just..Hang on," Will said.

Will got up to get the doctor but Sonny wouldn't let go of his hand. Will looked at Sonny. His eyes were closed. He leaned down and gave Sonny a sweet kiss. Sonny smiled a little more and let go of Will's hand.

"I'll be right back, my love."

The next day, Sonny was sitting up a little and talking softly to his parents. The doctors said his recovery would be long but in the end, he would be fine.

Will walked in and immediately went to Sonny's side, leaned down and kissed him. Then he sat in the empty chair, the chair that no one else would sit in. It was Will's.

"Well, we're going to go. We love you, Sonny," said Justin.

"I love you too, Dad. And I love you, Mom," whispered Sonny.

Justin looked over at Will and gave him a small wink. Will smiled as they left the room.

Sonny looked at Will, who was grinning.

"Will, I know that smile," Sonny whispered

"What?" Will replied

"You're up to something. Tell me. Tell me." Sonny whispered. His voice would come back in a few days. It was sore and swollen from the intubation tube that he had in for five days.

Will stood up and moved to sit down on the bed facing Sonny.

"You know, when you got hurt and you were in ICT=U, I wasn't allowed to sit with you more than 10 minutes at a time because I'm not family. That was the worst moment of my life. Not being able to be with you when you needed me the most. I don't ever want to have to go through that again," Will said, with tears in his eyes.

Sonny didn't say anything as Will dug in his pocket. Finally, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sonny. Sonny immediately knew what it was. It was what he wrote down to say to Will. Sonny looked up at Will to see him smiling.

"I'm sorry, Will. I know how you feel about marriage and..."

"Sonny," Will said

"...that you said you would never get married, but I thought that..."

"Sonny."

"...maybe we could call it a promise ring or something. Or we can just stay the way we are..."

"SONNY" Will yelled quietly.

Sonny stopped and looked up at Will.

"Are you done?" Will asked.

"Yeah..." Sonny said quietly.

Then Sonny watched as he pulled out the ring from his pocket. Sonny started to say something but Will shushed him. He held the ring and looked at it. Then he looked up at Sonny.

Sonny looked away, and Will put his hand on Sonny's face, moving his head to look at him. He held the ring up and slowly put it on his ring finger.

Sonny sat there, shocked. Then Will stood up and grabbed something else from his pocket. It was a ring that was identical to his. He held it up, saying nothing, and slowly put it on Sonny's ring finger. Tears came to Sonny's eyes as he looked at Will, who was smiling. The Will held out another piece of paper and handed it to Sonny.

Sonny read the piece of paper, and looked up as Will leaned down and kissed Sonny like he never had before. The paper fell to the bed.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 4 - Love IS in the Air! These stories are so great. Thanks for showing all our writers love with your reviews. _

_Here's another beautiful story. Ahhhh. I'm in my happy place. :-)_

* * *

**Dream Date**  
by teach76

Will gently closes the door to Arianna's room. With his hand still on the doorknob, he closes his eyes, breathes a sigh of relief and rests his head on the door frame. After an hour trying to hold a cold cloth on her head as she cried, singing her lullabies while she cried, and bounce-walking through the apartment, which only resulted in a mess to clean up, accompanied by more crying, Will had finally given up and called his mom.

"Will, honey, what's wrong, it's almost midnight…is that Arianna I hear crying?"

"No mom, it's Sonny," Will replied, flatly.

"Will, don't be smart…what's wrong?" Sami said, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"She hasn't been feeling well all day…well, or last night either, really. Neither one of us got much sleep last night. We were just at the doctor on Tuesday, and he said she had an ear infection, but she's been on antibiotics for a couple of days now. I just don't know what's wrong. She's so helpless, and I want to do something for her, but nothing I'm doing is helping," Will said, on the verge of tears.

"Well, with some antibiotics, it seems like you get worse before you get better. Did you give her some Tylenol for the pain?"

Silence.

"Will?"

Unsure if it was from sheer exhaustion or relief or irritation of not thinking of it himself, Will felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Will? Are you still there? Is everything okay? Is Ari okay?"

With a sniffle and a backhanded wipe of his cheeks, Will finally responded, "Yes, mom, I'm still here. We are both fine. Well, I mean, she's still screaming, but we are…yeah, we're okay."

"So…did you give her some Tylenol? Because if she is still crying after you gave her Tylenol, I would probably take her to the emergency room, Will. I mean, they might need to change her med-"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't give her any, mom. I was so tired…so, incredibly tired, it completely…I didn't even think about it. I will give her some now, though, thanks for the help mom."

"Will…if you are that tired, then maybe I should come over and help you-"

"No!"

"Will! Geez! I know, it's no secret I haven't always been the best mom, but-"

"No, mom, it isn't that…I'm sorry. It's just…Sonny is at the club, but should be home soon. He had some extra work to do for all of the Valentine's Day festivities tomorrow night, but he texted me earlier and said he was almost done."

"But if he's been working all day, he'll need some sleep too."

"Mom, it'll be okay. I'll give her some Tylenol, and I'm sure it will be fine. Then we can all get some rest."

"Okay, but…you call me back if it doesn't help, okay? I don't want you up all night again tonight, and I certainly don't want you driving my granddaughter to the hospital in the state you're in, got it?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, mom, bye."

"Bye."

"Will?"

It isn't until Sonny puts his hand on Will's shoulder and kisses his cheek that Will finally opens his eyes.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone fall asleep against a door before," Sonny says with a sympathetic chuckle.

"Yeah…it's been a rough day," Will says, turning to face Sonny, putting his back against the door.

Sonny notices Will's puffy eyes and the streaks down his face-remnants of his slight mental breakdown earlier. He puts his hands on Will's face and rubs his thumbs over the still-damp tear lines. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. You look like…Well, you still look incredibly hot, but kind of a hot mess." He runs his hands through Will's hair and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thanks? I think…" Will says, moving from the door to the couch, where he begins picking up all of the toys, books, and blankets that had served as his failed M.O. for getting Ari to calm down throughout the day.

"Hey," Sonny says, grabbing Will's arm.

Will's droopy eyes meet Sonny's in a glazed over gaze. Sonny takes the toy from Will's hand, tosses it back down, and leads him into the bedroom. "That mess will still be there in the morning," he says, sitting Will down at the side of the bed and taking off his shoes. Sonny pulls the rumpled sheets further down the bed, sits down facing Will, and motions for him to lie down.

"But," Will says, looking down at his clothes.

Sonny shakes his head, "Don't worry about that. I have a feeling you're going to be asleep in about 20 seconds, no matter what you're wearing. Especially considering that you were just asleep, standing up, against a piece of wood."

"Speaking of a piece of -" Will says, placing his hand on Sonny's lap.

Sonny stands up, gives a slight laugh, and replies, "Whoa there cowboy, I want you when you aren't about to pass out, okay? You get to sleep, and I will join you when I get out of the shower."

"Shower…hmm…" Will says, pulling the sheet up over his legs and stomach, and fighting his closing eyelids, "You know, last year on Valentine's Day, I had a dream… a daydream really…about a shower."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, you, me, some steam…"

"But we weren't even together-" Sonny starts, then looks down sadly.

"I know. I just really missed you. Being close to you. Kissing you."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm glad we don't have to miss any of that anymore," Will says, smiling as his eyes close.

"Me too," Sonny smiles, then leans over and gives Will a kiss on the forehead, "me too."

Will rolls over, primed to drape his arm over Sonny's waist. He feels incredibly disappointed when his arm drops with a thud against the cold sheet. Opening his eyes, he sees the space beside him is empty, and the room is lit up in midday-glow. Sitting up quickly, Will glances at the clock. 11:47 a.m. Just as he is about to throw off the covers and check on Ari, Sonny enters the room, dressed for work, with a smiling Ari in his arms.

"Good morning, daddy," Sonny says, speaking for Ari.

"Good morning, my love," Will smiles, "and you too, my sweet baby."

"Hmm…which one am I?" Sonny says with a smirk.

"Take your pick," Will says, leaning in to give Sonny a kiss, and then takes Ari out of his arms. "I can't believe I slept so late. You should've woken me up."

"No, I shouldn't have," Sonny says, sitting down on the bed, facing Will, "you were exhausted last night."

"That I was. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Lucky for you…and for me…you'll never have to find out," Sonny says, running his hand over Will's cheek, then pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Ari gives a squeal, startling the boys, then making them laugh. "Ari's just as happy about that as I am," Will replies.

Sonny stands up, "Unfortunately, I do have to go to work though. Twelve hours of Valentine's Day celebration awaits. You coming down later?"

"Well, I can't promise anything. I'll have Ari until Gabi gets back from New York. Her flight is supposed to be in at about noon, but factor in driving time from the airport and factor in delays…I'm not getting my hopes up. But when you get home, I am all yours."

"I thought you were all mine all the time," Sonny pouts.

"Aww, you are," Will pulls off the covers and stands to kiss Sonny's pouty lip.

Sonny smiles, and with one last kiss, heads off to work.

"You sure he doesn't suspect anything?" Gabi whispers, peeking in on sleeping Ari.

Will stands a few feet behind, in the living room, "Nope, not a thing. I told him your flight could be delayed, and all kinds of other reasons I couldn't make it tonight. And I have T on the case, and he has assured me he will keep Sonny there," Will says, focusing his attention on trying to tie his tie.

"Aww, how sweet!" Gabi gushes, reclosing Ari's door.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is pretty great!" Will concedes, then frowns into the mirror as he pulls the out the knot and tries again.

"Yes he is," she smiles dreamily. "You need help with that?"

Will gets a far off look in his eyes, "No…no, that's okay. It's just…Sonny usually helps me with it. No offense, I appreciate the offer."

"None taken. I understand."

"Well, it is almost 11, so I'd better text T to let him know I'm coming," he says, pulling out his phone and typing the message, "and get to the club."

"Okay, tell him I'll see him soon!"

"Will do," he says, distractedly.

"Will? You aren't going to leave like that, are you? With your tie all…defunct? Maybe you could just not wear one—"

"No," he looks up, smiling, "it'll be fine."

Gabi smiles back, knowingly, as Will heads out the door.

"Hey, Sonny?!" T yells out onto the floor, now fully crowded with people of varying degrees of sobriety. "Sonny!" he screams a bit louder.

Finally breaking conversation with a customer, Sonny turns to face the bar area. T is frantically waving him over with both hands.

"What's wrong, T?" Sonny asks, anxiously.

"Hey, this guy just came up and wanted that really expensive bottle of wine we have down in the cellar. Any chance you could go down there and get it? I would do it myself, but Gabi is supposed to get home tonight and said she might stop by."

Realizing this means Will will still need to watch Ari, Sonny disappointedly agrees.

When he reaches the cellar, he realizes just how many different kinds of wine they have down there, and is unsure where to look.

He texts T: _Where did you say it was?_

T quickly responds: _Way in the back corner. Top shelf. Might need a ladder._

Great. It couldn't be a simple task. No. It has to be in the most complicated place. Oh well, selling that one bottle of wine might just pay all of the staff for the night. Sonny gets the ladder and carries it to the back corner. After ascending the ladder, he looks around at the top, finally finding the bottle T had needed. He glances at the other bottles that are on the top and sees that some of them have just a bit of dust on them, while this one looks like it has just been placed there. This is not a wine they usually sell, given its price, but Sonny shrugs it off and comes down off of the ladder. He sits the bottle in a safe place and returns the ladder to its spot. Grabbing the bottle of wine, he hurries upstairs, fearful of taking too long and the sale falling through.

When he gets back upstairs, however, the club is empty. The tables are cleared and the music has changed to a sweet instrumental song. Sonny stands for a moment, stunned by the sudden change of atmosphere. Had he really been down there that long? He checks his watch. Only eleven. The club is supposed to be open for another hour. With a confused, worried crease still adorning his forehead, he slowly pivots, inspecting the large room, top to bottom. When he has made almost a complete 180, his heart stops, then doubles its rhythm. A few tables have been displaced, and there, right where it had been in its coffeehouse days, is the tan couch. On it sits Will, dressed in a charcoal grey suit and blue shirt-tie still hanging loose around his neck. As Sonny's eyes meet his, Will stands and smiles.

"Hi," Will whispers, slowly bridging the distance between the two of them.

Still in shock, Sonny stays planted in his spot, eyes widening from the surprise and the sheer handsomeness of his boyfriend. Finally, as Will is mere inches from him, he replies, "Hi."

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Sonny's thoughts are like pinballs, pinging off of the sides and mazes of his mind. Attempting to stop trying to make sense of it all and just go with the moment, Sonny simply says, "Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, I've never had to tie a tie by myself. You've always been there to help me. So...do you mind?" Will motions to his neck without breaking eye contact with Sonny.

Sonny looks to the material-with dark blues and purples and a hint of Valentine pink. Feeling a little more at ease, he glances back up at Will as smiles, "I'd be happy to."

"Let me take that for you," Will says, carefully taking the bottle of wine and sitting it on the bar.

As Sonny finishes and begins to tighten the tie, Will suggests, "Someday, you'll have to teach me how to do it myself."

Sonny grips the bottom of the tie and pulls Will closer, "No way." He presses a firm kiss on Will's lips and wraps his arms around Will's waist. Will's arms encircle Sonny's neck.

"So, why do I have the feeling you're the reason that all of our customers left?"

"Well, I learned from the best...my mom...how to clear a room."

"There you go again, ruining the moment, talking about your mom," Sonny jokes.

"Oh, did I?" Will asks, tightening his hold around Sonny.

"No, not really. Nothing can ruin the moment when I'm with you."

Will smiles broadly and leans in for a long, slow kiss.

Pulling back, Will asks, "You know what would make this moment even better?"

"What's that?" Sonny asks, baffled that anything could top this.

Releasing his hold on Sonny, Will walks behind the bar and grabs two wine glasses in one hand, and the recently retrieved bottle of wine in the other. "A glass of this with my love."

"Oh, Will," Sonny says nervously. He reaches for the bottle before Will has a chance to open it. "This is incredibly expensive. Incredibly good, but incredibly expensive. So expensive, we don't usually order it. I'm not sure how or when it got in our wine cellar actually. The only time I've had it was at Uncle Vic's, that one time when we went over there and had that little-"

"Fashion show. Yeah, and you said you liked it...so..." he explains, taking the bottle back and opening it.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that. I remember everything," Will says, smiling shyly. "I remember how hot you looked in that suit too." He pours two glasses and hands one to Sonny.

"But, you weren't even out-"

"I knew. Even then, I knew. There was something about you. Something that drew me in...attracted me to you like I'd never felt before. I tried to fight it...and when I couldn't fight it anymore, I tried to hide it. But, like we told my grandma Kate once, when you're in love, it's hard to hide it."

Tears begin to develop in Sonny's eyes. He takes a sip to swallow the emotions and keep him from full on sobbing at Will's words.

Will motions for Sonny to come sit with him on the couch.

Sonny chuckles, "So, what's with the new...old...decor? And how..."

"T...he's incredibly helpful and supportive when he isn't being a total jerk."

"Yeah, I'm glad he got over that," Sonny admits.

"Yeah, I AM sorry for what he put you through, but...it's hard to still be mad at him, knowing he helped us finally get together."

"Yeah, I owe him one for that. Big time."

"Me too."

"Okay...so that's the how. What about the why?"

Will breaths a contented yet emotional sigh. "You remember when I came out to you?"

"Of course, it was one of the best nights of my life."

Will smiles, "Me too. I've never felt so free. Well, that night, we were sitting right here, on this couch, in this spot, talking about finding someone that we would share our lives with...and we both said we weren't sure we could even picture that. Truth be told, I think even then, I was beginning to picture that…sitting right in front of me."

Sonny smiles and shyly looks down, "Honestly…I was too."

Will places a hand on Sonny's cheek, who then looks up and meets Will's gaze.

"Sonny, after all we have been through, I think we've already proven we will be here for each other through the good times and the bad…"

"Will? What are you saying?" Sonny asks, eyes widening.

Will nonchalantly slides off of the couch, and onto one knee on the floor. He pulls a small box from his jacket pocket, "I'm saying, I've found the person I love, who loves me back, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Will opens the box, revealing a silver band, "Will you marry me?"

Tears immediately begin to fill Sonny's eyes. He places both hands over his mouth, either to contain his smile or to stop the scream that wants to escape his lungs. Unable to speak, he looks in Will's eyes and nods with increasing speed. Finally, they both jump up to standing, and Sonny breathlessly whispers, "Yes, Will…Yes!"

With that, they hug one another tightly before their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Both have tears streaming down their cheeks when they part. Arms tangle as they rush to wipe tears from the others' faces. There is a string of nervous giggling before Sonny says, "Oh, I have something for you too!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do, it's Valentine's Day!" Sonny says, going around to the back of the bar.

"But when did you—"

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. When I tried to sneak off earlier to go get this, T gave me the third degree. Where was I going? What was I doing? Was I going to the apartment? When would I be back? You two are sneaky."

"Yes, yes we are."

"Luckily, I am too. I told him I was going next door to get something for tonight, and that shut him right up," Sonny laughs.

"Haha, I'll have to remember that in the future."

"Definitely. So…tonight is all about dreams coming true," Sonny beams, looking down at and fidgeting with the ring on his finger.

"You've already made my dreams come true. You said yes!"

"Oh, but, this goes beyond that," he explains, taking a gift bag from behind the bar and sitting it on the bar.

"Should I be scared?" Will asks, nervously eying the bag.

"Well…I think it will definitely get your heart racing," he answers with a sly smile.

Will's eyes widen as he cautiously removes the tissue paper from the bag and glances inside. Inside, there are several scented soaps and shampoos, some wash cloths, a back scrubber, some bath fizzies and one large towel. He raises an eyebrow as he looks back at Sonny.

Will's mood deflates as he realizes it will be a bit awkward to use this tonight, with Gabi and Ari at the apartment. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Will says, "I can't wait to use this with you!"

Sonny takes Will's hand, "Well, lucky for you…you don't have to!"

"What?" Will asks, confused.

"We don't have to wait."

"But…Gabi and Ari…"

"You aren't the only one who gets to use T for your benefit…he really loves Gabi…and that baby of ours," Sonny says with a wink.

"So…Gabi and Ari—"

"Are at T's tonight."

Will tightens his grip on Sonny's hand, and quickly makes his way to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Greetings & Welcome to story 2 of the day. Enjoy everyone...this one is delightful! _

* * *

**Little Valentine**  
by wilsonatics

Valentine's Day. A day of expressing unconditional love to the one person you hold dear to your heart, showering them with utmost affection. Couples alike, from around the world, celebrate the February 14th holiday in very special ways. Some go to elegant dinners; others keep it simple and stay home, cuddling in front of a fireplace, basking in your significant other's warmth and care. In the Horton-Kiriakis household, each year was celebrated in a different manner, but just as special each year. It just so happens that Valentine's Day is Will and Sonny anniversary of their engagement, of the night Will completely surprised Sonny with a ring and a vow of commitment. Needless to say, February 14th remains a date Will and Sonny never, ever forget. One year, Will took Sonny to beautiful Canada for a getaway weekend in a train ride around the Rockies, while baby Arianna spent the weekend with her grandma Marlena. According to Sonny, perfection couldn't give justice to how those wonderful three days went. This year would be one of elegance and simplicity: an incredible dinner with their stunning 25 year old daughter Arianna Grace and her fiancé of 4 years, Josh.

"Will, babe, can you get that? I think Josh and Ari are here!" yelled Sonny from the kitchen as the doorbell rang throughout the house. He was busy chopping up a storm for the dinner that was going to be eaten later that same evening.

Will was busy getting ready in their upstairs bedroom, deciding between two different outfits: a simplistic top with dress pants or a sweater vest with dark jeans. As Will contemplated both choices, Sonny's fashion words of wisdom resonated in his mind as if he were standing right next him and Will's decision became clear almost immediately: always stay away from sweater vests. He claimed they make him look older than he really was, as Sonny put it so bluntly all those years ago. However, Will seemed to like sweater vests and wanted to incorporate both outfits into one.

After about five minutes had passed since Josh and Ari rang the doorbell, Will came rushing down the stairs to the front door, fiercely straightening out his outfit to look somewhat presentable and opened the door to a visibly frozen couple. Their furrowed brows and stiff posture indicated just how freezing and angered they really were. The newly engaged duo walked through the doors, a visible look of irritation painted across their faces. As they walked into the house, into the warmth, Josh stared at his soon to be father in-law, with shivering lips.

"Five minutes. It's 6 degrees. Fahrenheit," spoke Josh, half serious, half joking.

Will chuckled lightly. "I am so sorry, I was getting ready and Sonny was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Is it really that cold?" he inquired as he took everybody's coats.

"Would you like us to bring you outside for a walk around the block, Dad?" Ari grinned sarcastically, wrapping her arms around her father, providing her with a great source of heat. The threesome laughed loudly and walked towards the kitchen where Sonny was indeed slaving away. He was always responsible for the meals come holiday season, mostly since Will had inherited his cooking abilities from his mom which made them rather nonexistent.

"Hello, hello!" greeted a now joyful Josh as he noticed Sonny cooking over the stove. He was then followed by Will and Ari, still joined by the hip. Arianna released herself from her father's grasp and hastened over to her other dad, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and tug of the arm. "So what's cooking? Has love been a key ingredient today for your recipes?" continued Josh, once again leaving an audience without laughs at his corny jokes, however laughing internally at his own humour.

Sonny, busy as ever, didn't seem to have a retort like he usually did. He had taken on too much: a pot roast, mashed potatoes, slightly grilled vegetable salad with balsamic vinaigrette and, the most complicated of all, chocolate soufflés. "Okay, supper will be ready soon..." he said, literally running from one side of the kitchen to the other, almost tipping over a wine bottle which Josh, with his amazing reflexes, caught miraculously.

"Okay, Sonny, baby, let me help you," offered Will, putting on the second apron from the counter. As Sonny instructed Will on what needed to be done, Ari pulled her fiancé to the side for a quick word and outside of earshot of her dads.

"I think we should tell them tonight," suggested an excited Arianna. Her face read anticipation and enthusiasm. Butterflies, the good ones, flew everywhere in her stomach. She had been waiting to tell them the news ever since she found out a few weeks back. _And what a better time to break the news than on the one day where love was celebrated and embraced?_ she thought.

"You sure? I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to tell them, but tonight? Your dad seems a little on edge..." uttered Josh, a little apprehensive.

"Exactly! It's the perfect time to tell them. It'll ease the tension. Plus, it's Valentine's Day, you know, the day of love; it's very fitting!" argued the eager Horton. She clasped her hands together and gave her signature puppy dog face. Arianna used to do the exact same face as a child whenever she wanted something from either her dads or her mother. Josh never could resist that face. He actually never could resist her face period. He always made it a point to tell her how beautiful she was to him, inside and out, whether it be on her birthday, a holiday or on an ordinary Wednesday night. It went without saying that Will and Sonny approved of their engagement without any hesitation or prior consultation.

"Okay. Let's do it, let's tell them tonight!" Ari's excitement mirrored over to her fiancé who was smiling uncontrollably from ear to ear, showing off those ever so charming dimples.

The elated couple walked back into the kitchen, just a few minutes after they had left, and found the kitchen in complete disarray: filthy pots and pans scattered everywhere, knives and other utensils towering in the sink, food crumbs covering the granite counter tops. Will was working on the mashed potatoes, requiring the least amount of culinary skill while Sonny finished up the roast and vegetables. It was chaos. Utter chaos. Chaos that would soon turn into bouts of joy and possibly tears.

"Uhm, dad? Papa?" Ari nattered softly. Not to their astonishment, the cooking team that stood before them couldn't hear a single word over the sounds of sizzles and utensils hitting pots.

"Will, Sonny... Guys?" tried Josh, a much stronger voice. Nothing. The increasingly frustrated young couple gazed over to each other for a quick second and gave a look that explained it all.

"HEEEEEELLLLOOOOOOO?" they screamed aloud, prompting Sonny and Will to cease everything they were doing and turn to their guests.

"What?! Is everything okay?" worried Will.

"Everything is fine. Geez, trying to get your attention is like trying to... like trying to... babe, a little help?" she nudged her fiancé gently and expected a response from him immediately.

"Like trying to catch a lion with a butterfly net!" shouted Josh, ostensibly proud of himself for that funny remark. Or so he thought. Once again.

"Anyway..." continued Arianna. "We wanted to tell you something. Something life changing."

"Okay... You're scaring me, honey," vexed Sonny, crossing his arms in apprehension and concern. He moved his way towards his husband of almost 24 years. His company somehow made him feel safer, less nervous.

The anxious engaged couple looked at each other one last time, wrapped each other's arms around one another. "Dad, Papa, you're going to be grandparents!" she blurted out, with jubilation and exhilaration all over her voice.

Both Will and Sonny instantly became emotional and, and just as anticipated, tears began streaming down their faces, their mouths covered by their shaking hands. They looked over at one another and just threw themselves in each other's arms, the tears now leaving marks on their outfits. As they released each other, Will wiped away his tears and his smile reached new heights, nearly touching his ears. "I-I can't believe it. This is... incredible. I've always wanted grandchildren!" Will wept, stepping towards his daughter and now future granddaughter. He gently placed a hand on Arianna's belly, making her lose all kind of emotional vulnerability. "Hi... baby!" he laughed sweetly, sniffling away the remaining tears. "I, we, are going to love you so much around here."

"Papa? Why aren't you saying anything?" Ari noticed and wondered.

"I'm just... speechless, that's all." He walked over to Arianna and Josh and gave them a long, emotive hug, letting gentle weeps escape his eyes and onto their shoulders. "Thank you for this wonderful gift. This is the best Valentine's Day ever. I love you guys so much."

The foursome embraced in another hug and Will and Sonny, grandfathers to be, spent what could only be described as the perfect February 14th.


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 5 - here we go! Let me tell you, our writers are outdoing themselves in the romantic and sweet categories with these stories. (This one for sure!) I hope you are enjoying them as much as I am! Happy Tuesday everyone!_

* * *

**Paper Hearts**  
by Sheteego

He's on tip toes as he carefully leaves the room, holding his breath and praying the door doesn't squeak while he pulls it to a close. He continues to tiptoe across the apartment unaware that he is still doing so when there is no longer a need for it. He gets to the kitchen and pulls a bottle of water from the fridge, downing it in one drink. It's been a long couple of days and the silence in the apartment has never sounded better.

"I'm sleeping right here tonight. I don't want to even chance waking her up." Gabi covers herself in a blanket as she lies on the couch. They are both exhausted from two sleepless days with a miserable Arianna. The poor baby is having a hard time with the new tooth coming in.

"What time is it?" The question isn't directed at anyone in particular as he walks over to the desk to check the watching resting there. He looks from the watch to the door and releases a sigh.

They are all tired from trying to sooth and take care of their daughter. It's been forty-eight hours of crying, thirty minute naps, refusal to eat and not wanting to be put down for even a second. It's the first time Ari's been able to sleep for more than fifteen minutes without being rocked in their arms or laying across their chest. They tried everything they could to make her feel better until finally an hour ago she stopped crying and those beautiful blue eyes finally closed into a comfortable sleep.

"You should get some sleep before Ari wakes up again." Gabi burrows deeper into the couch and closes her tired eyes. "Go to sleep Will."

She is right. They don't know how long Ari is going to be out so it's best to get some rest while he can; but he hates falling asleep without Sonny beside him. With Chad out of the picture and now T having to go out of town due to a family emergency, Sonny was working double time at the club. Add a screaming baby into the mix and you are running on empty. Thank heavens T is returning tonight and handling the morning shift tomorrow. Actually it's past two o'clock, so it's already tomorrow.

Will follows Gab's advice and heads to his bedroom, taking the baby monitor with him. They all need to rest, especially Ari. He says a prayer for his little girl, hoping she will feel much better when those eyes open again.

* * *

Will's body slowly adjusts itself to being awake; stretching muscles and rubbing away sleep from weary eyes. The monitor is still beside the bed and there is no crying or wakeful sounds coming from it. He smiles and whispers a thank you, but he needs to make sure everything is ok. Will starts to rise from the bed and suddenly registers that someone is in there with him. Sonny is on his side of the bed, nothing unusual about that, what's different this time is the little girl resting against Sonny's chest.

Ari's head is right over Sonny's heart and Will understands the comfort of that lullaby. They look comfortable in each other's arms so he is careful not to wake them. Will turns his body completely so he can lay on the bed facing them, resting his head into his hand to watch as Ari rises up and down with Sonny's every breath. He can't think of a better sight to wake up to. The two people he loves most in the world are right beside him and he will forever be grateful that they love each other too.

A knock sounds against the door cutting into his enjoyment. Will carefully slips from the bed, not wanting to respond and wake the sleeping pair. When he pulls opens the door he finds a disheveled Gabi holding his cell phone. He must have left it in the living room last night. 'It's T' she mouths and he steps outside the room to answer the call.

"Hey T, what's up?"

"Will. I tried calling Sonny but he didn't answer."

"He's sleeping. What's going on?"

"I'm still out of town. I wasn't able to make it back last night. I know Sonny was counting on me to open this morning but I won't make it back until the early afternoon."

Will curses slightly under his breath.

"I'll take care of the evening but…I'm sorry man. I tried to…"

"T, its okay man. I'll tell him."

The call ends and Will runs a hand over his uncombed hair as he thinks about disturbing the beautiful scene playing out on his bed.

"Everything okay?" Gabi asks as she tidies the couch that served as her bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Once more he goes to check the watch sitting on the table. There is just seventy minutes before opening time. He hates having to wake Sonny. Hates that the man he loves has to work sixteen hour days to makes sure his dream remains a success.

"I'll go check on Ari. I can't believe she slept this long."

He stares at the watch, watching the seconds tick by, knowing that with each one Sonny gets to sleep a little longer and so does their daughter.

"Will, where is Ari?" The concern in her voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"She's with Sonny. She must have woken up and he brought her into our room. They're both asleep."

Gabi issues a sigh of relief. "They must be so tired. I'm glad T is coming back so Sonny can get a break." She moves back into the bedroom with the intention of grabbing a shower.

"Yeah." Will abandons the watch and heads towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sarah drops a brown carton box in front of him. "Sonny ordered these for today."

Someone had to be there to get things going, since T was hours away and he didn't have the heart to wake Sonny he figured it would have to be him. After grabbing a quick shower then getting dressed he kissed Ari and Sonny goodbye; assured by Gabi, that she would keep an eye on both of them. He's helped out at the club before and he worked at his Grandma Caroline's pub during summer breaks so he figures he has a handle on things. Besides he's sat at those tables and watched Sonny work; all the while pretending to be engrossed in whatever book he was reading.

With the help of a box cutter he gets the container open. Inside there is a variety of red and white paper products, all in the shape of a heart. A box of paper hearts reminding him of exactly what day it is. It's Valentine's Day. They get to work making use of the items in the box, turning TBD into a place for lovers. Will wants everything to be perfect and just the way Sonny would have wanted it.

"Will I think we can open the door now."

There are still a few hearts left to decorate the counter and there are tiny pieces of debris on the floor from the paper hearts and string. They can't open until everything is finished.

"Will, there are people waiting outside. We can finish the rest as we go along." Sarah stands by the door watching Will move around the room.

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"If these people are waiting for perfection, then they will be waiting a long time." Will stops, smiles at her words then gives her the signal to open the doors and turn the closed sign around.

Hearts descend from the ceiling via curly red string. Heart shaped napkins replace the standard ones on the table and the barista is having fun forming foam hearts on top of lattes. Smiles and whispers of love permeate the atmosphere. From time to time Will finds himself thinking about his valentine and how much he would love to be back home in their bed, but the responsibilities of running a busy establishment keeps him busy enough not to dwell on it.

Will is still tired from the long days and night with a fussy Ari. As he serves customers and replenishes supplies, he wonders how Sonny managed to come home after sixteen hours and still help out with Ari. After hours of fighting with Will and Gabi, who by then were tired and tense, Ari would just melt into Sonny like she had been waiting for him all day.

He calls Gabi almost every hour and each time he gets the same answer; Ari and Sonny are still sleeping. Still he can't help feeling like he is missing everything. Last Valentine's Day was not an easy one. Will almost lost Ari and he thought he'd lost Sonny. There were moments in that day when he thought he was being punished and that he deserved it. While he was standing in the hospital waiting room, doctors trying to stop Gabi's early labor, before Sonny walked off the elevator, he could not imagine tomorrow much less another Valentine's Day. Yet somehow he woke up this morning with both of them beside him.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Will looks up from his task around the counter to find T standing on the other side. "Where is Sonny?"

"At home." He looks at his watch and can't believe the morning went by so fast. "He needed a break so I filled in."

"Cool." He comes around the counter and Will fills him in on the morning. "The place looks good. Not bad Horton. You did good."

"Ha ha." He hands everything over to his friend, happy for the opportunity to return home. "You're sure you don't need my help? It's pretty busy in here and I'm sure its going to get worse tonight."

"I'm good. Sarah and I can handle it, beside I have Drew coming in for tonight. So what's the plan for V-Day? You and Sonny going out somewhere?" T asks distractedly as he wraps the apron around his waist.

Once again he is reminded that he hadn't made any preparations for today. Sonny probably has his gift waiting somewhere. "No we're staying in. See you later T." As he leaves Will picks up a paper heart that had fallen to the floor.

* * *

The apartment is as quiet as he left it this morning. He doesn't call out, just drops the keys on the table, hangs his jacket in the closet then makes his way to the bedroom. He figures they must be awake by now but can't help being careful about making too much noise. When he walks into the room they are still there, only this time both are wide awake. Sonny is resting against the head board with a relaxed Ari leaning against him and drinking from her bottle. Both pairs of eyes are focused on the television, failing to notice the intruder.

He watches for a few seconds. "Hey you two." In unison they turn to him and his face splits into a huge grin.

"Will."

He doesn't hesitate to join them on the bed, give Sonny a quick kiss on the lips then pull Ari into his arms. "Hey sweetheart." He kisses the top of her head then settles her into his lap as he leans against Sonny's shoulder. "Someone is feeling better. Your Sonny is taking care of you."

"Ari, you want to show daddy the surprise."

Will looks at Sonny then his daughter; 'what surprise?' he mouths. He turns Ari around to face him and as if understanding what he wants she releases the bottle and gives him a smile. A smile that reveals two brand new bottom teeth. "Oh my gosh Ari, two!"

Later when the excitement of growing new teeth is over and Ari is asleep, Will places his daughter in the playpen beside their bed. He walks over to their closet and stands at the open doors, thinking about what he wants to do. That's how Sonny finds him when he comes out of the bathroom.

"Where is Gabi?" Will asks, just registering the absence of Ari's mom.

"She went out with Abigail. I think she needed to get out after two days of being cooped up." Will nods in agreements.

They get back into bed and relax against the headboard while curled up in each other's arms. Will tucks his hand behind Sonny's head and he plays with the strands resting against the nape of Sonny's neck. Sonny turns so he facing Will completely and runs a soft hand along his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of things at the club, you didn't have to do that. You could have woken me up."

"You looked too peaceful and you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. Letting me sleep was the best Valentine's Day present ever."

"Oh that reminds me; Happy Valentine's Day." Will leans forward and gives Sonny a slow soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't be mad, but I forgot to get you a present." Will chuckles then delivers another kiss, this one longer than the first. Sonny can't help licking his lips when Will pulls away.

"I'm glad you didn't get me a present because you always out do me."

"Will."

"Last year you prepared my gift a month in advance and I got you a card."

"A very good card; I still have it you know." Will nods in response then gives a chaste kiss to Sonny's lips.

"Well this year I'm giving you something better." Will pulls the folded paper from his pocket and they both start laughing after Sonny unfolds it.

"A paper heart."

Will takes the hand from behind Sonny's head and lays it on top of the paper. "Actually, no, I'm giving you the real thing." The platinum band stands out against Will's skin. Sonny looks at it, not sure if this means what he thinks it means, but praying to god that it does. "This one is a lot stronger than paper. You have my heart Sonny. You have it forever."

Sonny looks at Will, thinking now about seeing him standing in front of the open closet. He must have been removing the ring hidden behind boxes on the top shelf. A month ago he asked Will to marry to him and the answer was no, because Will wanted to set some things right before he got married.

Sonny wants to accept what he is seeing. More than any other gift he wants this one but a part of him needs to ask the question. "What made you change your mind? Is it because of Valentine 's Day?"

"No…maybe. I realized today that whether it's tomorrow, a month from now or a year…everyday with you is my Valentine's Day but if we wait for perfect then we'll be waiting for a long time. So, I don't want to wait. Our imperfect situation is perfect for us."

Sonny's eyes hold steady as he listens to every word and tries to stop his heart from exploding in his chest. He looks from the ring to Will's eyes, both shinning and demanding his attention. "Will." He doesn't know what else to say so he pulls Will in for a kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want this Sonny."

"So this is really happening?"

Will sees the happiness on Sonny's face but… "Did you change _your_ mind? I know I said we should talk it through before making the decision so if you…"

"No, no Will. I want this. I want to marry you."

"Why do I sense a 'but' in there somewhere?" He takes Sonny's face into his hands. "Sonny talk to me."

"Will I'm one hundred percent certain this is what I want. I will marry you tomorrow if you let me but…I need to know that you are a hundred percent too."

"So ninety-eight percent isn't good enough?" Sonny's face is slowly falling when Will bursts into a huge grin.

"Will, are you making fun of me?"

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yes I do."

"Sonny, I'm all in. I am one hundred percent sure that this"… he holds up his hand displaying the ring…"is what I want. So get used to it. We are getting married, even if I have to drag you down the alter myself."

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10

_I am so pleased to give you our second story of the day. Gosh! Each and every story is so beautiful! We are clearly inspired by Will & Sonny's love for each other. Thank you to everyone for writing, reading, reviewing..._

* * *

**True Love  
**by lifesamemistakes

SONNY POV

Valentine's Day - 3pm

Sitting in the hallway, I decide to contemplate the people walking side by side in the airport. The majority of people seemed to be in a couple while the other persons were just waiting in the arrival area with flowers in hand. I never really had much interest in Valentine's Day because I always thought that this day was just purely commercial. It never really reached me how important it could be to couple until I met Will.

"Nope I can't and I won't think about Will today or I'll never board that plane," I whisper shaking my head from left to right. I look at the display and see that my plane will be on time and that I am to leave in one hour. To pass the time, I pick the first magazine I can find beside me and read the title. "What is TRUE LOVE?" I chuckle nervously as I remember I once asked this exact same question to my mom.

I was 15 years old at the time and I was coming back from school on Valentine's Day trying to hide the remaining tears coming from my eyes. But my mom being my mom with her sixth sense, immediately saw that something was wrong. That's when I blurted out the question without warning. I still remember the look of surprise on my mom's face. I remember her sitting down on the couch in our living room and patting beside her. She then asked me why I wanted to know that and why I had been crying. When I told her that Janine and I had broken up, she took me in her arms and squeezed me tight. When we pulled back, she cupped my face in her hands and placed a kiss on my forehead and she said:

"Honey, if you and she broke up then it wasn't meant to be. I can understand that you're sad but someday you'll find the person you are meant to be. And you both will be so happy that you'll be glowing. You'll want to share everything from your good news to your bad ones with this person."

I listened to her attentively that day. She talked to me about how her love with my dad went through a lot of obstacles. But that they were still together and more in love with each other than before.

"Baby, when you meet that person, you'll know that's the real deal. You will feel goose bumps and you'll have butterflies in your stomach. And maybe you'll have trouble forming words. But remember that's totally normal."

I remember that at that time I didn't understand why she used the term person and not girls. But when two months later, I came back to her and announced that I felt something for a boy in my class, she didn't seem shocked and I knew that she had known about me for a long time. And she just didn't want to pressure me.

My first boyfriend's name was Teddy. And I was happy with him. We hung out together a lot and he was my first in every sense of the terms. We shared secrets, we talked about everything but we didn't have the same life-goals so we let go of each other when college ended. We had been together for one year and a half. I decided to leave Salem to conquer the world. Climbing mountains had always been my dream and I needed a distraction from my complicated love life. I never did anything remotely serious with anyone and I even began doubting the meaning of true love and my mother's words. Maybe I just wasn't made for love…

And of course everything changed when I came back to Salem and I met him.

I look again at the display and see that my plane leaves in 45 minutes now. I take my tickets out of my bag and at the same time, a picture slip from my wallet. I pick it up and look at it. It's a picture of Will and me, taken at the opening of the Horton Town Square. I am reminded of the good time we had this night even if it was just friendly. As soon as I saw Will in that grey suit, my knees went weak and my thoughts were blurred. But seeing him holding hands with Gabi was hard. So I gave Will space to figure things out all on his own and he was the best friend he could be to him.

When Will finally came to the realization he was into guys, we became tighter with each and every day. I thought it was finally the time for us to be together. We had been friends for 8 months and I had wanted more for 7 months and a half.

_One month ago._

_The club was clean and closed. And Sonny was anxious, extremely anxious. He was ready to admit to Will that he had feelings for him and he was hoping they were reciprocated by Will. He was beginning to pace the room, worried that Will stood him up. When he heard the door opening, he instantly looked up to be met by Will's magnificent blue eyes. He literally could drown himself in these eyes. Will was wearing a huge smile and Sonny responded with the same one._

_"WOW you seem happy."_

_"I really am. Seems that everything is working out greatly lately." Will announced, sitting down at the bar._

_"What? You got the job?" Sonny asked. Will had been talking nonstop about the job of his dreams._

_"Yes I got it Sonny. Can you believe it? You have before you the new surgeon at Salem Hospital. I just can't believe it…"_

_Sonny ran from behind the counter and went to hug Will. "Well I can. You're the best and you worked so hard. I believed in you and I always will." He said while squeezing him in his arms. "I'm so proud of you Will." They pulled back and Sonny stood there not knowing if now was the best moment to tell him about how he felt. As he was opening his mouth, Will cut him off._

_"Thank you Sonny. Thank you for always believing in me and for being here for me. You're the best friend I could ask for…"_

**_"If only I could be more." Sonny thought. "Now is the time. I have to tell him…"_**

_"Sonny, can I ask you something?" Sonny nodded. "Do you believe in true love?"_

_"That's a question." He thought about how to answer this for two minutes. He looked up and his eyes met Will's. "Yeah I guess I do."_

_"You guess?"_

_"I didn't believe in it for a while. Sometimes I was wondering if I was made for love. I thought that maybe true love was just a cliché, something to make us believe in Valentine's day. " He continued to stare into Will's eyes. "But now I know I am. Everybody is made to love someone someday. You just have to wait for the one. You should be patient when it comes to love."_

_"What made you change your mind?"_

_"I met someone who made me change my mind without him knowing about it. He's everything I have ever looked for in a man. He's kind, he's funny, smart and he's beautiful inside and out. Every time I see him, I feel like I'm going to pass out. And unfortunately, he has a lot of insecurities and sometime I wish he could see how great he is."_

_"Wow seems like the perfect guy."_

_"He really is."_

_"So what are you waiting for? Did you ask him out?"_

_"No, not yet… But I think I'm going to give it a try…"_

_"You really should. Any guy would be lucky to be with you…"_

_"Thank you for saying that. Will… I—I have something to tell you…"_

_"Me too Sonny." He smiled and Sonny thought he was ready to fall apart. Was it really happening? _

_"Really? Then go ahead…"_

_"I met someone…"_

_"…"_

_"Sonny? Are you still here? Did you hear what I just said?"_

_"… - What?"_

_"I met a guy and he's really nice. His name is Jack and he works at the Brady Pub. We already went on a date and we're together now."_

_"Wow… It's—It's good…" Sonny stammered trying to be as convincing as he had to be. He went to behind the counter, his back facing Will._

_"Sonny, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine," he answered not turning around._

_"If I didn't know you, I would think you're not happy for me."_

_"Hum… Ye—Yeah I'm happy for you. You deserve someone nice."_

_"Thank you. I hope you will get along both of you. I really want to introduce him to you." Sonny slightly turned around and could notice the smile plastered on Will's face. _

_"One day maybe…"_

_"Okay," he smiled. "What did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Oh nothing major. It can wait."_

_"You're sure? You seemed excited to share it with me!"_

_"No it's okay. As I told you, it's not important."_

_"Okay. I have to go now. I'm meeting Jack in a few. Call me if you need anything." He went behind the counter and leaned for a friendly hug. Sonny let him do and tried to keep his tears from falling. "Thank you Sonny. I don't know what I would be if I didn't have you…"_

After that day, I didn't feel comfortable hanging around Will and Jack. So I avoided them as much as I could. When I felt like I couldn't deal with this anymore, I decided to pack my bag and go on an improvised trip.

I take a glance at the display and see that it's time to check in. I stand up from my chair and grab my bag and walk toward the gate. In 15 minutes I will be on a plane going to South America with thoughts of Will filling my head.

* * *

WILL POV

Valentine's Day - 3:30pm

I'm finally coming home from my shift at the hospital. I'm supposed to meet Jack in less than 20 minutes but I don't want to leave my apartment. I'm feeling less and less happy with Jack. I miss Sonny. I haven't seen him since the day I announced that I met Jack. Seems like he decided to completely avoid me and it hurts. Sonny is supposed to be my best friend. I grab some clothes from the closet and I hop in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm on my way to the Brady Pub when I hear my phone ringing. I grab it and answer it, hoping it's Sonny calling. The huge disappointment at the caller not being Sonny is partly removed when I hear the shared news. I just got a promotion and I couldn't be happier. I go through my contacts and find Sonny's name. I push the call button but it goes directly to his voicemail. My smile disappears and I can't help wondering why Sonny is avoiding me. I run to the Pub and find Jack sitting at a table, sipping tea.

"Jack, I have wonderful news. I just got a promotion," I share excitedly. His answer is not what I was expecting. "I tried to call Sonny but he didn't answer me…"

"Really? So you called him before you tell me? Will, I can't continue like this. Either you're talking about the hospital or you're talking about Sonny. I can't take it anymore. Will, if you have feelings for Sonny, you and I can't be together anymore…"

Sonny… It's true that he's always the first person I want to share my news with. I'm miserable when I don't see him for a single day. He's always been there for me. He always trusted me and he always believed in me and my choices. And I feel so good when I'm with him. It just feels right. Could it be? Could I be in love with my best friend?

I look at Jack who is waiting for an answer and instantly I know. He's not really the person I want to see in front of me. The only guy I want to see is Sonny. I quickly stand up and grab my bag. "I'm sorry Jack." And without another word, I'm out the Pub and I'm running toward the Club hoping Sonny is there.

When I finally arrive at the club, I'm completely out of breath. T is behind the bar and I go to him.

"Wow you look like you just ran three marathons."

I pretend I didn't hear him and I ask if he saw Sonny. As soon as he hears Sonny's name, I know he knows something. "T, where is Sonny?"

"Will…"

"Please T! It's really really important! Where is he? I have to tell him something important…"

"He instructed me not to tell anyone where he was before his plane takes off… Shit… I shouldn't have said that… Will…"

But I am already outside running to take a cab. I ask the driver to drive me to the airport as fast as he could.

"You're going to welcome your girlfriend?"

"No. I'm going to try to stop the love of my life from boarding a plane…" The cab drove through the circulation and I was at the airport in a record time. "Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's on me! Go find your love before he takes off…"

I begin running toward the gates and look at my watch. It's 3:55pm and the next flight is for South America. I know it has always been Sonny's dream to visit this part of the world so I'm pretty sure he's in there. I can see that the boarding is almost over so I run faster than before. Arriving at the gates, I'm stopped by the steward who tells me that I can't continue if I don't have a ticket. I try to explain to him the situation but nothing works. I look over his shoulder and I can see the queue formed by the awaiting passengers. I scan them. I'm starting to lose faith when I finally find the brown hair I've fallen in love with.

"SONNY! SONNY!" I yell as loudly as I can. Everybody turns to me but I can't care less as I continue to scream his name. "SONNY! SONNY!" He finally hears me and shock is written all over his face. He grabs his bag and walks toward me. The steward stops him. "Sir, if you leave the queue now, your boarding is not guaranteed."

"Thank you for telling me." He simply answers and all I want to do is confess my love. He grabs my arms and pulls me towards seats.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you before you take off."

"How did you know I was here?"

"T. He didn't mean to tell me so don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him." He takes a breath. "What are you doing here Will? Why aren't you with Jack?"

"Because I don't want Jack. I thought I did but it was a mistake. Sonny, you're the one I want to be with. I realized today that I can't live without you and I don't want to. I want to tell you all my secrets, my fears and my dreams. I want to share everything I am with you. I want to hold your hands and I want to kiss you. You and only you…" When I see that he is having trouble believing what I'm saying, I continue. "Sonny you once told me that true love requires patience and you know what? I think we've waited long enough. Stop me if I'm mistaken but the guy you were talking about one month ago was me, right? You were talking about me?"

I scan his face but I'm starting to feel that I didn't make the right decision. What if I'm not the one he was talking about? Fear is starting to rise in me and I stand up. "But if I'm not, that's okay you know…"

"Will…"

"That's okay… I'm not the one and I completely misunderstood the situation…."

"Will!" I'm so preoccupied by my rambling that I'm failing to notice he stood up.

"So I'm going to let you go on that plane and discover new countries…"

This time, he stops me with his lips. Glued to mine. And his hands on my face with his fingers caressing my cheeks. I'm so overwhelmed by the situation that I forget we are in a public place as I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His tongue enters my mouth and my belly is full of butterflies. He wraps his arms around my neck and I'm ready to faint. Thank God, he's holding me. If that's the feeling you get when you are with your meant-to-be, I don't want to let him go ever again. The steward interrupts us by clearing his throat, and I swear I never felt this angry at someone like I am right now.

"Sir, the plane is going to take off. Do you want to board or not?"

I see Sonny looking at the doors then at me, and I can't help but wonder _what if he decides to leave me?_ He lets go of me and pulls away to grab his bag and I swear I could die right now. I close my eyes not wanting to see him escape me.

"I think I'm going to go…with you." I slowly open my eyes and I meet his adorable brown eyes.

"Me? You're going with me?" I ask, hopeful I didn't dream this.

"Yes."

The steward excuses himself and I throw myself on him. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the crook of his neck, little salted pearls running from my eyes. I feel his arms wrapping around my waist and I whisper in his ear, "I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will."

**THE END**


	11. Chapter 11

_Day 6 - so sorry this is late! I've had a migraine all morning. :-( I'm feeling better now and going to head out to work. Enjoy this 1st story...it's by my good friend who not only writes amazing stories but also provides beta services for this event too. Thank you 1984winstons!_

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Italics indicate internal thoughts. Text messages are indicated by boldface and are preceded by the sender's name. Thank you to the Wilson Holiday Team for organizing this and providing beta services. Special thank you to msarahv for helping me with ideas and revisions on this story.**

**Valentine's Day Shift **by 1984Winstons

Will was freezing as he pushed open the heavy back door of the pub and hung his thick wool coat in the kitchen closet. He was warmed by the heat coming from the grill and the fryer, as the familiar smells permeated the air around him. He tied his green apron over his jeans and his white long-sleeved shirt. Checking his phone, he realized he was early so he sat on a delivery box and scanned his phone for anything even marginally interesting. After going to twitter and facebook, he decided most of his friends and family were probably out to dinner with their special someone for Valentine's Day.

"Will! Thank you for agreeing to work tonight. I know it isn't a great night to be working, dear, but I appreciate it," Caroline said as she pulled her great-grandson into a hug.

"That's OK, Grandma Caroline. I didn't have any plans anyway," Will replied.

Actually, he did have plans. His boyfriend, Neil, had bought tickets for both of them to the "Hot Hearts Bash" at The Spot. Parties weren't really Will's thing, but they were definitely Neil's thing. Opposites attract. Anyway, Will was happy to find an excuse freeing him from the party. Even if it meant working and being alone on Valentine's Day.

Feeling his phone buzz, Will said goodbye to his great-grandmother.

**Neil: Hey hottie!**

**Will: Hey!**

**Neil: Happy v-day baby!**

**Neil: If you finish up at the pub by 11 - meet me at the spot, party goes to 2**

**Will: That's ok, I will be tired**

**Neil: But I will need my hottie after getting pumped at the club**

**Will: No, you have fun, I will see you tomorrow**

**Neil: XO**

Will shook his head with a smile and headed out of the kitchen to start his shift. He and Neil were so different, but they did get along and Will felt that being with Neil helped to keep him from hiding in his shell like a frightened turtle. However, sometimes he wondered if their differences kept them apart more than was healthy, but Neil seemed happy. It was a bumpy path to where they were now. Neil was the first guy Will ever kissed. That was before Will was 'out'. Will had been drunk and angry and he ended up running away. Still, they somehow became friends and Neil introduced Will to his first gay club, which coincidentally became his alibi when he was charged with murder. The whole thing was ridiculous as the victim turned out to not even be dead, but at the time, Will was terrified. Neil saved him by telling the police he was with Will the night of the murder at The Spot. However, his kindness only brought with it fresh terror as his alibi also publicly forced him out of the closet, and he wasn't ready. Will's coming out process wasn't easy, but Neil and Sonny helped him through it.

It took a long time for his father to accept him. In fact, it was the day after the explosion, after an emotional fight with Sonny and then his dad, that he and Neil became more. In his fragile state, he ran into Neil in the square. Will was so visibly shaken that Neil had pity on him. Will stayed with Neil in his apartment for a few days. Neil really showed his softer side doing everything to comfort Will. He made him chicken soup. They watched movies, talked late into the night, and he held Will in his sleep. At first Will had wished it would be Sonny, caring for him, especially after the attempted kiss, but he knew Sonny was out of his league. When Will saw Sonny with Brian that night, he lost hope. He was right not to hope because Sonny and Brian had been together almost as long as he and Neil. It was just a month or so later that they became official.

Will tucked his phone in his pocket and rushed through the kitchen doors. His rush was unnecessary. Looking at the dining room he saw it was slow, dismally slow.

_Damn! Not only is it depressing working on Valentine's Day it will be slow too. Less money and a slow clock. I guess The Brady Pub isn't the best pick for a romantic evening._

Will served the lone man coffee and then busied himself with stocking and cleaning so he would be able to leave as early as possible. In the absence of work, he found himself worrying about his mom.

_That should be the other way around, she should be worrying about me. It isn't though, she really has been acting strange. Guilty. Secretive. I hope she isn't in trouble again. Maybe I should call Sonny. He could help me. No . . . no . . . no, he is probably on a date with Brian. It will have to wait until tomorrow._

Will was so grateful for his best friend Sonny. Sonny was his rock. He gave Will the foundation his parents never managed. They met almost a year before Will came out and Sonny supported him every step of the way.

A text came in from Sonny as if Will's thoughts were being radioed over to wherever Sonny was tonight. As Will opened the message, he felt the creeping envy as he pictured Sonny and Brian gazing at each other, across a candlelit dinner.

**Sonny: Hi**

**Will: Hey**

**Sonny: Having a nice evening?**

**Will: Not really - working at the pub**

**Sonny: I thought you were going out with neil to the spot**

**Will: Nah, he is there tho**

**Sonny: Really?! without you?**

**Will: Yes**

**Sonny: On Valentines Day?!**

**Will: Well, I had to work**

**Sonny: Still**

**Will: He likes clubs, I don't, so its fine**

**Sonny: I just worry that he goes out without you A LOT**

**Sonny: If he loves you, he should be with U tonight, even at the pub**

**Will: We aren't that serious**

**Sonny: He better be taking care of you**

**Will: He is**

_I wonder why Sonny is so caught up on this._

**Sonny: Are you going to the spot when you are off**

**Will: no**

**Sonny: ok, well happy v-day buddy**

**Will: you too, son**

Will heard the door chimes and quickly hid his phone, just in time to see Brian walk through the door. Alone.

He didn't notice Will, but Will saw him and he looked bad. He looked exhausted and thinner. For some reason, Will had always been a little jealous of Brian. He always felt like a rival, even though he had never showed an interest in Neill. Tonight felt different.

"Hey, Brian," Will called. Brian walked up facing him, not looking any better up close.

"Will? I thought you stopped working here?" Brian replied abruptly.

"Well, I did, but sometimes, if my grandma needs help, I come in."

"Oh," Brian said simply studying the floor.

"As you can see, it is pretty slow tonight, so you have your pick of tables," Will felt empathy for the first time in Brian's radius. "Is Sonny on his way?"

"What? No, Sonny is not on his way. Wait . . . you don't know?" Brian said sounding baffled.

"No, I guess I don't, what?" Will said with genuine innocence.

"Sonny broke up with me. It was almost 2 weeks ago. I thought you would be the first person he told." Brian mumbled bitterly.

"Why?" Will wondered.

Brian's eyes penetrated Will's, making him feel scrutinized. Brian leaned in closer and spoke.

"You're 'best friends' aren't you?" Brian's eyes continued to pierce Will as he delivered the words.

"Well, yes . . . but I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are, so sorry you can't help rejoicing."

Will tilted his head in confusion, "Well, like I said it is slow so pick any table."

"I won't be long. Just wanted some food before heading to the party at The Spot," Brian hammered out.

"OK, well I will get your order right away then. One minute, please." Will said this with a focus on removing any possible offense from his voice.

**(15 Minutes later)**

Will watched Brian eat his turkey sandwich alternating between ravenous and indifferent. Then he brought the bill.

"Well, Brian, it was good to see you. Have fun at The Spot and if you see Neil, say 'hi' for me. Take care, OK?"

Brian just glared as he tucked the money in the portfolio.

Will watched him leave speculating.

_Why wouldn't Sonny tell me? I could help him._

**(Five miles away and 15 minutes earlier)**

Sonny was pacing relentlessly. He was a wreck. It was time. He had to do something, so he sent a text: "**Hi.**"

**(Back to the present)**

Will had everything under control when two families came in, and as they weren't together, that meant he had to move around a lot. Will was happy for the distraction and he applied himself, friendly and fast. Nonetheless, his mind kept going back to Sonny and Brian.

_Is Sonny lonely? Sad? How did I miss that in the past two weeks?_ _I should reach out at least, not invading his privacy of course._

**Will: How are you doing by the way?**

**Will: We should get together soon, you know talk**

**(Sonny's thoughts in his apartment)**

_Will is alone on Valentine's Day. And he is texting me now. It's now or never._

**Sonny: Sure, soon**

Sonny spent 20 minutes changing clothes and checking himself in the mirror. Then he left.

**(Back at the pub)**

Will had all the food out to the two families and they were almost finished eating. He did his last check before getting the bills, and then the door chimed again.

He looked up and froze. He wondered why he couldn't move. He was mesmerized, by the deep-woodsy brown eyes that had locked him to the floor.

_Sonny._

"Hi, Will," Sonny said shyly as he tucked himself into the side booth. Sonny, with his experience at the club, immediately knew it was slow and wrapping up. There was no need to be assigned a table. Which was good, because Will wasn't capable of leading him to a table just now. There was something different about Sonny tonight and it threw him off.

Will managed to drop off the bills with a smile to each of the families. Ten minutes later the pub was empty, but for Sonny and the last cook in the kitchen. The bartender had left more than an hour ago, so Will had the whole floor. He walked aimlessly from the bar to the service station.

_He is waiting to order, Will. Pull it together! What is happening? This is your friend, dude. Relax and walk over to him._

_One thing is certain, Sonny is taking the break up better than Brian. He looked energized and maybe a little anxious. He also looks good. Damn good!_

He was wearing that shirt Will absolutely loved on him. It was a tight grey sweater displaying his broad shoulders perfectly. Will approached the booth with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Sonny."

"Will, I'm sorry you have to work. I wasn't doing anything so I thought I might get some food and keep you company, OK?" Sonny nearly pleaded, talking quickly.

"Yeah, OK. Sounds good. So, I saw Brian tonight," Will waited to see.

Sonny tensed and answered, "You did? Did he come to see you?"

"No, he was surprised to see me as I don't really work here that often." Will waited. He had learned this technique from Grandma Marlena. He had confessed many things due to her patient waiting.

"How was he?"

"Not very good."

More waiting.

"So . . . did he tell you we broke up?" Sonny spoke and then looked down at the menu.

"Yes . . . well he told me you broke up with him, but you should have told me Sonny! We could have talked about it!"

"I know, but . . . I wasn't ready to talk to you about it . . . about all that it involves.

"What is that supposed to mean? We're supposed to be best friends. If you can't talk to me, then who?" Will was getting angry. This friendship was extremely important to him and he would never keep something like this from Sonny.

"Is that what we are Will? Friends?" Sonny said shyly looking at Will for a moment and then returning to the menu.

"Yes, we are. Don't you want to be?" Will was sitting now across from Sonny trying to read his face.

"Yes, its just. You are really important to me. More than any other friend I have had . . ."

Reassured, Will jumped in, "Good, well then let me get your order and then we can talk about it, OK?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Just a beer and maybe some fries. Will you share them with me?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I can't have a beer until I am off."

"Oh, just ice-tea for me then. Maybe we can go out for a drink when you're done."

"Yeah, we can do that. I'll be back with your fries."

Sonny had been lowering his eyes every few minutes since he arrived, but now they remained steady as he watched Will go to the kitchen and return a few minutes later with two ice-teas and a large order of fries. After setting everything on the table, he deposited the tray behind the bar. Then he sat attentively in the booth opposite a fidgeting Sonny who quickly took one of the fries.

"OK, so tell me. What went wrong with you and Brian? Did he do something to you?" Will worried.

Sonny face flashed with guilt before he continued, "No, nothing like that. Brian has no blame in this. It's all me. Things have never been what they should be with us and I finally stopped trying and accepted it."

"What do you mean, Son? What was wrong between you if Brian did nothing?" Will pondered while snacking on the fries between them.

"I am not in love with him. I think I may be in love with someone else, so it wasn't fair to continue." Now the guilt deepened and Sonny dropped the fry in his hand wiping his palms on his napkin, and then returning his eyes to Will.

Will's heart dropped like an anchor. He couldn't piece the words he was hearing together. He had learned to accept Sonny's relationship with Brian, but to hear there was someone else caused a fresh slice into Will's heart. He hoped there would be something left when he found love elsewhere. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Of everyone he had met, Sonny was "the catch". He took a few shallow breaths and dared his eyes to meet Sonny's. Sonny's were already trained on him mercilessly.

"Oh . . . I see . . . do I know him?" Will asked dejectedly while taking one of the fries.

"Yes, Will. You know him." Sonny said with sudden-found confidence.

"OK . . . well . . . tell me who the lucky guy is?" Will said as he tried to rally his spirits for his friend's sake.

"I'm glad you said 'lucky'," Sonny said with a mild blush.

"Of course, any guy would be so lucky to have you love him. Do you even know how perfect you are?" Will proclaimed.

"Tell me," Sonny said with a sweet smirk.

"OK, well first off, you are totally hot, especially in that grey sweater. I have told you how much I like you in that right?"

"Yes, Will. I know you like this sweater. You've told me." Sonny said as his smile took over his face for the first time tonight.

"And, you literally have the nicest smile I have ever seen," Will added spontaneously.

"Is there more?" Sonny wondered innocently.

"Yes, of course there is more. That is only on the outside. You have been the best and most loyal friend I ever could have asked for. You have helped me through all kinds of issues without expecting anything in return. You are honest, kind, smart, funny and successful. Let's see . . . did I miss anything? Probably, but that gives you a good idea, right?" Will answered with a satisfied smile.

"Yes, that does give me a good idea." Sonny reached his hand across the table and rested it on the back of Will's.

Will shivered slightly before he asked the question that had been tunneling holes in his mind, "So, you said I know him, but tell me. Who is the lucky guy?"

Will watched as Sonny hesitated. He seemed to be collecting himself, gathering strength. The observation that Sonny's hand still rested on his through these changes, gave him hope. He could tell, whatever Sonny said next, their friendship would continue.

"So . . . this is why I needed to wait to talk to you. I needed time to be ready. I think this is the right moment, but we need to talk more after I tell you, OK?"

"Yes, of course, now tell me already," Will demanded.

"It's you, Will."

_Will repeated these words in his head: It's. You. Will._

"What?" That was it. That was all he could say and he couldn't think at all.

"It's you, Will. I love you. I am pretty sure I have loved you since before you kissed Neil. Then, you remember I tried kissing you after the explosion, but you pushed me away. It was long before then that it started." Sonny's confidence bled from his body to the floor and he sunk down in the booth dropping his head.

Will felt drunk, dazed and off balance. In the fog of his brain, Sonny's words started to grow roots.

Will looked at Sonny who seemed to be sinking under the weight of those words, so Will turned his palm up and grasped Sonny's hand firmly. This was the lifeline Sonny needed to continue and he rubbed his thumb across the back of Will's hand as he spoke.

"I know you are with Neil, but could you consider giving me a chance? I can wait . . . I mean . . ."

"Yes!" Will interrupted and smiled.

"Yes?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Will replied simply.

"Yes, you will consider it or yes you will give me a chance?"

Will gave Sonny's hand a squeeze, "I mean that I want to give us a chance. Let me explain. When you kissed me and I pushed you away, I was scared. Later, I wanted to be with you, but Brian was always around and I knew you were way out of my league. I settled for Neil and as I expected you and Brian became official. I was happy to still be friends, but you have always been everything I want in a man."

"Are you serious, Will?" Sonny exclaimed in shock. "Why haven't you ever said anything?"

Will was blushing now and shyly looking down at their united hands.

"You seemed very happy with Brian. He was always making you laugh and kissing you constantly! I wanted you to be happy. You deserved it, and Neil was good for me."

Sonny pushed the plate of fries far to the side and reached out for Will's other hand pulling him over the table a little bit.

"I want to kiss you, Will."

Will's eyes sparked becoming an even brighter blue, but then he shook his head.

"No, we can't"

"Why can't we? Do you know how long I have waited for you?" Sonny implored.

"And me for you, but I have to wrap things up with Neil. Also, I have to close up the pub. Maybe we could get together the day after tomorrow?" Will suggested responsibly.

"I don't want to wait Will. I want to be with you." Sonny countered.

"I know Sonny. I want to be with you too, so much . . . but I can't kiss someone or go on a date without ending things with Neil first."

Sonny let out a deep sigh, "I know and I love that about you, but I am not so sure Neil has kept kissing off limits for your sake."

Will furrowed his brow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't' have said that. I have an idea. First, I will help you close up the pub. Trust me I am a fast worker. Then, let me drive you over to The Spot. I will wait in the car, and you can go in and talk to Neil. You know, let him know it's over. Then, we can go out for that drink. Don't worry, I will take you home after one drink, or maybe two. Or, I guess I should bring you back to your car here. And then . . . this weekend we are going out for a proper first date. OK?" Sonny rattled off.

"I see you have this all sorted out," Will wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, now, is it a deal?"

"Yes, Sonny. You have a deal." Will rose patting Sonny's hand as he quickly cleared their table.

Sonny was right behind him clearing all the remaining tables and wiping them down. Sonny was right. He was fast. They were now done and heading to his car. It wasn't even 10:00 Neil would definitely be surprised to see Will this early.

They drove to The Spot in silence. Will was nervously trying to figure out what to say to Neil. He needed to end it tonight, but he didn't want to hurt him. Neil had been there for him through a lot. As he ran through potential scripts, he was aware of Sonny's eyes drifting every few minutes from the road to Will and then right back again. They weren't even on a date yet, but Will felt cherished. This was new. New and very good. With Neil, he felt desired, but this was so much more and it warmed his heart and he became determined.

They arrived and Sonny pulled right up by the front door putting the car in park and turning to face Will. He touched Will's cheek gently.

"Will, I know this is going to be difficult to do, especially in a club, but no one is as kind as you. I know you can explain it to Neil without hurting him too much. It's probably best if I wait in the car, but I will be sending you positive thoughts."

Will smiled, "Thanks, Sonny. I have to do this, so I will. I'll try not to take long." With that, Will opened the car door pulled his jacket around him, and resolutely walked to the door of the club without looking back.

Inside, he saw the party was in full swing. They were just starting the shower contest. Will looked around the club ignoring the line of young guys in their underwear taking turns posing in the open shower on the stage. He kept scanning but couldn't find Neil, but then he spotted Brian approaching him.

"Will, I didn't expect to see you here. Did the pub close early?" Brian asked looking curious.

"Yeah, it was pretty slow. Hey, have you seen Neil here?" Will asked still looking around.

Brian laughed, smiled and then simply pointed to the stage where Neil, in his tight red boxer briefs, was currently flexing his pecs under the showerhead in the center of the stage. Will just watched with the rest ignoring all the calls and whistles as his boyfriend started to descend on the left side of the stage. As Will was making his way to meet Neil, he saw at least six guys grope him as he tried to wrap the towel around himself. At the edge of the dance floor, he looked forward finding himself face-to-face with Will.

"Hi, hottie!" Neil said giving Will a peck on the lips as if there was nothing odd about this scenario. "I would hug you, but as you can see I'm pretty wet."

"Yes, I see that . . . uh . . . you looked good up there." Will stammered.

"Really? It's a contest you know. There are prizes for the top three. Hey, I thought you weren't coming tonight." Neil said quizzically.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to, but I have to talk to you; Could we talk somewhere kind of private?"

"Ah sure . . . is something wrong baby?"

"Sort of, we just need to talk, OK?"

"Sure, Will. We should probably just walk outside real quick. It is pretty loud in here. Just let me dry off real quick and get my clothes."

Neil returned and they were both stamped on their way outside even though Will was not planning on re-entering the party. Will saw Sonny's headlights to the left and quickly tugged Neil's arm to the right.

"So Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but we do need to talk. Neil, I want to tell you how grateful I am for you taking care of me when I was having problems with my dad and for all the good times we have had, but I need to break up with you tonight. I am so sorry. You don't deserve this." Will stopped walking and leaned against the brick wall waiting for the worst.

"I see, so that's it. You know, it's OK Will. You don't need to be sorry. I saw this coming anyway." Neil said putting his arm around Will's shoulders.

"How did you see it coming?" Will asked with a raised brow.

"Well last week, Brian told me Sonny broke up with him. I know how much you like Sonny and I have seen the way you look at him when he smiles, all dreamy-like. Sonny's just as bad as you are, so when Brian told me, I figured Sonny would make his move soon."

Will looked back at Neil incredulously, "Wait . . . you aren't mad? Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm not mad Will. I like you. You're hot as hell and great in bed, but I don't think we're meant to be together forever. I will miss you though, so much."

"I will miss you too, Neil. You really aren't mad? We can still hang-out sometimes right?" Will wondered.

"It's OK. Maybe I will meet someone tonight. Yes, we can still hang-out, but we might want a little break. I am sure Sonny would appreciate a little time apart for us." Neil said as he gave Will a wink and a shoulder squeeze.

"Neil, I hope you do meet someone tonight. It's still early, right?"

"Absolutely!" Neil laughed. "If I win the contest, that will get attention."

"Thanks for being so great about this Neil. You are right. Sonny came into the pub tonight to talk to me, so I guess we will be dating. You have some stuff in my dorm, so I will bring it over in a few days ok? And get my stuff." Will pulled Neil into a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "Take care, Neil and have fun tonight."

"You too, Will. Take care." They separated and Neil gave him one last gentle kiss before heading back to the club. When he reached the front door Will watched in horror as Neil turned, taking a step to the left, to wave at Sonny in his car.

Will walked to Sonny's car with just the hint of a bounce in his step.

**(Sonny in the car - 20 minutes ago)**

Will entered the club and Sonny pulled his car off to the left so he wasn't blocking the entrance. He watched the car clock anxiously as the minutes slowly ticked by. He turned on the radio, but couldn't take the sap they were playing tonight, so he switched it off. At least not while his love and happiness hung in the balance.

_What if Will couldn't go through with it? What if he saw Neil and changed his mind? What if Neil cried and begged? That's what I'd do if Will dumped me. Maybe I should have gone with him._

These questions spiraled through his mind while he tapped the steering wheel and stared at the front door of the club.

Then it opened. He saw Will, but Neil was still with him so he didn't move and watched as Will pulled Neil to the right side of the building where he couldn't see them.

After many long minutes Sonny watched them come back around to the front. They were smiling, which Sonny found odd. Neil reached the door and turned toward the car and waved. Sonny jumped in his seat banging his head. He would have waved back, but it was too late. Neil was inside. He watched Will walking toward the car and decided things had worked out for them.

Will filled Sonny in on the details while the drove to club TBD for the promised drinks. The club was full and decorated for Valentine's Day. T waved at them from behind the bar as they entered the club hand in hand. He looked down taking note of their clasped hands and reached below the bar.

Sonny led Will to a private booth in the corner with a reserved sign which Sonny picked up and tucked away.

They sat down and just grinned goofily at each other until T approached them with a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"Well, looks like everything worked out, hey Sonny?" He poured the champagne and slapped Sonny on the back before turning to his good friend.

"Look at you, Will. Two years ago, you didn't even know you wanted a boyfriend and now you're breaking hearts. Not even a day in between boyfriends now." T leaned down to give him a rough hug.

"Come on . . .T" Will said as the blush crept through his cheeks towards his forehead.

"I am just kidding, Will. This was a good call. You and Sonny are perfect for each other." He left the bottle in an ice bucket and headed back to the bar.

"Will, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sonny brought his champagne over and scooted in close to Will. A tremor passed through him as their bodies aligned.

"Will?"

"Yes, Son?"

"Raise your glass babe," Sonny said with his voice raspy and low. "Happy Valentine's Day my love!"

Will smiled broadly as he chimed his glass to Sonny's and then felt the rich gold champagne tickle its way down his throat adding to the butterflies in his stomach.

He lowered his glass putting his arm around Sonny's back. "Kiss me now, Sonny."

The soft pressure was on his lips instantly as he surrendered to Sonny's embrace and his delectable mouth.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

_So, the migraine is gone and I'm feeling human again! ;-) Today's story by All Things Gay was supposed to post yesterday, but alas, I did not get a second one up. Today will have two, I promise! _

_Here it is - our first story of day 7. Love these stories where Arianna is older! Have a great day all._

* * *

**All of Me **  
by All Things Gay

Will turned in his sleep. Rolling onto his side, he clenched the pillow next to him. His dreams were fevered and frenetic.

_Sonny's lips were on his neck and Will could feel the damp heat of the kiss tingle through him. He grabbed at Sonny wanting to pull him closer. He smiled as he felt the full length of Sonny's naked body push against him. He tangled his hands into his dark spiky hair and messing up Sonny's hair only made it sexier. Will felt Sonny's erection against his thigh and groaned._

Will turned over again and was slowly waking from his erotic dream. In that hazy dreamlike state, he imagined Sonny moving further down his body leaving a trail of kisses to heat his skin. Slowly the fog of sleep lifted and he realized he was alone in their bed.

He sat up, looking around the room. The early morning light peeked through the gap in the curtains and he rubbed his eyes to adjust. He listened for sounds of Sonny, if he was downstairs or elsewhere in the house. The house they had bought together less than a year ago.

They had been married for 5 years now. Ari was almost 6 and at times wise beyond her years. Her room down the hall was fit for a princess. Her canopy bed was surrounded by pink and white tones, with the shiny glitter of glass beads and softness of feathers. Her room was like a pink puffy cloud that felt like you could float away from the world. Will and Sonny spent many evenings of reading stories to their precious daughter in that cloud, the three of them curled up with Ari snuggled between her fathers. Each taking turns reading a page.

Will happily got dressed and before he went downstairs in search of his family, he walked to his dresser. From the top drawer he pulled out a red envelope and slipped it into the pocket of his sweats.

He found Sonny cooking at the stove, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting towards Will. Ari was sitting at the table drawing in a coloring book.

With Sonny facing the stove and Ari with her back to the hallway, they had not noticed Will approaching them.

"Papa?" Ari said.

"Yes, sweet pea," Sonny replied while he continued to make breakfast.

Will stopped and smiled, that term of endearment tugged at his heart. Sonny was the only one to call her that. And he loved that they shared that special thing between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "When did you know that you loved Daddy?"

Sonny turned to look at Ari. He was grinning and had a far away look in his eye. "Hmmm, that's a complicated answer. But it feels like I have always loved him."

Ari looked up from her coloring book and Will could imagine her face squished up like she did when she didn't understand something.

Sonny chuckled and Will knew he had guessed right.

"When I met your Daddy, he had just graduated high school. Your godmother Abigail introduced us. I shook his hand and it felt like... electricity."

"What's that?" Ari asked.

"Well you know sometimes when you get a shock when you rub your feet on the carpet? Like that but it doesn't hurt."

"Is that when you loved him?", she asked. Sonny had put the fry pan on the back burner and turned off the stove. He turned to face his inquisitive daughter.

"Well, it was attraction I think. Love came later. We became friends first. And that's important. I think your Daddy and I have a strong relationship because we were friends first. We still are."

"Is he your bestest friend in the whole world?" Ari had perked up in her chair, sitting straight and tall. Will knew Ari had a glint in her eyes and smile on her face.

Sonny sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. Will could see Sonny's profile and see that he was smiling. He kissed the top of Ari's head and said "Yes, he's my bestest friend in the whole world. And you too. You're my BFF."

Ari giggled and wrapped her little arms around her Papa's neck.

"Arianna, I hope that one day you will find a best friend to share your life with. I'm luckiest guy in the world to have your Daddy in my life."

Arianna looked Sonny straight in the eyes. With certainty in her voice she said, "There's someone more lucky than you Papa."

Sonny furrowed his brow. "Really? Who would that be?"

"Daddy." She said it in a matter of fact manner, like there was no question in her mind. "Daddy has you. He's luckiest ever."

Sonny was speechless. Arianna had given him the greatest compliment. Those simple words were like a love arrow to his heart. How could Will be the lucky one? Sonny's life was more than he could ever have hoped for and filled with so much love that surely he was the luckiest. He would forever be grateful for the turn of events that had created Arianna. He couldn't imagine his life without her or Will. Sonny's eyes were suddenly teary.

Arianna hopped down from Sonny's lap and turned to find Will in the hall.

"Good morning Daddy. Come see what I did. Look, look." She tugged at his hand to pull him into the kitchen. She proudly showed her coloring book and all the colors she had used. Will glanced at it but his gazed turned to his husband who sat staring at them both. Ari didn't realize what an impact her words had on them. Will reached for Sonny's hand, he took it and gently squeezed.

Will silently mouthed the words _I love you_. The love he saw looking back at him in those rich brown eyes almost made his heart stop. _I love you too _was Sonny's silent reply.

With her show time done, Arianna cleared the table of her crayons and book, and Sonny laid out breakfast for the three of them.

As soon as Ari was done eating and clearing her plate, she was off to play. For a moment, Sonny and Will just sat there looking at each other, happily content to sit together.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Will said and leaned in to kiss Sonny.

Will felt Sonny smile as they kissed. He pulled back to look at his husband.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Sonny kissed him again, a little longer this time. Will reached up to slide his hand to the back of Sonny's neck.

When they parted, he felt the heat building and the faint memory of the dream he had had crept into his mind.

"Sonny, she's right you know? I am the luckiest guy in the world. And you're my bestest friend too." He then pulled out the red envelope from his pocket and slid it across the table to Sonny.

"What's this?" Sonny picked it up. On the front in cursive writing was his name. He recognized Will's writing but knew he had taken extra care to write it out in his best handwriting.

Sonny opened the card and read the words Will had lovingly written.

_When we're together, I love the way you laugh._

_When you smile, my day is brighter._

_When I'm sad, you lift my spirits and make the world right again.  
_

_When I'm feeling doubt, you give me the strength to go for my dreams.  
_

_When you hold our daughter, I see the love in your eyes that is unconditional._

_You love Arianna and me with all of your heart. I can never tell you how much I love our family, how much I love you._

_You, Sonny, are the love of my life. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and to our daughter. You give me strength, you support me, you listen to me, you never waiver in your commitment to our family._

_I love all of you with all of me._

_Forever and always yours,_

_Will._

Sonny couldn't hold back the happy tears from falling.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." Will stood up and pulled Sonny up into his arms. He held him close and slightly rocked their bodies.

"Will, I love you." Sonny pulled back just enough to look at those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you doesn't seem like enough sometimes. But it's the only words I have. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for Ari." Sonny lost his words and couldn't find anything more to say. He happily fell back into Will's warm embrace and just stayed there.

Finally Will broke the silence. "So what are we doing tonight? Gabi mentioned Ari is going to be at her house tonight."

Before Sonny could say anything, Will laughed and answered the question his face seemed to be asking. "I know, I know. It was supposed to be a surprise. She feels really, really bad. But I kinda tricked her into telling me."

"Well, you don't know what my plans are so it'll still be a surprise." Sonny walked to the sink with a bit of a grumpy look on his face.

"Don't be mad. She means well." Will came up behind Sonny, rubbing his back to sooth Sonny's slight annoyance with Gabi.

"I just hate it when my plan gets wrecked. I have everything planned out, you know?"

"I know. It's your Zen or something." Will was grinning. He thought it was so cute when Sonny was upset like this.

With mock anger, Sonny turned to face Will with a dishtowel in his hand. "Are you making fun of me? Uh?"

Looking down at the towel that was now being twisted in Sonny's hands, Will quickly started backing up. He shook his head. "No, never. I wouldn't do that."

"Really? I don't know. Kinda sounds like you were laughing." "I was laughing with you baby. Not at you."

Sonny snapped the towel at Will, the tip of it almost touching his stomach. "You didn't just do that? You..."

Sonny snapped it again. He smiled mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows as if he dared Will to fight back. Will chose to run.

With Sonny hot on his heels, Will ran back up the stairs and into the bedroom. He quickly hid behind the door, flattening himself against the wall. As Sonny entered the room, he jumped out to grab him wrapping his arms around him, trying to grab the dishtowel.

Laughing, their play fight took them closer to the bed and Will saw his chance. He used his weight to tumble them to the soft surface. With his body, he pinned his beautiful husband and kissed him. At first playful and then more passionate, the kiss turned heated.

Sonny let go of the towel and slid his hands under Will's shirt to feel the smooth skin of Will's back. With gentle strokes, he massaged Will at the base of his spine. Will moaned into their kiss and pushed his quickly growing hard on into Sonny.

Will broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Sonny's. "Babe, we better stop." He was panting slightly.

Sonny kissed him again. "Tonight we won't have to stop. Tonight is all about us."

"I like the sound of that." Will didn't move.

Sonny playfully tapped Will's butt. "Come on, she's got to get to school."

"Ok, I guess we better get moving." Will reluctantly rolled off and stood up. He put out his hand and Sonny took it to pull himself up.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Will exclaimed as he dashed off to get Ari ready and off to school.

Sonny smiled. God he loved his life.

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

_Story 2 of the day! Yay! Joy isn't a newcomer anymore...this is now her 3rd story. Keep showing her love! Thanks everyone!_

* * *

_Here is my story. I hope you guys all love this one as much as I did writing it. I am so excited about this one! Please send me your thoughts and reviews. Enjoy reading!_

**A Valentine's Day to Remember!** by: jmtadych

February 12th, 2014

It is two days before Valentine's Day, and Will and Sonny are making plans for how to spend the day with each other. They both want to make it special. This is really the first Valentine's Day they are spending together since last year they were apart. Neither one has told each other yet what they have in store. So here are their ideas:

Sonny wants to get all dressed up and take Will out for a nice romantic candlelight dinner. There is this newrestaurant that opened a few months ago, and it looks really nice. Sonny went in there once and looked around and loved it. He thought he'd like to get a booth by the window because when you look out, you can see the lake. He wanted to be off in corner where they could have a nice quiet dinner by candlelight. After that there is a club across the street where they can go dancing, and he would love to do that with Will. Then later on they could go take a stroll by the lake. They could hold hands and kiss under the stars. Then of course to finish the night off, he wants togo back home and make love to Will for the rest of the evening. Sonny feels that they never really get to go , they never really ever went on a real date. They never get to go out and get dressed up. Yes, they have beendressed up but that was for some kind of event, like a christening, wedding, court appearance or when the club opened. He remembers telling Will a few months back that it would be nice for them to get all dressed up and go out. Sonny is really excited about this and hopes Will will be too!

Will, on the other hand, wants to stay home and have a nice quiet romantic evening with his boyfriend alone. Not that he doesn't want to go out, but he feels they never get to have any alone time. Well, what he means is yes, they have alone time but it's never enough. It usually is when Ari is napping, Gabi is out, or when Gabi takes Ari out for an hour here or there. The last time they really had any alone time was before Ari's Christening. Faith must have been on his side for even that to happen. See, Gabi is not going to be home at all on Valentine's night. She is going to Abgail's house and is spending the evening there. Neither of them have dates, so they are going to have a girlsnight and Gabi is staying over. Grandma Marlena so graciously volunteered to watch Ari and have her spend the night. She really doesn't get to see her much, and since John is coming home, what better way than for them to spend some time with their granddaughter. So when the opportunity comes about that you can spend a whole evening at home without any interruptions, you really need to jump on it. He and Sonny home all alone all night…to Will that sounds heavenly. Will loves the idea of spending the whole night making love to Sonny, kissing him, cuddling. It sounds like a great Valentine's to him.

February 14th, 2014

The big day is here. Sonny is so excited and wants to tell Will what he has planned but so does Will. Before Will gets to speak, Sonny is telling Will his ideas. He is so excited and his face just lights up thinking about it. Will cantell Sonny really wants to this and how happy he is about it. Will really wants to tell Sonny what his idea is, but hedoesn't know how since he knows that Sonny really thought hard about this and would hate to hurt his feelings. He knows if he tells him, Sonny will be alright with it and agree to Will's idea because he always wants to make Will happy. Will doesn't want Sonny to think his idea was not good and disappoint him. So he agrees to go and tells him he loves the idea and cannot wait. Sonny is so happy and gets all the plans set. He says he has to leave to go to Club TBD but will be home in enough time for them to get ready and go out. Will kisses Sonny goodbye. And he has no idea what Will's idea was for the day.

Later that day Sonny comes home and finds Will at his computer writing. "See you are getting your writing done."

Will says, "I'm trying very hard at least."

"So what time is Marlena coming to get Ari?"

"Oh, she called and wants to know if we can drop her off. She has some last minute patients and is running late. So if we can drop her off that would great."

Sonny nods. "Sure we can drop her off before we head to dinner."

Will had this look on his face. "What is wrong?"

"Well I was hoping you could drop her off when she gets up."

"Will, what is the difference?"

"Well, see I really need to finish this paper. I mean it has to get done today, and it's been such a busy day. Everyone seems to be calling and my mom even stopped by. So I really did not get much done."

"Ari is napping so you should be fine," Sonny says trying to be helpful.

"Yes, but she is due up soon."

"No problem, when she wakes up I will just take care of her while you finish writing."

Will says, "I know but you know how I am…I get distracted. You know once she gets up I cannot help myself andI want to be with her especially even more since she will not be home tonight."

"I will go in the other room."

"Come on Sonny, you know that's not fair. I still will want to be there. So please, please, when she wakes up can you get her dressed and take her over there so I can finish this? This paper really needs to get done. I would really appreciate it so much. He is sitting there smiling at Sonny with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Sonny knows he can never resist Will, so he says, "Alright you win. I will do it."

"Thank you so much I love you," and Will gives him a kiss.

Ten minutes later when Ari wakes, Sonny gets her up and dressed and ready to go to Marlena's.

"Thanks again my love," Will says as Sonny leaves.

"I will be back shortly."

Sonny gets back from taking Ari, and Will is still sitting at the desk. "Marlena was so happy to get Ari. Hey," he says noticing Will isn't writing anymore. "Are you done with you work?"

"Yes!" He stands up and starts to head to the couch.

Sonny is wondering what he is doing. "Hey, we've got just enough time to get ready to go out."

"Oh, before we get ready I want to give you your Valentine's day present."

"I thought we weren't giving anything to each other this year."

"Well, I just had to and you are taking us out for dinner and stuff so…"

"Ok Will, what is it?"

"You need to come over here to the couch."

Sonny sits down on the couch. "Alright what is it?"

Will starts to kiss Sonny. "Wow," and when they get done he says, "that was nice, but we have to get ready to get going." But Will won't let him say another word. He starts slowly kissing him on his neck.

"Will what are you doing?"

"SHhhhhh," and then starts kissing the other side of his neck. Sonny is trying hard to get Will to stop cause they have to get ready, but Will just keeps on doing it. He starts to undo one button on Sonny's shirt and then startskissing there.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

Will says, "Giving you your Valentine's Day present."

Sonny keeps trying to tell Will they have to stop, but Will just keeps going on, undoing each and every shirt button and stops to kiss every time he unbuttons one. Will knows exactly where to kiss Sonny to get him to give in. Sonnyis enjoying what is going on, but he knows if they do not stop soon, where it will lead. Finally, Will gets all of Sonny's shirt open, and he slowly starts to expose bare skin. He starts kissing him between his neck and his shoulder. He starts to kiss and to lick, and that is all it takes. That's Sonny's weakness. Not able to take it anymore, they start to get hot and heavy and one thing leads to another and they are making love.

Forty five minutes later Sonny and Will are on the couch with a blanket around them, and Will is all nice and cuddled up with Sonny. He looks up. "Wow that was amazingly hot!"

"It sure was. I don't think we ever did it on the couch before."

"There's a first time for everything."

Sonny notices the time. "If we hurry up we can still get ready and go out for dinner." Will just starts to kiss Sonny again, and Sonny doesn't get it. "Will what is going on?"

Will says nothing.

"Hold on," he sits up and starts to think. "Why do you keep stopping us from going out?"

"I'm not." But Will didn't sound very convincing.

"Now I get it. This was all planned. You never really wanted to go out and that is why you seduced me whenever I talk about getting ready."

"Come on, you're not serious. I didn't seduce you…"

"What do you call it then, Will? It all makes sense because every time I mention it you start kissing me. Just admit it Will, you don't want to go out."

Will knew he was caught; Sonny figured it out. "So, alright I give in. Yes, I planned all of this." He finally admitted it.

"Why don't you want to go out? You don't like my plan?"

"NO - that is not true. I love your idea. I just wanted to stay in and be alone with you all night. Sonny, you know we don't get enough alone time."

"We do."

"Really? We get an hour here or there when Ari is napping or when Gabi is out for a bit. When was the last time we had some quality alone time?" He doesn't let Sonny answer. "Yeah, before Ari's christening. So when the opportunity came about, I thought this is it. We can be alone all night with no one to bother us. We can make love all night long."

"Will, why didn't you just tell me that? I would have been fine with it. I would love to be alone with you tonighttoo."

"You just seemed so happy and excited about your idea, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings by thinking I did not like it. You've been on cloud nine planning it, and I wanted you to be happy. So, I figured if I could find a way to stay home without making you feel bad, then it would be alright."

"Will you never have to worry about that I would love any idea you have and you can always be honest with me."

"Sorry, so are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? How could I be mad at you when we just had wonderful sex. Mad no, disappointed yes."

"Why?"

"Well," Sonny says, "even though staying here alone with you is awesome, I still wanted to take you out for a romantic candlelight dinner."

"Well, we can still have that dinner...we can have it here instead. I will even cook."

"Hold it right there mister. You? cook? You cannot cook; I will do the cooking."

Will looked at Sonny. "I can cook."

"Tell you what, if you really want us to have this dinner, I will cook. You go make it look nice and romantic." They both kiss and get dressed to have their dinner.

Sonny is in the kitchen making dinner, and Will is getting the table nice and set. He puts two wine glasses filled with wine on the table along with a tablecloth he found. He even dimmed the lights to make it more romantic. He looks over and sees how happy Sonny is making dinner for the both of them. He sits down on the couch waiting for dinner to be ready. He is waiting and waiting; he is getting impatient. He knows Sonny is really happy making this dinner, but he thinks it is taking way to long. Even though he wants Sonny to be happy, he wants to get back to the other _activities_ he has planned for the evening. He decides to get up and see what is taking so long. He heads to the kitchen and sees Sonny preparing everything. He goes over and looks at him and gives him a kiss.

"WOAH! I know what you are trying to do."

"I am not doing anything.

"You are trying to distract me and this time it is not going to work."

"Really Sonny? I am not. I was just wondering what was taking so long."

"Will, it has not be that long. You must really be hungry."

"Yes, for you!"

"Okay, Will what is this all about. Why are you acting like this? We just made love, so why are you so anxious?"

"I guess I was just thinking about last Valentines" day and how I thought I lost you. I am so glad we are together and so grateful."

"So am I."

"I guess I just want to show you how in love I am with you and how happy I am."

Sonny was so touched by Will words. "Listen, I really want to have this dinner with you. I swear it will only be about ten more minutes and then I promise after dinner we can spend the rest of the evening showing each other how much we love each other."

"Okay," he says and kisses Sonny.

Ten minutes later they are eating dinner. Sonny fixed all of Will's favorites. Will is thinking, _wow I have to say Sonny really is great cook, this dinner is wonderful._ He had to admit he was really hungry.

They get done eating dinner and bring the dishes to the sink. Sonny is about to start washing when Will stops him. "Hold on there that can wait till the morning. I want to finish what we started earlier."

"Well then let's go to the bedroom."

As they head into the bedroom Sonny is amazed on how Will thought of everything. Red and white candles are lit everywhere along with soft music being played. On the bed there were red pink and white roses pedals shaped into a heart. They both know they are not going to get any sleep.

Will looks at Sonny, "Do you like?"

"Yes! Happy Valentine's Day! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Happy Valentine's Day TO YOU Sonny. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO, MY LOVE." They spend the rest of the evening kissing, cuddling and making love all night. (And I mean all night.)

The Next Morning

Sonny is laying in bed and turns to not see Will next to him. He starts to call for him, and he is just about to get up to go see where he is when Will enters with a tray of food.

"Wow! What is this?"

Will answers, "I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed."

"How sweet. You did not have to do that."

"It is the least thing I can do after the wonderful time we had last night."

"Yes, it was wonderful alright."

"Besides I wanted to show you I can cook." He heads over to the bed and they are sitting in bed eating their breakfast. "See? I can cook!"

"Will, you really can't mess up bacon and toast."

Will looked at Sonny. "What about those eggs? I made them perfectly nice and fluffy the way you like them."

Sonny just grins. "Yeah. They were alright."

'"AlRIGHT? WELL, THAT IS THE LAST TIME I MAKE YOU BREAKFAST IN BED." He sits and pouts.

Sonny is laughing, he grabs Will and starts to give him a kiss when Will backs away.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah What! You insult my breakfast and now you want to kiss me."

"I am sorry," Sonny teases, "Really Will, come on!"

"Oh so you think you can say you are sorry and then kiss me and that will make it all better. Well that is not going to happen. I am not going to kiss you."

Sonny is shocked. "Really Will? I was only messing with you. I loved your breakfast; it was really good, You were right the eggs were just the way I liked them. Everything was so good and that was so sweet of you. I am sorry...really I was just having some fun. Can I get a kiss pleaasse?" Will just looks at Sonny while Sonny begs, "please please please I am really sorry. Can I please get A KISS NOW!"

"Well alright I guess," and they kiss.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes you are forgiven."

"So does that mean you will make me more breakfasts in bed?"

"We will see. Right now we need to go clean up the dishes."

So they head into the kitchen to do all the dishes. They finally get done; they can't believe how many they dirtied from dinner and breakfast. Sonny heads over to the couch and plops down. "Wow I am tired."

"Me too."

"When do we have to pick up Ari?"

"Oh I forget to tell you! Grandma texted me and said she is going to bring her to us. Ari slept late this morning, and they want to take her out to breakfast. They should be by in two hours.

"Oh two hours? I know what we can do for those two hours."

Will just looks at him. Sonny says, "NO NOT THAT! I was thinking we could put on movie and just relax."

"That sounds great. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. I don't think I will make to the end of the movie anyway...I am tired."

"Ok, I put something on we already saw. Will puts the DVD in and they both get comfortable, nice and cuddled up with each other. Sonny's arm is around Will and Will is laying on Sonny shoulders. He then turns and gives Sonny a kiss and says, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making Valentine's Day very special and a day for me to always remember."

"Oh yes! It will definitely be a day to remember. The best one ever." They kiss. "Let's put the movie on."

"Sure. Right before Will presses the button he says, "Sonny?"

"Yes Will?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They start to watch the movie and within ten minutes, they are both sound asleep, cuddled up in each other arms. A VALENTINE'S DAY THEY WILL BE SURE TO REMEMBER.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14

_It's finally Friday and we are just one week away from Valentine's Day! Here is our first story of Day 8. Good way to start the day!_

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank Jen once again for letting me participate. Thank you so much. The song I used in this story is My love, My Valentine by Jim Brickman. I hope you enjoy it._

**My Valentine**  
by wilson98

Sonny couldn't stop thinking about Will every day and night. He thought about their recent fight. And every time he did, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He missed his smile and hearing his laugh; and looking deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes. And the feeling of his hand in his hair made him smile. He loved the way Will did that to him, it drove him crazy.

He decided to close the Club early so he could give Will the best surprise. He waited patiently as he gave a cup of coffee to his last customer. He texted Will to come by after he finished with work. Sonny quickly cleaned off the counter tops and washed the rest of the cups. He was nervous as he was about to text him. He needed the air to be cleared. He looked around him and the walls that were covered in hearts. Heart-filled streamers were decorated around by the door.

Will couldn't believe that Sonny texted him. Can you come to the Club in an hour? We need to talk. That was all he said. Will wasn't sure if he wanted to go, but something was telling him that he needed to. He wiped his tears as he sat at one of the tables of the Pub. He couldn't get Sonny out of his mind every single day and night. He loved him so much. He would do anything for him.

He thought back to when Sonny proposed to him just a few short weeks ago. He thought a lot about it lately, actually. And he regretted saying no. He remembered when Sonny faked proposed to him last year in the Square as a joke. But, it was no joke this time.

Will remembered that neither of them wanted that kind of heavy responsibility so early in the relationship. They both wanted to wait, but knowing that this was real; they both weren't sure about anything anymore. But it wasn't even about that. It was mainly about stupid things that always led them to a fight. They always forgave each other in seconds, but this time seemed different.

Will nervously stood outside of the Club, not sure if he wanted to go in. He wanted to open it, but held back. He was about to knock, when Sonny opened the door. He opened the door wide to let him in. Will just stood in front of the door, mouth agape. He was shocked when he looked around to see the most amazing set up.

The only lights that illuminated were the candles. The blinds were all closed in privacy; and flower petals were scattered around the floor. The walls were already decorated since early that day with paper hearts of red and pink. He could hear the soft and slow music that was playing in the background. Sonny stood off to the side, watching the look on his face; waiting to hear what he had to say. The emptiness in Will's eyes made a quick leave and managed to bring out a small smile.

"I thought you wanted us to talk." Will finally got out.

"I do want us to talk."

"Like this." Will gestured with his hands to the setting in front of them. Sonny nodded. They moved over to the table and they sat quietly. Even with the music on, awkward silence filled the place. He wasn't sure how it came to this. They ate in silence for a while until they finished. Will wasn't sure how Sonny did all this, he knew he worked today. After what seemed forever, Sonny finally broke the silence.

"Will there's something that I've been meaning to tell you, and I haven't gotten that chance to and it's hard for me because I never got that chance."

"It's hard for me to look at you right now, because you said that this was never going to work."

"I know. But I can't seem to find myself moving on Will. Wherever I go, or whatever I do, and who I do it with, reminds me of you. And I can't get you off my mind." Sonny's brows furrowed, and he worried his bottom lip as nervousness struck him.

"I have to tell you something first." Will explained everything that happened that night between them both. He tried telling Sonny that he understood. And that it was a mistake for assuming things that weren't even true. He admitted all of his mistakes that he made recently. Sonny just smiled at him. He watched the expression on his face and the movements that he made with his hands to emphasize every detail. Sonny finally stopped him with a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

"But I thought that…" He kissed him again. Deeply this time. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist bringing him closer to him. Will finally gave in and didn't want to stop. They both let go and they stood there in front of each other. As Sonny poured out his heart to him.

"The one thing I learned in the relationship we had… we have, is how amazing you are. We can make it through anything Will. And another thing that I have learned is that there are certain things that someone would give up something for the other. I love you Will, with all my heart. You are my Valentine, and you are the love of my life. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I know I said I before. And I don't want what we have to fade away. I can't imagine being without you. You should know that by now. I will tell you a million times if I have to, whether it's a big or small fight, that shouldn't matter. You matter the most to me." Will wiped away the tears that formed and couldn't stop them from coming. He watched as Sonny slipped off the couch and kneeled in front of him.

"I love you Will, you have no idea how much. Will you marry me?" He opened a small box which revealed a solid gold ring. Will stood there for a few minutes, dumbfounded and awe struck at everything that Sonny just poured out. It took him a while longer to regain his emotions.

"Yes." Will repeated happily. He stood up and kissed him. There was no other place they wanted to be than being in each other's arms. Sonny brought him closer to the floor and danced to the song that came next.

_If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears, no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you. And even if the sun refused to shine. Even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time. You're all I need my love, my valentine. All of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me. You've opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly. _

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before. But in my dreams I couldn't love you more. I will give you my heart until the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my valentine. And even if the sun refused to shine. Even if romance ran out of rhyme. I would give you my heart until the end of time, 'cause you're all I need my Valentine. You're all I need my love, my Valentine. _

The music drifted out of the small speakers near the counter. They were still holding on to each other, wanting the moment to last forever. Will didn't want to let go of the embrace that he was holding on to Sonny for dear life. Will stopped moving in Sonny's arms and gently moved away with his eyes locked on his.

"This was the one thing that I least expected to happen tonight." Will replied after a staring competition they had for the last few minutes.

"I know. Me too Will. I love you so much. And right now I can't think of being anywhere else and doing this with anyone else but you." Sonny leaned closer and sealed the end of the conversation with another kiss.

"I feel the same way." Sonny reached over to the counter and held up a rose before he gave it to Will.

"A lot has happened between us, I understand. I want to be there for you. And I know that you need me too. And I will always be there for you no matter what." He waited silently for Will to say something.

"Sonny, you did the sweetest and most amazing gesture for me. Only someone like you who has little flaws and the amazing smile would do this. And yes I do need you, I need you like I never needed anyone in my life before." Sonny knew that it was hard for Will to talk his emotions. But hearing those words, was the best thing. Sony leaned towards Will and gave him the biggest hug ever. The sweet gentle touch of Will's hand sliding in Sonny's hair, made him relax and snuggle deeper into his arms.

The insecurities that Will had from before, were gone. That night was one of the most amazing nights both of them had. Will couldn't believe after all those days he felt alone without Sonny by his side, would lead to something like this. They were both drowning in happiness from the afterglow of their lovemaking and the numerous 'I love you' declarations every so often. Sonny said it more than enough times, but to him, it didn't seem enough.

* * *

They both sighed in contentment as it has been a year today since Sonny proposed. Will rolled over to face Sonny whose eyes were wide open. They just laid there staring at each other, until the silence was broken.

"I'll go." Sonny replied as he got up. Will was about to argue when Sonny was out of the bedroom. He walked over to the adjoining room. He looked at Arianna Grace who was happily babbling her secret language. Sonny lifted her up from her crib and changed her.

"Oh, morning Sonny."

"Good morning Gabi." Gabi just walked into the room she shared with Arianna.

"You sleep okay?"

"I did. For the first time I never saw Nick dead in my sleep. I can take her, she's probably hungry." Sonny handed Ari to Gabi and she walked out to feed her. Sonny left as well back into their bedroom and joined Will back in bed. Sonny cuddled closer and gently kissed his neck. Will lifted his head exposing more skin to him. Sonny's lips gently sucked on the nape of Will's neck as Will brought his arm around him and turned to lie on his back and receive full access to Sonny's lips.

"Morning."

"Morning." Will replied breathlessly. They both laid on their sides facing each other not wanting to get out of bed and ruin the moment. They were both tired from last night.

"Remember last year, when I proposed?"

"How can I forget? It was one of the best days of my life."

"Oh yeah? What's the other one?"

"When I met you." Will brought his hand to Sonny's and their hands intertwined together.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." They kissed once again before they got out of bed. The four of them enjoyed breakfast together for about an hour. Gabi wanted to see Rafe and wanted to know how he was doing and she took Ari with her. She knew how much he wanted to see her again. Sonny and Will were left alone in the apartment.

"So, we are all alone. Anything you want to do?" Sonny laughed at Will as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"I do actually. We could go for a nice walk and I just want to check the Club. See if everything is going okay. Then, we could have the rest of the day to ourselves." Sonny said as he heard Will make a slight whining sound. They both grabbed their coats and they went out for a walk in the Square.

They walked hand in hand as they reached the Club. T was there so Sonny knew that everything was in good shape.

"Hey T, what's up?" Will asked as he sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Not much. You?"

"Everything's good."

"I will be right back Will. I just need to check something first."

"Okay." When Sonny was out of earshot, T leaned in closer to Will.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Come on. I know something's up. What do you have planned for Sonny?" He winked at him.

"What are you talking about T? And no I don't have anything planned today. Get your mind out of the gutter man."

"Oh come on. It's Valentine's Day today. You got to have something planned." T tried getting something out of him.

"Nope. We actually were going home in a bit when he's done with whatever. And we're going to order in and maybe watch a movie or something."

"Seriously? You guys are like an old married couple."

"Oh please." T moved away as he saw Sonny coming.

"So, you ready to go?" Sonny smiled.

"Yeah."

"See you later." T replied with a cheeky grin. Will just shook his head at him.

"See ya." They both replied before they walked out the door.

* * *

"So, you have anything planned for us today?" Will asked as they were lying on the couch. His arm was wrapped around Sonny's shoulder and played with his ear.

"Maybe."

"I thought Gabi would be home by now." Will wondered.

"Maybe she just wants us to have some time alone." Will turned and faced Sonny.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't plan anything?"

"I'm sure."

"Something tells me you did." Sonny just laughed at him. He got up from the couch and grabbed them two bottles of water from the fridge. While they waited for the food to come, Will wanted to take a shower. He forgot to take one yesterday, so he jumped in for about ten minutes.

While Will was in the shower, Sonny made sure that he didn't know what he was up to. He could hear him singing to himself even with the door closed. Sonny shook his head and chuckled at him. Even in the shower, his voice sounded like an angel. The doorbell rang signaling the food was there. Sonny quickly paid for everything leaving a generous tip.

Will got out, all freshened up and feeling better. He walked in the living room and stopped mid-stride when he looked around.

"What is this?" The room was bathed in candle light.

"This was a last minute thing. Since Gabi and Ari aren't here, I figured we could have a night in together with take-out."

"Mm. I like it." Will joined Sonny on the couch and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Sonny looked to Will on his side and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." They sat side by side making conversations about anything. It's things like this that Sonny loved. Just being here with Will and Arianna. He loved them both with all his heart.

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Will replied after they finished eating. They sat lazily on the couch, their legs stretched out towards the table in front of them and Will wrapped one of his legs with Sonny's.

"What?"

"I was thinking about last year. When you proposed to me on Valentine's day."

"I was actually thinking about that earlier too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you know what? I don't regret any of it for one second. Because, I love you Will with all my heart and I always will. And I am very happy and grateful to be Arianna's godfather. Nothing and no one is ever going to change the way I feel about the both of you. You are my heart, and my you made the happiest guy in the world."

"Being with you is the best thing ever. You've made me happier than I have ever been Sonny. I can't believe it's been a year already since we got married."

"A year and three weeks." Sonny reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot after the many times we kept waiting after everything that happened."

"Yeah well now, you don't have to think about that anymore. It's all over. But we will deal with whatever comes our way together." They laced their hands together.

"There's something that I want to show you." Sonny got up remembering that there was something that he wanted to show Will.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me." They walked into their bedroom where unlike the setting in the living room was filled with a lot more candles. Rose petals covered the bed and the smell of candle scented vanilla and coconut filled the room. Off to the side on the bedside table, was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. A single rose laid on top of the bed. Sonny took it in his hand and he handed it to Will.

"When did you have time to do this?" He took it with a smile and almost shaky hands.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sonny laughed. He gently turned Will around until they were facing each other. It was then, Will recognized the sound of the music that resounded in the room. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and they gently swayed to the sound of the music. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You're all I need, my love, my valentine." Sonny whispered the words of the song in Will's ears. A few small tears escaped Will's eyes. He lifted his head from Sonny's shoulder.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." Lips were captured by the other. Will gently fell on the bed and Sonny scooted close to him. He grabbed the bottle and both glasses and poured them both. The song finished and a different one started. The sound of the piano music filling the air. No words needed to be said, as the music said it all in the key strokes.

"To us and to our little amazing family." They laughed at that as they both clinked their glasses together.

"Happy Valentine's day Sonny."

"Happy Valentine's day Will."

* * *

The next morning, they had just woken up and they were wrapped in each other's arms. Will woke up with a smile painted on his face. He turned around to find Sonny wide awake.

"Morning handsome."

"Good morning." Will leaned towards Sonny for his morning kiss. It lingered for more than a few seconds. Soon, Will was lying on his back as Sonny made his way from his lips and his hands lowered on his body. They stayed in bed a few minutes longer before they got up. Gabi was already up and held Ari in her arms.

"Morning." She said to the both of them.

"Morning." They said at the same time.

"So, how did it go with T yesterday?" Sonny got straight to the point.

"Sonny!"

"What! What's going on, what happened?" Will looked at them in surprise.

"Was I not supposed to say anything? I thought you told Will? Clearly you didn't."

"What happened?"

"Gabi and T went out yesterday." Sonny chuckled and told Will bluntly.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." She gave him a glaring but funny look.

"You're welcome." Sonny just laughed.

"After I went to see Rafe, I let Ari stay with him while T and I had coffee. And he wanted to take me out to dinner. But that's it." She sighed gently and told them both. Gabi took her cup of coffee and sat down.

"Really?" Sonny sat next to her.

"Okay, we kissed. But it was a small kiss, nothing big. That's it." Will was now holding on to Arianna and sat down with her in his arms.

"That bouquet of roses says something different." Will and Sonny both laughed.

"It was a one-time thing okay. But, um…"

"But what?"

"I saw Nick and he looked, I don't know. I can't really explain. " Just then, she had a flashback to when he had a surprise for her last Valentine's Day. And it was after that, he proposed. She shook the memory off, trying to forget everything about him and about that day.

"Gabi, forget about him. At least you're happy that's all that matters. I know you won't be able to forget what he did to you, but that was the past. Now you have a chance to be happy for once. Don't let him ruin it for you." Sonny replied as he rested his hand on top of hers. He squeezed her hand gently and she did the same to his.

"Thanks."

"So, about last night?" Will pressed on.

"Oh come on Will. I think I should ask you both how last night went."

"I am never telling you."

"Oh come on." She laughed at him.

"Nope. I just want to spend a lazy day with our beautiful baby girl and this happily weird non-conventional family. What do you say Ari, huh?" He turned her to face him and she made a face at him and he did the same in return. Sonny and Gabi just laughed at him.

"Happy Valentine's day Gabi."

"You too Sonny."


	15. Chapter 15

_It's Day 8, Friday the 7th of February and we are one short week away from the big day! I cannot wait to see what Will has planned for Sonny. :-) _

_Well, here is story 2 for the day. This one really got to me...I love when stories move you to experience emotions you don't expect. Have a good night/morning everyone!_

**If **by Tessa Johnson

Princess?! Where did that come from? (He knew where it came from.) Sonny Kiriakis mentally kicked himself the moment it slipped out of his mouth, transmitting instantly to the nearest cell tower and back to Will Horton's mobile phone. After four months, this was the best he could come up with? Sonny hoped Will's phone wasn't on speaker. Not that princess was so awful. Or was it? Yeah, it was awful.

"Too late now," Sonny thought. Still, he knew Will wasn't the type to make too much of an inopportune exchange. They'd shared a lot of drama, but Will Horton's style rarely included drama queen.

Will's brow was not quite furrowed; he just smiled into his phone, curious what Sonny might say next. He scanned the long row of arriving cars, trying to spot Sonny's.

* * *

"Princess" had been acceptable in their shared personal context. Sonny never used it to mess about in regards to Will's manliness, not that Will would have minded too much. Will was always all the man Sonny wanted. He was a noble guy. He had a big heart. He was so devoted to his daughter Ari. Yet, there were a few drawbacks and idiosyncrasies: a sketchy family of origin; how he left his clothes strewn everywhere: bathroom, bedroom, closet floor, backseat of his car; his phobia of climbing the rock wall with Sonny at Indoor Salem sports complex; extremely lean finances; his picky diet; and his irrational fear of passing too close to the monkey exhibit at the Lincoln Park Zoo. But none of that cast any doubt for Sonny whether Will was a manly man. Sonny accepted those few minor quirks woven into the fabric of Will's personality.

After they split, Sonny pondered what the afternoon TV therapist claimed, that love is a generally acceptable form of insanity, causing victims to overlook traits that were actually red flags. Sonny thought about Will's quirks and whether he'd overlooked so many obvious warnings. Wasn't it clear? The guy was nearly penniless, had questionable prospects, had crazy parents, was frightened yet somehow thrilled by the monkey exhibit, wouldn't join Sonny to clamber up rocks like a mountain goat, and rarely agreed to partake in Sonny's gastronomic love, the double cheeseburger. Shouldn't Sonny have known better than to expect Will to work out? The guy was weird. But, the more he pondered, the more Sonny came to understand something. The only flaw that mattered was Sonny's, how he held something unique in his hands and then let go.

"Princess" wasn't meant to tease or incite Will. Well, perhaps it was meant to incite in a way, especially the first time. But mostly it was a sweet nothing Sonny paired with another term of endearment that together became an idiom of their love. Back during their honeymoon phase (when Will wanted to make love 24/7) Sonny arrived home one evening feeling rock bottom, the way you feel that makes you want your man to curl his arms tightly around until the ache magically disappears. Talking would wait until later. Sonny tugged at the waist of Will's jeans, laid his head against Will's shoulder and asked "princess, be my king tonight?" The words were silly and corny, and made Will smile. Sonny's muted voice hinted at equal parts distress and yearning. Will understood.

Their sex had always been hot. Will brought the crucial elements to the bed: his allure; his enthusiasm; and his desire to please Sonny as well as himself. But that night the sex was more.

Will sensed his duty. He guided Sonny to the bed and gently undressed him, beginning an evening of intense, uninhibited passion. Will followed his instincts with abandon, giving himself up to the sort of primal, genetic memory that drives a man's hips to rub, swivel, thrust and penetrate. That night he was not quite so worried about limits, that it might hurt little. Extending their bodies into the most effective positions, Will entered Sonny and enthusiastically and furiously thumped him in just the right spot, just like Sonny craved Will to do.

Afterwards, both were all smiles. Will held Sonny close, caressing and whispering soothing words until Sonny fell asleep. And from that night, when Sonny asked "princess, be my king?" Will knew exactly the duty he was called to perform.

* * *

As the line of cars and vans crept ahead, Sonny observed throngs of passengers waiting at the curb with luggage. He looked for a familiar flaxen head, remaining anxious about his Freudian slip which today was such an inappropriate, embarrassing word choice. Sonny wasn't waiting for a vigorous roll in the hay; he was just picking up Will and dropping him back in Salem.

Sonny stayed quiet for fear of saying something else equallyridiculous or maybe for fear of starting to cry. It was never easy, at each reminder that Will wouldn't be performing that special duty again.

Will continued looking towards the line of arriving cars, still smiling into his phone, and still waiting for Sonny to say something else.

Sonny's faux pas was perhaps inevitable. His head was so mixed up all morning. He should have been in a good mood. Yesterday was Valentine's Day. Sonny enjoyed a record take last night. Customers love Sonny and love to spend their money at his nightclub. But when you are young and single like Sonny, Valentine's Day brings you down. He was one of the lonely.

Sonny hadn't found serenity in four months. Why would this morning be any different? Trying one last stab at making sense out of his life was a bit of a daunting mental chore for the drive to O'Hare and might best be saved for another time. Although achieving some resolution, putting a nice bow on everything and moving on would be nice, right? But, Sonny might have been better off mulling over something else, perhaps limiting his thoughts to why Will asked him for a ride, among all his people in Salem. That might have been a little more straightforward to tackle.

So why ask Sonny? Did Will need proof they were still friends; he'd asked Sonny a number of times, including the moment it was over, if they would.

Did he want to see firsthand that Sonny was doing ok? He'd pledged to just want Sonny to be happy. 'That's what's important.'

Or, did Will just want to rub Sonny's nose in how well life was going with his new boyfriend? But, that wasn't likely. A lot of people fantasize about doing that kind of thing after a break up;Will wasn't like a lot of people.

All of their drama aside, Sonny really had wanted to see Will. He agreed immediately to Will's surprising request. Sonny never considered a road trip to O'Hare a nuisance. He liked doing it, though the custom of picking people up at airports seemed a little unusual to him - people spend hundreds and sometimes thousands of dollars on airfare, hotels, rental cars and restaurants when they travel yet won't toss in another modest sum to share a van or taxi from the airport on to their final destination. Sonny was an old hand at travel, having been all over the world on his own. He certainly never relied on anyone to gather him up at an airport. The practice seemed so anticlimactic to Sonny, not to mention a waste of a friend's time and gasoline. But today Sonny was glad for the custom. Today the two of them could catch up. Sonny wanted to hear news of Ari if there was any. Will could share about his life and his boyfriend. Perhaps hearing would help Sonny become unstuck over all of it. Maybe today would be the kick to help finally let go.

Letting go had certainly been a quandary. Sonny often tuned into the highly rated afternoon TV talk therapy show for helpful hints how to move on. The TV therapist reminded viewers how little sense there can be investing so much hope and effort to win a guy's affection when the evidence suggests trouble ahead could eclipse any reward. "Oh! Don't I know it?" Sonny had yelled at the TV. Sonny tried to find solace in these talk therapy episodes. One episode was called "Why I just can't stop thinking about my ex." The TV therapist told a sad-sack audience member 'you're in love with the person you want him to be.'

"Bingo!" Sonny responded. "Of course! Who needs it? Good riddance!"

But that was bullshit. TV therapy dude and all the sniveling, teary eyed audience members didn't have a clue about Will Horton. Yet, this did prompt Sonny to process and sort out things like why he ever went after an anxious closet case in the first place - this nervous young man in a grey T-shirt, too immature in too many ways.

Sonny remained stuck thinking about it, over and over and over. Funny, the way your brain can lead you around loops like that. Sometimes it may have just been a habit Sonny had to remember how good it was: his touch; his smile; how his lips felt; how nice he smelled; the sound of his laugh. Isn't that what memories are for?

* * *

A honking horn drew Sonny out of this latest brooding earlier that morning. The light had changed, signaling Sonny to accelerate through, clearing the way for a line of cars waiting to do the same as Sonny, to turn west out of Salem onto county highway leading over to I-94 south and then on down into Chicagoland. The Jaguar XJ easily accelerated away, leaving the rest trailing way behind. Sonny always appreciated the Jag's riding comfort back when Uncle Vic used to invite him to ride along on road trips down to Chicago. Those trips were especially fun when Uncle Vic would hand the keys to Sonny. Sonny met a lot of interesting wheelers and dealers and characters that Uncle Vic knew in the Windy City.

Then one day Uncle Vic walked into Sonny's club and set the keys to the Jag down on the bar. "I'm done with it. It's over at the Tesla dealer. It's yours now." Sonny was flabbergasted and delighted. Uncle Vic spoke with the kind of stony timbre he reserved for decisions that were final. Sonny knew better than to question it.

Uncle Vic had transitioned to an all-electric vehicle. After reading how global warming affected the countryside in his Greek homeland, he decided to go green. He'd picked up a Tesla S. Funny how one's perspective can flex, especially when something beloved is in distress. It was the same when Uncle Vic learned Sonny was gay. He quit the Greek Orthodox brand of Christianity when it left him no room for Sonny's non-traditional kind of affection. Uncle Vic migrated to a more appropriate and supportive approach concerning Sonny's circumstances. If anything upset Uncle Vic about Sonny being gay, it was how harsh the world could be. So to compensate, he did things behind the scenes to help tip the balance a bit back inSonny's favor. Sometimes a little nudge from the right official makes all the difference. When you are Victor Kiriakis there are many ways to make life easier for a loved one. It's only fair, he thought.

The Jaguar XJ certainly made driving to O'Hare a lot easier, and somewhat pleasurable despite how Sonny felt this morning. The luxury suspension, the glove-soft leather interior, and Sonny's favorite, a 380 watt 14 speaker sound system all helped soften his worries, at least a little bit. Sonny searched for some music on the radio to help clear his psyche, but found nothing suitable. So he dug through a pile of CDs jammed in the console. He unearthed one he'd forgotten about, a CD that hit a special memory, one that was Uncle Vic's.

Will went along that day Sonny picked up the Jaguar at the Tesla lot. He quickly plunked down in the passenger seat and made himself at home. He congratulated Sonny on his beautiful new ride and set about exploring the interior. That's when Will first discovered "Telly Savalas Greatest Hits" and plugged it into the CD player. The music intrigued both of them. It gave a look into an aspect of what Uncle Vic was like, that he listened to such a CD as this one.

For Will, the CD's piece-de-resistance was a spoken rendition ofthe song called "If". Sonny had always quietly laughed at some of the country music selections on the nightclub jukebox where a passage or two were spoken words. This particular Telly Savalas version of "If" was entirely spoken. Sonny found it riotously funny. He rocked with laughter until his gut ached. But Will saw it in a different way. He was transfixed by it, and played it a second time. By the third play Sonny's laughter had waned to a chuckle. He slid his seat back and reclined all the way to relax, giving his aching gut a chance to recover. Sonny patiently waited for Will who was still making sense of it.

After the third play Will hit the STOP button. "What a song! Sonny. I want to write lyrics like that."

"Oh yeah? Like that?" Sonny tittered.

"Don't you get it? Sonny it's how I feel about you.

_If the world would stop revolving and the stars go out one by one, we would just fly away._

It's unconditional love Sonny. No matter what, I will always love you."

As he finished his thought Will was choking up a little. He hopped his butt over the console and landed in Sonny's lap. With hands on Sonny's shoulders Will professed the next line,

_"If a face could launch a thousand ships,_

_Then where am I to go?"_

Will's sincerity caught Sonny by surprise. Still grinning, he caressed Will over his heart. "Are you sure you don't just love my Jaguar?" Sonny teased.

"Noooo," Will complained.

"I'm kidding. I love you too sweety. You know that, right?"

Will pressed his lips to Sonny's.

Sonny's hand wandered downward. "Hmmm! Sir, feels like you're about ready to drop anchor."

They retreated to the spacious back seat. Clothes flew off and soon the Jag was properly christened.

Afterwards Will supposed "I bet a lot of people have screwed in back seats to Telly Savalas. He's so awesome."

Sonny chuckled some more, shaking his head. "I really love you so much Will."

In coming days Sonny would suffer Will repeating the lyrics to"If" many times, tackling Sonny and forcing him to endure favorite lines:

_"And when my love for life is running dry,_

_You come and pour yourself on me."_

Life felt so good then. But then life went downhill. When they eventually split up and Will left Salem, Sonny felt a pain he never wanted to feel again. Sonny never felt right about it, how after winning the heart and soul of this sweet, bewildered, handsome young man, after Will had transformed from a being a tentative, mixed up self-deprecating closet case into exactly what Sonny envisioned for him, a grounded, poised, proud young man, who had even become a budding young writer so dapper and handsome in tailored slacks and crisp pressed shirt, responsible father of a beautiful daughter that Sonny loved like she was his own, that Sonny would announce he was finished with him.

* * *

Sonny made great time on his way to O'Hare, soon merging onto I-294. He would enjoy seeing his Will, to say hello, shake his hand, and maybe get a hug. But the closer Sonny got, the faster his mind raced over and over, still driving himself to make sense of their story. How many times had Sonny gone over it in his head? Today was one more in a countless string of mental exercises, almost rituals.

Things started to unravel when Ari's mom sued for full custody. Family court turned everything so sordid and dirty. Lawyers and judges have a knack for making a love story like Will and Sonny sound unseemly and wicked, so unsafe for innocent Ari. But that is merely the modus operandi for denying gay people many kinds of legal status. Sadly, it's human nature to lend an ear to such kinds of flawed arguments.

Sonny's parents were supportive, but sadly had to hear all the embarrassing filth thrown at Will and Sonny in court. Uncle Vic was also on hand in the courtroom, choosing to take his place alone, off to the side. No one seemed to be able to explain well enough for the judge to decide in favor of Will and Sonny. It was a true failure to give Ari's mother any custody at all. It seemed only Will and Sonny understood just how terribly wrong it was to take Ari away. No one else. Well, almost no one.

Sonny was angry and devastated his family had to hear any of it. To see the looks on their faces in court was demoralizing. Uncle Vic looked like he wanted to break something in two. Sonny was shaken and hurt beyond measure that he didn't get to see Ari again, the sweet little girl he'd held nearly every day since birth. Will was granted limited supervised visitation, while Sonny was ordered to make no contact with Ari.

The court case shook them. The outcome led to their downfall. Things changed. They felt distance. And then Ari was taken away to Florida by her mother. Will was stunned. When Sonny and Will weren't feeling miserable, they were just numb.

Sonny shut down, and was quiet. Will buried himself in his writing, attending writing clinics and a weekly creative writing group, where he buddied up with another young man, someone with common interests and willing to listen. His writing buddy was a needed outlet. The night Sonny caught them in an embrace sparked the final unraveling. Sonny began a physical relationship with a bar back at the club, never realizing until Will was gone that the writing buddy was only a friend, a straight friend in fact. That was a real kicker, making Sonny re-think a lot – what he had done to Will. But it was too late.

Will's choices had become straightforward after that. He moved to Florida to be close to Ari, and hopefully find a way to earn as much time with her as possible. He and Sonny said final good-byes, and for the last four months only spoke by phone.

* * *

As Sonny approached O'Hare, it was as if a partition fell inside him. He was finally willing to admit and see everything and it all made sense. At that same moment Sonny was trying to make sense of a confusing row of exit signs. "It was entirely my fault. I was wrong. I hurt Will for no reason, and I blew it," Sonny thought to himself. He missed the exit to Delta arrivals at Terminal 2, and now had to recover. "Fuck!" Sonny slammed his fist on the console. "Fuck, Will I'm sorry. It was my fault. Shit, I need him to forgive me."

A familiar ringtone came on Sonny's phone, the programmed ditty for Will's incoming calls: the original musical version of "If". While the Telly Savalas version had been preferred by Uncle Vic and many others around the world, Will had found a musical version on YouTube, and downloaded a ringtone of it onto Sonny's phone.

Sonny hit the gas, anxious for their meeting, while simultaneously hitting the hands free button to answer Will's call. His voice came on, sounding a little on the bright side, compared to the staid tones that ruled since they ended it.

"Where are you Sonny pants? I'm here."

"You have your luggage already?"

"Yup."

Sonny smiled, glad to hear a positive tone. "Will, sorry, I missed my turn."

"No worries."

"Will I'm sorry about a lot of things."

Will closed his eyes and smiled as he replied. "Sonny, I'm at the curb. I thought you'd be here by now. You need to get over here."

"Hang on princess," Sonny lobbed back with a friendly pitch.

Sonny instantly smacked his forehead. "I didn't really just say that did I?"

After a minute Will finally spoke again.

"Yup. Umm…I think I see you." He waved his phone at Sonny.

Sonny finally confirmed Will's position and zeroed in on potential openings to park. As he closed in there was something – some little…..person?!... along Will's side, tucked between Will's leg and a pile of luggage. Sonny leaned forward across the dash to get a closer look, confirming whether it was her. "It must be. It is!" Sonny confirmed. He glanced up at Will who was smiling with all get-out. Sonny leapt from the car and raced to them, scooping Ari up in one arm then wrapping the other around Will to gather both against him.

"You remember me sweetie?" Sonny was overjoyed. Tears rolled down. He started kissing Will in thanks over and over on the cheek. "What's she doing here? I mean, what happened?"

Will looked up from hugging Sonny and noticed an airport cop. "Don't cry Sonny, I'll fill you in," pinching Sonny's love handle, "but there's an airport cop standing right behind you with his arms crossed and he doesn't look happy."

Sonny glanced at Will and back towards the cop.

"Sorry sir, I'm just gathering these folks and we'll be out."

Sonny didn't really hear much of what the cop was barking at them other than 'no parking' and 'yous can getta room fuh dat'. He stood there, not letting go of Ari, watching as Will managed loading everything and setting Ari's car seat in place. Will wrestled Ari from Sonny's arms and strapped her in, while Sonny hurried around the car.

As they rolled forward Sonny reached his hand back to pat Ari on the head. Will guided Sonny's hand on target. "You really missed her, huh, Sonny. I can steer if you'd like?"

Sonny smiled. "So what happened, dude?"

"I just never gave up. I'm not really sure about all of the legal stuff that happened, except that all of a sudden some lawyer showed up with a bunch of documents and explained why Ari was going to be mine again. The family court judge's ruling was voided."

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and shook it. "Dude, that's great! It's so awesome, Will! I'm really happy for you."

"Yup! Looks like Ari is with me for good."

"Oh, man! That's so great." Sonny drove on towards the lane heading back out of the airport. The Jaguar was gliding now, as Sonny merged left onto the expressway back to I-294.

"Everyone missed you Will. I've missed you. It's so good to see you." Sonny quickly glanced back and forth over at Will as he drove on.

"I've missed you too Sonny."

"How are you and your… friend?"

"I'm good. But yeah, um….we broke up. He dumped me." Will looked ahead now, no longer smiling. "I guess I have that affect on people."

"I'm sorry dude." Sonny remained quiet for a few moments, trying to think of something. "Well… then he didn't deserve a guy like you. His loss, my man."

More silence followed.

"So what did you mean on the phone about being sorry," Will asked.

"I'm just sorry the way things didn't work out for us, how I treated you, the way I broke up with you. Dude I wish it had been different. I blew it."

Sonny could see Will's mind going back, to some painful memories. "Yeah, Sonny, it hurt pretty bad."

"I really messed up." Sonny touched Will's hand. Just then he noticed a Tesla S zoom by. "Is that…?"

"What?"

"Uh….…nothing. Will I just hope you'll be able to forgive me some day?"

Will patted him twice on the shoulder. "I already have."

"What?"

"I forgave you. I mean dude, I can't hold it against you. I don't want to live like that. As long as you're happy, then I'm glad for you. You know? That's what matters."

Sonny wanted to stop the car. He finally felt the grief he hadn't been able to feel for four months, and it was trying to come screaming out of him all at once. Sonny pulled onto an exit ramp as he started to come apart. Deep sobs ensued.

"I'm not…Will."

"Sonny?" Will pointed towards a fast food joint where Sonny could park.

"I'm not happy."

Will hand reached over to touch Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny pulled in and parked. "I've been lying. I'm not happy without you."

"But, you seemed pretty sure it was what you needed to do Sonny?" Will handed Sonny a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Sonny blew his nose and let out a huge sigh.

"I mean, I really put you through hell Sonny. Wasn't it good to be rid of me?"

"No, Will. It wasn't. Not good at all."

Sonny and Will removed their seatbelts almost simultaneously and embraced over the console, holding on tight for a long time.

"I'm so, so sorry Will. I am."

Will looked back at Ari. His inner daddy clock signaled she might be getting hungry. "Sonny, Ari is probably ready for food. How about you? Can I interest you in a Happy Meal?"

"Maybe I'll split it with you." Sonny winked at Will.

Will gave a small shrug and wrinkled his nose. "We'll see."

As Will prepared to step out of the Jaguar and run inside for food, Sonny pulled him back, squeezing tight.

"Hey, yous can getta room fuh dat!" Will chimed.

Sonny pecked Will on the cheek and smiled. "God, I haven't felt this good in a while."

When Will returned he crawled in the back and sat next to Ari, staging a small snack for the two of them. Will fed Ari bits of scrambled egg and tipped the orange juice carton so Ari could take small drinks from it. Will nibbled on some apple slices.

Sonny sat, enjoying the show. He'd never seen anything so sweet.

"Oh, here you go, Sonny." Will reached in the sack and pulled out Sonny's Happy Meal.

"Really?" Sonny chuckled and began dining on his fast food. "Mmmmmh. Thank you Will."

Will looked at Sonny and scoffed affectionately.

* * *

As they neared Salem, Sonny asked Will if he and Ari would stay at the apartment tonight.

Will didn't answer. He was engrossed in the Telly Savalas CD. "Sonny I thought you were going to give this back to Uncle Vic."

"I told him how much you enjoyed it. He told me to give it to you. You know, he really liked you a lot, Will."

"Remember when we…near the Tesla lot?"

They smiled at each other.

"I'll never forget."

Will reached down and touched Sonny's hand.

"I really care about you Sonny. I wish you'd do something for me?"

Sonny nodded.

"I forgave you, but can you try to forgive yourself? You really have to."

Sonny didn't say anything. They drove on. At the apartment when they'd parked Sonny gathered Will's hands in his and finally answered. "Yes."

**-END-**

_When the sun has set no candle can replace it. - Ser Loras Tyrell_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay, so I've done a little adjusting to our posting schedule and am inserting my own story here. ;) Thanks to everyone for being flexible. I know with school and work and LIFE, we are all busy. I so appreciate every one of you who read, write, and review. Thank you just doesn't feel like quite enough. Well, Happy Saturday all!_

* * *

**I Dreamed of You** by rescuemama2007

I dreamed of you before I even knew you. All those years ago as a young teen when I envisioned finding my perfect partner, I pictured him to be kind, gentle, compassionate and handsome. And every time in my mind I saw the bluest eyes that lightened my heart and opened my soul. I had picked you way before I even knew you existed.

(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)

Andy was my first real crush. He worked part time for my family helping with the grounds and then occasionally watching me and sometimes my brothers after school. I'm sure when he agreed to the job, he never envisioned himself playing manny for us kids. He was the nephew of someone's sister, and he was supposed to be "just the sweetest thing", according to my Mom. That he was. Sweet, simple, attentive. I know he favored me for the same reason I favored him. He was the first boy to fill my wet dreams with someone real and not a figment of my hormonal imagination.

He helped me learn how to cook.

_"Sonny, I told you to keep stirring the sauce!"_

_"I did stir it!"_

_"You can't stir it only once! You have to constantly stir…"_

_"You can't be serious. My arm's going to fall off."_

_Andy laughed out loud at me. He had an adorable laugh and sometimes he snorted when he really got going. "That's why you have two arms…so switch! But you need to keep stirring if you want to learn the secret to making my Grandma's famous mac and cheese."_

_"This better be worth it," I grumbled._

_Andy came up behind me, pushed his hips into me, put his hand over mine, and whispered into my ear, "Oh, don't worry, I'll make it worth your while."_

I had no clue what exactly that meant, but I was more than willing and anxious to find out, so I stirred my little heart out.

That night after our macaroni and cheese dinner, which was amazing by the way, he sat down next to me on my bed, ran his soft fingers through my hair and gave me my first kiss…and then a few more on places besides my lips. I went to bed for the next week dreaming of the moment I could reciprocate his affections. I was only thirteen but I was already imagining a life with him…living in our own place, cooking and laughing together, kissing any time we wanted.

And then that next week on Valentine's Day, Andy showed up with his friend Mitch, who was also seventeen and a senior in high school. I thought Andy had forgotten about me until he gave me a look and then headed back into one of the bathrooms at the far end of the hall. I thought _I knew it! Now's my chance to truly celebrate this day of love…_and I waited about five minutes, trying not to appear too eager. Walking quietly down the hall, I threw open the door and shoved myself in so fast I didn't even notice what was really going on in there.

My sweet, simple Andy was on his knees in front of Mitch, mouth open and lips swollen, as Mitch fisted into his blond hair, begging for more. Andy's brown eyes met mine, and I didn't see surprise; I saw guilt. He wanted me to find him in here. With Mitch.

_"What the hell, Sonny? Get the fuck out!" Mitch hissed at me._

_"But I didn't, uh, I thought, I-I-I'm sorry," and I ran out of that room so fast that I forgot to close the door behind me._

_"Sonny…" I heard Andy call after me but that was quickly extinguished by Mitch's reprimand._

_"Let the little boy go, I'm all you need." The door slammed and this time the lock clicked._

I remember sobbing in my room for several nights after that. I was devastated and heartbroken. My Mom and older brother Alex knew something was up, but I never spoke a word about it until I met Dean during my sophomore year of high school.

Dean was everything Andy wasn't. He was dark haired and dark skinned, he was rough and not overly intelligent. He adored me and wouldn't let up until I agreed to go out with him. He held my hand on our first date and he went down on me on our second. Best damn thing I had ever felt in my sixteen years of life. From then on, Dean and I were inseparable. I even brought him home to meet my parents within the first month.

As time went on, we continued seeing each other almost every day, even on weekends. We would have so much fun watching movies, snuggling on my bed, but at some point, and I don't really understand why, there came a time when I didn't want more from Dean. He pretended like he didn't notice or that he didn't mind, but I felt his sadness increase as each day passed without intimacy.

February 13th was a Tuesday and Dean was once again at my house. That afternoon when he lifted my shirt and put his palm on my stomach, I sat up with a start. I remember how comforting that used to be. But now I just wanted his hand off of me.

_"Dean, I'm sorry…I'm just not in the mood today. I'm, ah, not feeling all that well."_

_Dean just put his hands at his sides and looked directly into my eyes. He stared, and I couldn't handle it, so I looked away. "I'll pack my stuff and go." He stood and started stuffing books into his backpack._

_"You don't have to—"_

_"Yes, Sonny, yes I do," he interrupted me and kept me from lying._

_"Dean…"_

_"It's okay, Sonny. I care about you a lot. Take care of yourself please." Dean kissed my lips ever so lightly and walked out my bedroom door._

The next day, I attempted to meet up with him and joke around like we used to. But everything had changed. We both wanted different things and that ended up making it too hard for us to stay friends.

There I was, standing alone in the hallway at school, a little more than 3 months away from graduation, and I had just lost my best friend. My only friend. Welcome to yet another epic Valentine's Day.

I sulked for days until I accidentally walked into the Gay-Straight Alliance's meeting one afternoon when I was looking for one of my teachers. I stayed for that meeting and attended for the remainder of the year. I met some incredible friends there: Christopher, Emelia, Tonya and David. We were the fiercesome-fivesome, and we had a blast during our senior year. I still keep in touch with all of them.

College was my time to explore. And did I ever. But just like Andy and Dean and a dozen others, something just wasn't right. I kept wondering what I was doing wrong. How come I wasn't clicking with anyone? How come every relationship I had only felt adequate? I felt I was doomed to a lifetime of loneliness.

I moved back home, taking a break from school to open a coffee shop. Owning my own business was my dream, and I couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity that presented itself to me one day when I was visiting my family back in Salem.

_"Sonny, you're sure this is what you want? Don't you want to finish college first?" My Mom did not want me to leave school._

_"This is an amazing opportunity, Adrienne," my Dad had said._

_"Thanks, Dad. Mom, owning a place like this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. So, yes, I am sure this is what I want. I may have originally envisioned it in a slightly larger city, but seeing this…something about it just feels perfect."_

_"Okay, Sonny, you know we're behind you always." Mom meant those words at the time, but we both know that she would struggle mightily with this very promise in due time._

I was walking one afternoon from the coffee shop with Abigail when we ran into you. The first thing I noticed, besides your slightly over-protective attitude, was your blue eyes. They were the same shade as one of the stripes on your shirt, and I couldn't tear my gaze away. I swam in those eyes, that very first day we met, and I never got out of the water.

That night at home, like all those nights ago as a teen, my dreams were filled with shades of blue from the color of the ocean to the midnight sky. Those blue eyes of yours explored every inch of me, taking in the sights and sounds that I had become beneath your gaze. I dreamt I had my hands in your thick, blonde hair, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of those luscious lips I longed to taste. And once again, I woke up wet from my own excitement.

You were dating Gabi, but I didn't care. Every time I looked at you two together, I saw a disconnect. Something just wasn't entirely right. Sure, you seemed like really good friends, but that was it. You didn't look at her with the same adoration and hunger I saw in her eyes. You'd have found the very same thing in my eyes had you looked long enough. I adored you. I was hungry for you. I was sure with every fiber of my being that you were the blue-eyed man of my dreams.

And then one day it happened. You had just come out to your Grandma Marlena, and you were happy and carefree. We talked for hours. You told me you couldn't have done it without me. But I knew that the universe, not me, not you or any other matchmaker, had brought us together at exactly the time we needed each other most.

* * *

_"What's wrong, Will? You look like you've seen a ghost!"_

_"It's Gabi. She's pregnant," he told me avoiding my eyes._

_"Wow, that's unexpected. But she really loves Nick, right? He'll help her with the baby." I was so sure of this._

_"No, um, I mean yes, she loves Nick." He still couldn't look at me, and I started to get worried._

_"So what's the problem Will? What aren't you telling me?"_

_"Nick isn't the father, Sonny."_

_"Chad?" but I didn't think he had actually slept with Gabi._

_"No. I'm the father."_

_There it was._

_I stood for a while in shock, unable to move, and then I collapsed to the bed as if a 200 pound weight had just been dropped on me. "You?" I could barely get the word out._

_He met my eyes and nodded his head._

_"Will?" I was having trouble breathing. "How? When? I don't understand."_

_"The day of the explosion. I tried to disappear but you found me. I was such a mess. I was upset, angry, in denial and my Dad had made things so much worse. Then you were there, and I was relieved and confused. You kissed me...and I pushed you away. And from there I ran looking for solitude but instead I found Gabi, who was just as distraught as I was. We, well, it was that night."_

_"What does this mean for you? For us?" I asked but wasn't sure I wanted the answer._

_He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know, Son." His voice was barely a whisper._

_"You don't know?"_

_"I don't know!" he said louder than necessary. "I told Gabi I'd do right by her though."_

_I hoped that didn't mean what I thought it did. "Will...you didn't..."_

_"Sonny..."_

_He didn't have to answer; I saw it in his eyes. He told Gabi he would marry her. My boyfriend, the love of my life, my dream partner with the sky-blue eyes, offered to marry a woman he doesn't love. I couldn't take it. "Will, I need you to leave."_

_"Can't we talk about this?" His eyes started to water._

_"Not right now, Will. I need time to think."_

_"Okay," he started packing his bag, throwing his tablet and textbook in along with his sweatshirt and bottle of water._

_"Careful, you don't want to spill water in there!"_

_"It's nice to know you care about my tablet getting ruined, Sonny. Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself."_

And those were the last words you spoke to me for weeks. It felt like years. The emptiness I felt made me wish I were dead. That's what life felt like without you.

But I was so damn stubborn. I thought I knew what I wanted for my life and a partner with a child before he had even hit drinking age was not in my master plan.

* * *

When I heard that Gabi was hospitalized and there might be complications with the baby, I made a decision. And I chose you over my grand plans, over my fears, my righteousness. Because when it came down to it, I really had no choice after all. Life was only worth living if I was living it with you.

It was Valentine's Day, and I will never forget the look on your face when I arrived at the hospital that night. In that moment we knew our connection was still unbreakable. I saw it in your eyes...those beautiful, haunting, sorrowful blue eyes.

_"I'll take you home, and then maybe we can talk?" I asked him as we left the hospital. Gabi's condition had improved and the baby was in the clear._

_"Sure," Will seemed resigned to a discussion different than the one I had planned._

_The ride to his dorm room was quiet. There was so much to say but neither of us could speak. We barely even looked at each other as we rode the elevator up to his floor._

_"Sorry, it's kind of a mess," he mumbled as he unlocked his door._

_"It's okay. I'm used to it." I meant it teasingly, but it only made us both sadder that I hadn't been used to it in a while._

_"Sonny, I am so glad you came to the hospital. It meant the world to me. But I know that you are seeing Brian. I know that's why you wanted to talk."_

_"No," I corrected him quickly, "no, Will, you're wrong."_

_He knit his eyebrows together and pursed his lips. I continued, "I saw Brian. I went out with him once."_

_"I know."_

_"Wait, how do you know?"_

_"Because I saw you. I saw you both together at the coffee house that night."_

_"How come you didn't come in, Will? I would have loved to see you..."_

_His cheeks reddened. "You were busy, Sonny."_

_"Busy? No we had some coffee, talked a little and then he invited me back to his place for a drink." Will didn't say anything and then I remembered something I would rather block out. "Oh god, Will, please don't tell me you saw him kiss me?"_

_He met my eyes confidently. "Yes, and I saw you kiss him back."_

_I buried my head in my hands. How could I have been so dumb? I knew I didn't want to be with Brian, but I had convinced myself that even if that were true, he'd at least be a distraction from the pain. "Will..."_

_He quickly shook his head, "Sonny, I don't want to hear anymore. You don't owe me an explanation. We're not together."_

_"But I want us to be," I couldn't help the tears from rolling down my cheeks._

_"What? Sonny, you don't mean that. You don't want me, you don't want to be with someone saddled with a kid at nineteen. You deserve better."_

_"Will..."_

_"No Sonny. It won't work. I won't let you tie yourself down."_

_"Will..."_

_"Trust me, you'll get over me, you'll find someone wonderful and together you'll buy more coffee shops and travel the world."_

_"Will, shut up!" And I grabbed him and kissed him hard. It was a punishing kiss, like I wanted to make sure that I hurt him a little first._

_We pulled away briefly, both panting, and then moved back in to continue the kiss. This time we were gentle with each other, tender, forgiving. Our lips pressed together in perfect rhythm, his hands found my hair and mine found his hips. Soon our tongues were dancing, caressing and I was completely breathless. I broke the kiss and leaned my head against Will's._

_"I told you to shut up..."_

_He chuckled softly._

_"Will, I love you and can't live without you. I've thought about this a lot, and I want to be a part of your daughter's life, a part of Gabi's life, if it means I get to be a part of your life. I've been so lost without you. I never thought I'd be 'that guy' but I am. I miss your smile, your hair, your stupid jokes; I miss the way you look in the morning when you first wake up, the way you wash your hands and always leave the towel on the counter; I miss your laugh, your moans when I touch you, the way your hands feel on me. But most of all I miss your eyes. They tell me everything I need to know, and I'm blind without them to guide me."_

_I caught the first tear as it slid slowly down Will's cheek. "I love you so much, Sonny."_

_"I love you, too, Will."_

_I started to undress him, pulling the sweater and t-shirt up over his head. My hands found his chest, fingers tiptoeing over smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Will unbuttoned my shirt and brought his mouth to suckle a waiting nipple. The jolt I felt at his touch made me feel alive again for the first time in months._

_Will reached inside the waistband of my jeans and grasped me through my underwear. With uncharacteristic deftness, he had my jeans open and my zipper down in mere seconds. He pulled both jeans and boxers down together and they settled into a puddle around my ankles. I held onto him as I stepped out of them and kicked them aside._

_"God Sonny, you are so gorgeous. I've missed this so much." Will's voice was thick and uneven._

_I immediately went to his jeans, lowering them with his boxers in the same fashion. Completely naked, we allowed ourselves to explore. I pushed him backwards until we reached the bed. Falling down on it together, we continued kissing and touching, reacquainting ourselves with every dimple, every blemish, through all our hills and valleys. His touch felt familiar but at the same time it felt so new. It was our first time all over again._

_"Will, tonight I need you to own me."_

_His eyes popped open. "But I don't, I haven't, we've never..."_

_"Which is exactly why I want this now."_

_"I don't think I have the right supplies, and I don't want to hurt you."_

_"You can do it, Will. Use what you have. I just know that I need you to take me this time. I need to become yours."_

_Will nodded against my chest, and I felt my heart soar. We both needed this like we needed oxygen to breathe._

_Laying me carefully on my back, Will slicked his fingers and started by entering me with one long finger. It didn't take me long to accommodate him, and so I begged for more._

_"Will...more please, more."_

_I hissed when he pushed three fingers in, and I quickly adjusted to the added intrusion. Will listened for me to exhale and pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in. "Yes!" I yelled, not able to hold back anything. "I'm ready, Will."_

_Soon he was buried inside me. Never had I ever before felt so fulfilled and complete. He took it easy at first, allowing me to get used to this new sensation. "Sonny, you are so tight and warm. I feel like I belong here with you."_

_We made love with an intensity I will remember for a lifetime. Will's hips undulated to the rhythm of our very own slow song. I swayed with him, my cries of joy and pleasure filling the room. We continued our dance until he stilled for a moment, and I opened my eyes to see his blue ones brimming with unshed tears. We didn't need words. And so our dance accelerated, demanding more energy and drenching us each with sweat. Our gaze didn't break; not even when we both started to shudder and scream and release._

_Our dance may have ended, but we stayed clinging to each other, legs and fingers still intertwined._

_"I'm so sorry, Sonny," Will's voice cracked as he broke the silence._

_"No Will, I am the one who should be apologizing. I treated you awfully,"_

_"I deserved it."_

_"No one deserves that, Will."_

_"Okay," he whispered against my ear. I could tell he had more on his mind._

_"No more secrets, Will, we share everything from now on. So you might as well tell me what you're thinking about."_

_I felt the smile take over his face, and his eyes were bright and happy. "You are sure this is what you want? Life with me will not be easy."_

_"Hmm, compared to…?" I teased with a peck to his flushed cheek. "Will, I told you, it's all I've been thinking about. I know what I want…and I want you…the entire package."_

_"I thought I'd be doing this on my own," he mumbled into my neck._

_"You and Gabi, right?"_

_"There's no way I could have ever married her, Sonny. Gabi took one look at me and laughed, and I realized how preposterous it was for me to even make the suggestion."_

_"I'm glad someone came to their senses." I was unbelievably relieved. We both were._

_"So…what's next?"_

_I thought for a moment before I spoke. "Well, I suppose we should start apartment hunting. Both of our places are way too small to accommodate us and your baby girl."_

_"I love you Sonny. Happy Valentine's Day."_

_"It did end up being an amazing day, huh? I love you too, Will, so very much."_

Our lives changed that day in inexplicable ways. We were in this together, for better and worse, through night feedings and diaper changes, preschool and homework and swim lessons and for the rest of our lives.

* * *

"Valentine's Day is coming up you know," you remind me for about the 10th time in the last hour.

"Yes, Will, I know. I'm not going to forget. Anyway, how could I when you bring it up every 5 minutes."

"You're exaggerating, it's not every 5 minutes…maybe every 15 but not 5!" you grin at me, scrunching up your nose. That look is one of my favorites.

I laugh, "Hmm, this obsession with Valentine's day makes me wonder if you're not up to something Mr. Horton."

"Moi?" you try to sound and look innocent but your cheeks start to redden.

"Will…" I attempt to give you a stern look, but you look away quickly. _Fine_. I think to myself. Guess I'm going to have to investigate elsewhere. Your family is notorious for not being able to keep secrets, so I'll get one of them to talk. And if I don't, I can always hide in the coat closet again.

"Yo, Sonny!"

"Geez, what?"

"Um, I've been talking to you for the last couple of minutes, but you haven't heard a word I said. Where were you?"

"Nowhere," I answer a bit too quickly.

You squint at me and give me the evil eye. At least as evil as those amazingly sweet and sexy blue eyes can be. "Okay, so what I was saying is that I'd like a nice quiet Valentine's Day for us this year. No hospital, no disagreements, no other men…just you and me. How does that sound?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like more." I sidle up to you and give you a tender kiss.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll probably go out for dinner, so wear something nice, a jacket and tie. I know you'll be working that day, so I'll meet you at the club…say 6ish?"

"Sure. It's a date!"

I am really looking forward to this Valentine's Day. It's not as if we haven't had quality time together recently, on the contrary. Ever since you rejected – rather postponed – my marriage proposal, we've been closer than ever. You and I have had several quiet afternoons and nights together, and it's only solidified just how much I want to marry you and be with you forever. But I'll be patient. I know it will happen for us eventually.

* * *

The club was crazy busy all day, and I am very glad I brought along the clothes for my date with you. I haven't seen or talked to you all day. I kissed you and our baby girl good-bye this morning at 7 a.m. and now it was almost 6 p.m. I miss you both terribly.

"Hey Sami, EJ, kids! I didn't expect to see you here!" I walk around the bar and give Sami and gang a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone!"

"Sonny, so good to see you. We have a big event happening tonight, so we thought we'd stop by for a quick drink beforehand. What are you and Will up to tonight?" I have to say your Mom and EJ and kids look dashing. They are all in black and white and red. Must be some special DiMera event they're attending.

"I don't know actually. Will has something planned…but I don't think our night will be nearly as exciting as yours. He said he wanted a quiet night together. As a matter of fact, I was just heading in the back to change. I don't want to be late! He's coming here to pick me up, so hopefully you'll see him."

"We'll see him for sure," Johnny comments and he immediately gets smacked in the arm by his sister Allie. "Ow!"

"Children, please, let's sit down and let Sonny get back to the task at hand," EJ tames them and quickly escorts their brood to a table in the back.

"Have fun tonight, Sonny," Sami hugs me one last time before joining her family.

"We will, thanks. Hey T, Will should be here any minute, so just let him know I'll be about 15 minutes while I change and get ready okay?"

"Got it boss. Take your time, um, because I have everything under control." T smiles and waves me off. He looks like he might be up to something but then again, when isn't he?

I take one last look at the club and see that Kate is here and she's talking with Gabi and Rafe. Gosh! This must be the hot spot for Valentine's Day! I mouth a quick "hello" but I don't have time to stop and chat. I'm already going to be late.

I head into the office and lock the door behind me. I really just want to plop down on the couch and rest for a minute, but I don't have time. I'm glad you've planned something low key for us tonight. Staying in, having a nice dinner, snuggling with my adorable blond-haired, blue-eyed man sounds perfect.

As I get dressed, I can't help but think of all that's changed in my life over the last couple of years. How radically different it is from what I pictured so long ago. No longer am I traveling to a new place every month, I am settled in an apartment with a long term lease. I'm not floating on my trust fund anymore, I'm a business owner working hard to make it successful. And it is. I am taking care of my family easily and it feels so good to provide for you. My family. That's perhaps the biggest and most unexpected change of them all. I live with you, the most wonderful, loving and beautiful partner, and together we help raise your daughter. I am almost as much in love with that little girl as I am with you. This wasn't in my plan, but it is so much better than I could have imagined. Even you - my blue-eyed angel - are so much more amazing than I ever thought possible.

By the time I've adjusted my jacket and tied my shoes, it's 6:20. I'm sure glad you said 6-_ish_. I look at myself one more time in the mirror. I chose mostly black tonight, and I opted for a light grey cashmere sweater over my black button down. I know that you told me to wear a tie, but I'm tucking a bright red handkerchief in my top jacket pocket instead. It brightens up my ensemble, plus, it's festive for Valentine's Day.

"Sonny?" I hear T's voice and a knock on the door.

"Yeah, T?"

"Ah, just checking to see if you're about ready. Will's, ah, here and ready to ah, go."

I pull the door open and T whistles appreciatively. "Thanks, T."

I immediately notice that there's a lot less noise in the club. "Things sure quieted down, haven't they?"

"Yeah…" T looks nervously in front of him. "Hey make sure to lock your office. Sometimes people wander back here when their looking for the bathroom."

"Good idea. You go ahead and tell Will I'll be right out!" I step back, grab the keys from my pocket and lock up. I can't help but smile to myself. I am so happy in this moment. I just feel like tonight is going to be so special.

I'm looking at my phone, switching it to silent, when I get back out to the club. I first hear Arianna.

"Will," I find you in the room and a very squirrely Ari is bouncing in your arms, "what is she doing here?" I reach for her, give you a kiss and Ari squeals even louder as I lift her high in the air. As I settle her in my arms I look around the club. It's not just you and Ari. Your Mom, EJ and the kids are still here, so is Kate and Gabi and Rafe, and Grandma Marlena has joined them as well as Hope, Ciara, Julie, Jennifer, JJ, Abigail, my Mom, Dad, Victor, and Maggie and there are even more people behind them.

Then I notice the lights are slightly dimmed, there are red lights around the bar and tucked in vases on each table. You smile at me broadly, lighting up my whole world.

"What is this?" I'm speechless.

You take Ari from me and hand her to Gabi and come back to face me. I notice you have a red rose pinned to the collar of your jacket. And just then you present me with my very own red rose. I still can't speak, so I stand there, completely mute, while you pin it onto my jacket.

"So, I bet you're wondering what's going on here?" I can only swallow hard and nod. You take my hands in yours. "Well, I've changed my mind."

"Uh, changed your mind about what? The quiet evening plans with just the two of us? That's pretty obvious," I laugh nervously.

"Yes…and about marrying you."

I'm confused. "What are you saying, Will?"

"I'm saying I don't want to wait."

"We don't have to wait to be engaged, Will, I already asked you. The ring is at home, though."

"No, Sonny, I don't want to wait to get **married**."

"I don't think I understand." I look around to the others in the room for reassurance, and everyone is smiling at me. You step forward, take my chin in your hand and pull my confused gaze back to you. There are those precious blue eyes I love so much, and I'm instantly calmed.

"Sonny, my love, all of our family and friends are here, we have this wonderful place decorated, music is ready, food is ready...and I'm ready. I want to marry you Sonny. I want to marry you here...tonight...now." You move even closer to me. "Will you...will you marry me, Sonny?"

An anxious silence hovers over the room. Everyone knows that you had said no to my proposal a month ago. And yet you gathered them all here, organized and planned, all because you want to marry me.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" I grab you and hold you to me. I pull away to take in the sight of this beautiful man before me, and I can't help but get emotional. I frame your face with my hands. "Are you serious about marrying me tonight?"

You get a mischievous twinkle in your eyes. "I brought the license, the rings and Eric is here and ready to officiate."

I kiss you soundly and hear collective sighs of relief from the rest of the room. "You really are ready. Then what are we waiting for?"

"All right everyone," you yell to our family and friends, "he said YES! So, let's get this wedding started!"

* * *

The club is empty, the music is turned down low, and all the tables have been cleared. I'm sitting next to you, my new husband, my arm draped around your shoulders and your head rests on my chest. It's another perfect moment in night that's just been full of them.

You yawn noisily. "Hmmm, Son?"

"Yes, my husband."

I hear you giggle. "I really like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"So, this was an okay surprise?"

"Yes, Will, this was unbelievable and so perfect."

"You don't mind that I ended up pretty much planning our wedding by myself?"

"No, I don't mind at all. It was everything I dreamed of, Will."

"Pffh, seriously? You didn't want a big church wedding with Ari as our flower girl and us in tuxes?" You pop your head up to look at me.

"No, I mean, I'm sure that would have been nice, too, but it's not the place or our clothes that I dreamed about growing up, Will, it was you. I dreamed of finding a blue-eyed angel who is amazing in every way and completes me. You made my dreams come true, Will, by being with me, marrying me, wanting to spend your life with me."

You lean over and kiss me tenderly before pulling away and tucking your head back into my shoulder. "You know, I dreamed about this, too," you confess softly.

"Really? You never told me."

"I know. And I didn't dream of an actual wedding or anything like that, I dreamed of the way I would **feel** when I found the right person. I dreamed of being cared for, loved completely, faults and all; I dreamed of the kindest eyes ever that always look at me like I hung the moon. I dreamed of someone romantic, generous and sexy as hell. So you, Sonny, by staying with me through all of this...crap, marrying me, wanting to spend your life with me...you made my dreams come true."

I pull you closer and hold you tightly. I can't imagine being happier than I am this very moment. We have an amazing life, loving, caring family and friends, a great home, a thriving business and the most beautiful daughter ever...who is staying over with her Mom tonight so you and I can properly celebrate.

"So, my dreams and your dreams have all come true. What do we do now?"

"My love," you gaze at me with those incredible blue eyes of yours, "now we dream together."

**THE END**


	17. Chapter 17

Day 9 - story 2! Enjoy everyone! So lovely and romantic...I'm so loving these Wilson love stories!

* * *

_AN: Happy Valentine's Day to all my WilSon Lva's out there! Please Enjoy! (song featured in this fic was originally recorded by Backstreet Boys on the Black and Blue Album...)_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Yes, I Will** by wilsonlva

He had thought only about this since that January day that Sonny asked him, in fact it's all he could think about. "Will Horton, will you Marry Me?" The words sang in his head and heart...and the vision of Sonny down on one knee, was a sight that had honestly taken his breath away. "Wow", he said out loud. He was really going to do this.

He entered the Dimera Mansion, happy that Stefeno was not home, as well as his Mom or EJ. He was greeted by Harold, and then Mary took him to the music room. This is where he knew that his Mom and the rest of the household kept their music on CD and there was also a computer hooked up in here for downloads and stuff, and here is where he'd find exactly what he was looking for and Sonny would be none the wiser.

He was excited as he pulled out the guitar he brought with him and tuned it up. He started his research and found the song he was looking for. "Perfect", he said out loud. He then searched out to find the "guitar" music for this song, and was surprised when he found it right away. He smiled to himself as he pulled out a pick and started to strum the melody. He decided to listen to the original song, to see how it sounded, and laughed at himself, when the Backstreet Boys started to sing the song, "Yes, I Will". He actually knew the words to the song, and started to sing along. He didn't sound half bad, and CLUB TBD, was going to get a surprise at the Valentines's Day Open Mic Night. And so was his Sonny. He strummed along some more and perfected the tune. He wanted to be ready with his answer to Sonny's question...TONIGHT.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonny was at the Club with T and T could tell that Sonny was still kinda bummed that Will had said no to the proposal. But, he knew that Will wanted to say yes, and would say yes, as soon as the time was right. And T was hoping it was soon. He couldn't stand the look on Sonny's face when Sonny thought he was alone. Now, that it was time for Valentine's, and "love was in the air", Sonny had been hoping that he and Will, would be well on their way to planning their perfect day. Instead, the ring was still sitting in their room, put away with the resolution box, and other mementos of his life, including Will and Ari. Especially, Will and Ari. They were a permanent fixture in his life now after all.

"Earth to Sonny", he heard and was brought out if his contemplation.

"Huh?" Sonny said to his name. He looked up and T was standing there. "Yes, T?"

"Be honest, all this love stuff getting to you?" He said looking around, pointing to all the decorations he and the rest of the crew had put up around the club. Sonny blushed and tucked the ordering forms and other papers into the binder in front of him. He needed to go home fast and change for the Club's Valentines Party. He also was avoiding this subject, if it was possible. His heart hurt more than he let on, but was getting threw it one day at a time.

"I need to go home and get changed. I don't really want to talk about this, T. He'll say yes, when he's ready and I won't push him. I promised him that."

"I don't know how you have stayed so calm and cool about this. I'd be going crazy if I asked someone to marry me and they said no, and our future was in limbo."

"T, come on. Our future is not in limbo, he'll say yes. WHEN HE'S READY. I have to go and change and get back here. Open Mic Night is going to start at 8pm, and we'll have a full house well before that, thanks to good ole cupid."

"Right. I'd better do another run through the Club, make sure everything is perfect. And I need to make sure my special delivery was made, today," he said with a smirk, and Sonny turned and looked at him. Gabi had gotten two dozen longed steamed red and pink roses delivered that morning, just as he was leaving for work.

"Are you the one that sent the roses to Gabi?"

T smiled and turned to walk away from the counter, "Maybe. You have a problem with that?" He asked his friend.

Sonny shook his head and smiled "No, not at all. She deserves a good guy, no scratch that..." T frowned. "A great guy", Sonny continued, when he saw the look on T's face. He smiled and headed to grab his keys, so he could head home to change.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He hurried inside, surprised that Rafe and Jordan were there, to watch Ari. "Hey you two", Sonny said as he raced to his and Will's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Rafe asked.

"Forgot my clothes to change into for the party and I couldn't get a hold of Will to bring them to me," he said sticking his head out of his and Will's room.

When he went inside, he grabbed the garment bag that was inside his closet and started to change. He was wearing the signature black pants and shirt, that The Club employees wore, and along with it, a beautiful silk silver-gray tie, with red hearts on it. "Cheesy" he said to himself, but duty called. If the rest of the employees could do it, so could he and he needed to be front and center tonight. He made a quick change of his shoes and raced to the bathroom to fix his hair. Then he raced, back to his room, to find his tie tack. He went to his chest of treasures and found the item he was looking for, but he noticed that the ring box, was missing. " I could have sworn I put that in here". He said to himself. He started to panic, but noticing the time, duty over shadowed it. He needed to get back. "Valentine's Day and Open Mic Night, I have to go. It's around here somewhere". He finished getting ready, then stole a peek at Ari, who was sleeping in the play pen in the living room. "You two, thanks so much for this", he said to Rafe and Jordan on the way out."

This is never a problem. You have a great night at the Club. I'm sure you will make a fortune tonight, lots of sappy folks here in Salem."

Sonny smiled, "hey, I'm one of those sappy guys," he said on the way out of the apartment. He had just enough time to race back. Thank, God he only lived a block or so away.

* * *

(Will's POV)

I'm ready. The song committed to memory. The cords on my fingers and the melody of love in my heart. I'm heading to go and find my Prince. And let him know I'm ready. I'm ready to marry Sonny, just as much as he is ready to marry me.

I take a breath and enter the Club. It's so busy and I'm happy for Sonny. I see a few people I know and a lot I don't. To think they'd all be apart of this, a piece of history for me and Sonny, a part of what was going to be their lives together...forever. I'm nervous. I'm excited and I'm ready. I see T and he nods to me. He doesn't know why I'm really here and I'm happy about that. I take a seat next to the make shift staging area. And I wait. It feels like forever, but it will be well worth it, to see his beautiful face when I'm done telling him, yes.

After a few moments, T comes over and asks me if I want a glass of my special stock. "Special stock?" I ask. He smiles and says that Sonny has ordered my favorite wine and it's reserved for me only. I nod and say, "Sure". He brings me a glass, and then we see Sonny walk back in. He looks so handsome in his black on black. And the red of the tie, is so sexy on him. I take a swallow of the wine and it calms me. And then the festivities get started. The Emcee, announces the start of "Open Mic Night and asks if anyone wants to start the party." I have to get this over and done with before I lose my nerve. I stand and grab my guitar. The Emcee smiles, he knows that Sonny and I are an item and I'm sure wonders what I'm up too. I take a seat on the stool and take a deep breath before looking up and looking out in the crowd of people. I don't see anyone, except Sonny.

My Sonny, and he is looking at me, a question forming on his lips...and I have the answer for him. I pull the ring out of my pocket and I slip it on my left hand. I pull out the guitar pick and start the song...

Yeah, Yeah

I open my eyes, I see your face. I cannot hide, I can't erase

The way you make me feel inside. You complete me boy that's why

Somethin' about you makes me feel, Baby my heart wants to reveal

I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you

Say these three words I wanna hear from you

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, it's these three words that I promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, baby I promise you

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Oh yes, I will

This is no ordinary love and I can never have enough

Of all the things that you've given to me

You're my heart, my soul, my everything

Every night I thank you Lord

For giving me the strength to love him more and more

Each day I promise him as long as I hear those three words

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, it's these three words that promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, I promise you...

After the last cords sound, the bar is quiet and they are looking at Sonny and at me. My heart is thumping and I am wondering what he is thinking. He has tears in his eyes and he is walking towards me. It isn't until he reaches me that I see he has a smile on his face...His amazingly beautiful smile. The one I fell in love with. He stands in front of me and I say, "Happy Valentines Day". I put the guitar down and step down off of the stage area. I take a deep breath and I go to my guitar case and pull out my other surprise for Sonny. It's a ring box of my very own. I turn and take a deep breath and get down on one knee, much like he did a month ago.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxo

"I know that you already did this, but I think that now that you know I'm ready, I should be the one to ask you. If you will still have me, I would be honored if you'd say yes and marry me, Sonny."

"Are you kidding? That is all I've dreamed of, since before I asked you. Of course I'll marry you, Will."

I slip the ring out of the box and with shaky hands, I place the ring on his left ring finger. We're both crying. I stand and we kiss. And we are so engrossed in one another, that we don't realize that the Club is cheering for us, and T is passing out the bubbly to celebrate my and Sonny's new engagement, until we hear a glass clanking.

"HEY, HEY, I want to propose a toast to my best friends. (holding up his glass) I have known Will all my life, he is my greatest friend and he deserves to be happy. And I know that Sonny is the one to do that. I know that I haven't always been in your corner, but Sonny, you're one of my best friends now too. I couldn't be happier for the two of you. Congrats! To Will and Sonny!"

Crowd: TO WILL AND SONNY!

Sonny turns to Will and smiles. "I love you" he mouthed and goes in for the kiss.

After they break apart Will says, "I wonder whose going to perform next?"

T walks past and smiles "Will, no one wants to go after that performance, who's going to top it?"

"He's right, no one could. And why didn't I know you could sing like that?"

"I sing at home to Ari. And...the shower."

"That's not all you do in the shower..." he said with a smirk. Will blushed and turned away.

T looked like a deer in headlights and looking between his two friends. "TMI...I'VE GOT TO GO...BAR TO RUN..."

"I thought that would get him outta here," he said with a smile. "Now where were we?" He said, falling into Will, who kissed him with great passion. Then the song he requested started, and the couples started to get up and slow dance.

"Come on, I know you are dying to do this, since our song is playing, after all," he said pulling Sonny on to the dance floor. They started to slow dance, with all the other couples around them, but there was no one else in the Club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonny's POV:)

He asked me. He asked me. That is all my heart is singing. He sang to me and to put himself out there for all of Salem to see and I couldn't be more honored or in love. As I'm in his arms, I realize just how strong they are, and yet so tender and loving. It is amazing just how much I love him right at this moment.

I feel his hold on me tighten and I look into his face, his blue eyes are looking at me, into me. And I see in that look, the love that is there and just how deep it runs. "I Love You", he mouths to me and smiles. It melts me, just a bit more. I can't wait to get him alone and I think that now is that time.

"Let's go home" I say to him. He smiles and nods.

I tell T to hold down the fort and he smiles, "Okay, Boss." He says. "Have a good-night you, two."

Will and I are out of the door, and down the street in what seems like seconds. We stop and kiss a few times along the way, unable to hold back the excitement of the past hour.

"I hope that we don't wake Gabi or Ari" I say to him.

And Will looks at me and says, "I've taken care of that. Ari is with my Mom for the night and Gabi and T are going out later tonight". I'm impressed, he has thought about every detail.

When we get to the house, fumble with the lock, as it's hard to work the lock with Will's tongue in my ear and lips on my neck. He knows how to turn me on, and once the door is closed and locked, it's a race to our room.

* * *

(Will's POV:)

It's a race to the bedroom and I'm a winner by a long shot. Once he's inside and next to me, I've already started to unbutton my shirt. He takes my hands away and finishes the job, going ever so slowly, like the first time we made love. My breath is quick and I'm dying for him to finish with my shirt, because the way he's eyeing me, is enough for me to die and go to heaven, in itself.

He has his mouth on mine, then his lips travel down my neck, and I close my eyes and I'm seeing stars, and bright lights as the sensations are causing me to go up and over that pleasure threshold, and it's almost more than I can handle...almost.

"I want you, now" I manage to say, breathlessly and he gives me that cocky look he has about him, then I'm putty in his hands. And the secret is...I love it.

He pushes me onto the foot of the bed, I'm shirtless and he unzips the dress pants I'm wearing, and then I feel him touch me, and my skin is peppered with goose bumps. I let out a moan, when the shiver goes threw me, he smiles when he sees it. I know just how happy he is, since telling him that I'd marry him. I have felt it in every touch, seen it in every look...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxosxxxxxoxxxnxxxnxxxyooooxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxowooxoxoxoixoxoxoxoxoxoloxoxoxoxolxoxoxxxoxooooxoxoxoxoxo

(Sonny's POV:)

"Just give me time...it's a decision we should make together", I remember him saying on that January day. I'm not sure what has changed his mind, but what I can say, is I am the happiest man in the Universe. We are getting married. It's my New Years resolution, my shooting star, my blowing the candles out on my Birthday cake wish all rolled into one. Ever since I met him, I could see us together until we're old and gray, and I can still see that in my mind's eye, in my heart of hearts.

When he tells me "I want you, now!", something snaps inside me, and I want to take over our love-making and give it to him, like he's never had it before. He is putty in my hands, and I have to slow down myself, before I lose it, completely.

I take the love-making at a slow and steady pace...a pace to savor every single minute we are together like this. There is a moment of sensation overload, and then the calm after the storm.

When we are finished, we are laying together in our bed. And we put our hands together, and the gold of the rings, a reminder of what just happened tonight...we are getting married. I am marrying Will Horton, the man of my dreams. I cut through the silence and say "Do you think you could sing that song to me one more time?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Will's POV:)

He wants me to sing to him again...I find my voice and start the words softly...I open my eyes, I see your face. I cannot hide, I can't erase, The way you make me feel inside. You complete me boy that's why. Somethin' about you makes me feel, Baby my heart wants to reveal, I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you Say these three words I wanna hear from you. Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you..., I don't even get to finish the song, because his mouth is on mine again. It is hot and it is eager, and I'm ready for more...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonny's POV:)

I just can't help myself. He is so damn hot, and when he's singing to me...I'm not sure, but I think I loose my mind. We are making love again, and this time it's fast and furious. When we are happily satisfied, we are lying in bed, sweaty and barely covered. I turn and smile at him. He says that he loves me. And I say "I love you, too".

We get comfortable, in our sleeping positions. I smile as I drift off, because I know only one thing... This will for damn sure will be a Valentine's Day, that will never be forgotten. The Valentine's Day, all my wishes came true. The Valentine's day, that Will asked me to marry him and I said Yes, I Will.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 10 welcomes yet another new fanfiction writer into the WilSon fold! Thank you Beachgurl07 for this beautiful addition to our event. Feel free to write more Wilson love stories any time...

Enjoy everyone and happy Sunday. Oh, and we LOVE reviews. So share the love. ;-)

* * *

Jen/Tonya THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR COORDINATING ALL OF THIS—not sure if you need this: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Characters belong to Days of our Lives.

_A/N: Thank you THANK YOU and big mwuahs to my ninja Beta/ text buddy/ book yammerer/ fellow fangurrrrler/ editor/ word nerd/ and, now, good friend, KB. Shout out to all of my twitter gals for encouraging me while writing and making all of my DAYS fantastic just by being you and yapping with me. And, yes, Amy, I finally went there._

Soundtrack: What Will's listening to you can find on youtube: watch?v=VH4fWBxoibA  
(Just listen, don't watch. The conductor is creepy looking.)

And here's the _Overture to Romeo and Juliet_ they also listen - it's on youtube again (fanfiction blocks all direct links): watch?v=Cxj8vSS2ELU (Same creepy conductor.)

And the unattributed quote that Will whispers to Sonny is from Oliver Wendell Holmes.

That's it. Read! And let me know if you want more! Happy Valentine's Day, sweeties!

_WARNING: Some very M-rated M/M action here. And language. I do enjoy the F word._

**Any Human Heart **_by Beachgurl07_

"Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold."  
~Zelda Fitzgerald

* * *

"Today isn't really my favorite holiday, you know," said Will. Sonny rolled his eyes.

Will thought about their first Valentine's Day, one of the worst and best days of Will's life.

From the terror and heartache of worrying that his daughter, whom he had really just started to love, if only in the abstract, would leave this world before he got to know her to sheer devastation when he thought he'd finally lost Sonny for good, to the elation he felt when Sonny pulled him into his arms and kissed him and told him they would start over, his heart had nearly burst several times.

It was not an overstatement to say that the events from mid-January to mid-February the year Ari was born still affected him ten years later. He had thought their life could not possibly get more chaotic or devastating- that he and Sonny had been through the worst together.

Oh, to be young again.

Will had had no idea.

He could feel his heart pounding.

Sonny put his hands on Will's shoulders. "Will! Hey baby, you okay?"

"Oh, fine. I'm fine. Just dreading a busy day at school. My students will be high on sugar and loooooooove. They won't have their essays done and I can't wait for it to be over." He turned to look at Sonny. "You don't have a big surprise up your sleeve, do you? Please say no."

"Daddy! Papa! Happy Valentine's Day!" Ari bounded into the living room. She was wearing a pink headband with red glitter-covered hearts bouncing on springs. Her red shirt was long-sleeved sprinkled with white polka dot hearts. She wore a hot pink tutu skirt and purple leggings. Red and pink striped leg warmers stopped just above her favorite red converse sneakers. She was PUMPED. She loved Valentine's Day and that was all Sonny's fault.

"I'm ready for school!" she giggled. She pursed her lips and stared at Will. "Daddy, why don't you have a Valentine's outfit on? Where's the pink shirt papa and I got you?"

"Honey, I just don't. . ." His voice trailed off. How could he say no to his little sweetie?"I forgot."

"Silly daddy! How could you forget Valentine's Day? Go change, pleeeeeeease?" she looked at him, her eyes sparkling, the corners crinkling just a bit. "Oh, my," he thought to himself. "She looks just like me when I'm trying to charm the pants off my husband."

Will locked eyes with Sonny over Ari's head. He was fairly certain that Sonny's smile had the tiniest hint of a smirk. "You get your Valentines together in your bookbag and when I come downstairs, we'll leave." Ari busied herself with gathering her things.

"Sooooooo, Will, in addition to inheriting your beautiful blue eyes and flaxen hair, it looks like our little girl has your 'Turns grown men to mush' act perfected," Sonny said.

"What can I say? I guess it runs in the family." Will laughed and ran upstairs. "Damn. I never got an answer from Sonny," he thought.

(*(*(*)*)*)

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!" Ari blew them kisses and ran off to the school. They took her to early arrival so that Will could walk Sonny to the Club before he had to be at school.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand as they started walking to the Square "Had a change of heart about your outfit, eh?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that she is the _only_ person besides you who always gets anything she wants from me."

Sonny turned to Will and raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything except for an elaborately planned Valentine's Day."

Sonny's face fell. Will's heart sank.

"Always ruining the moment, Will."

Sonny was pretty unflappable. If he bothered to react like that he really was disappointed. It was time to shake it up a bit—to stop saying no and start saying yes.

Will stopped walking, leaned against the gatepost at the entrance to the square, and pulled Sonny to him. He tilted his chin down and pushed out his lips. "Just you wait until later."He shifted one foot to the other and back before bringing his cheek next to Sonny's. He closed his lips around Sonny's soft earlobe and sucked. Sonny moaned and pushed into Will, then thought better of it and moved away. "C'm'ere." Will cupped Sonny's ass and squeezed it.

"Will!" Sonny gasped. "Keep your grabby grabby hands to yourself!" Will kissed his neck. "Town square. Public." Will flicked his tongue along Sonny's jaw. "Upstanding business owner citizens." Pushed his lips against the corner of Sonny's mouth. "Aren't we a little old for this?"

"Never." With that, Will backed up into the shadows between the gate and the pine trees outside the square without letting go of Sonny. He nosed the collar of Sonny's shirt aside and latched on to the delicate skin under Sonny's collarbone. He bit down, hard.

"Hmmmmmmmph." So this was how it was going to go? Sonny didn't think he could wait until "later." He took Will's chin in his hands and brought his mouth down hard on Will's. He sucked Will's lower lip swollen and then nudged inside with his tongue. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Will back against the wall, moved his hands from Will's face to his hips, picked Will up just a bit and ground their straining cocks together.

"Sonofamthfuuuummmkkuuhhhhh."

Sonny broke away. "You started it!"

Will smirked. "I was just reminding you of why you put up with me."

"Well, now I'm 'Up.'"

Will drew back and looked at Sonny asking with his eyes if Sonny wanted to "go there."

"Yes, Will. Ohmmigodyes."

With one hand, Will pulled Sonny's mouth to his own and swallowed Sonny's tongue, sucking and biting and teasing. With his other he quickly unbuckled Sonny's belt and unzipped his dress pants. Sonny's cock sprung out, rock hard and leaking.

"Commando, eh?"

"You know it," Sonny growled. Will closed his fist around the silken shaft and started pumping. "Ummmmmhuhahhhhoh," Sonny groaned.

Will smiled against Sonny's mouth. He had Sonny right where he wanted him, writhing and squirming, forgetting where he was. Luckily, if he kept Sonny quiet, nobody would see or hear them. He brought his extra hand down to his own fly and unzipped. With Sonny bare-cheeked under his dress slacks, they were going to need something to, uh, receive, what Sonny was about to give.

He pressed closer to Sonny and whispered "Come for me, baby."

Sonny exploded into Will's hand, his cries swallowed by Will's kiss. Will shoved his hand into Sonny's hair and held Sonny's head to his until Sonny started breathing again. Will cleaned Sonny up, tucked him in, and zipped him back up.

"Well." Sonny laughed and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, giddily grinning. "If that is 'now' what do you have planned for 'later'?"

"That was 'just in case.'"

"Just in case what?"

"Don't you remember what happened last year?"

"AGAIN, Will, always ruining the moment."

* * *

Last year on Valentine's night Will got home a little later than he had planned. Ari was staying with Sami, enjoying time with Will's (much younger) siblings. Will stopped by after work to see her, and she didn't want to let him go.

"Daddy, the boys at school teased me because I gave Valentines to everybody, including the girls. Papa always says that Valentine's Day is for everyone you love, not just boys." She wrinkled her nose and curled up her lips. "Ew. Boys."

"That is what your Papa says. Valentine's Day is for everyone." Though Will didn't buy into the holiday hoopla, necessarily, Sonny made it very clear, once Ari was old enough to understand what was happening on Valentine's Day, that she was never ever to feel like it was a time when she had to win the approval or curry favor with just one particular individual. Every year Sonny gave Ari a Valentine gift and insisted on serving her heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast. She always delivered little bouquets to her grandmas and took cards to everyone in her class.

He supposed that what Sonny was doing, and how he approached the holiday, would come in handy once Ari was old enough to care who did what for her on Valentine's Day. Eventually Ari wouldn't be saying "Ew," when it came to boys. (Or girls—who knew?) Will had thought he knew all there was to know about love from what he shared with Sonny. But Ari, well, she was a piece of his heart walking around outside of his body, and he shuddered at the thought of holding a sobbing Arianna while that heart broke into a million pieces.

Ari looked up at Will, her big blue eyes searching and sad. "Will you and Papa always be my Valentines?"

"Of course we will, sweetie." She snuggled against him and fell asleep. He gently unwound her arms from around his neck, settled her into bed, and headed home. It had been a long day.

When he finally reached home, he found a note pinned to his front door.

_You are the one who is good with words. I'm better at showing than telling, but tonight I'm going to tell you how much you mean to me. Starting with this. I know, I know. You're the bookworm, the poet. I'm not. But I happened to read the first line of this poem on the top of cap of an iced tea bottle, and I looked up the rest of it, and, well, this is how I feel about you._

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

~e.e. Cummings

_xo Sonny_

_P.S. Go to the stereo and turn it on._

Sonny found this? His Sonny? Of the spreadsheets and inventory lists and video games and pizza and tea parties with Ari and mountain climbing and football? And not only was it poetry, it was _perfect_.

He walked over to the stereo and picked up the remote control. There was another note taped to it.

_Will, after you hit "play," head to the fridge and grab the snacks I have in there for us. You'll find me in our room. Waiting for you. Don't be long._

_-S._

The violin solo from _Scheherazade_ played over the speakers. The first notes were followed by welling wave of sound from the rest of the orchestra. Will couldn't help but be swept back to another time and place.

Shortly after Sonny took them rock climbing for their first date Will got him back by insisting the two of them pack a picnic and head out to Symphony on the Green—Salem U's outdoor summer concert series. On the program: Rimsky-Korsakov' Scheherazade, forty five minutes of playful, romantic swirling orchestral music. It was impossible, as far as Will was concerned, to remain unmoved while listening to the piece.

They found a place under a huge old oak tree to spread their blanket and listen to the concert.

Sonny, more into Drake than Dvorak, found himself welling up during some passages and tapping his foot to others. As the forty five minute suite progressed, Sonny scooted across the blanket, moving closer and closer to Will, first holding his hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. Next, he leaned up against Will, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Finally, about halfway through, he fell back against the tree trunk and pulled Will into his arms.

Will remembered how safe he felt sitting there under the stars with Sonny. And how ridiculously alive.

Sonny's hands were never really still. First he lightly ran his fingertips up and down Will's arm, driving Will to complete distraction. When Will relaxed into Sonny's embrace Sonny reached one hand around to Will's jaw and absently stroked it, while the other hand traced circles on Will's thigh. Will turned so that his head was nestled into Sonny's shoulder and his lips were level with Sonny's chin. With the barest amount of pressure Will kissed his way down Sonny's jaw line. Sonny responded by tipping Will's chin up just a bit and capturing Will's lips with his own.

Will reached around and placed his right hand on Sonny's neck, pulling Sonny closer. He opened his mouth, giving Sonny permission to explore. Sonny traced Will's lips with the tip of his tongue before sliding it inside.

Will sighed into the kiss. He felt like, after months of being afraid, wondering what to do, and holding his breath, he could finally exhale. "Where we love is home." Will whispered.

"Yes, Will, you're home. We're both exactly where we should be," Sonny breathed in his ear.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" Will squeaked. "It's hot quoting Civil War era philosophers while making out with your new boyfriend," he said.

"You're adorable," Sonny said.

On a perfect summer night under a blanket of stars, the ends of their nerves tingling, Will and Sonny forgot about the music and lost themselves in each other.

Whenever something was tough between the two of them Will would retreat to his favorite armchair and listen to this very piece over and over again, willing himself back to the beginning with Sonny—back to when they first started falling in love. He needed that feeling to get him through the roadblocks that always seemed to pop up—right around Valentine's Day, unfortunately.

He listened when he and Sonny had broken up. He listened when he went for a walk after Sonny proposed and turned Sonny down. He listened while waiting in the hospital after Sonny had been hit by a car walking to meet Will for dinner on Valentine's night. He listened when he had to miss Valentine's Day because of a book tour for his one published novel. He listened when his mom was booked in jail, again, a few Januarys ago. He listened when Ari was in the hospital with meningitis. and he slept by her side for a month's worth of cold winter nights.

"He remembers," Will said to himself. That music—it was the closest thing he could get to a hug, a reassurance, other than actually having Sonny's arms around him. Sonny knew that any anxiety Will brought home with him would float away with the strains of the song.

He went to the fridge next and found a bowl of hand-dipped chocolate covered raspberries. "You're berry cute!" said a note pinned to the bowl.

"And now he's writing puns!"

What he loved about Sonny, though, were not Sonny's words, but his actions. Sonny showed Will, every day, how much Will meant to him. Tonight, Will had every intention of showing _Sonny_ how much _he_ meant to Will.

He picked up the bowl of berries, a chilled bottle of prosecco, and two fluted glasses and walked into their bedroom.

He found Sonny bathed in candlelight, propped against the pillows, and fast asleep, wearing black boxers with red kisses all over them.

"What I wouldn't do for those to be my kisses right there right now," he thought wistfully. Not wanting to wake Sonny, who obviously needed sleep after months and months—years, really—of long hours at work, Will slipped out of his clothes, picked up a quilt from the chair in the corner of the room, and climbed onto the bed beside Sonny, covering them both with the blanket in one sweep.

He thought about how people have such high expectations of this one holiday. "Flowers, candles, gifts! It Must be Valentine's Day in Salem!" read one of the signs in the town square today. Sonny was going to feel so bad that he fell asleep.

But every day was Valentine's Day when he was with Sonny, as far as he was concerned. He still couldn't believe that, out of everyone he could have had, Sonny chose him and nights like tonight, even without whatever else Sonny might have had planned, proved it. He was home.

He wrapped his arm around Sonny and put his nose in Sonny's hair. Breathing in time with his sweet, sappy, and, tonight, surprising, husband, Will went to sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Sonny said, looking up at the trees surrounding them. "Right, last year. Well, I tried."

Will brought his hands up to Sonny's face, combing his fingers through Sonny's hair and rubbing Sonny's cheeks with his thumbs. "Honey, it was perfect."

"But I had all of these _plans_."

"Well, things don't always go according to plan, huh?" Will smiled. "This morning, particularly, and I think I'm finally starting to be okay with that."

"But weren't you a little disappointed last Valentine's Day when you found me asleep?"

"I'm never disappointed when I find you in my bed, Sonny."

Sonny grinned and gave Will a kiss. Out of everyone his gorgeous husband could have had, Sonny still couldn't believe that Will chose him.

"But, if you remember what you had in mind last year, what came after telling me I was "Berry cute," which was very cute, by the way, because _I_ certainly remember what _I_ had in mind last year, why don't we pick up where we left off, later?" Will's eyes bored into Sonny's, sending shivers up Sonny's spine.

"You got it."

(*(*(*)*)*)

After what seemed like days, but was merely hours, Sonny left the club in T's capable hands and drove home. He barely got in the door before Will tackled him with a feverishly hot kiss.

Sonny broke away. "Will! Valentine's Day! Flowers, cards, romance?"

"Fucking, sucking, and blowing."

Sonny gasped.

Will's eyes burned with desire. "I have been waiting All. Day. Long. for you." He started unbuttoning Sonny's shirt and kissing his way down Sonny's chest. "I have been chaperoning Valentine parties at school. I have been watching teenagers make moony eyes at each other. I have nearly been run over by flower deliverymen." He circled Sonny's nipple with his tongue and nibbled. "I have been listening to my Mom talk about EJ and what they're doing later. I have helped Grandma hang balloons from every light fixture." He knelt down and unbuttoned Sonny's pants and pulled his boxers down. He traced a line with his tongue from Sonny's hip bones to his cock. He growled "And, now, right now, I just want you. All of you. Happy fucking Valentine's Day." He took Sonny into his mouth.

"So hot Will holy geezus," Sonny grabbed a fistful of Will's hair and dragged Will up to face him. "If you want a happy fucking Valentine's Day, you'd better slow down!"

"What's your plan?" Will asked, his eyes dark as midnight boring into Sonny's.

Sonny took Will's hand and pulled him over to the couch. Hit the stereo button. Listened.

"Well, clearly you had a plan, Will. You queued up _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Nothing better for mind-blowing sex. Those violins. . .that English horn solo. . .the flutes." He unzipped his pants. "I've been known to have a tender heart, occasionally. You've taught me that."

"It's awfully, romantic, though." Sonny unbuttoned Will's shirt and tossed it away. He latched onto Will's collarbone and sucked.

"I have a weak spot for orchestral mind fucking." Will shook his pants off one leg and then the other.

Sonny could see goose bumps running up and down Will's arms, legs. . .Will shivered at the sight of Sonny's eyes roving up and down his body. Sonny fell back on the couch, pulling Will on top of him so they were pressed skin to skin. Will straddled Sonny and sank down into his lap, grinding their hips together and eagerly ravishing Sonny's mouth, rubbing his ears and biting them, tearing at Sonny's thick and so sexily messy hair, combing through it and then holding on for dear life as Sonny answered Will by licking and sucking whatever part of Will that was still enough for him to get his mouth on. Their moans drowned out the music. "Oh Sonny, god, yes, mmmmmmm." Will was shaking. "Honey, get me ready. I need you inside me."

Sonny held Will to him and reached down and felt around in the pocket of Will's discarded pants. He figured, what with Will's music selection, that he might find some lube there. He slicked his fingers, reached around and thrust one finger into Will. "Hooooooohhhhhyeaaaah," Will moaned. He buried his nose in Sonny's neck. "Mmmmfuhhmoreson." Sonny slid another finger in.

"Better?"

"Mmmm hmmmm."

"Look at me, Will." Will shook his head. His entire neck flushed from his collarbone up to his ears.

"Darling, you gave me a hand job in the park this morning and you won't look at me? You. . . " Sonny kissed the tip of Will's nose ". . . are so precious." Will practically turned purple at that. Sonny crashed his mouth into Will's and thrust his tongue inside while scissoring his fingers to open Will up.

"Fuuuuuuuccccccccccccck Sonny."

"You like that?" Sonny breathed. He lubed himself and picked up Will by the hips and brought Will back down on his throbbing, aching cock. "How about this?"

"Ohhhhhhhmmmmmmmm." Will started to ride Sonny, rocking and bucking and thrashing in Sonny's lap. He grabbed his own leaking cock and pumped it while leaning over to suck on Sonny's lip. "I'm so. Close." Sonny was nearly there as well. . .He had Will right where he wanted him—reduced to a quivering, writhing mass of muscle and sweat and sweet, sultry moans.

"Will?"

"Huh?"

"Come for me, Baby."

"Yessssssssss. Mfffff." Will clenched hot and tight around Sonny while his cock pulsed in release.

When the hot liquid hit Sonny's chest he exploded into Will.

They both saw stars.

Sonny held Will, stroking trails down his husband's still flushed back. Will licked a drop of sweat from Sonny's brow.

"So, Sonny, is that what you had in mind for 'later'?"

Sonny huffed, catching his breath, smiled up at Will. "Pretty close."

Will pinched his nipple. "Pretty close? PRETTY CLOSE?"

Sonny squeezed Will to him. "Kidding, baby. That was perfect."

Will leaned back and gave Sonny a look. "Oh, no Mister. you said 'Pretty Close.' Hope you ate your pancakes this morning because we are just getting started."

It _was_ a happy fucking Valentine's Day.

"Perfect," Will thought later. "Perfect was the word."

* * *

Will's nose woke him up when Sonny walked through the bedroom door with two steaming mugs of coffee that he set on the nightstand.

He felt pretty calm. They had enjoyed several years of relatively peaceful Valentine's Days. After twenty years of marriage Sonny had eventually eased up on the V-Dayextravaganzas—nothing left to prove—and Will had finally reached the point where he no longer worried so much about what calamity might be lurking.

"Son—" Will gasped. Sonny had just pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading to the kitchen, and HOT DAMN. The way the sweats sat low on Sonny's hips, nearly exposing what curled below his navel, made Will want to grab Sonny, shove him on the bed, and do _very_ inappropriate things to him.

"C'mere honey," Will reached his arms out and waved Sonny over. He put his hands up to Sonny's face and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Sonny returned the favor before reluctantly pulling away.

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but I have to get going. Valentine's Day and all—it'll be busy, especially since the holiday is on a weekend this year."

He showered and dressed. Will lay on the bed and watched him pull his clothes on.

Sonny was equally alluring in his dress slacks perfectly tailored to highlight everything about his ass that Will still worshipped, and Sonny knew it.

"Glad I still have that effect on you, sweets." Sonny bent down to kiss Will. "I'll see you later. I love you."

* * *

The phone rang that night at 2am. It was the call Will had been dreading since Ari asked them to always be her Valentines all those years ago.

"Daddy," she choked through sobs. "He broke up with me. _On Valentine's Day!_ After three years of dating. Who _does that?_"

"Son of a motherfu—" Will thought. Sonny and weren't exactly thrilled about Ari being tied down for so much of her college experience, but her boyfriend had treated her well and encouraged her artistic endeavors, and, well, that was about as much as her parents could ask out of a partner for their daughter. Plus he and Sonny got together young and it worked out ok, eventually. Ari hadn't dated much in high school and had been picky about choosing someone long-term, but when she fell, much like Will had all those years ago, she fell hard.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry," he said.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. What do I do now?"

"I don't know what to tell you to do, honey."

Sonny rolled over and looked at Will. He mouthed "WHAT?"

"Hold on sweetie," Will covered the phone. "Her boyfriend broke up with her," he said to Sonny.

"Who DOES that on Valentine's Day?" Sonny asked.

"YOU talk to her." Will handed Sonny the phone. This was a job for Sonny. When something went wrong, Will still had that urge to curl up in a ball and shut out the world until everything calmed down. Only Sonny could talk him out into the sun. It was the same with Ari. They made a good team. Will was good at future planning—where to go to college, what to do for a career, how to apply for a summer internship and make arrangements. Sonny was the one who helped both of them continue to consider their hearts, not just their heads, when making decisions.

"Sweet pea."

"Papa," she wailed. "Why does it hurt so much? Why today? What do I do? I trusted him. I'm so angry. I'm so sad. He said he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life and he didn't want me to be tied down with his indecision and baggage. And he didn't eventalk to me about it. He just decided and that was it."

That sounded familiar to Sonny. "Oh honey. I've been there." He looked at Will.

Will knew exactly what Sonny was talking about. He sighed. What happened around Valentine's Day all those years ago had cracked his heart right open and he was never thesame. Neither was Sonny. But he thought that it was because, when they picked up the pieces, they had done it together.

"But Papa what do I do?"

"Honey, you have to figure that out. It's gonna hurt. It might hurt for a long time. You will find yourself just going through the motions for a while. Thinking about the good times and crying. Reliving it all. That's ok. The only way you can get to the root of the life is to let things in. Feel them all. Don't shut down. Keep your heart open."

"Do you think maybe he'll come back to me?"

"He might, sweetie. You two are young. You have a lot of growing to do."

"I miss him so much. I don't know if I can love someone else this much."

Sonny smiled. Ari was her father's daughter. So dramatic. So all-in. Nothing halfway."Ari, your Dad has said to me, often, 'Never say you know the last word about any human heart,' It's a quote from. . ."

"Henry James," Will whispered.

"Oh, you and Dad and your words."

"If your Dad could hear you saying that. . ."

"When everything happened with you and Dad why did you even bother? How did you pick up the pieces?"

"I'm not going to lie. It was honestly one of the worst times of my life. I cried myself to sleep every night for a month," Sonny said.

Will, laying in bed next to Sonny, stroking Sonny's arm, felt his heart break all over again when he heard Sonny say that. He leaned over and gently kissed Sonny's neck.

"How did you move on?"

"Well, honey, I didn't, really, and that's due, in part, to you. When we thought we were going to lose you, I realized how much your Dad meant to me and how I didn't want to lose him."

"But your heart was broken."

"Both of our hearts were broken, Ari. But we had already shared so much love, and once you experience that you don't want to live without it, regardless of what it does to you. I hate to say this, sweetie, but you're going to have heartbreak, large and small, through your whole life."

"Did you and Dad?"

"We did, even though you might not have seen a lot of it. We did—with each other and with other things in our lives. But we got through it."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

"I don't either, but you will. And we'll be there with you."

"Can I come home this weekend? I know it wasn't planned, but. . . "

"Sometimes things don't go as planned. But, honey, that's sometimes when the best things happen, and, of course, you can come home. We'll come get you in the morning. We'll watch stupid movies and eat popcorn. We'll stop on the way for pancakes. It'll be just the three of us, like old times."

"Stay on the phone with me until I go to sleep, please."

"I will, sweet pea. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sonny lay on his side with the phone against his bottom ear. Will put his arms around Sonny so his chest was pressed against Sonny's back and they were spooning. Sonny listened until the sobs quieted and he could hear Ari breathing steadily on the other end of the line, all of those miles away, at school. "Goodnight honey."

No answer. He hung up the phone.

Turning his head to meet Will's eyes he said "I think she's going to be ok, eventually."

"Thank you, Sonny, for that, and for everything. For holding the pieces of my heart together."

"I love you, Will. I always have, since the first day I met you."

Sonny took Will's hand and held it as they drifted off to sleep.

Will whispered in Sonny's ear "I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart."

In the darkness, Sonny smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

_Here's our second story of the day! Oh, if this only could happen on the show! Eeek. Now that would be perfect. :-) _

* * *

**Second Time's the Charm** by michaelemcfee

Sonny opened the door to the Chez Rouge restaurant, and with a deliberately gallant gesture, allowed his date for the night, none other than Will Horton, pass through the doors before him. As Will passed by, he grabbed Sonny's hand and they both entered the restaurant with fingers intertwined; Sonny being just a very cozy half step behind.

When they arrived at the maître d's desk , Sonny was able to survey the room. To his astonishment, it was very empty. In fact, he and Will would be their only customers at the moment. He was a bit surprised, even though it was only the Monday before Valentine's Day, he had expected it to be much busier than this; which is why, when he had called to make a reservation a few days ago, he had asked for a secluded table. The person who took the call had simply said, "That won't be a problem." And now, he was beginning to realize why.

Will and Sonny followed the maître d' to their table. It was in a secluded part of the restaurant; there was mood lighting (mostly candles of various shapes and sizes) placed in very strategic places around the table. It was very romantic. As per Sonny's instructions, there was already food on the table; some bread and cheeses, oysters and caviar, along with various small glasses of fruit juices and wines.

Will smiled as Sonny came over and adjusted his chair so that he could sit down. Sonny then went to the other side of the small table and sat himself down. "Thanks babe" said Will, as his eyes scanned the delicacies on the table. "You thought of everything."

They were settling in, taking sips of the various drinks and sampling the delicacies on the table, by feeding each other, when they heard noises coming from the front of the restaurant. Will did not react at the noise; probably because he knew it was coming. Sonny, who obviously did not know, twisted his head in order to look towards the noise.

Sonny saw a good deal of familiar faces. They were all taking off their coats and heading towards Will and him. Will's mother and father, his grandmothers and great grandmother, Aunt Jennifer, Aunt Maggie, Abigail, JJ and Uncle Victor. T was also there (and that was a surprise since he was supposed to be minding TBD). He then saw Rafe, Gabi and Arianna Grace along with his own parents.

Sonny turned back towards Will, a stunned stupefied look on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on. Will saw the look on Sonny's face. He wasn't sure how to take that look, although he had known that that look was probably going to be the result of his little surprise. He cocked his head and let a little smirk run across his face as he murmured "surprise?"

Sonny wasn't sure what was going on. He had planned on having a beautifully romantic, private, evening. Apparently Will had something else planned for them tonight. He wanted to be upset, just a little bit angry, but looking at Will, dressed up so nice in his tuxedo, he could only manage to be confused. "Babe? What is going on? I thought we were going to have a quiet evening? Alone?"

Will stood up, walked over to Sonny's side of the table and helped him up. "Sunshine, I think you're going to like this. Be patient." He walked towards the gathering crowd with his hand in Sonny's, fingers intertwined. When they got near enough that Will thought everyone could hear him, he stopped.

He glanced towards Adrienne Kiriakis, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, nodded towards her and hoped for the best. As Adrienne stepped forward, Will couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot calmer than the last time he met her. He couldn't help but think back to that evening, just about a week ago.

He had been exceedingly nervous. He had invited Justin and Adrienne to the Brady Pub. He had something he wanted to ask them; well actually, the question was to Adrienne. After the drinks had been distributed, it was Justin that broke the silence. "Well Will, Adrienne and I are both intrigued; and you look nervous. What did you want to talk to both of us about?"

Will smiled nervously. "Well sir…Justin…I have something to ask you. But first I need to tell you something; did you know that Sonny asked me to marry him, the night before my daughter's christening?" Since Will already knew the answer he soldiered on, not letting Justin or Adrienne say anything; although it looked like they both wanted to. "I said no."

Justin stared at Will in disbelief. Adrienne was about to go into a mother-bear-protecting-her-cub tirade, but again Will cut her off at the pass. "Mrs. Kiriakis, I love your son, but at the time, I thought that it was too soon. My family was going through something, and I didn't want Sonny to have to deal with it. I thought that when I finally do marry your son…I wanted things to be stable .But then I got to thinking…there will always be something. I mean…we are talking about the Brady's…and like you…I will always feel like I am not good enough for your son Mrs. Kiriakis. But it isn't up to me…or you….is it?"

Will took a deep breath. He saw Adrienne's eyes soften. She didn't say a word, and so he continued. "I am asking for your blessing Mrs. Kiriakis. But I don't want you to answer me now. Sonny and I will be having a Valentine's dinner…I would like you to give your answer then…whatever your answer is. I hope that you can give your blessing. It's what Sonny wants. "

Will now waited with baited breath as he saw Adrienne Kiriakis step forward. She looked at her son and smiled a deep, passionately-motherly smile. "Sonny, Will asked me a question a few days ago. He wanted me to answer it tonight." She turned to Will and smiled. "My husband and I give it freely" was all she said. She went forward and hugged Sonny and then hugged Will; as she backed away she said "Will, please call me Adrienne…"

Sonny looked perplexed. He looked around to see if he was the only one. No one else looked confused. He let out a nervous "Mom….?" And then he turned towards Will who was wearing the most beautiful smile that Sonny had ever seen.

Will smiled at Sonny. He was enjoying seeing Sonny confused but he knew he couldn't let Sonny feel confused for too long. "She gave us her blessing Sonny…" Sonny cocked his head in a questioning manner "She did?"

Will decided that it was now-or-never-time. He welcomed his friends and family and explained that the night before his daughter's christening, Sonny had proposed to him. When quite a few people started to exclaim "Ohhhh"s and "ahhhhh"s , Will put up a hand to stop them. "I said no…and we talked it over and we both decided that at that time it was the right thing for us. I told him that I would marry him one day…but things were complicated…" Will turned to Sonny and smiled "…But then I got to thinking…it may never be the right time. I love you Sonny…more than anything or anyone…except my daughter Arianna Grace…and I know that you feel the same way towards me and towards our daughter…"

Sonny gasped (…and if he were paying attention to anyone else in the room…which he wasn't…he would have heard several others gasp...) as he (and they) witnessed Will drop to one knee and pull out a box which Will expertly opened (because he had practiced a number of times). The box contained two rings.

Will showed Sonny the box and began to say what was very much in his heart. "Sonny…when you proposed to me that night, I was thrilled beyond words. I told you no that night. We agreed that it wasn't the time. But then it hit me…it may never be the perfect time. And I can't make you wait forever. It also occurred to me that perhaps I said no because I still think that I am not good enough for you. Deep down …I think I never will be…because no one could compare to someone as perfect as you. But you told me something the night of our first date…That night when I was no longer afraid to kiss you…You asked me to let you be the judge of whether I am good enough for you. And so I am letting you be that judge. I asked your mother to do the same. She agreed…"

Will let out a nervous sigh. "So Sonny…here is your chance…to judge…Sonny Kiriakis…Will you marry me?"

Sonny's eyes started to water. Will was so beautiful at this moment. He looked towards his mother and smiled a broad silly smile. Before he could answer, he heard one final thing from Will. "And you can't say 'Wow' That has already been done." Sonny let out a short burst of nervous laughter and composed himself quickly in order to scrunch up his face in mock-annoyance. "I'm allowed my own reactions Horton."

Sonny then did something unexpected. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Will's hands that were holding up the box with the rings in them. "Yes William Horton…I will marry you…you are more than good enough for me…But since I asked you first…I'd like the honour of putting your ring on your finger first…it's only fair…"

Will laughed and nodded. Sonny put Will's ring on his ring finger and then Will did the same. Then Sonny leaned in and caught Will's lips with his own. Their kiss lasted an eternity until both heard the sounds of elated friends and relatives around them. Will got to his feet first and helped Sonny to his. Will walked his now-fiancé towards his daughter.

Will took his daughter from Gabi's arms and cradled her in such a way that both he and Sonny could look at her. He showed Arianna Grace his hand and said "Hey there Princess! Your Daddy and God-daddy are getting married! What do you think of that?"

To everyone's delight, little Arianna Grace grabbed Will's ring finger and squealed with delight. Sonny looked at his now-fiancé and said "I guess she approves…"

The End.


	20. Chapter 20

_Day 11 - here is a lovely little story to get your Monday going. Thanks all!_

* * *

Story 1 of the day by kaveryl35

Morning.

I hear his husky voice right next to me. I always pretend to be deeply asleep so he's forced to speak again, touch me, and if I'm lucky, to be kissed awake by the sweetest pair of lips in the world.

No one will ever understand what it feels like to have his voice, his smell and his touch be the first day's sense. No one could ever understand what it feels like to be surrounded by all things Will, all things good, chaste, delicate but also heightening, maddening and unbearably euphoric.

However, everything pales in comparison to when I finally open my eyes, being welcomed by paradise. An incredible landscape with the golden sun above the majestic sea, the big sky a beautiful pale shade brushed with subtle pink clouds. It's paradise – my paradise. Right in front of my eyes.

I reach out to take it in, to feel the warm breeze on my face, too feel the heat of the sun upon my face, and restore from my slumber in the soothing depths of the crystal ocean.

And then I feel it again. A kiss. A sweet kiss bestowed upon me by God himself. God, who brought an angel to Earth, an angel that the merciless fate had broken its wings. At first I thought that he sent him to me so I could heal his wounds and teach him how to fly again, and that's what I did, I did everything in my power so that the blonde angel would once again fly. In the way I realized that I wanted him to be healed, but I didn't want him to fly away. I wanted him to be with me, but that wouldn't do. He's an angel, made to reside in Heaven and serve God. What could an angelic creature with beauty so heavenly be doing with a poor mortal as myself?

And then it happened. I realized the truth.

He was sent here to save me. Save me from a loveless place, a senseless life filled with running.

He saved me from the nothingness and gave me a heart to take care of forever.

His heart.

"Are you making up poetry in your head again?" He asks, a grin upon his ruddy lips.

"Well, you are the reason behind my poetry."

"Okay, Romeo." The blush in his face going nicely against his slightly sarcastic tone. "Always nice to have your sweet romance, especially today since, you know, it's Valentine's."

"Haha, you don't even have to mention it. I have the day all planned out."

Will scoots closer and wraps my arm around him, his head in my chest. "Okay, let's hear about it, Tristan."

"Tristan?"

He looks up at me, "You know, Tristan and Isolde."

"Okay, so that means you're Isolde." I say grinning.

"Well, likewise I'd be Juliet. Let's call it Romeo and Julian; and Tristan and…"

"Isoldo?"

Will cracks up and strikes me in the belly. "Shut up! Now tell me, what are we doing?"

"Well, first of all, we're gonna take a shower. I'm gonna worship your body, like I usually do in there, after that we will go have breakfast at the Pub -I've already set something up by the way-"

"Funny, I set up for a breakfast there too." Will says, smiling.

"No way, hahaha, your grandma refused to take my money for it-"

"What?! She just offered a discount to me!"

We both laugh, and he kisses my nipple. "Well, go on."

"After that, I thought we could go take a walk through the Town Square, grab an ice cream or whatever and after that we will come back here, where I will take out all the things I bought yesterday and play videogames while we eat them. Sounds good?"

"Hell yeah! Sounds amazing. And… after that?"

"Well, I'm in a bit of a pickle, see… we could do one of two things, and actually, it's entirely up to you."

"Haha, sounds fun. Ok, shoot."

"Okay, first: I take you out to a big fancy dinner, suits, opening doors for you, maybe even picking up some roses for you, and after that we come back here, where they'll be a teddy bear and a box of chocolates waiting for you, and we make sweet sweet passionate love all night."

"That sounds amazing" Will says, with a raspy, lovestruck voice.

"Or… we skip dinner altogether. And we spend the day cuddled up in our warm bed, naked of course, until our bodies can't handle it anymore and we become one, and we spend all our time loving each other, and we can stop at any time to get ourselves some chips… and water." I smile at him, too many memories altogether with him can do that to you. "Oh and don't worry, you'll get the teddy bear and the chocolates either way."

Will smiles at me, his beautiful features displaying all the love in our hearts. "You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"Funny, I think that to myself every night before falling asleep." I kiss him on the forehead and he grabs my chin, and kisses my lips. "So, which is it?"

"I think you already know the answer." We both smile and giggle.

"Yeah, I do." He rolls over until he's on top of me, straddling me completely. "Happy Valentine's day Will."

"Happy Valentine's day, Sonny."


	21. Chapter 21

_Second story of the day. Great way to start this week!_

* * *

**Forever Together **by Brandon Sufronko

The way the sun gently touches Sonny's cheek on this cold February morning brings a smile to Will's face.

Will caresses his husband's cheek as he lays soft kisses on his neck.

Sonny's eyes begin to open slowly. With a smile growing on his face, he lets out a grunt, "I would not be opposed to this being my wake-up call every morning."

Will let out a quick laugh, "Good morning, gorgeous… Happy Valentine's Day."

"… and happy anniversary, babe," Sonny says as he rubs his hand down Will's exposed, chiseled chest.

Will and Sonny were married on Valentine's Day two years ago.

T was Will's best man and Abby was Sonny's best "woman" and their daughter was the flower girl.

"It's hard to believe we've been married for 2 years. For people in this town, 2 years is a life time," Will states with a chuckle.

"Since it's our 2 year anniversary, do we have any plans today?" Sonny asks excitedly.

Will replies, "Don't you worry, babe. By the end of the day, I promise you, you'll be satisfied."

"Oh. I like the sound of that. My mind is totally in the gutter," says Sonny with a grin.

"Just like always," Will says as he leans in for passionate kiss on the lips.

*cough*

In the middle of their kiss, Will and Sonny hear a little girl clear her throat. They look in the doorway and it's Ari.

"Good morning, sweetie. What do you have there?" Will questions.

"I made you and daddy a special breakfast for your anniversity and Valentime's Days." Ari explains.

"Well, let's see what you made. I for one am starving," exclaimed Sonny to his daughter.

Will gets a tear in his eye and states, "It looks delicious. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I am going to get ready to spend the day with grandma Adrienne and grandpa Justin."

"How did we get so lucky, Will? She is the most caring, loving kid ever."

Will's simple response with glossy eyes, "She's ours, she's ours."

Sonny kisses Will on the cheek, "Yes, she is."

* * *

"Thanks again for taking her today, mom and dad." Sonny says to his parents.

"Yes, thanks so much Adrienne and Justin. Her grandpa Lucas and Sheryl were going to take her but Ari said she wanted to spend time with you two."

"We're glad to spend time with this little bundle of energy." Adrienne exclaims.

"You mean little bundle of trouble," Will says laughingly.

"You boys plan on making the most of today, I hope. We'll keep Ari till tomorrow morning so you can have the entire evening to yourselves," says Justin proudly.

"Thanks, dad. I have no idea what we're doing today but this one says he has something planned," says Sonny pointing to his husband.

Will grins.

"Arianna, I think it's time we leave your dads to themselves." Adrienne positions.

Ari runs to Will and gives him a hug. "Bye daddy. I love you," then to Sonny… "I love you, daddy."

"You be a good girl for grandma and grandpa today." Will tells his daughter.

Ari's response… "I'm always a good girl, daddy."

* * *

"I'm going to hop in the shower. My hair needs a good scrub," Sonny states.

"I need to get a shower, too. Why not save water and take one together?" Will says excitedly.

"You KNOW you'll never hear me object to that."

Sonny grabs Will's hand and leads him to their shower…

They both slowly take their v-neck shirts off, their eyes locked on each other.

Sonny turns the shower on. He walks slowly towards Will.

Sonny touches Will's chin with his thumb. Will's eyes are locked on his husband's lips.

Sonny wraps his hands about Will neck and begins to kiss Will's soft, supple lips.

Will puts his hands on Sonny's sides.

Sonny pulls away. He runs his hand down his husband's chest as their eyes stay interlocked.

He undoes Will's belt buckle, slowly. Then he unbuttons Will's jeans and drops them to the floor.

Will does the same to his husband. Will grabs Sonny by his waist and pulls him close as they stand in their tight black boxer briefs.

Will wraps his hands around Sonny's soft cheeks. They share a deep, intense kiss.

Will pulls down his black boxer briefs and kicks them to the side and steps in the shower.

Sonny takes off his, grabs Will's hand and enters the shower.

As the steam fills the shower from the hot water raining down on the couple, their bodies intertwine.

Will pushes Sonny against the wall.

Sonny clenches Will's back as Will uses his lips all the way up and down Sonny's neck.

Sonny groans as his husband knows all the right spots on his body…

"There's nothing like a little shower sex to start off our anniversary," states Sonny excitedly as they stand at the mirror prepping for the day.

"Like I always say, there's nothing better than morning sex, unless it's in the shower." Will exclaims.

Sonny looks at Will, lets out a hearty laugh and says, "I love you so much."

After a morning and afternoon of rest and relaxation with their favorite movies, Will says, "You better get ready Sonny."

"Ready for what?" questions Sonny.

"Just go in the bedroom and get ready. Don't make me spank you."

As Sonny entered the bedroom, he saw an outfit laid out on the bed for him and shoes on the floor.

There was a note on their bed that had written on it two words… "My Love."

Sonny opened the card to find a note written in cursive.

"It was during my darkest times when you were the brightest light in my life. When I cried, you were there. When I was angry, you were there. When I pushed you away, you stayed near. Before you came into my life, it had no meaning. I had no idea who I was or what I wanted out of life. You changed that, Sonny. You made me believe that being myself was okay and that I can be happy being me. No matter how many times I shut down, you were there to pick me up. I gave you more than enough reasons to leave but you never did. You believed in me, you cared for me when not many others did. On our 2nd anniversary, I want to show you exactly what you mean to me. Put on this outfit and meet me by the car. Love, Will."

Before Sonny made it to the second sentence, he was already in tears.

He put on the outfit Will had laid out for him, fixed his hair, threw on some cologne and went outside.

There stood Will in a black suit with a red tie beside a limo.

A shocked Sonny was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything Sonny, just get in and you'll see what this is all about," Will said with a smile.

When they arrived at their destination, the driver opened the door for the gentlemen. Sonny was the first to get out of the car.

"It's Chez Rouge." Sonny says puzzled.

"I rented it out for the entire evening."

Will grabbed Sonny hand and they walked into the restaurant together.

They were seated by the waitress and before they were handed their menus Will ordered, for both of them.

"I'll have the rib eye, medium well with a baked potato, sour cream, no butter and my husband will have a rib eye as well, well done, with a sweet potato, nothing on it. And can we get your finest chardonnay?"

"I love it when you order for me. I love a man that can take charge in more than one place," chuckles Sonny.

As they are sipping their wine, JJ enters. Will motions for him to come over.

"JJ, thanks for coming man," Will says to his cousin.

"Of course man, we put a lot into this. I'm glad you wanted my help."

"I must be missing something because I'm totally lost," says a puzzled Sonny.

Will smiles and says to Sonny, "You'll understand in due time, babe."

"I'm going to head to the square, text me when you're ready."

"I'm scared." Sonny says jokingly.

"Hahaha. When have I ever done something for or to you that was questionable? Wait, don't answer that. Anyway, trust me. I really think, I hope, you're going to love this surprise."

The guys finished their dinner so as they were having dessert, Will texted JJ. "I'm ready."

As JJ entered with two guitars, Will grabbed Sonny's hand…

"Sonny… Sometimes, I feel like I don't show you enough, how much I really love you. And with today not only being Valentine's Day but our anniversary, I thought it'd be the perfect time to show you how much you mean to me. For the past 6 months or so, JJ and I have been working together. I wrote a song, just for you, to express how much you mean to me. Those nights when I said I was studying… I was writing this song, for you. I enjoyed putting it together with JJ and he thinks it's awesome. So, I want you to just sit there, and listen. Don't be afraid to tell us what you really think of it once we finish. You know how much we treasure honesty in our relationship."

Will kisses Sonny, pulls away, wipes the tears from Sonny's cheek, looks at him with tears in his own eyes and says, "I love you, Sonny."

The song is titled… "Forever Together…"

Sonny smiles through the tears and JJ begins to strum the guitar.


	22. Chapter 22

_Well, here we are already at Day 12 and the 11th of February. Just a few short days until Cupid's arrow reaches our boys for a Valentine's Day to remember. Without further adieu, here's another wonderful story by an amazing writer and editor. Thanks Ro!_

* * *

**Left Unsaid** by rorihill

Will's POV

I strategically placed the envelope next to the bowl where he throws his keys each night when he comes home to us. Out of view I anxiously awaited the distinctive creak of the door.

Right on queue he entered the apartment reaching for the bowl when he hesitated, looked around, and announced his presence, "Will? Gabi? I'm home!" Receiving no response he zeroed in on the white rectangle, recognizing the handwriting:

_Sonny – Gabi and Ari are at Rafe's and I'll be with you soon. Get comfortable, open and read. Love, Will_

I had left the closet door slightly ajar, giving me the perfect vantage point to watch with bated breath as he followed my simple instructions; settled on the couch, ran his finger along the seam, and deciphered the note inside.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day babe!

In search of the perfect gift, I kept coming back to the same question. What do I give to the man who has had the most tremendous affect on my life? I decided on a gift only I can give you!

Get your mind out of the gutter Kiriakis, I'm referring to memories and words only you will understand the meaning of.

I often reflect on our story and recall moments I wish I could get back, be given a chance to say something different, more eloquent or simply nothing at all. My gift to you this Valentine's Day is to share what I didn't say or do in some of those pivotal moments, if only to express how profoundly you have touched me and how incredibly grateful I am that your love has changed me.

**March 23, 2012** You generously offered then quickly rescinded the infamous "Coffee for Life Card". The minute I wrapped my left arm around your waist to steady myself so I could reach for the card with my right hand I made a critical mistake, I looked into your beautiful eyes. When you pulled away I froze but what I wanted to do in that moment was pull you back to me and say "Stay".

**April 10, 2012** When I came out to you at Common Grounds I was so grateful for your unconditional support. Before you turned to finish closing for the night, we embraced. I knew how much I cared for you in that moment but didn't have the courage to say what was on my mind. As I made my way to the door you didn't see my hesitation to leave as I looked back and wanted so much to ask "Sonny, would you go out with me sometime?"

**July 24, 2012 **You fell asleep on the couch at the DiMera Mansion while I continued to search for the surveillance video proving EJ had been set-up. God, I think I spent more time watching you sleep than I did looking for that video. When you woke up you looked so amazing; I wanted to say "Damn, you look so sexy right now" but I thought you might think it was more creepy than cute.

**August 22, 2012** The day you tried kissing me in the park I came to Common Grounds later to apologize for my reaction. I walked in to see Brian wiping foam from your bottom lip. I wanted to yell "I got this!" and rush over to capture your lip, foam included, with my mouth and finish by seductively licking my lips declaring "All gone!"

**November 14, 2012** We made love for the first time. You said, "Perfect, Perfect's the word." Ha gotcha…I wouldn't change a single thing about that moment. I just love reliving the memory every chance I get.

**November 30, 2012** I was playing a video game after we had made love. You could sense something was amiss and you asked me "What's so wrong out there?" You encouraged me to talk to you about it but I chose to remain silent when I really wanted to pull you close and tell you about Gabi's pregnancy. My fear of you leaving me far outweighed my courage to tell you. In that moment I should have had more faith in you, more faith in us.

**January 24, 2013 **The day I found out Gabi was having a girl (our Arianna Grace) I told you I wanted you to be in her life then I retracted my words by telling you I shouldn't have said that. Well I was right to say it and I should have never taken it back. Ari is so lucky to have you, not only in her life, but as her Godfather, a second dad, "Her Sonny". Oh and for the record, that same night you thought it would be just sex if we had gone back to your place, but I beg to differ! I know we still loved each other in that moment and when two people feel that strongly it would have been so much more than sex. You were right in the first place, it's never been just sex with us and I promise it never will be.

Looking back Sonny, I don't regret anything because each of those moments played a role in bringing us to exactly where we are today.

**January 16, 2014 **you asked me a question and in that moment I said no….

* * *

Through the crack I examined each of his changing expressions and sounds as his eyes traveled across the page. I could tell which memory he was revisiting by the smiles, sweet sighs, laughs, and whimpers. I knew it was time to emerge from my hiding place when I saw visible tears gloss his vision and his hands fall to his lap grasping both sides of the letter.

"Ask me again," I uttered as I appeared in front of him. "WOW" was all Sonny could manage. I appreciated his spontaneous reply bringing me back to the last time he asked the question. We both had acknowledged the magnitude of the moment with the same sentiment.

Sinking to my knees, so blue was staring directly into brown, I took his hands in mine and repeated "Ask me again." The energy in this new moment together was unlike any before it, we inhabited the same emotional plane. It was so right and we both could sense each other's acceptance. There was room for only one word…"YES". We whispered it in unison and sealed our fate with a tender kiss.

* * *

_And there you have my humble offering to this incredible collection of stories. I'm not going to lie the talent captured in this event was pretty intimidating to a hack like me whose comfort zone is editing rather than creating. Yet at the same time, I couldn't help but be inspired by all of the amazing writers. I hope you all found my story read-worthy. Thank you! Ro_

_Jen and Tonya, thank you so much for making this event possible. I truly appreciate your time and loving commitment to WilSon! Happy Valentine's Day!_


	23. Chapter 23

_T minus 2 days people! Bring on the Wilson Love! Our first post of Day 13 is from Heidi13. She wasn't sure she'd have time to write for this event but lucky for us, she did! Here's another unique take on V-day with the boys and family, too! We'll have a second posting later today...so stay tuned..._

* * *

**Valentine's Dance **by Heidi13

_A/N: I am so excited to be a part of another one of these holiday specials. I love reading what everyone has written thus far. I haven't had much time lately to do writing, but I made some time to write this one out. I hope you all enjoy it! :)_

"Do you think you are ready for this?" Sonny asks.

"No," pouts Will.

"You know she had to grow up eventually, right?" Sonny teases.

"I know," Will sighs. "I'm just not ready for this."

"It's just one night, baby. You will be okay."

"But it's Valentine's Day. We always spend it together. The three of us. And now..."

"I know, baby. But you knew this was going to happen."

"Yes. But why so soon."

"She looks just like her daddy. You had to know guys would be knocking down the door to be with her, right?"

Will rolls his eyes and a smile creeps on his face. "Sure. Whatever. It's not like you were knocking down my door when we first met."

"Trust me. I wanted to do more than just knock down your door when I first met you" Sonny smiles, suggestively.

Will playfully hits his husband on the arm, "stop it."

"Plus we will be there the whole time. We can keep an eye on our little girl and all those guys who will have an eye on her."

"It's just not the same, Son. It won't be the three of us making dinner together with Ari complaining the whole time. You making your delicious brownies. Eating them as we are cuddled up on the couch together watching a movie. I don't want to let that go. I don't want to let her go."

"Baby, she is just going to the Valentine's Day dance. She's not leaving for college or even high school. She is still our little girl. She will always be our little girl."

"But it's not the same," Will whines.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you pout?" Sonny smiles, kissing Will softly on the lips.

Will scrunches up his nose and says, "I am not adorable. I am sexy. Isn't that what you said last night?"

Sonny laughs and replies, "I say that every night. Not like you ever believe me."

Will smiles at Sonny and pulls him into his arms, draping his arms over his husband's shoulders. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too. But we need to go help get our daughter ready for this dance."

"I know," Will sighs. "It's times like these I wish her mother was around. To help her get ready. To give her a little pep talk. Sonny, we don't know what we are doing when it comes to all these girly things. What are we going to do as she gets older?"

"Calm down, Will. Can we deal with one thing at a time?"

Will nods his head and says, "okay. Yeah. That sounds good."

"We are going to help do her hair and maybe use a little bit of makeup. Not much. I watched some tutorials and talked to my mom and Abby. So I have a game plan."

"You are so sexy when you have a game plan," Will whispers into Sonny's ear.

Sonny pulls Will into him at the waist and whispers, "You are sexy too, but we have to get our little girl ready for her first big dance. And we can continue this after the dance."

"Hmmmm. Have I told you recently how much I love the way you think?" Will coos into Sonny's ear.

Sonny lets go of Will and grabs his hand. Will takes a deep and steading breath as they head to Arianna's room to help her get ready for her first Valentine's Day Dance. Will is trying to let all the anxiety and nervousness get out of his system. He knows that his daughter is nervous, too. Will doesn't want to share his nervous energy with her. He wants her to have the best night of her life, so far.

Sonny lightly taps on Ari's door until they hear her say come in. Sonny pushes open her door and they see her sitting at her vanity with tears running down her cheek.

"Baby girl? What's wrong?" Will asks, running towards his daughter.

"Nothing," Arianna whispers, looking down.

"Sweetie," Sonny says kneeling down beside her. "Please tell us what's wrong. We want to see that beautiful smile on your face."

"You mean my mom's smile?" Arianna whispers.

"Oh," Will and Sonny reply in unison.

Will kneels down on the opposite side of Sonny and says,"is this because your mom isn't here?"

Fresh tears roll down her cheek as she nods her head yes.

"I know you wish your mom was here. And so do we. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she says, barely audible.

"We can't help if we don't know why you are upset. Do you miss her? Do you wish she was here to help you? To talk?"

"Everything. It's just not fair. Why don't I get a mom like everyone else?"

"You have a mom, sweetie," Sonny says, gently.

"Then where is she? Why isn't she here? Why didn't she want me?"

Will and Sonny look at each other, not sure what to say. They both knew this day would come eventually. But they didn't think it would happen so soon. And they had absolutely no idea on how to handle it.

"It's not that she didn't want you, baby girl. She loves you so much. You do know that, right?"

"If that were true, then why did she leave me?" Arianna begins to sob.

Will quickly pulls his daughter to him and strokes her hair. Sonny gently rubs her back as her body begins to shake with sobs. They both wait quietly as their daughter cries, looking at each other and not knowing what they should say.

After a couple of minutes, Arianna begins to calm down. She lifts her head from her father's chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"For what, sweetie?" Sonny asks.

"I know you guys do your best. But it's hard not having a mom. Especially for times like tonight. She should be the one helping me get ready. Not my two dads."

Will and Sonny try not to show the hurt that those words caused.

"Would you like to talk to your mom? We can call her, if you want."

Arianna shakes her head no.

Will and Sonny feel so helpless. It kills them when they see their daughter like this, especially when it is over her mother. Will hates what Gabi's actions keep doing to his daughter. This isn't the first time her selfish actions have hurt Arianna and he knows that she is in for a lifetime of disappointment when it comes to her. And the worse part for Will is that he has no control over this. He can't stop the pain from being inflicted on his little girl.

"I made some brownies, sweetie," Sonny pipes in. "Maybe we can eat some and then get ready? Will that help a little?"

A small smile appears on Arianna's face. "Maybe."

Will and Sonny stand up and grab their daughter's hand, walking her out to the kitchen. They are both thankful that she is still young enough that chocolate helps soothe her when she is sad.

Sonny puts the plate of brownies on the breakfast nook and grabs some milk. The three of the gather around the brownies and indulge, like they do every Valentine's Day.

"Would you like Abby or maybe Aunt Allie to come over and help you get ready?"

Arianna smiles and says, "yes. That would be nice."

Will gets up to call his sister and cousin over to help with Arianna. After both of them agreed to help, Will joins both of his loves at the table.

"They will be over in a few minutes. Apparently they both have been awaiting my call."

"They didn't think we could handle this?" Sonny asks.

"Apparently not," WIll laughs.

"Hmmph," Sonny pouts. "We could have done an amazing job. I looked at tutorials and everything!"

Arianna begins giggling. "Seriously, Papa?"

"Yes," Sonny smiles. "I was all prepared to figure out that curling iron and try my hand at doing make up."

"And I would risk public humiliation afterwards?"

"No. Because you would look gorgeous. You don't need all that extra stuff to be beautiful, sweetie."

Arianna rolls her eyes. "You have to say that, Papa!"

"Because it s true," Will and Sonny exclaim together.

They all hear a knock at the door and Arianna jumps up, bounding towards the door. She squeals in delight at seeing her aunt and cousin with armfuls of dresses, make up, and styling products.

"Well, that was fast," Sonny quips.

"We had everything already in Abby's car. We were just waiting for your call," Allie states.

"Of course you did," Sonny groans.

"Let's get to work!" Abby squeals.

Arianna runs up the stairs with Allie and Abby following close behind.

"Hey, Abs," Sonny shouts. "Can you come here for a second?"

After Abby places everything down in Arianna's room, she climbs down the stairs to her cousins.

"What's up?" Abby smiles.

"Do you think you could talk with our baby girl?"Will says, sadly.

"Of course. But what is going on?" Abby asks, concerned.

"She was really upset about Gabi and the fact that she isn't around."

"Well," Sonny intervenes. "What she said was 'why doesn't she want me?'"

"Oh, god," Abby sighs. "She doesn't really think that, right? You told her that's not true?"

"Of course we did," Will says, exasperated. "But she doesn't understand. She said 'If that were true then why did she leave me?'"

"My poor Ari!" Abby exclaims.

"I think she just needs a female to talk to. And who knows what Allie is talking about with her up there!"

"I will supervise those two," Abby laughs. "And of course I will talk with her."

"Thank you so much, Abs!" Will exclaims. "By the way, how long will it take for you to get her ready?"

"An hour. Max."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Will exclaims as Sonny laughs.

"Beauty cannot be rushed boys!"

Abby kisses both of her cousins on the cheek and runs back upstairs to join the girls.

"Looks like we will be waiting for awhile," Sonny laughs.

"No kidding. How does it take that long to get ready?"

"I have no clue. But I have a feeling tonight is going to be a glimpse into our future."

Will grabs Sonny's hand and leads him over to the couch. They snuggle together as they wait for their little girl to get ready for her first big dance.

An hour later, Abby finally yells down that they are ready. Will and Sonny stand up from the couch and walk towards the staircase. Both guys take a deep breath before their little girl appears at the top of the steps. Will and Sonny are taken aback at just how beautiful Arianna looks. More beautiful than they could have ever imagined. Will can feel tears welling in his eyes. Sad that Gabi doesn't get to witness just how beautiful their girl is. But happy that he gets to share this moment with his love. Sonny can't stop looking at this beautiful girl that he helped bring into this world. He is the first person that got to hold her and now she is all grown up. No longer the beautiful blue eyed beauty that stared up at him in that shed. But a beautiful young lady that is just absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow," they whisper as she slowly descends down the steps.

Will reaches out and grabs Sonny's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Sonny pulls his husband closer to him and wraps his arms around his love's shoulder, while Will places his hand on Sonny's lower back. Will rests his head on Sonny's shoulder as their daughter just seems to glide towards them.

Arianna is in this beautiful red dress that hits her knees. The dress is covered in black lace and poufs out at the waist. White tulle surrounds her legs under the dress. She is wearing red flats with black lace to match the dress. Her hair is down with her dark curls falling down her shoulders. Abby and Allie put on a little bit of makeup. Some red lip gloss, blush, and mascara.

"I feel like a princess," Arianna whispers.

"Baby girl, you look like one," Will chokes out. "You are so beautiful."

"Yes, sweetie. You look amazing. Far better than we could've ever made you look. Thank you Allie and Abby. Our little girl looks stunning."

"You're welcome," Allie and Abby say, simultaneously, smiling.

"Now we are definitely going to have to keep a close eye on you tonight."

"Papa. Pleeeeease don't embarrass me," Arianna begs.

"We would never!" Will exclaims with mock indignation.

"Daddy. Please! Do you guys have to go?"

"And miss your very first dance?" Will asks. "Never."

"But Papa..."

"The beauty about owning the place the school dance is at does have its perks," Sonny smiles.

"You two are horrible. Do you see what I have to deal with?" Arianna asks Allie.

"Trust me. You are not the first one that has to survive these two. You should have seen them at my first dance. They brought you along with them."

"Really?"

"Yes. The three of you danced all night long. My brother has embarrassing me down to a science!" Allie exclaims.

"Isn't that what brothers are for?" Will asks, laughing.

"No!" All three girls yell out.

"Get your coat, baby girl. We have a dance to get you to."

"Can Allie and Abby at least come along? To keep you two in check."

"Of course they can come along," Sonny replies.

"Thank you, Papa!"

"But they will not be able to keep us 'in check'" Will laughs.

"Ugh. Great. Awesome. How am I supposed to survive you two?"

"You will be just fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Arianna exclaims on the car ride home. "And Papa! Why didn't you stop him?"

Will and Sonny are laughing from the front seat. "It was actually my idea."

"Paaaaapaaaa!"

"What? You didn't think we were going to let that boy kiss you?"

"He wasn't going to kiss me!" Arianna says, as a blush creeps over her cheeks.

"I know that look," Sonny quips. "I've seen that look."

Will shrugs his shoulders and replies, "I have no clue what you are referring to."

"Don't play innocent with me, love. Both of you get that look when I catch you."

"Do not!" Father and daughter exclaim in unison.

"Yeah," Sonny laughs. "The apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Whatever," Arianna states, rolling her eyes.

"Did you have a good time tonight, baby girl?"

"Outside of the numerous times you guys embarrassed me? Yeah."

"Hey. When the Chicken Dance Song comes on you have to do the Chicken Dance!"

"No, Dad. You don't. You two were the only ones doing it!"

"And we killed it!" Sonny replies gleefully.

"No. I am pretty sure you killed the chicken."

"Well, at least it was tasty."

"Ugh. Do you two ever stop?"

"Nope," the two says simultaneously. Then they look at each other and laugh.

"You also didn't have to dance to every slow song. That was so embarrassing."

"Why was that embarrassing?" Sonny asks.

"Outside of the fact that you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other? Gross."

"Your Papa is pretty sexy," Will says, winking at his husband.

"Ewww. Dad. Seriously?"

"It is true," Sonny adds. "My moves are pretty sexy."

"Yes, they are, baby."

"Can you guys not?"

"What?"

"Ugh. You two are so embarrassing. Why can't you act like normal parents?"

"Do normal parents act like they are no longer in love?" Will questions.

"Yes! Jessica's parents argue all the time. She doesn't have to deal with this."

"Yes. But Jessica's parents are getting a divorce."

"Fine. Sam's parents don't act like this."

"Well, you just got lucky, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't call this lucky," Arianna pouts.

"You have two parents who not only love you, but also love each other," Will explains. "Do you have any idea what I would've given if my parents felt the same way when I was your age."

"Not this story again," Arianna groans.

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with being in love and showing that. I love your Dad so much and don't you think I should constantly let him know that."

"I guess," Arianna sighs.

"What if we didn't tell you and show you how much we loved you all the time. Wouldn't you doubt it?"

"Yeah. I guess.I still think it's gross, though."

"One day you will love somebody as much as I love your Papa. Then you will understand, baby girl."

"But what if I don't ever find that? What if I end up like Mom?"

"Sweetie, as long as you are patient you will find someone that loves you for exactly who you are. They take you, flaws and all."

"Like you and Daddy?"

"Yes. Like me and your Dad. We see each others faults and we love each other in spite of them."

"Do you still love each other when you are fighting?"

"Of course, Ari. Your Papa and I fight because we love each other. Because we want the best for each other and for you."

"It's just, that's how it started with Jessica's parents. What if you guys decide that you don't love each other anymore? Doesn't that happen?"

"Wow. You have a lot of questions today, baby girl."

"Sorry," Arianna says, shrugging.

"Yes, sweetie. It does happen. Some people do fall out of love. But we could never stop loving you. Nor do I think I could ever stop loving your father. I've loved him for so long that it's just like breathing."

"Thanks, baby. I love you, too."

"Ugh. Don't be gross again."

"How about you tell us about the boy that tried to kiss you? Will we be seeing more of him? Do we need to have a talk about boys?"

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. What do we need to know about him? Starting with, are you going to call him?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Arianna shrugs, as the blush creeps back across her cheeks.

"There it is!" Sonny exclaims.

"Ugh. I don't know, Papa. I guess I like him."

After Arianna is in bed, Will and Sonny cuddle together in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps.

"So, today was interesting," Will says, as his back is up against his husband's chest.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"She reminded me so much of Gabi."

"Did you send her the pictures from tonight?"

"Yeah. But I haven't heard back from her."

"As much as I hate it, we have to keep trying with Gabi. For Ari."

"I know. I just don't get it, baby. She is missing out on so much."

"I know. But Ari has us. And she will always have us."

"What did you think about all those questions in the car?"

"She's curious, babe. I can't blame her for that. She's been hurt enough by her mom that it doesn't surprise me that she is afraid that we will leave her, too."

"Will, that will never happen."

"I know it won't. Because when we got married, we agreed that this was forever. That was my one condition."

"I recall," Sonny smiles at the memory of Will proposing so many years ago.

"And I didn't think it was possible, but I think I love you more now than I did when I proposed."

"Good. Because I know I love you a little more each day. And I wouldn't trade our life for anything."

"I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"And I wouldn't trade our girl for anything."

"So, what are we going to do about this boy?"

"Don't you think she is too young to start dating?"

"Yeah. But does that mean they can't hang out? Here? So I can keep an eye on him."

"Somehow, I don't think Ari will be too thrilled with that idea."

"But if she really likes him and this is the only way she can see him?"

"When did our little girl get old enough to like boys?"

"How are we old enough to have a daughter that likes boys?"

"You are only as old as you feel, my love."

"How about I show you how young I feel?"

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Meet me up in the bedroom and I will show you."

"Hmmmm. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too. Now it's time for us to celebrate our Valentine's Day."

"Yes. And if I remember correctly, you said earlier today that you had some plans for me tonight."

"You do and I did. But first, can we have one more dance before we head upstairs?"

"You want to do the Chicken Dance again, Will?"

"No. How about to listen to our song one more time?"

"How awesome was it that they played that tonight?"

"I have a little secret to share. I requested it."

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

Sonny stands up and pulls his husband to a standing position. Will grabs Sonny's hand and pulls him in close. Will rests his arms over Sonny's shoulder's with his fingers carding through his love's hair while the other man rests his hands on his husbands ass. They are chest to chest as Will softly sings their song into Sonny's ear and they sway slowly in front of the dying fire in the fireplace.


	24. Chapter 24

_Story 2 for the day! Please note the **M warning** on this one. If you don't like reading about Will & Sonny getting it on, well, then feel free to skip this chapter. Thanks Amy for bringing on the FLUFF or as some call it, PWP. What would a Wilson Valentine's Day be without it?_

* * *

**_I just love how everyone's story is so sweet and caring and I just go straight for the porn. I could say sorry, but we all know that'd be a lie._**

**_So thrilled to be in such amazing company; these writers are all phenomenal! Many, many thanks to Jen and Tonya (aka my muse's BFF) for working their tails off for us! _**

**_Alright I'll shut up and let the boys do the talking, or rather, not talking! ;) _**

**_Also – thanks to Dee for the inspiration behind this. You do dirty so well my dear! _**

**_WARNING: Boys drizzle stuffs on other boys' things… ;) Seriously, heed the M-rating on this one y'all. If that's not your thing I won't be offended if you skip this chapter. (Or maybe just read to the point where Will asks if Son wants to ruin the sheets… ;P)_**

**_xx_**

**Sticky Sweet **by iheartcsinewyork

Sonny rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he quietly gathered the necessary ingredients for his Valentine's Day surprise. Will was still dead to the world and Sonny was perfectly fine with that. He needed his boy to lay low for just a bit longer while he put the finishing touches on Will's gift.

He plugged in the griddle, allowing it to heat up while he mixed the pancake batter. Will had been begging for blueberry pancakes for quite some time and Sonny was determined to start the day out right.

Their track record with Valentine's Day was less than stellar and Sonny was on a mission to change that.

He pulled out a serving tray and retrieved a vase to hold the single red and single white roses he'd purchased for Will. It was totally cheesy and Sonny loved it.

The griddle began flashing red, signaling it was ready to use. Sonny set the tray on the table and began pouring the pancakes out, shaping them into hearts. He shook his head; this boy had turned his world upside down in the best way possible.

Glancing around the apartment, he spotted several pictures of Arianna Grace littered along the walls and on various surfaces. She was the center of their world and Sonny couldn't picture his life without the little girl.

Thinking back on the past year, Sonny was struck with wonder. How they'd managed to survive as a couple was quite remarkable. Shaking his head with a smile, Sonny quickly flipped the pancakes before they were burnt to a crisp.

He finished preparing the pancakes and quickly poured some syrup into a creamer pitcher and popped it in the microwave. Arranging the rest of the items on the tray, Sonny grabbed the syrup and set it down next to the cup of powdered sugar.

Artfully displaying the pancakes, Sonny gave Will's breakfast in bed surprise one final inspection. He pursed his lips, wracking his brain to identify the missing item.

The light bulb went off inside his head and Sonny reached into the fridge and procured the last piece necessary for blueberry pancakes.

Picking the tray up, Sonny sent up a quick prayer of thanks that Ari had spent the night at Gramma Sami's. Will was still pretty weird with the whole _'hey let's have sex, no wait our infant daughter is in the next room, never mind' _thing_._

So Sonny was eternally grateful that he was going to have his boyfriend to himself for the holiday.

Creeping into their bedroom, Sonny sighed happily as he watched the rise and fall of Will's chest.

Unable to wait any longer, Sonny decided it was time for the man to be woken up.

"Will, baby? Wake up; I've got a surprise for you." Sonny stood at the edge of bed, eagerly waiting for Will to roll over and face him.

The blonde mumbled something quietly and burrowed further into his cocoon of blankets.

Sonny tried again, "Will, babe. Rise 'n shine."

Will didn't move, muttering under his breath, "Five more minutes mom."

Sonny arched a brow, "Hey. DUDE. Wake your ass up, I'm being an adorably sweet boyfriend right now."

Will began to show signs of life as he turned over and faced Sonny, still with his eyes closed, "Did you just 'dude' me?"

Sonny snorted, "You called me mom, I don't think you wanna play the name game right now sweetie."

Will's eyes popped open in surprise as he filtered Sonny's statement, "I called you mom? Oh shit that's so…" Trailing off, Will took in the sight that he was greeted with.

"Son? Baby, what's all this?"

Grinning proudly, Sonny stepped closer, "Scoot up to the headboard."

Will scrambled to follow Sonny's instructions and beamed with excitement as Sonny laid the tray in his lap.

He moaned loudly, "You made me blueberry pancakes? God I love you."

Sonny smiled widely, "Of course you do, I'm amazing."

Will rolled his eyes, "And so modest. Is this all for me?"

Sonny stuck his tongue out and shook his head as he carefully climbed into bed next to Will, "Hell no, half of that's mine. I'm the one who rolled out of bed at the ass crack of dawn, so I get to sample the fruits of my labor."

Will pouted playfully and readjusted the tray's position so it was resting on the both of them.

He glanced sideways at Sonny and smiled sweetly, "Happy Valentine's Day babe."

Sonny's cheeks darkened and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Will's mouth. Pulling away slightly he echoed Will's statement against the swollen lips.

Will's eyes danced with excitement as he reconnected with Sonny's lips. Moaning softly, Will slipped his tongue in alongside Sonny's; teasing the brunette with light flicks.

Nipping at Will's lower lip, Sonny drew a whimper from the blonde boy. Dragging his lips away, Sonny eyed Will.

Blushing, Will ducked his head and stared at the pancakes, "OH! They're shaped like hearts, that is too cute."

Sonny chuckled, "I swear you have the attention span of a six year old."

Will shrugged, not denying the statement, "You know you love it."

Sonny shook his head with a smile and nudged Will's shoulder, "We'd better start eating before it gets cold."

Will clapped excitedly and grabbed one of the forks and handed the other to Sonny. He drizzled syrup all over, topped that with powdered sugar and then finished it off with a bit of whipped cream.

Sonny cringed, "I don't even want to think about how many miles I'm gonna have to run to work this off."

Will arched a brow, "Calories don't count on holidays. It's a fact."

Sonny chuckled, taking in Will's serious face, "Okay babe, whatever you say."

Reaching over, Sonny cut a bite and popped it his mouth, moaning at the sweet flavor.

Will's eyes flashed with desire, "Plus, we'll probably work it off with all the hot sex we're gonna have today."

Sonny choked on his pancakes, totally caught off guard by Will's blunt statement.

Giggling, Will just watched as Sonny coughed and sputtered wildly, "Well we can't have sex if you die, so maybe learn how to eat properly."

Sonny flipped Will the bird and swallowed, reaching for the glass of juice that was still balanced on the tray. He took a few sips and let out a long sigh.

"I'm ninety-nine percent positive I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

Will snorted, "Was I in it at least?"

Sonny pretended to think about it, "Hmm... I don't know, I was focused on this stunning blonde that kept showing up. I guess he did look a little like you."

Smiling, Will shook his head and took his first bite of the pancake concoction.

Throwing his head back, Will made an obscene noise as the taste exploded on his tongue.

Sonny groaned quietly as the sound shot straight to his lower half and he began to harden in his boxers.

Tugging the covers up, he attempted to discreetly hide the evidence.

Will was too fast though and he eyed Sonny, "Already babe?"

Sonny blushed, "I'm sorry, but those noises you make… they just do something to me."

Will's eyes were alight with mischief and Sonny knew that was the wrong thing to admit.

"Oh? They do?"

Sonny nodded and snuck another bite of the pancake, trying to get another taste before Will devoured the whole thing.

They ate quietly, sneaking kisses and loving glances in the midst of the silence.

"These are so good, thanks Son."

Sonny grinned and pressed another kiss to Will's lips, "Anything for my baby."

Will smiled, "You're such a cheeseball."

Sonny pouted playfully, "You know you love it."

Nodding Will gently brushed a finger over the petals of the roses, "I do."

Sonny was suddenly worlds away and Will had to say his name several times before the brunette snapped out of his daze.

"Ah, oh sorry babe, must have spaced out."

Will scrutinized Sonny's flushed face and dilated pupils, "Bullshit. Where'd you just go?"

Sonny ducked his head and faced away from Will, not wanting to share what fantasy he'd just gotten lost in.

Will set his fork down and carefully pushed the tray off to the side, "Son?"

Shaking his head, Sonny refused to turn and face those blue eyes.

Will reached for Sonny's hand and squeezed it tight, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sonny finally turned and Will was shocked to see a shimmer of tears in those brown eyes.

"Sonny? Seriously, you're scaring me!"

Sniffling, Sonny smiled, "Happy tears Will, happy tears."

Will's brow furrowed in confusion and he gently wiped away a drop that had fallen, "What's going on?"

Sonny grinned, "I'm such a loser."

Will laughed softly, "Well yeah, but I mean why the waterworks?"

Sonny looked down at his lap and fiddled with Will's hand. He spoke quietly, "You said 'I do' and I just kind of lost it I guess."

"Oh."

Sonny took in a nervous breath, waiting for Will to freak out and tell him again that he wasn't ready to get married.

But Will just smiled and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Sonny's lips.

"You're not mad?"

Will frowned, "Mad? Sonny, I could never get mad at you for something like that. It's sweet."

Sonny sighed in relief, "I didn't want you to think I was trying to pressure you."

"Babe, you're not pressuring me. I know where you stand, you know where I stand. And if that's how you react when I just say it casually, I can't wait for when we do get married."

Sonny gasped quietly as another tear fell down his cheek, "When?"

Will captured Sonny's gaze and held it tight, "Sonny Kiriakis. I have every intention of marrying you. And spending the rest of my life with you. And when that day comes, it will literally be the happiest day of my life."

Sniffling, Sonny swiped at the tears that were falling down his cheeks, "I'm totally the girl, aren't I?"

Will chuckled, "Totally. Now, I have a serious question for you."

Sonny's breathing picked up and he stared at Will, "Uhm, okay?"

"Just how attached are you to these sheets?"

Sonny eyed the gray jersey material and shook his head, "Not very, why? What're you thinking?"

Will arched a brow, grinned and held up the can of whipped cream and the leftover syrup, "Wanna ruin them?"

Sonny whimpered loudly and nodded, unable to even form words at the present moment.

Will grabbed the tray and moved it off the bed, situating it haphazardly on the floor.

Frantically Sonny pushed the comforter and flat sheet down to the end of the bed, leaving them with a blank canvas to play on.

Tossing the can of whipped cream to Sonny, Will held up the small jar filled with the sticky treat.

"You wanna do me or am I gonna do you?"

Sonny's eyes darkened with desire, "I wanna do you, god I can't wait to lick that off you."

Will shuddered at the raw passion that was rolling off of Sonny in waves. He handed the pitcher to the brunette and settled down on his back in the middle of the bed.

Scanning the length of Will's body, Sonny pouted slightly when he encountered boxers.

"Naked. Now."

Will shoved his underwear down and kicked them off, making both boys giggle as they flew across the room.

Clearly the anticipation of what was coming had Will excited, as evidenced by the rapidly swelling cock that was resting against his abdomen.

Sonny swallowed thickly as his eyes zeroed in on his favorite appendage.

"Sonny Kiriakis! My eyes are up here!" Will playfully protested Sonny's wandering gaze.

Unable to take the waiting any longer, Sonny dipped a finger into the sweet substance and pressed it against Will's plump lips.

Will understood instantly and sucked the digit into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and licking every off every drop.

They both whimpered and Sonny wondered how long this game was gonna last since they were both practically ready to explode already.

Retracting his finger, Sonny dipped it into the syrup again and trailed it down the side of Will's neck and across one of his clavicles. The blonde shuddered, already shaking with anticipation.

Sonny bent carefully, making sure to keep the container upright as his tongue lapped at the treat and erased every trace.

Will arched his back slightly as Sonny nipped at his collarbone, sending a quick bite of pain throughout his body.

"Mmmmm Son, so hot."

Chuckling, Sonny dunked his fingers once more, this time trailing his fingers down the midline of Will's chest before deviating slightly and circling a nipple with the sticky matter.

Will's breathing picked up and his chest rose and fell rapidly, so ready for Sonny's tongue to follow the path that his fingers had just blazed.

Sonny watched closely, loving every small sound Will made.

Hovering over the chest of his love, Sonny's breath ghosted over the nipple covered with the concoction.

Will whimpered, waiting for the sweet sensation of Sonny's tongue to caress the sensitive bud.

Finally giving in to Will's silent pleas, Sonny wrapped his mouth around the pink peak and sucked hard, enjoying the sweet flavor that accosted his taste buds.

Knowing what Will's next words were going to be, Sonny beat him to the punch and bit down, drawing out the whisper of pain that Will needed so desperately.

Will's hips bucked and his hands flew into Sonny's hair, pressing him against the throbbing tissue.

Laving the nipple with soft flicks, Sonny moved away, continuing on the path that the syrup had left.

Gasping quietly, Will grasped Sonny's face and pulled him up for a sticky sweet kiss. Tongues dueled and danced and Sonny knew Will wasn't going to endure the teasing much longer.

No, his boy wanted to get his and nothing was sexier than a man who went after what he wanted.

"Son, need you, please."

Since it had been Will's idea in the first place, Sonny decided he could wait just a little longer.

"Not yet. We haven't even touched the whipped cream…"

Will whimpered loudly and shook his head, "I can't. I'll lose it."

Sonny nodded in understanding and leaned down to nibble on Will's earlobe, "Guess you'll just have to come twice then, huh? Cause I'm not done with you yet Horton."

Will groaned and fought the urge to respond with a snarky 'Yes sir'. He loved this but hated it at the same time.

Sonny went to set the syrup on the bedside table but Will stopped him, "Wait! I wanna lick it off you, just once."

Sonny raised an amused brow and handed the jar over to Will who smiled widely.

"I want you to stand on the floor, right next to the bed."

Sonny followed Will's directions and his brow furrowed in confusion when Will settled himself on his back, right in front of his legs.

"Naked. Now." Will repeated Sonny's earlier command and Sonny struggled slightly before managing to work his boxers off and maintain his position.

Will grinned excitedly and eyed Sonny's pulsing cock with glee as he dipped a finger into the thick liquid.

Sonny's eyes widened comically as he realized what was about to go down. Or rather, who was.

Will dragged his finger along the underside of Sonny's cock and coated it with the syrup.

Sonny closed his eyes and began counting backwards from 100 in Greek.

Will tapped Sonny on the leg and forced the dark haired man to open his eyes and stare down at his love.

"Son?"

Speaking wasn't exactly at the top of Sonny's list at the moment, but he ground out a rough, "Yeah?"

Will arched a brow and flashed a sexy smile, "Fuck my throat."

Sonny pitched forward in surprise and held his arms out to steady his movement.

He looked down at Will who was batting innocent eyelashes up at him like he hadn't just uttered those three words.

Unable to hold back, Sonny fed his cock into Will's waiting mouth and uttered every curse word he knew, in both Greek and English.

Will readjusted his position, letting his head fall over the side of the bed making it easier for him to take Sonny's rapidly thrusting cock deep. He tasted two of his favorite flavors, the sweet tang of maple syrup and Sonny's unique taste.

Standing on shaky legs, Sonny continued to drill Will's throat, lost in the feeling and moments away from coming when Will suddenly tapped his leg.

Sonny stopped, afraid he'd hurt the blonde or that maybe he was choking to death.

Will sat up, gasping for breath and smiling, "Shit Son, you're so hard."

Whimpering, Sonny looked down at his cock, swollen and dark with arousal.

Will knew he was being unfair by stopping mid blow, but he wanted to get a feel of that cock deep inside of him and he wasn't gonna get that if Sonny popped his top down his throat.

Scrambling to the middle of the bed, Will grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and quickly slicked three fingers.

He wasted no time and slid all three deep, stretching and preparing for Sonny's cock.

Frozen, Sonny watched Will with hooded eyes. Jesus, he was fucking lucky. This was going to be his husband one day.

Will looked over his shoulder as he rose to all fours and bowed his back which effectively thrust that delectable ass out.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come fuck me?"

Sonny snapped into action and crawled on the bed, sliding into position behind Will. He wasted no time sliding deep inside the alluring blonde.

Will's head dropped and he fell to his elbows as Sonny began pounding hard and fast. Leaving no time for Will to catch his breath or even utter a word.

Sonny gripped Will's hips tightly and continued to set a brutal pace.

Gasping, Will edged closer and closer to his climax with each snap of Sonny's hips.

Mumbling, Will attempted to convey his thoughts to Sonny, "Close. Hurt. Good. Please."

Sonny chuckled and reached under to grasp Will's leaking cock.

Will startled at Sonny's touch and lurched forward, momentarily causing Sonny to lose rhythm.

Re-positioning, Sonny continued with his thrusts and jerking Will's cock as Will resumed his frantic babbling.

"Need. Sonny. Oh Goddddd Sonny, yes."

Sonny's eyes flashed, there it was. That sweet spot that drove Will over the edge no matter what.

He stilled, settled deep inside of the blonde.

Will whimpered, feeling so incredibly full and yet empty. He needed that last bit to send him flying into the abyss.

Past words, Will just made small whimpers, hopeful that Sonny would take pity on him and trigger his release.

Sonny took in Will's hysterical sounds and decided he'd edged his poor boy long enough. Shifting his hips, Sonny wanted to try one more trick before he let Will fall.

Barely moving, Sonny canted his hips back and forth, forcing his cock against that spot repeatedly.

Will arched wildly, "OH FUCK. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_please._"

Sonny took note of Will's reaction and knew that he was putting Will through his paces today.

Bending at the waist, Sonny wove his fingers through Will's hair and roughly jerked his neck back. Roughly whispering in the blonde's ear, Sonny snapped his hips, targeting that well-loved spot, "Come for me. NOW Will."

The command was all Will needed to let go.

Sobbing, he hurtled over the edge and let the pleasure overtake his body. White spots danced in his vision and his cock pulsed with release after release.

Sonny never broke stride, continuing to torture the sweet spot deep inside of Will.

The powerful orgasm that rocked Will's body triggered Sonny's own. He emptied inside of Will, feeling the blonde's ass hug him tight.

Minutes later, both boys, drenched in sweat and breathing like they'd ran a damn marathon collapsed on the messy sheets.

Smiling weakly, Will mustered all of his strength to press a kiss to Sonny's lips.

"I love you. Happy Valentine's Day Sonny."

Sonny mumbled quietly, "I'm making you breakfast in bed every fucking day."

Chuckling, Will snuggled against the brunette, "Done. As long as I'm the one inside you next time."

Sonny's eyelids fluttered with exhaustion and he nodded, "Count me in."

Will reached for a card that was on the bedside table and handed it to Sonny, "I know we said no presents so I just got you a lame ass card."

Sonny smiled and opened the envelope, laughing quietly at the cheesy line that was written.

_You're my favorite valentine… _

Opening the card, Sonny grinned at the rest of the 'poem'.

_Sticky sweet and good enough to eat. _

Sonny pressed a kiss to Will's lips, "I love it, thanks babe."

Will smiled shyly, "It's strangely true considering I just had your cock down my throat."

Sonny growled low in his throat and he rolled on top of Will, "You can't say stuff like that, you know what it does to me."

Will batted his eyelashes, "Stuff like what? Hmm?"

Sonny shook his head and he nestled his head in the crook of Will's neck before pressing a soft kiss to the soft skin.

"You're nothing but trouble Horton."

Will sighed and wrapped his arms around Sonny, "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Sonny pulled back and locked eyes with his love, "You're absolutely right. You are perfect."

Will went to protest, but Sonny silenced him.

"I'm serious Will. Perfect, perfect's the word."

Will's eyes flashed with recognition and a soft smile flitted across his face, "We're perfect."

Sonny finished the sentence, as he settled back against Will's chest.

"Together. We're perfect together."

**_HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS. This was basically porn on porn on porn. So uhm, sorry? _**

**_And I apologize for the massive length, these boys just didn't want to stop. *snickers*_**

**_Again, many many thanks to the amazing Jen and Tonya who took this project on! Y'all rock my socks._**

**_xx_**

**_Amy_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Well folks, we're almost there! We have two wonderful stories coming your way today and then more on the big day tomorrow! This is a wonderfully sweet story...I love reliving moments early in their relationship. Ahhh. Happy place. :-)_

**Destiny **by darkwriterff

"Will!" Abigail yelled across HTS!

Will turned towards the direction of the screech and smiled at his overzealous blonde cousin, waving madly for him to come over and join her.

His smile dampened a little when he saw a darker boy wrap his left arm around her waist and peck a kiss on to her cheek. Cautiously, he made his way across the square and reached out to hug her. The darker man released his hold just in time for Abigail to launch herself into Will's open arms.

Leaning back from the hug, Abigail left both of her hands on Will's shoulders and said, "Will this is my cousin Sonny. He's my Aunt Adrienne and Uncle Justin's son." She turned to Sonny, "Sonny, this is my cousin Will. He's my Uncle Lucas and Sami Brady's son."

Will gave a curious look "Sonny?" I thought your name was Jackson?"

Sonny smiled, "It is, but there were so many Jackson's that they just shortened it to Sonny. I kind of like it." Sonny said with a slight shrug.

Will smiled a smile of relief, knowing that this boy wouldn't take the place of his best friend Chad in Abigail's life; he reached out his right hand to offer a hand shake.

Sonny planted his right hand firmly into Will's and they shook in greeting. Will's eyes sparkled as he felt a jolt of electricity flow through the touch. It was something he hadn't expected from shaking a boy's hand but he shook off the feeling and released his hold.

"I'm heading to the pub. You guys care to join me?" He asked, motioning towards the other side of the square.

"Rain check?" Sonny asked with a shrug. "We're heading over to my Uncle Victor's to surprise him; he doesn't know that I'm back in town just yet."

Will smiled "Cool, see ya later then." He turned and jogged back across the square towards the Pub. Sonny's eyes latched intently on Will's back side, and he swallowed slowly. He peeled his gaze off of Will and slowly looked over towards Abigail.

"Is he seeing anyone?" He shyly asks.

"Will?" Abigail chuckles. "No, not at the moment, but don't hold out hope for him, he's straight." She lightly pats his chest. "Come on let's head over to Victor's. I haven't seen Aunt Maggie in a while." She gave a smile and grabbed Sonny's hand; she pulled him slowly out of his spot and towards the park.

* * *

The Next Day

"Hey! Will right?" Sonny calls as he walks past Will in the park.

"Hey man! Yeah, it's Will. How are you Sonny?" Will asks as he offers his shaking hand in greeting. Sonny grabs Will's hand and feverishly returns the shake.

"I'm great! Thanks! Had a wonderful reunion with family last night; just heading towards Salem U to register for the fall classes." Sonny finishes as his hand tightens grip on Will's hand, then releases it slowly.

"Cool. I'm registering for Econ this semester. What are you studying?" Will said as he fell into a comfortable chatting rhythm with Sonny.

Sonny put his hands in his pockets, and shrugged his shoulders. "I want to own my own coffee shop some day, so I figured I should take a few business classes first."

"That's cool!" Will said as he wrapped his left arm around Sonny's shoulders.

Sonny shivered at the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"So, Sonny, do you have a girlfriend? Abs didn't mention anyone this morning when she called." Will tentatively asked.

"No, no girlfriend." Sonny says and stops walking. He turns to face Will and looked directly into his crystal blue eyes and he knew that he was too far gone to ever come back to reality. Those eyes were so beautiful that they sucked you into the dark abyss. He sighed. "Will, I'm gay." Sonny said and released a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

Will paused for a millisecond and responded, without missing a beat. "Cool, I don't know any guys that I could set you up with, but I'm sure there are a few at the Uni that would be happy to date a good looking guy like you." Will said and lightly punched Sonny on the shoulder.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Sonny approached the subject in what he hoped was a tactful way.

"No not at the moment. I'm too shy to ask anyone out. There's someone that I have my eye on though." He said with a gulp. He hoped Sonny didn't see what he was doing to his reserve; he smiled and started walking in the same direction he was headed earlier.

"Cool." Sonny muttered under his breath.

* * *

2 days later

Will walked into the Pub and noticed a handsome Sonny sitting at the bar joking with a smiling Abigail. His laugh was infectious it seemed; everyone's face seemed to light up when anything came out of his mouth. He admired the crinkles by Sonny's eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead when he smiled.

Snapping out of his moment of wonder, he took a deep breath to steady himself. "What's up?" Will called as he walked further into the Pub towards the bar.

"Hey Will!" Abigail squealed as she jumped into Will's waiting arms. She pulled back and kissed him gently on the cheek. Even though it was Abigail in Will's arms, he couldn't help but to wish that it was actually the darker boy sitting on the bar stool, looking at him with that twinkle in his eyes.

Will released Abigail and walked over towards Sonny; laying his right hand on his shoulder. He gave a small squeeze which sent a want towards Sonny's nether regions.

Invading all notions of personal space, Will gives Sonny a small hug around the shoulders.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around lately." Sonny asked as the initial shock of Will's hug finally wore off.

"I've been busy. My Grandma Carolyn owns the Pub so I try to lend a hand if they're short staffed. I was here the last few days." He answered, never losing eye contact with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Cool." Sonny gulps out.

The small moment between the boys wasn't lost on Abigail, as she stood with her hands on her hips; trying to figure out what exactly was going on between her two cousins.

"Hey Sonny, would you happen to want to go to a concert with me tomorrow night? I know its short notice, but there's a new band coming in and they're playing all week." Will hoarsely whispers out to Sonny.

Sonny's eyes widen in surprise, but quickly he regains his composure and accepts. Both boys having forgot Abigail was still sitting at the bar with them.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock?" Will asks as he turns on the stool and stands to leave.

"Sure, can't wait." Sonny half mumbles, half whispers out.

Will glances over his shoulder and smiles weakly at the other boy. He wasn't quite sure what was going on in his head; but he knew that he wanted to spend more time with Sonny. He wanted to get to know him, drink in everything that was Sonny. Sonny's pure essence was over powering and Will needed to know why he felt this way about the other boy. His eyes glance to the quiet girl sitting beside the person of his interest, and he makes a small nod of acknowledgement as he turns the knob on the door.

* * *

Will slowly raises his hand to ring the oddly shaped door bell of the Kiriakis mansion. He knew that the place was huge, but the sheer size of it almost intimidated him.

He slowly lowered his hand and took a step back from the door, waiting for it to be answered.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was probably only a few seconds, Sonny opened the door. Will's breath hitched deep in his chest and he fake coughed to cover up the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

Sonny had on a black tank top, skin tight black jeans, and a new pair of black sneakers. His hair was styled pristine, and Will was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Sonny cleared his throat, bringing Will out of his reverie.

"Hi" Will breathes out, not recognizing his own voice.

"Hi yourself" Sonny responds with a sly crooked smile.

"Are you ready?" Will asks and motions with his head towards his car.

"Sure, just let me just grab my jacket." Sonny reaches behind the door and grabs a grey starter jacket off of the coat rack and slides it over his broad shoulders as he steps out and closes the door. Will's eyes dropped to Sonny's waist as his shirt rode up, exposing a small patch of dark skin, just above his navel. Will took a deep breath to steady his mind.

The 5 minute ride there included a deafening silence. Neither boy knew exactly what this contentment was in the terms of relationship status, but neither boy was ready to talk about the potential this concert could have on that said status.

"You alright?" Will asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just thinking is all." Sonny responding with an unasked question in his eyes.

"What does this mean to you?" Will croaks out. "Like, I know you're gay and I'm not sure what I am. But for you, I mean. Is this a date?"

Sonny looks wildly at Will, unsure that those words just came out of his mouth. His mouth suddenly is very dry and he gulps, trying to hold on to any chance of dignity he still has left; he drops his gaze to Will's hand that's resting on the gear shift.

"Um...I don't know Will. I like you and I would like for this to be a date. If you do, I mean." Sonny questioned with a shrug. He felt that if Will was questioning his sexuality, it was best for Will to define what this emotion between them was and would turn in to.

"I think that I would." Was all Will said. Sonny reached out with his left hand and rested it over top of Will's and smiled.

"Me too" Sonny sighed out looking between their joined hands and Will's face.

The duo stepped out of the sedan and walked up towards the venue; Sonny smiling bigger than he had remembered smiling in a very long time.

Will took a deep breath and clasped his hand in Sonny's, taking special care to lace their fingers together tightly and slowly.

"That's nice" Sonny said with a shaky breath. "Yeah, it is." Will responded in kind. It hit him then, just how easy things were with Sonny. He had never thought about another guy in the same capacity as he's thinking about Sonny at the moment, but that didn't seem to matter. Talking was easy; laughing was easy, just being with Sonny was easy. He couldn't ever remember having a girlfriend and feeling this content. He shrugged and chalked it up to Sonny's easygoing personality.

Will walks to their row and sits down in his seat, motioning for Sonny to follow pursuit.

Sonny unfolds his chair and unceremoniously plops down in it, making a slight chuckle as it tries to refold itself back to its upright position.

"Sonny, can I...?" Will starts but is cut off when the lights dim and a big bright spotlight lands on the front stage.

"Hold that thought" Sonny says as he stands to cheer for the announcer, who's introducing the fresh faced band.

Will follows Sonny and jumps to his feet, cheering and laughing right along with Sonny. The band plays the first song and Sonny's really enjoying Will's taste in music.

He turns to face Will but is startled to find that Will's been staring intently at him.

Will reaches out and grabs Sonny by the front of his shirt and pulls him into his chest. Their faces are merely inches apart, their breathing has quickened and Sonny was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

Will licks his lips and drops his gaze to Sonny's pink mouth, then casting them back to Sonny's eyes; silently asking permission to kiss him.

Sonny gives a small shy nod and Will leans in closer, his lips just out of the reach of Sonny's.

In that moment, the Earth stood still. There was no one else in the room but Will and Sonny; this was their moment of truth. Sonny wanted so badly to close the gap and kiss Will hard but he knew Will needed to decide the pace.

Finally, Will closes the gap and softly places his lips over top of Sonny's. Sonny gasps into Will's mouth, electricity shot throughout his body, leaving every nerve standing on end.

When they pulled apart, Will whispered, "Wow." He lifted his hand and softly touched his lips, still feeling Sonny's ghost touch still upon them.

"Wow" Sonny repeated the sentiment.

Will licked his lips and leaned in to repeat the act. Sonny lifted his right hand and rested it against the back of Will's neck; holding it ever so softly, as if Will was fragile. Will wrapped both of his arms around Sonny's neck and wound his fingers of his right hand into the small bundle of hair at the base of Sonny's head. This kiss was more needy and messy. Both asking something of the other and not knowing exactly what they needed.

The spotlight went off and the room went pitch black. This caused both boys to jerk their heads away in realization of the kiss.

"Sonny, I've never kissed a boy before..." Will started, but he was unsure what he was saying and why.

"It's ok Will" Sonny said as he patted Will's thigh. "I'm glad that I was your first."

Will smiled in relief, "I'd like to do it again sometime." He said dropping his gaze to his lap.

"Me too" Sonny replied as he leaned in and pecked Will's cheek.

When the concert was over, the duo walked in silence towards the car. When they finally reached it, neither boy was in a hurry to get in. Will leaned against the passenger door, blocking Sonny's entry and crossed his arms. Staring intently at Sonny, as if he had grown a second head, Will sighed.

"Will?" Sonny questioned. Will sighed again, not quite sure what he was doing, but knowing that he didn't want this moment to end just yet.

"There's a coffee house by the park. Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" Will asked.

"Absolutely" Sonny answered almost too quickly to hold on to his cool exterior. Inside, Sonny was a jumble of nerves, but looking at the boy, you would think he was calm, cool and collected.

Sonny, sensing that boundaries were being built in Will's mind, respectfully leans in and kisses Will on the cheek. "After you" He says, motioning to Will that he was still leaning against his door, blocking his entrance into the car.

Will hesitantly steps away and heads for the driver's side and enters the car. Once inside and rested in his seat, his hands wrap far too tightly around the steering wheel as he leans down to crank the car.

"Am I gay?" Will suddenly blurts out. His face reddens in embarrassment as he rushes a quick apology for asking a stupid question.

"I don't normally suggest labels be put on sexuality. I think that we can fall in love with a person, not a gender." Sonny answered cautiously, not sure this was the exact answer that Will was looking for.

"Then, I think I'm in like with you Sonny." Will answered, never taking his eyes off of the 4-lane highway.

"Will, I know I'm in like with you." Sonny quietly admitted. "So much so, that I think I could be persuaded to kiss you again." Sonny smiled, lightening the mood.

"I would be ok with that Son." Will stated, not sure if Sonny would like the nickname he had just given him. If Sonny didn't like it, he made no motion to mention it. Will sighed in relief.

After their coffee date, Will resigned to the idea that the date would eventually have to come to an end. It was getting late and he knew his mom would need help getting his brother and sisters to bed.

Dropping Sonny off at his front door, Sonny asked, "Does this mean I can see you again?"

"Yes, you owe me a return date, and this time, I expect to be wined and dined." Will responded, taking a step closer towards Sonny. His long arms reach out for Sonny, grabbing him by the waist. Sonny closes the distance, placing a light, tentative kiss to Will's waiting lips.

"See you tomorrow then?" Sonny questioned.

"Definitely, see you tomorrow." Will leaned in and gave Sonny one last peck on the lips and turned to leave. This one night, would forever change his life. He didn't know it yet but this defining moment, the first moment they laid eyes on each other, they set destiny in motion. She has a loving, gentle hand and rewards her patrons tremendously if you would just believe.


	26. Chapter 26

_So, I'm going a little out of order, but this story is ready! Enjoy...I love reading from Arianna's perspective!_

* * *

**Lucky Little Girl** by canterbury2009

Arianna is now five years old and is attending kindergarten; her daddies had planned for many months to surprise Ari with a special Valentine's Day gift.

It was one day before Valentine's Day and it was 7am. The alarm went off in papa and daddy's room, I heard the alarm go off but like always, I pretended I was asleep just so that my daddies would come and wake me up.

"Good Morning love", said daddy, "it's time to rise and shine and get ready for school", "what would you like for breakfast?"

I looked at daddy and started thinking. Just then papa came tiptoeing into the room and scared daddy! Papa then gave daddy a kiss on the cheek and said good morning and then I stood up on my bed and stretched out my little arms and hugged both of them.

Daddy said to papa that he probably lost my train of thought because I was in the middle of thinking what I wanted for breakfast, so Papa said, "Hmm let me guess, how about my famous banana stuffed french toast?"

That was one of my favorite foods for breakfast, so I said, "Hooray!"

Papa and daddy told me to go ahead and get ready for school while they make breakfast. I was finished getting dressed so I went into the kitchen. My daddy and papa were standing by the counter, exchanging kisses, so I snuck into my bedroom and got my camera that papa gave me for Christmas last December. I only had one picture left on the film and I wanted to capture them during a sweet moment. This was the perfect moment for me to take the picture, so I crept back into the kitchen and there they were, still in their sweet moment. I took the shot and they heard the click of the camera.

Daddy looked and said, "Hey princess, what do you have there?"

I told my daddy and papa that it was a surprise, and they smiled at me with their oh so sweet smile and they told me that they couldn't wait for my surprise. They reminded me that grandma will be picking me up after school. I became so excited because I knew grandma was going to take me to The Brady Pub to see my great great great grandma Caroline as she was going to let me help her decorate cookies! I also planned to ask grandma if she can take me to the store so I can make my surprise for my daddies.

I asked Daddy if grandma would take me to the store if I needed to get something and Daddy said, "Oh I don't see why not, she would do anything for her sweet granddaughter".

I went and put my camera in my backpack and sat down with my daddy and papa. We had banana stuffed french toast with bacon and some fruit (yummy)! As I was putting my shoes on, I overheard papa say he can't wait to see the look on my face when I get my surprise (oh boy!) I can't wait. I have noticed my daddy and papa were always talking about things, but then when I would walk into the room they would change the subject. I guess they have been talking about big people things and they didn't want me to hear it, yet they always want to know how my day went. They don't tell me what big people talk about. It must be hard being a grown-up. Daddy told me one time that I'll be a grown-up someday and that for now he and papa want me to be little for a while. I do too cuz I never want to leave my daddies. I love them oh so very much! Sometimes when there is a bad storm I would always walk into their room and see this big white sheet covering something big, sometimes I want to see what it is but my daddy always told me not to touch anything that isn't mine and that I need to ask if I want to see something. I would always walk by that big sheet, and slowly crawl on their bed, they always seem to know when I will come in when there is a bad storm because there is always an extra pillow there so I would slowly try to get under my papa and my daddy's arms because they are always holding one another so they usually are half asleep and they let me in the middle then they put their hands together and hold me. I'm not afraid anymore when there's a storm because I'm always in my daddy's and papa's arms. Now I know they have a special surprise for me and I can't wait to give them mine.

My daddy and papa were walking to school with me like they always do,when we had to stop cuz daddy's phone rang. He answered and walked away then he came back and told papa and me to sit down, then my daddy looked at me with those soft blue eyes and smiled at me. He said it was my teacher, Mrs. Reynolds. She called to tell my daddy that she was very proud of me for standing up to this new girl at school, and daddy asked me why I didn't mention it last night. I told him I forgot and he said that's okay.

He looked at papa and said, "Sonny, you wouldn't believe what our little girl did yesterday," and papa looked at me and asked me what I did.

I told him that there was this new girl in school that came in last December and that I became friends with her. I told papa that yesterday at recess the kids were making fun of her because she had two mommies. When I saw that she was being mean, I walked up to those kids because they were being so mean to her, and I told them that it doesn't matter if kids have one mommy and one daddy or two mommies or two daddies. We are still loved and that love is love. I continued and told papa that if they didn't have love in them then there is no love at all, and that it doesn't matter who we are with that. We all get the same love and that I was proud to have two daddies because it makes me extra special, and that Eileen here is special because she's got two mommies. You all are special because you have a mommy and a daddy. We are all special so we need to stop judging each other and get along.

Papa smiled at me and said, "Wow what happened next?"

I told papa that they all went up to Eileen and said they were sorry and then asked us to play with them. He looked up at daddy, smiled, and said that I got his "sticking up for others" attitude.

Then papa looked at me with his sparkly soft brown eyes and said, "Sweetie, I am very proud of you."

Daddy stroked my long blonde hair and said that he was proud of me too and that someday I can have Eileen come over our place, and even have some of the kids over too. That way they can see that it doesn't matter who we live with. What matters is how much we are loved in the same way. I said that a good idea to have them over and since my birthday is coming up. That will be a good time to have them over. Then we got up and continued to walk to school.

We got into my classroom and Mrs. Reynolds walked up to us and said 'good morning'. She knelt down and said that she was very proud of me for standing up for Eileen yesterday. Then she stood up and told my daddies that the children really had a change of attitude after what I had said and that she wishes there were more kids like me to do what I did.

Daddy said, "We are very proud of her," and he picked me up and said, "We are very lucky to have a smart little girl like Ari."

He hugged me and gave me a kiss. Then Eileen walked in with her mommies, and Mrs. Reynolds introduced her mommies to my daddies.

One of the mommies looked at me and said, "You must be Ari," and I smiled.

She said, "Thank you for standing up for Eileen. She is very fortunate to have a friend like you."

They said they were happy to have met my daddies as well. Then papa said they were happy to have met them also. Daddy gave me another kiss, and so did Papa. Daddy put me down and told me to have a good day and not to forget that grandma was coming to pick me up.

Eileen and I got into our seats, we sit across from each other. We had a few more minutes until class started. Eileen had a happy look on her face she said her mommies were gonna have a baby through a surrogate. I asked her what that meant she said it means someone to carry a baby for someone else and that she was hoping for a little brother or sister. I said that was exciting. She said that I can come over and we can play with the new baby. I told her that's a good idea. Then I wondered where do babies come from anyway? I planned to ask my daddies later, but I'll ask grandma when she picks me up.

School was out. I sat in my seat then Grandma Sami came in and she had Johnny and Sydney with her. I ran up to Uncle Johnny and Auntie Sydney and they gave me a big hug. Then Sydney told Grandma that she will see her later at home and Grandma said 'hi' to Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Reynolds commented to grandma that Johnny and Sydney are getting big, and asked how Ali was doing. While they talked, Johnny helped me put my stuff in my backpack. I love my Uncle Johnny. He is very handsome and strong with wavy black hair and brown eyes just like my papa. Johnny was tall for his age and my grandma once said he is a carbon copy of my step-grandpa EJ. I asked daddy one time what that meant to be a carbon copy of someone. Daddy said it means that they look alike and do things exactly the same. Uncle Johnny does look a lot like his daddy. My daddy said I'm a carbon copy of him because I look exactly like him! Grandma walked up to us and asked if we were ready. She knelt down and said that daddy told her what I have done, and so did Mrs. Reynolds, and that she was proud of me too. Daddy also told her that I needed to go to the store, and that she will be happy to take me.

We arrived at the pub, and helped my great great great grandma frost cookies. She said I was a very good cookie froster like Johnny, Ali and Sydney used to be. My great great great grandma put some glasses of milk and cookies on the tray and she let me carry the tray to my grandma and Uncle Johnny. Then my grandma told Caroline what happened at school yesterday. Caroline was so proud of me that she wanted to give me an extra cookie. Grandma told her to wrap it up because my daddies won't be too happy about me eating sweets before dinner, saying especially since she's a little cookie monster. Then my grandma tickled me and I laughed, so Caroline said she will go and wrap up a few of my cookies to bring to my daddies.

We were getting ready to go then I asked grandma if I can ask her a question. She said 'sure' and I asked her, "Where do babies come from?"

My grandma looked at me with her pretty blue eyes, and she said, "uhhh."

Just then Uncle Johnny jumped in and said, "Ok sweetie, it's like this . . . "

Just then grandma said, "John Roman,stop! Don't you need to be at his soccer practice in like 15 min?"

Then he said, " . . . but mom she asked a question and I know the answer."

Grandma said to him that it's not his place to tell and 'god knows what he will tell me'. Then she told him to go, and Johnny gave grandma a kiss and gave me a kiss and said he will see me later.

Then Caroline came and brought me the cookies and gave some to grandma to bring home.

Grandma said, "Well we should go now Ari, and that question you asked me sweetie. I wish I could tell you but we are running out of time. We need to get your daddies gift made for tomorrow. Maybe you can ask your daddies, and if you have anymore questions you know you can always come to me.

I smiled and said, "Okay grandma."

We said goodbye to Caroline and she gave us kisses and we left to go to the store. Grandma and I arrived home and knocked on the door and papa answered and daddy was behind him. Grandma said that Grandma Caroline had put in some cookies for them and me. Then she said that we went to the store and that I got something for the both of them. She also told them that I had a question that she thought it would be best to ask my daddies. I told them that Uncle Johnny was going to tell me but grandma stopped him.

Then she said, "Well, sweetie who knows what can come out of Johnny's mouth."

She gave me a kiss and a hug and gave my daddies a kiss and a hug and said she can't wait until tomorrow. She said she will see us tomorrow then, so I wondered what is happening tomorrow. Everyone is keeping something from me. Oh well, I still don't understand grown-ups.

I took off my shoes and started to open my backpack. Then gave the cookies to daddy and handed him my gift. Then he said 'thank you'.

Then he and papa sat down with me then daddy said, "What was the question that you were going to ask grandma?"

I looked at my daddies and saw that my papa was picking up his water to drink.

I asked them, "Where do babies come from?"

Papa started to drink but as soon as I said that he almost spit out his water, and they looked at each other in shock as if they didn't know either. Daddy asked me what brought that up and I said that Eileen's mommies are having a baby thru a sugargate. Papa and Daddy just sat there staring at each other.

Then papa said, "Oh, you mean surrogate."

I said, "Yes."

Then I asked daddy if he and papa can have a baby, so that I can have someone to play with.I saw my daddies smile at one another, and they looked at me.

Papa said, "Okay, Will tell us where do babies come from?"

Daddy's eyes were wide open and looked at Papa and said, "Why me?"

Then Papa said, "Because you're a man with experience when it comes to talking to your daughter."

Daddy said, "Papa has good experience talking to me too."

Then they forgot I was in the middle of them because daddy said to papa that papa has a lot of experiences in the bedroom.

I gave Daddy a puzzled look and said, "huh?"

Papa said, "Will..." but Daddy just kept on talking and Papa said, "uh Will."

Finally Daddy said, "What?"

Papa said, "Can we change the subject here and answer Ari's question?"

Then Daddy said, "Oh, okay so what was the question? Oh yes where babies come ?"

Papa said, "Daddy looks so cute when he is thinking."

Daddy said, "So does Papa, and they put their lips together and started kissing then they gave me a kiss on the head and Daddy said, "Okay Ari, when two people, a man and a woman fall in love they get married and then when the time is right they umm . . . "

Papa told daddy go ahead. Daddy said to Papa not to rush him. Then daddy asked papa if he can do better.

Papa said, "Ari when a man and a woman are ready, they will have a special love that will make them have a baby. When you get older we can explain it better.

Then I said, "You and daddy love each other so you guys can make a baby right?"

Papa said, "Well Ari, then daddy said we can't make babies only a woman can.

Then I looked at papa with a confused look on my face and said, "But, you told me that it takes a man and a woman so why can't a man make a baby?" Then daddy said, "You know what let's have a special pre-valentine dinner shall we?"

Then he looked at me and said, "Sweetie there are some things that we can't explain to you now, but we will tell you when you get older okay?"

Then I said, "Okay but I still wish I could have a baby brother or a sister."

Daddy went to get something in the kitchen and I was still sitting on the sofa looking at my book from school.

Papa came over and sat next to me then he said, "Hey, sweetie what's with the sad face?"

I said, "I just wish I had a brother or a sister like Eileen will have."

Papa picked me up and put me on his lap and said, "Sweet Ari, someday you will get a baby brother or sister."

My eyes flew wide open. I gave Papa a big hug and I said, "Oh boy I can't wait."

Then Daddy came in and showed me this heart shaped pan and said, "Why don't we all make a heart shape pizza for supper and I asked if I can help make the salad too and daddy said, "Yes you may my love."

Papa got up and carried me to the kitchen and we made a heart shaped pizza and had a salad on the side. After helping daddy and papa clean the kitchen. They helped me with my homework, then we played Chutes and Ladders and I won. I went to take a bath and brush my teeth. I got my gift that I was going to give daddy and papa, I brought it to my room . I was so excited to give this gift to my daddies and I hope they will like it. My daddy and papa came into my room and sat on the bed and they took turns reading to me then they kissed me goodnight, and they held each other's hand and walked out.

It was Valentine's Day, I woke up, and didn't hear the alarm in my daddies room. I thought I probably had gotten up early, so I took my gift and went into my daddies room, crawled quietly on the bed and just stared at them. They look so cute together and so peaceful when they sleep. I went to daddy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I went to papa and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but they both didn't wake up. All of the sudden the alarm went off and daddy and papa stretched themselves, and they both looked at me and smiled. They look funny when they wake up because their hair is all messy, so they sat up on their bed. I handed them their gift. They opened my card that Mrs. Reynolds told us to make for our parents for Valentine's Day. On my card I drew my Daddy on one side and Papa on the other side then I put myself in the middle and drew big hearts on top of my daddy and papa's heads. I drew hearts all over the paper and I wrote "I luv u Daddy" and "I luv u Papa". Then inside the card it said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love Ari"

Then they said they loved the card and they started to open my gift. When they opened it, they looked like they were gonna cry. They said it was the most beautiful gift they got and that they will always cherish it. I gave them a heart globe. It's almost like a snow globe but instead of snow in it there are hearts: red, silver, and gold ones. Inside the heart globe there were pictures of me and my daddies together. Then there was the picture that I had took of them the day before. It was on the glass and under their picture it said "true love forever" The globe even had a wind up thing on the bottom and it plays a lovely melody called Heartlight. We sat on the bed and listened to that sweet melody and I turned the globe upside down and all the pretty colored hearts were floating all around. Then Daddy said it was time to get up because it's a big day today, so we got up.

They let me help them make the bed and I went to the bathroom and washed up and ate breakfast. Then went with my daddies to walk me to school.

We arrived at school and Daddy and Papa helped me take off my jacket. Then they told me that they plan to come back around lunch time because Mrs. Reynolds had planned a Valentine luncheon with the children and their parents so daddy and papa said that they will be back. I was so excited that they will be with me for lunch, so they gave me a kiss, saying they love me and that they will see me later.

I kept looking at the clock and I wondered why is it that every time when we are excited about something that the time goes very slow. Papa always said sometimes things are worth waiting for, so I guess today is important because the time is very slow.

It was getting closer to lunch and Mrs. Reynolds was giving us things to do before lunch. She put Eileen and I in charge of putting heart shaped napkins on top of each paper plate. Then a few minutes later all the parents started coming in but I didn't see my daddy and papa. Other parents kept coming in and no daddy and papa. I started to get sad and I asked Mrs. Reynolds if I can sit at my desk and read a book. She saw that I was sad and she looked around and saw that my daddies haven't arrived yet. She told me not to worry that they will come and that they are running a little late. She told me that I can go sit at my desk to read a book. She gave me a tissue and I walked to my desk, trying to hold back my tears. Then I started to open my book and I felt a hand on my back and it was my Grandpa EJ. I got up and he picked me up and then Grandma Sami came and she asked me why I was crying. I told them that daddy and papa said they were coming and they are not here yet and they never break their promises.

Grandma Sami gave me a kiss and wiped away my tears and she said, "Oh sweetie you are right they will never break their promises to their little girl."

Grandpa EJ said,"That's correct" and he said that Daddy called and told them they are going to run a little late and that's why your Grandma Sami and I came to be with you for lunch, "So would you be my little lunch date?"

I said yes, and then grandpa looked at grandma and said, "Wow, this is going to be nice having lunch with my two beautiful ladies!"

Then grandpa put me down and said, "Shall we?"

I said, "Yes,sir", and took my grandpa and grandma's hand and we went to join the other kids and their parents.

We sat at the table and introduced my grandpa and grandma to everyone. We had heart shaped turkey sandwiches and carrot sticks and milk and for dessert we had cupcakes with heart shaped sprinkles. We all ate and then everyone stopped talking and I wondered what was wrong. I looked up and there was my papa. He looked right at me and smiled his biggest smile, the same proud smile he would have when his team would win the soccer championship. I got out of my chair and ran towards him. He grabbed me and picked me up and then I asked him where daddy was. Papa said he's coming and he's bringing your surprise. We wanted to share it with everyone here. Then I told Papa that it must be some surprise.

Just then daddy walked in, he had something in his arms. It was wrapped up, and papa said to me, "Sweetie, you remember last night when I told you that someday you will have a brother or a sister? Well today is the day, and this young lady is the surprise that your daddy and I have been planning for many months."

I smiled and said, "Papa now I really understand when you told me one time that things are worth waiting for."

Papa brought me to daddy who was holding a baby and it was wrapped up in a blue blanket. Papa asked me to slowly open the blanket, and I saw this cute face. It looked like papa cuz he had a full head of black hair and daddy told me to hold the baby's hand.

I did and I said, "Wow, he's strong" and Daddy recalled the time when he held my hand for the first time. He said I was a strong baby, and Papa said, "Ari say hello to your new brother, Jackson William Horton-Kiriakas."

I smiled the biggest smile and I told everyone to come see my big surprise, and everyone came around and Mrs. Reynolds told all the children to keep it down not to wake up Jackson. Grandma Sami had tears in her eyes and Grandpa EJ smiled and winked at me. Eileen said that I was lucky and that she can't wait to get a brother or a sister. Eileen's mommies came up to my daddies and congratulated them, and said that in a few months Jackson will have a playdate. My daddies said they can arrange that.

Everyone finished looking at baby Jackson, then Papa told me to sit down. Daddy brought Jackson to me and he let me hold him, he helped me hold Jackson and daddy said, "Well Ari, starting today you are officially a big sister."

Daddy had this bag and he pulled out a crown and it had hearts on it and a t shirt that said I am a big sister. Then daddy said he wants me to be daddy and papa's little helper and help take care of Jackson.

I smiled and said, "Oh yes!"

Mrs. Reynolds came and took a picture of my daddies, Jackson and I. Then I told my daddies that there is one more empty place on that heart globe and that we can put the picture that took in the heart globe along with the other pictures. They said it was a good idea.

I looked at Jackson, and I told him that I was very happy that he was born and that I promise to always look out for him and take care of him. He started cooing and he started to open his little eyes. He smiled at me. I told my daddies that he understood what I said, and I looked at Jackson again and I told him that I promise to always protect him. I will never break that promise because daddy and papa always told me to keep my promises. I looked at my papa and my daddy and I thanked them for the nice surprise. They gave me a kiss on the cheek and I looked at Jackson, who was starting to fall asleep. I gave him a kiss and I said to him I'm so glad you are part of our family. I smiled at my daddies and said, "This has been such a special Valentine's Day and I'm a lucky little girl!"


	27. Chapter 27

Hi Everyone!

Just a small note to let you all know that due to unforeseen circumstances the last two stories scheduled today will be delayed just a little. We promise they will be posted ASAP today... And at least there is something to flail over while you wait... what with the WilSon engagement and all... Today was perfection in every way! Sorry for the delay! :-)


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay, so I'm behind due to some highly frustrating internet issues between work and home yesterday. I couldn't get to fanfiction at work, so when I came home, I was focused on posting, until we realized that in the shift to a different provider that day, they hadn't yet "flipped the switch" for our internet service. So, having had quite enough, I just shut everything off and enjoyed the delicious and romantic dinner my wife made for us. _

_So, we'll continue this through the weekend because we still have at least 2 more stories to post (after this one). We'll keep the amazing vibes going from the Wilson scenes we got yesterday on the show. Enjoy all and don't forget to review!_

* * *

_Thank you to everyone. And again to Jen and Tonya for putting together this fun event celebrating Will and Sonny's love story. And thank you Jen for being a dear friend.  
__Happy Valentines Day everyone._

_"**Love is the strongest force the world possesses, and yet it is the humblest imaginable."**  
**Mohandas K. Gandhi, Indian Spiratual leader (1869-1948)**_

**Being Wilson **by glenhaven

"Mom this is my boyfriend Will Horton. I think you know his Mom, Sami Brady." She would be standing there smiling. Remembering her manners she reaches out shaking Will's hand. And slowly the small facial tic starts. Tic tic, just a small almost barely noticeable movement at the top of her cheek just below the outer edge of her eye.

"Will so nice to meet you." Still smiling...the tic is becoming slightly more noticeable. Tic tic tic.

"Mrs. Kiriakis it's a pleasure. Sonny's told me a lot about you. I see now where he gets his beautiful smile from." Tic tic...tic one eyebrow going up and her smile relaxing slightly...

"Weren't you just talking about Sami Brady Mom? Now that Will and I are dating you two should get together. You should have her over for tea!" Tic tic. "You know when Will and I get married you'll kind of be related." Tic tic tic. "Oh and since his grandma is Caroline Brady we could have the reception at the Brady's Pub. All the beer we can drink." 10, 9, 8, tic tic tic , eyebrows lowering tightening towards the center twitching ever so slightly, 7, 6 the facial tic is in full swing now her smile is all but gone. TIC TIC TIC TIC.

"Uhumm Mrs. Kiriakis! Oww..Mrs. Kiriakis..what a strong grip you have Mrs. Kiriakis! You must play tennis." Her grip on his hand tightens. The white of her knuckles starting to appear. Will's face showing obvious signs of discomfort. His eyes slightly tearing up. 5, 4...

" Will, you're not saying my Mom is strong are you? I know everyone thinks Greek women are strong because all they do is milk goats all day." 3, 2...steam starts blowing out her ears. "I know you were just commenting on how athletic she is isn't that right Will!"

"AAAAAAA" Will falls to his knees trying to pull his hand from her "MRS. KIRIAKIS."

Pinwheels are spinning in her eyes, penny whistles are blowing out of her mouth and steam is spewing from her ears. And Houston we have blast off!

So that's what ran through my head when I met Will. Well, that and that I wanted to get at blonde boys ass.

The first time we met I think I said something about Abby talking about him telling me about the cousin that was traveling all around the world. I babbled. I do that when I get nervous. I was also babbling because I was trying my damnedest to not get a hard on. The night before I had jacked off to a cartoon drawing of Superman. Except that this Superman I had found online and someone had drawn him with his cape, boots and nothing else except for a massive hardon. Sonny looked just like that Superman. The thick black hair and deep brown eyes. The shirt he wearing only accentuated his muscles. I think I even imagined seeing a bit of red cape peaking out from under his shirt. But after meeting Sonny it was all I could think about. I remember rushing back to my room, barely able to get my pants open fast enough. My hardon was throbbing in my hand harder than I had ever been. I imagined him standing there just like the picture. Naked, his cape flowing in the wind. I wanted to be naked with Superman. I wanted to touch caress and taste every inch of his body. I wanted Superman in me. I came harder than I ever had.

I had to be with Sonny.

I knew Will was sensitive. I knew his life hadn't been great. But I didn't realize just how damaged he really was. Will is truly honestly humble. He's also sweet and shy. He's funny, but he tells terrible corny or bad jokes. So bad that you laugh anyway. You laugh at how bad the jokes are and you fall more in love with him because he finds them funny. To this day his favorite joke has to be "How many Surrealists does it take to screw in a light bulb Sonny?" "I don't know Will. How many?" "Blue fish." That's when it happens. He tells it and looks at you wiggles his right brow, he gets this silly goofy grin and then as if a light were all of a sudden switched on in his eyes, those breathtakingly beautiful deep blue eyes are sparkling at you. You feel yourself almost hypnotized. And your laughing with him! It doesn't matter that you didn't get the joke, or that it is possibly the worlds worst joke. You look at him and you laugh. And you fall in love with Will even more.  
To be honest I did later Google Surrealism. It didn't help.

"*I didn't know he didn't get the joke until he wrote that."*  
"*And I still don't.*"  
*"Come on Sonny! Surrealist. Blue fish."*  
"*Again I'm sorry Willy baby. See you laughed too. You were looking at Will. And you had to laugh. Even when he's defending that horribly bad joke. You were looking at him and you laughed! He just has to look at you. That was how I found myself falling in love with him. Looking in his eyes. Those beautiful blues eyes.*"

He told me that he never felt wanted. Will had been pawned off between Sami, Lucas, his grandparents or any relative that would take him. Even when he was there Lucas was still absent. And Sami, wasn't any better, going from Lucas to EJ to Rafe to EJ. Meeting Will you would never have never known how broken he really was. Because he hid all of that pain, the betrayals. He never let anyone see he was afraid. Afraid when Sami forgot to come home. Or when Lucas left him in the car while he went into a bar. He doesn't like the dark because it was when he felt most alone and unwanted. Grace's death. Mia's betrayal.

The dark came and the people that were supposed to love and protect him left him alone. I couldn't imagine that feeling. I can't think of any good excuse for people like that. You have a child and your supposed to want everything for them. Your supposed to want them safe. Every night tucked safe into their beds after you read them a bedtime story and check for the fucking boogie man under their bed. Your supposed to be there when they wake up crying scared of the nightmare they just had. And a parent is supposed to be there just to tell you how very special you are. And just how much they love you.

I wondered I think in some ways if it would have been easier if Sami and Lucas had just died. Or been killed. A nice quick car wreck. Done and over with. I think how maybe just maybe he could have been spared just a little - just enough to not be as hurt as he was. Will was never given any of that. But instead of becoming cold and hard. Unable to love or care. He is just the opposite. You will never have a better friend, lover, partner or husband. He would never let a child of his feel anything close to it. And he never does. Will is the world's best father. He can't wait to read those stories, he checks under the bed and has even slept many a night on the floor all night just to make sure the monsters stay under there. Because he remembers all too vividly and sadly he remembers.  
But that is what makes him so empathetic to others. He has a bullet hole to prove it.

I had to be with Will.

"*Why did you have to have Will? What made him so special?"*  
*"Why did I have to have Will? Like I said...that incredible ass man. No really, Come on you just laughed at the worst joke in the world! You looked at him; you saw what everyone else sees."*  
*"Son!"*  
*"Ok ok I had been asked that. We've both been asked that."*

Unlike Will honestly I didn't have that hard of a time coming out. I knew what I wanted. I always knew I was gay. So when I took off it wasn't to get away from Salem, from my family, from everything I knew or anyone that knew me. At least not totally. I wanted to experience life on my terms before I told any of my family. Yeah I knew who I was. The problem was I hadn't lived it yet and doing it in Salem much less in Salem with my mother, I knew wasn't a fight I wanted anything to do with. So I took off and did it all. By the time I was getting a little homesick I had seen and done what I needed. I felt secure enough with being gay. That I could handle anyone or anything negative that would come my way. So when I met Will I never really thought I was giving anything up. I wanted to be with Will. I can walk to the corner store to get milk and I find myself missing him. I look to bring him a treat. His favorite candy bar, a fridge magnet, even one of those nearly dead roses they sell. It doesn't really matter because he loves anything I bring him. My list of the things I love about him is endless. It's corny but to know him really is to love him.

"*Weelll"*  
*"Well what Will?"*  
*"Well you know that vest you bought me a long time ago?"*  
*"Yeah?"*  
*"I really hate it."*  
*"You wore it."*  
*"Yeah because the look on your face when you give me something was so cute. I couldn't bring myself to say anything."*  
*"That's called being codependent Will"*  
*"I know, but at least I'm codependent on you Son.."*  
*"Anyway. Keep going Will they're waiting."*

I belonged with Sonny. He makes you feel like you could do anything. He's strong. He's sure of himself. I don't think Adrienne and I will ever be BFF's but I respect her and Justin. They helped make Sonny the man he is, the man I love. I felt like just maybe Sonny would always tell me the truth. The only problem with that was I really had very little experience with anyone telling me the truth. So my filters were way off. I kind of just took anything anyone said as a lie. Even if it turned out that I was being told the truth, I still never let my guard down. Because as always it was just a matter of time before they lied again. But Sonny made it easy. I could tell him everything and I did. He already knew my family everyone in Salem knew them. Then I told him everything else. We spent hours just talking about anything and everything. He told me about all of his adventures. I told him about my dreams. You can know someone your whole life, like I had Nick, and still not really know them and they would have no clue who you really are. I'm not sure if it were conscious on my part or not, but Sonny was the first person I ever told my secrets to. I talked he listened. He listened to me. He knew, he still knows when something hurts me, or when something isn't right with me. He touches me like only a lover should do. But also like only the one you love and trust does. I felt safe with Sonny. I needed safe if it were going to work.

*"It didn't always work though"*  
*"My brother Alex told me about a little thing they say in his twelve step group. "It works if you work it." I stopped working it. It was only one night but I stopped. One night and I will never, never forgive myself."*

I saw them. I was about to walk in and there they were Brian and Sonny in each other's arms. I saw as Brian had him up against the back counter. His hands were inside Sonny's shirt caressing him. I knew what Brian was feeling as he touched Sonny's body. I watched as he touched the places on Sonny's body that I knew. I knew the muscles on Sonny's shoulders and biceps. I knew what he felt as his fingers brushed through the thick black silky soft hair on Sonny's chest. Brian moved his hands to Sonny's back and I could feel that too. The broad expanse between his muscular shoulder blades. I knew what Brian was fingers were feeling there. I watched as he brought his hands back out and pull Sonny's shirt the rest of the way off. Leaning back in to him they kissed. Hungry deep kisses. Kisses that lovers - only long lost lovers - do.

I knew what it felt like as he ran his had thought the hair on Sonny's chest. I knew the salty sweaty taste of Sonny's erect hard nipples at the end of the day. I knew what Brian felt as Sonny ground his crotch into him. Sonny spun Brian around recklessly kissing him. Then I watched as Brian laughed and said something to Sonny. I could feel my breath stuck in my throat. And I had to tell myself to breathe. When I did I thought for sure they had heard me. I backed out until I could just see them.

Brian took Sonny's hand and moved him to the sofa at the back corner. And I continued to watch as Brian removed the rest of Sonny's clothes and then his own. I watched as Brian went down on Sonny taking his hard cock in his mouth. Sonny closed his eyes, his head thrown back on the arm of the sofa. I knew how he tastes in my mouth, the sweet juice that leaks from the tip as Sonny gets more and more excited. And when he lifted Sonny's legs up and went further down below Sonny's balls, deep rimming his hairy brown hole, Sonny let out a deep growl and laughed his eyes still shut. "Oh god yea that's good. Lick it right there! You remember how I love that Buddy."

I had never done that to him. And then when Brian began to mount Sonny was when I felt my heart burst. I honestly felt as though my soul had been ripped from my body. It had happened again. I trusted someone and once again I had that trust thrown back in my face. I let my heart feel something. I shut and locked the the door to Sonny Kiriakis. I would forget him. I still don't know where I went after that. I just walked. I got to the river; I stood there watching this time the swift current wondering what I had done that every single person that says they loved me only lies. I watched the water and thought how I should just end it all right there. One easy step. Then from somewhere I heard a baby cry and felt my heart jump and I exhaled remembering Arianna. I turned and went to start our life without Sonny.

"*No shit. Wow Sonny"*  
*"Hey don't be a hater!"*

I had walked into it. I knew Brian would be back. He always comes back, just like bad weather. We were friends. We had been friends with benefits at one time. He is what I'd call an aggressive charmer. The night we met he played me so hard. He would flirt and tell me how hot I was. He would lean in close and then back away saying he really should go and how he liked me. I could feel his crotch against mine. Teasing as he rubbed it against my growing hard on. And whispering how he planned on taking me back to his hotel room and how he was going to take his time slowly undressing me. As he told me this he slid a hand into my shirt caressing my chest. He leaned in and as he took my nipple in between his fingers he gently squeezed flicking his tongue in my ear and asking if I were ready. We hooked up a few times after that whenever we ran into each other. But it was never anything more. So when he was in town this time I knew he would be happy that I had found Will. After all we were just friends.

We agreed to meet for dinner. I was excited to see my old friend. I was excited to tell him all about Will and little Arianna Grace. And I wanted to show him the coffee house. As we caught up on everything we had missed since the last time we had seen each other we killed two bottles of wine. So that by the time we made it to the coffeehouse Toby was closing up. I let him go telling him I would finish locking up. I showed him around ending the tour back in the office on the sofa I put in for Arianna to take naps on if she needed a nap.

But true to who he was Brian flirted and I think took he it as a challenge to get me to have sex with him. I think, no honestly I wanted it. If I'm honest then I wanted him. I was afraid of this life with Will. I was all of a sudden living with and committed to one man, a business and and a child. What the fuck? I brought out the bottle of Jack that I filled when we had toured the distillery. We sat talking and drinking the sweet bourbon; we reminisced about the hike on the Appalachian trail we had filling in all of the places we had sex along the way. Moving closer to me, rubbing my leg as talked. The booze, the memories, the fear and I was rock hard. All of a sudden I heard a baby cry and thought of Ari. I jumped telling Brian he had to to let me show him my newly developed barista skills. As I started to make the coffee's Brian came behind me and slid his hand down my shirt.

The next thing I knew we were laying on the sofa trying to catch our breath after exhausting mutual orgasms when a gust of wind rattled the shop door. All at once I remembered I hadn't locked the front door and thinking someone was walking in I jumped up knocking Brian to the floor. Seeing no one there all of a sudden it hit me what I had just done. I had just thrown my life away. I had it all and it was gone. I let myself be a weak asshole and I got drunk and had sex with Brian. Will, Arianna our beautiful life we had built was all gone. I couldn't let Will know. I could feel my heart bursting. I threw Brian out telling him, no begging him to never come back again. I felt my soul dying. I knew that without Will and Ari I would die. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My soul was being ripped out of me. The room started to spin and I could feel myself falling. Next I was being shaken awake by Chad.

I had to tell him. I prayed that I would get another chance. But if I didn't at least I hadn't lied. God how I wanted to. I wanted at least three different excuses for why I hadn't made it home that night. But I couldn't think of one. I settled on simply telling Will that Brian and I had dinner and a few too many drinks. I took him to the coffee house made a couple of Irish Coffee's and ended up passing out on the sofa soon after he left. When I walked into the apartment, Will was feeding Ari her breakfast. Will just looked at me and I knew he knew. I kissed them both and went to shower. When I came out they were gone. There was a note on the dresser bedroom mirror.

_Running a few errands. Dropping Ari off at my Mom's.  
Meet me in the Square around noon.  
Will  
p.s. I know_

I watch a trivia show on t.v. and I'm a genius. But one game of Trivial Pursuit and I'm a fucking idiot. I wish that this were just a game show and I knew the answers. I'm still just a fucking idiot. Those beautiful blue eys had turned a steel blue...cold steel blue.  
This magical life we were living was shattered. Wilson was over. I killed us. I didn't know this Will. He was cold. And stiff. He told me he would be at the apt in the morning, that he had arranged for a truck and some of EJ's men would be there to move his and Arianna's things out. I started to try and explain and then I begged, "Will please! God please Will, I am so sorry. I love you Will, I love Arianna. Please it will never happen again. I told Brian to never come back. I swear I was drunk and I wasn't thinking."

I knew he didn't love me. People say they love you one second and then they forget. They forget or they lied. Either way they didn't really love you. Those beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much were nothing to me anymore. We were done.

I turned and walked away from Sonny. I couldn't breathe. But my chest was expanding. My heart wasn't beating. I was sure it was going to burst at any second. I wouldn't cry. I was done. There was nothing left in me to fight. I went maybe ten steps and turned back. I don't know why I did; I think I wanted to see him hurt as much as I was hurting. He was standing there looking at me, tears streaming down his face. His chest heaving with each sob. Why did I turn? DAMN IT!

I threatened him "I don't want to do this again. I won't do it again". I was more than just hurt by Sonny's cheating. I was furious, someone had again taken advantage of me.

When I turned and saw him crying, it felt like one step and he was in my arms. I felt him sink deep into me. I was holding him up as I shushed and kissed him. Telling him over and over assuring him that "it's going to be alright" and "I love you". As I kissed him he pulled me tighter to his body and I could feel his chest heaving with sobs. We both fell to our knees there on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh god. I'm so sorry." Sonny cried and moaned his mouth buried in my neck. "Oh Will I'm so sorry." I knew he was hurting as bad as I was. I knew his soul was being torn from him just like mine. "Please please don't leave me"

I forgave him the second he said it. "I'm here Baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

As soon as Will turned and started to walk away I did feel myself dying. There was nothing in me except a pain so intense I knew I would die. I wanted to die. I watched the only man I had ever let myself love leaving me and I knew I would never survive without him. And then he stopped. I begged "please dear God! PLEASE PLEASE LET HIM COME BACK!"

I felt those arms holding me, those arms were I felt safe. Those arms that loved me so hard. How he was kissing me, consoling me. I knew I had to see them; I knew that if he really was forgiving me, I had to see them. I took his face in my hands and looked and they were there. Those beautiful sparkling blue eyes. They were back. Shining deep blue for me.

* * *

Being Will and Sonny isn't always easy. Sonny said early on that our relationship wasn't just about the sex. And he is still right. It can't be what the relationship is built on. There are way too many variables. We tried to think of one. But we couldn't name just one time we made love or just freaked out and had some crazy nasty sex like in a dressing room again.

People have asked "What has made us strong?" What's made us strong has been all of the challenges we've faced as a couple. We made mistakes. And we nearly lost each other because of those mistakes. We've learned from those mistakes. And with that comes forgiveness. That is essential. Because the alternative is not being with your soul mate.

We were lucky that finally we were able to legally be married. We also realized just what the LGBT community had argued all along was that it was in reality a legal contract between two people. What counts really are the vows. Never forget them! They all come down to one basic premise. The promise to love each other and not walk away when the going gets tough. No matter the circumstances. The contract ending only until the death. We both agree that our contract includes the clause that we will be together again. Werever that may be.

We wrote this book because people wanted to know what made us Wilson. How we got through all of the craziness. We talked a lot about it. We had to look at things being parents. Insane relatives, insane relatives that try to kill us. And what we found was that it's our story. It's the daily drama of our lives. The good and the bad. All of it. That's what makes us Wilson.

"*Wow well thank you Will, Sonny! Thank you for coming in and reading from your new book. And talking to us about your relationship and what makes it work. I want to remind our listeners that tonight's show was pre-recorded because, well that was the only way we could get them for our special Valentine's day show. Once again that was William Horton, author of A Family of my Own and his husband and co author Sonny Kiriakis. If you want to read the rest of the story, buy your copy of **Being Wilson.** Thank you for listening to Gaydar on Sirius XM. If it's gay and on our raidar it's on Gaydar. Don't forget to tune in tommorrow when the topic will be "Is blowing the pool boy worth the divorce?" Until then HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE!"*


	29. Chapter 29

_Okay, so we're back and this will be our last posting day. We have this great story for you and then a wonderful story to close out our event by Willsonn Lover. Yippee! Thanks again all for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

**Second Date** By: Valorie818

A/N: This story is sequel to the story from the Christmas event we did on this account. It's called Second Chances. I am probably going to make this a series but it will only be one shots for each holiday we do this event.

(Valentine's Day 2014)

(Will POV)

I unlocked the front door juggling the bags of groceries, making sure I didn't drop them. The entrance hallway was dark and I had to walk in the dark because I my hands were too full to flip the switch. As I walked slowly down the hallway to make sure I don't trip, I thought about my growing relationship with Sonny.

We were in Italy for a month and ever since then I have been unpacking. We made the decision to live in separate apartments after we got back. The amount of time we have been together hasn't been that long, so it wouldn't have been smart to live in the same place.

Now we were doing the dating thing like normal people. If you can really call it dating, I believe that the trip to Italy only counts as one date, and we haven't had one since then. I started to think that it's about time we had a second date. Then I remembered what day it was, and I got a little depressed.

Today was Valentine's Day, and honestly I wasn't sure if we were going to be doing anything. I tried to bring it up multiple times this week but he always changed the subject. This issue brought up a lot that I have been dealing with for a while. The issue is that I am not sure he cares for me as much as he cared for his previous partner. I know it's selfish of me to be thinking of my problems when I know that it must be hard for him on this day, but if he wasn't ready for this then I suppose he shouldn't have ever come back to me.

Feeling a little disgruntled I walked into the kitchen, put down the bags, and turned on the light. The instant the light turned on I jumped back in fright when I saw Sonny standing next to the table. He had a huge grin on his face, which made his eyes sparkle more than they already do.

He slowly walked toward me and said, "I am sorry that I scared you but I wanted this to be a surprise." Once he was standing only a few inches away from me, he leaned toward my ear and whispered, "I have something very special planned for after dinner."

The close proximity of his body and his soft sexy voice in my ear was enough to make me go instantly hard. I put my hand on his chest and leaned in enough so that his lips were within reach of my own. The kiss was full of lust and passion that always came with every kiss from him, but most of all, the kiss was filled with the love we felt for each other.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, "I wasn't sure you wanted to do anything today. Every time I tried talking about it you always found ways to change the subject or distract me."

He chuckled, "I only did that because I wanted this day to be special. We have a lot of firsts to go through and I want to make them special." He kissed me one more time before he pulled back and brought me over to the table. Once I finally took my focus off of Sonny I noticed that the table was set. It had a deep red cloth over it with a beautiful and elegant flower piece that wasn't too high so you could see the person across the table.

"It's lovely Sonny. It all looks so beautiful and I can't believe you went through all this trouble." I hugged Sonny, not wanting to let him go.

The night was one of the most beautiful nights I have ever experienced, it was even more beautiful than Italy, which is saying something. Finally the night was closing down and Sonny pulled out his present, which reminded me that I still hadn't wrapped Sonny's yet. It was sitting in my closet and I had planned to wrap it once I got home but then Sonny's surprise happened.

I looked guiltily at Sonny, "I don't even have yours wrapped yet."

"Don't worry, I don't mind." He slid his present across the table to me. It was a square box with red wrapping paper and pink hearts on it. On the top was a gigantic bow with a tag that said, "To: Will, From: Sonny"

I couldn't tell what it was but I eagerly opened it. On the inside was a photo album that had a picture of us together in a gondola where I was kissing Sonny's cheek and he was smiling in the camera. Also on the cover it said, "Our Italy Trip 2013-14."

Slowly I flipped through the pages and each one of them was a photo of our trip. Seeing us in those pictures made tears come to my eyes. It was clearly evident, with the way that Sonny kept looking at me, that he really did love me like I hoped.

Not knowing how to thank him I stood up from my seat and walked around the table so I could sit on his lap, "That is the most beautiful gift I have ever gotten. Thank you so much." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So do I get to see my gift now?" Sonny looked up at me, waiting for my response.

I didn't like giving him an unwrapped gift, but I realized that it really didn't matter. So I got up and told him to stay in his seat as I walked into my bedroom. It didn't take long for me to find it, and I hid it behind my back as I walked back out to him.

"So apparently we both had the same idea to give each other a gift that we got from Italy." I pulled out his present from behind me and handed it to him. It was one of many drawings that this young Italian guy was trying to sell. Sonny had looked at it for a long time but had decided not to get it. I hadn't understood why so I asked him later on that night. He told me that it reminded him of something Patrick would have drawn.

Feeling a little guilty that he turned it down because he didn't want to offend me, I decided to sneak out the next day and buy it for him.

At first I thought that maybe he would be upset by this but by the look on his face I knew that I did the right thing, "Oh Will, I can't even put to words how much this means to me."

He stood up and pulled me into a crushing hug, "I am glad you like it."

"Are you kidding me, I love it!" He grabbed the drawing and carefully pulled it from my hand, "Now it's time we get to that promise I mentioned before dinner."

"Mmmm… that sounds nice." I don't know who leaned in first but soon our lips were connected and Sonny was making me feel good all over.

That night we made slow, sweet love and then spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. This day started off depressing but by the end of the night it had completely turned around.

*The End*


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, as much as I hate to see this come to an end, I am thrilled that we have such wonderful stories and an amazing Valentine's Day proposal on the show to look back at. WOW! (In the brilliant words of Will Horton.) Thank you everyone who wrote, created, beta-ed, reviewed, supported and stayed with us through this event. WilSon friends and fans are the best.**

**I can't think of a better to end this...with a beautifully romantic and steamy story from Willsonn Lover. Tonya, what can I say? You are amazing and this event would not have happened without you. I love you baby!**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much to Jen for this… Thank you for allowing me to be a part of something so amazing and thank you so much for being there to support me and inspire me… Love you so much… FOR EVERYONE READING THIS: I am sorry for the excessive length… I could not seem to stop…. Once it started it continues on for forever! Hope you all enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day to all of my loves!_

**MAKING AMENDS **by WillSonn Lover

Valentines day…. It's the day of love…. Of magic…. Or is it…

Will had no idea why he was so nervous… It just did not make any sense to him at all...Of course Sonny would say yes. He had no doubt…or did he…? But be that as it may, a proposal is a proposal…is a proposal. And Will didn't think that there was anyone alive that had made a proposal without the least little bit of jitters. Well, except for maybe Sonny…_before_ Will had crushed his hopes and basically walked all over his dreams. And then there was that bad karma that follows him and he realizes that yes, things have a way of going wrong even…when he expects smooth sailing, okay… okay… especially then. But really, who was keeping score.

He shook his head, warding off all of the pre-Valentine jitters, shaking off his negativity. There was no way in hell that he was going to talk himself out of this. With everything that has been going on lately… the last thing Sonny will be expecting is a weekend away. So Will was feeling pretty good about his plans… the only thing was going to be making sure everything fell into place in respect to getting Sonny to where he needed him to be. He was going over all the steps for that phase of his grand plan as he packed a suitcase with enough clothes for both Sonny and himself for an entire weekend away.

Will had enlisted Justin and Brady's help and both of them had jumped at the opportunity. Getting them on board had been a breeze. Justin knew his part and exactly what he needed to do. Will had no doubt that he would execute it brilliantly. The worst part of this whole dang thing was to make it work, it meant that Will had to spend a night in New York…alone without Sonny...and he was not happy about that, but thinking about Sonny's reaction to his surprise made it seem like a small sacrifice, at least in the short term. And it would give him time to get his things in order.

Will heard the door to the apartment open and close softly, before he heard Sonny calling his name. He was aware that Sonny was moving through the apartment, making his way to the bedroom. He gave the clothes one final look over and quickly zipped the suitcase, leaving it in its place on the bed as he prepared to greet Sonny.

Sonny took in the suitcase on the bed and pinned Will with a look. "What's all this about?" he asked.

"Ummm," Will hedged. "A huge magazine in New York called me and they want to talk with me as soon as possible about doing some freelance work for them," he explained quickly."The only time that the publisher has free in the next few weeks is tomorrow evening and I need to go," he added throwing Sonny an apologetic look.

"Will…. Come on…Seriously, Friday is Valentine's day." Sonny whined… "Did you forget?" Poking his bottom lip out in the most adorable pout that Will had ever seen, before he added,"I don't want us to be apart."

Will struggled to keep his smile at bay and eventually had to turn away from Sonny, as the pout was just too much; Sonny was really pulling out all the stops. He stalled by fidgeting with the suitcase a little. Sonny was just so damn cute when he wanted his way. "We won't be.." Will said. "I am flying home on Friday morning, there will still be plenty of time to be together," he said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Sonny asked, wrapping his arms around Will from behind. Will allowed himself to relax back into Sonny's warm body, laying his head back on Sonny's Shoulder. "I promise Babe. Nothing can keep me from spending Valentine's day with the love of my life," he whispered.

"I love you Will," Sonny answered. They stood there enjoying the warmth of each other, for a few minutes…"So what's with the huge suitcase?" Sonny asked. "It looks as if you may be gone for a week, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. So I will actually only be gone 24 hours or so…but you know how indecisive I am…" Will said brushing off his question.

"Ugh," Sonny groaned.

"I know!" Will said laughing. "But we do have right now!" He pointed out, turning in Sonny's arms and pressing their lips together.

"Mmmmm," Sonny agreed, "Good point… I like the way you think." He said as he reached down and tugged Will's tee from the waist band of his jeans.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Will." Sonny whined as he heard the final boarding call for Will's flight. They were already separated by that damn insufferable plexiglass that seemed to be everywhere at the airport these days. Will on the side for already screened passengers and Sonny on the side for visitors.

Not being able to touch Will was incredibly frustrating, knowing he was sleeping alone tonight frustrated him even more.

"Gotta go…" Will mouthed to him, blowing him a kiss through the barrier. He waved good bye as he turned and ran toward his gate.

Will made his way to his seat and stowed his carryon in the overhead compartment, before he dropped into his seat. He leaned his head back against the head rest and blinked away the tears that were threatening to form. Will hated seeing Sonny sad and forlorn. Especially knowing that it was his fault and not totally and completely 100% necessary. In typical Will fashion he was starting to rethink his decisions. Maybe he should have just told Sonny that he wanted to take him away for the weekend. But in the end as soon as the thought was processed, it was dismissed just as quickly. He wanted this to be a complete surprise.

Sonny had done so much, been through so much, all for him. He knew that he had let Sonny down so many times, in so many ways. Telling lies, hiding the truth, being stubborn and proud and overall ridiculous, but never more than he had the day that he had refused his proposal, before the christening. That day he had pretty much crushed his hopes and walked all over his dreams. Truth be told he was scared, honestly and genuinely scared that no matter how hard he tried that he will never be good enough for Sonny. But Damn it he was ready to try…. And since he didn't think that Sonny would ever put himself out there to ask again…he felt like it was time to make it right…so he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Satisfied that he was doing the right thing, he pushed the thought of Sonny's pouting face from his mind and began to go over his mental lists. He had to go to the jeweler and pick up the ring; he reminded himself to look out the window of the hotel and make sure the view is what he requested, double check the restaurant reservations, and finally plan what he wanted to say so that he didn't come off as a rambling fool when it was time to make his case.

* * *

Sonny moped his way back to the club, and spent the rest of the day waiting on customers, throwing himself into his work. Gabi came by and brought Arianna Grace for a bit and that cheered him up, but his mood plummeted again as soon as the baby was gone. In the late evening people started to arrive looking for a more adult kind of drink and entertainment. Sonny could not take it...the sight of couples huddled in the booths snuggling together, kissing while they danced close…for whatever reason it sure seemed like love was definitely in the air this Valentine's day, and it was driving him crazy. He quickly figured out that he was not in the mood to see people cuddling and celebrating and left T in charge of the bar while he retreated to the office.

Once he was alone, he pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed a text from Will. He opened the message box and read it quickly. It was a text of the most basic nature, letting him know that he had landed safely in New York…that's it, except for the little heart at the end. No I love you…No I miss you…nothing. He tossed the phone across the desk. He was disgusted with himself, with his attitude, with his own insecurities…but damn it, Will had seriously damaged his self confidence. Not that he would ever tell him that.

He pulled out the receipt ledger and opened it up, determined that if he couldn't get in a better mood he could at least make the most of it and get some work done. An hour or so later he was still sitting there holding one of the first receipts of the week in his hand and there were only a few numbers entered into the books. There was a knock on the door and T stuck his head in the office.

"Hey Sonny?" he said tentatively.

"Yeah..." Sonny said looking up at him.

"You seem out of sorts today man… " T said offhandedly.

"Yeah I guess T," he said. "It's just that tomorrow is Valentine's day and Will is out of town…" he continued. "And I don't know, I was just kind of thinking that …well I had this stupid idea that maybe if I asked him to marry me again…" Sonny said shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe he would give me a different answer." He rambled on.

"Oh!" T said, realization dawning on him. He had to do something, Will would kill him if he messed this up. Of course he was in on Will's plan since he was the one that was going to be taking over all of the club duties in Sonny's absence. "Man, Sonny…" T began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I hate to say this, but I think that you are going to have to give Will some time on this one. You know he loves you, but dude…He has always been skittish about the idea of marriage. Trust me, I have known him a long time and his mom has really messed him up on the idea."

"I know T, I get it…" Sonny said "It's just that this…well…it is my dream."

"Yeah…and someday it will happen…Just not today…and definitely not tomorrow!" T said. "But hey it is past eleven and you should head out." He indicated the desk. "It's not like you are getting anything done anyway."

"You're right!" Sonny said, he shoved all of the receipts and the ledger back into the expandable file folder and dropped it into the desk drawer. He would deal with that later. He shrugged into his coat and picked up his phone. He pulled the door closed behind him and gave a little wave to T as he exited the club. He was already dialing Will's number before he got to the car. It rang and rang with no answer before transferring Sonny to his voice mail with a mechanic voice giving him the number that he dialed and instructing him to leave a message at the beep. Sonny's mood was dark and it even irritated him that Will had never set up his personalized greeting, so he couldn't even hear Will ask him to leave a message. He started to hang up, but then he realized how petty he was being and started to talk at the tone.

"Hey Babe…I am missing you tonight, can't wait to see you in the morning. How about calling me back so I can at least hear that sexy voice. Okay…I love you!"

He clicked the button to end the call and dropped the phone into the console as he slid into the car.

* * *

Will jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel about his waist. He walked back out into the bedroom and saw the message indicator light blinking on his phone.

He picked up the phone and dialed the voice mail, he smiled as he listened to Sonny's message. He pressed 9 to save it and picked up the ring box from the table. He opened the box and gazed upon the simple white gold band, trimmed in gold. He took it out and read the inscription, hoping like hell that Sonny still wanted to marry him. He walked over to the window and looked out, saying a quick prayer that the night would pass quickly and he would get a little sleep.

Will walked back to the bed and dropped the towel, before sliding between the sheets. He dialed Sonny's number and waited for him to answer, but he never did. He grinned as he formulated his message…

"Well since you didn't answer, you just have to hear this sexy recorded voice telling you goodnight…So goodnight my love, I will see you soon."

He ended the call and turned the ringer off on the phone. He laid it on the bedside table and turned over to sleep. Only sleep didn't come. It was illusive and the night droned on and on and on until Will finally passed out just before daybreak.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, but Will stayed in bed as long as possible, to make the time with Sonny feel shorter. Finally he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to put his plan into motion. He tossed the covers back and swung his legs out of the bed. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out some sweat pants, sliding them on. The flight back to Salem, the very one that he was scheduled on, was probably boarding at this very moment.

He took a deep breath and picked up his phone. He saw that he had three missed calls from Sonny and three corresponding messages. He listened to them all, then with supreme effort made himself wait the last 15 minutes before calling Sonny.

Sonny woke up in pretty much the same mood that he had went to bed in. He had forgotten his phone in the car last night, and by the time that he had realized it, Will had already called. Sonny had of course called right back but got that stupid voice mail again. It had been the first night in a very long time that he went to bed without telling Will that he loved him. He had practically woken up dialing Will's number this morning with no success. He waited a little longer and then tried again…Looking at the time on his watch, he left one last message and realized that Will should be boarding the flight for home, really soon. Knowing Will the way he does, he can imagine that Will was running late and making a mad dash for the airport. That was just Will's way. The thought that Will would be home soon and back in his arms was the only thing that brought a smile to his face as he got ready for work.

Sonny was actually a little ashamed of himself he had bailed on his club for a particularly busy night, especially considering that last night was Thursday. And now this morning he was late…taking a page from Will's book, he guessed. No telling how many people had come by and left angry. But when he got there, T was already there making coffees, lattes, frappes, passing pastries over the counter. He was running things like a pro. Sonny had never been happier that he had hired him.

He was really stepping up and taking over in Chad's absence. Sonny made a mental note to thank him later.

He heard the door open behind him and saw his dad step through the door. "Hey Dad!" He said, just as his phone started to ring. He looked down at picture gracing the screen of his phone. "Just a sec, dad…this is Will." Justin nodded his understanding and Sonny accepted the call.

"Will… Hey Babe…" Sonny said excitedly. "I was just thinking about you." Justin walked to the counter and ordered a coffee. He was not sure that he was going to be able to keep a straight face for this part.

"Sonny…you are going to kill me." Will wailed into the phone.

"What's wrong Babe?" Sonny asked quickly concerned.

"I missed my flight home…" Will said dejectedly. "I overslept"

"So you are coming in on a later flight?" Sonny said. "It sucks, but Babe it's okay." He was trying to take the despair from Will's voice. He could not stand it.

"No, Son… I can't get another flight till morning." Will said.

"What? NO!" Sonny said taken aback. "That's impossible…Will…there has to be something."

"I checked everything Son…" Will cried. "All the flights are full, but I promise Baby… I will make this up to you."

"But it's Valentine's day Will…" Sonny said aware that he was whining, and embarrassingly on the verge of genuine tears, but he could not bring himself to care at the moment.

"I know Babe….. But I don't know what we can do about it." Will explained.

Justin looked over at his son and recognized the fact that he was almost in tears. He took that as his cue. Walking back across the room, he put his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Son, What'swrong?" he asked.

"Just a minute Will…" Sonny said cutting Will off in mid sentence. "Will missed his flight this morning, so it looks like he will be stuck in New York till at least tomorrow morning."

Justin looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm that is a problem.." He stood there holding his brief case pretending to sip his coffee as he thought about the situation.

Sonny stood there running his hand through his hair in frustration. Justin gave him a few more minutes to process, then he said, "Sonny…. I did hear Brady telling Victor this morning that he was flying to New York in the Titan Jet this afternoon for a business meeting, the only thing is that he will not be coming back until Monday. "

"Damn!" Sonny said.

"Well you could fly up with him and you and Will can fly back together in the morning," Justin suggested .

Will sat on the other end of his phone, holding his breath, hoping that Sonny would go for it…that was the one thing that he needed to happen in order for this to work out.

Sonny's eyes lit up. "Thanks Dad!" he said…But quickly realized that he could not go. "I can't go though…the club is going to be crazy and I need…"

"Sonny!" T called from across the room. "Seriously Man…I got this…GO!"

He looked at T for a few minutes then nodded when he made up his mind. "Thanks Dad!"

Justin nodded as he took out his phone to call Brady and inform him of the plan… He pretended to make the arrangements for Sonny to meet him at the airport. Justin hung up. "Sonny you need to meet Brady at the airport in like 30 minutes.

"What about clothes?" Sonny said …. Justin laughed…"Well I guess this is a good excuse to buy some new ones. Now get out of here!" Justin said giving Sonny a hug.

"You're the best Dad!" Sonny said returning his embrace. Sonny saw the screen still lit up on the phone and realized that Will was still holding on. "Oh My God Will… I am soo sorry," he said.

"What's going on Sonny?" Will asked.

"Sit tight Babe…I am coming to you!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Sonny…What are you talking about?" Will said feigning confusion.

"I am coming to New York! See you soon!" Sonny said.

"Ooookay…" Will said. "Be careful Babe" Smiling to himself as he ended the call.

His plan had worked perfectly…. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for Sonny to arrive.

* * *

The plane touched down at JFK just as the sun was setting. Sonny had sat at the airport waiting for Brady to get there for what seemed like forever. Finally though he got a call that Brady had an emergency and was not going to New York after all, but Brady assured him that the pilot was instructed to fly Sonny there and wait there until he was ready to come home. Sonny thanked Brady and hung up.

He thought it a little strange, but at the moment he could not bring himself to care how he got to New York, just as long as he got there to be with Will. He texted Will with his arrival knowing that Will would be there as soon as he stepped off of the plane.

Will was standing in the baggage claim area when Sonny came down the escalator. He took in the sight of Will in his black slacks and ocean blue dress shirt. The only coherent thought that popped in his head was "WOW" and it played like a constant refrain.

"Hey Son" Will said casually pushing himself away from the counter that he had been leaning against.

"Hey Babe!" Sonny said hurrying around the rest of the few people that were between him and Will. He threw himself into Will's open arms.

Will hugged him fiercely and then pulled back. He opened his mouth to ask how the flight was but Sonny silenced him by taking his mouth in a scorching kiss, sweeping his tongue inside and exploring the warm cavern.

When Sonny abandoned his mouth and buried his face in the crook of Will's neck, Will took the opportunity to get them back on track. "Come on Babe…Let me buy you dinner."

They went out and hailed a cab, when Will gave the restaurant, Sonny was sure that something was up. "Will…" he said, "How did you…On Valentine's day? It would take months to get reservations at this restaurant. You know Atelier is one of the most revered restaurants in the city…"

Will nodded. "Well yes while that is true…but when someone with the name of Kiriakis makes the arrangements…" He let the sentence trail off…

"My Dad?" Sonny guessed.

Will nodded again.

"You little sneak…" Sonny said. "You planned this whole thing didn't you?" he asked.

Will nodded one last time. "Guilty!" he said, "Now sit back and enjoy it…"

They got to the restaurant and Will gave his name at the hostess's podium. They were led to a secluded corner of the dining area. Will held Sonny's chair for him and then went around taking the chair across from him.

Sonny took in the ambience of the room. Small intimate round tables were situated throughout the room, covered in alternating deep burgundy and rich cream colored table cloths. Each adorned with small hurricane globe with opposing colored candles decorating the inside.

The lights turned down low, with soft romantic music flowing from the hidden speakers in the room. Everywhere you looked there were elegantly dressed waiters scurrying around, doing their best to make this a memorable Valentine's Day for all of the diners.

A waiter appeared at the side of their table to take their order and then hurried away. He came back a few times through the meal, filling glasses and removing dishes, being unbelievably unobtrusive as possible. Sonny plied Will with questions about the night and how he pulled all of this together.

"So…what are we doing here Will?" He asked.

"Having dinner," Will teased.

"Come on Will, you know what I mean…" Sonny said, "We could have had dinner in Salem."

"Yes, we could have, But I wanted to do something special," Will said laying his hand over Sonny's on the table.

Sonny gave him a look of disbelief.

"What?" Will asked. "Isn't it okay to want to spoil you a little?"

"Well okay…. I guess!" Sonny said, turning his hand over and squeezing Will's fingers in his own. "But for the record, I am happy just being with you."

Will smiled. "I love you Babe!"

"Love you too!" Sonny said returning the smile.

The waiter appeared at the table pushing the cart that showcased the decadent desserts that were offered for the diner's pleasure. Sonny chose Crème Brule while Will opted for the Chocolate Mousse.

They ate desert leisurely talking and laughing together. And when the waiter appeared again, Will handed him his card to take care of the bill.

Will got up and came around, pulling Sonny's chair from the table and offering him his hand. They headed to the exit and when Sonny automatically headed for the door that exited out onto the street, Will urged him toward the exit that lead them into the hotel lobby.

Sonny looked at Will curiously. "Are you serious? We are staying at the Ritz Carlton hotel?"

"Ummmhmmm" Will answered leading Sonny to the bank of elevators. Once inside Will pressed the button that would take them to the top floor.

Sonny watched, dying to know what was going on, but he forced himself to remain silent and wait. Will had obviously spent a lot of time on this surprise.

When the elevator doors opened, Sonny's breath was taken away, and he was completely amazed at the sight before him.

The doors opened directly into a beautiful observatory. The ceiling formed completely from glass. They were far enough above the city lights that the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. There was no one else in the spacious room but candles burned on every available space and in the center of the room stood a table, dressed in a red table cloth, supporting a tray with an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne chilling and two champagne glasses to pour the chilled bubbly into. There was also a bowl of strawberries there to compliment the taste of the champagne.

"Oh My God Will…" Sonny breathed. "Is this all for us?" He asked.

"This is all for you!" Will corrected him, as he lead him to the center of the room.

They stopped beside the table and Will took both of Sonny's hands into his own. "Sonny, I have something to say…and I need you to let me finish…please just let me say everything I need to say before you say anything. Okay?" Will asked looking into his eyes.

Sonny nodded silently.

Will was glad that he was holding Sonny's hands, he was quite sure that his would be trembling now were he not. He took a deep breath.

"Sonny…I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You mean more to me than I would have ever believed possible. I know that I hurt you when I turned down your proposal and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. You and Arianna are my world, my life…But I just felt like it would be wrong to accept your offer of sharing in your life when I have so many things hanging over my head."

"Will," Sonny started.

Will shook his head and took a moment to breathe. "Wait…Son…Please...Since that day, I have done a lot of thinking and a lot of soul searching, and the one thought that just keeps returning to me time and time again is that I was an idiot to turn you down." He reached a trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. He opened the hinged lid and held it in his hand. He reached up with his other hand and laid his palm against Sonny's cheek. "You are my life…You are my home…Please say that you still want to be my forever?" he said holding the ring box for Sonny to see.

"Will you marry me Sonny?" Will said expelling a shaky breath and waiting for Sonny to say something…Anything…And finally he did.

Sonny's warm cocoa brown eyes, met Will's bright blue ones. "WOW!" He breathed.

Will looked at Sonny wide-eyed until Sonny's lips curled into a smile and they both giggled.

"So…" Will asked. Sonny was smiling, but he was still nervous.

"Are you kidding me Will?" Sonny asked. "Nothing would make me happier than to marry you," he whispered as tears spilled from his eyes and trickled down his face. He held out his hand and sighed as he watched Will slide the ring into place.

Will pulled Sonny's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss across the ring, before pulling him close and covering Sonny's lips with his own. Will kissed him passionately, wanting to express everything he was feeling in the moment.

Will pulled back and grabbed the bottle of champagne popping the cork on it and pouring them each a glass. He handed one to Sonny and watched him take a sip. Will picked up a strawberry and held it to Sonny's lips.

Sonny took a small bite and moaned, watching Will bring the same piece of fruit to his own mouth and suck the juice from the end, before sipping from his own glass.

Sonny's back was snuggled into Will's chest, and Will's strong arms were wrapped about his waist. Sonny dropped his head onto Wills shoulder, and Will pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Ready to go to our room?" he asked.

"Mmmmm," Sonny moaned, "most definitely."

Sonny turned and took Will's hand. They made their way over and pressed the call button for the elevator. He pulled Will over to him, meshing their mouths together, sweeping his tongue inside when Will's lips parted on a sigh.

Will moaned into Sonny's mouth, crowding his body in closer, fitting their hips together.

The chime and the whoosh of the automatic doors indicated the arrival of the elevator car. Sonny managed to maneuver Will into the cabin without ending their kiss. His hands fisted in Will's shirt. Sonny shoved him against the wall…kissing him thoroughly.

There was an insistent beep from the panel in the elevator. Sonny tore his lips from Will's. "What the hell?" he said frowning.

Will giggled, "Umm I think it wants us to press the button for our floor…"

Sonny blushed. "Oh yeah, Umm which one?"

"Thirty two," Will said pulling Sonny back toward him. Sonny pressed the button just before Will growled in his ear. "You are so damn sexy when you blush like that!"

Sonny grinned and attached his lips to Will's neck, alternating between kissing and nibbling on the skin there.

All too soon the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Sonny backed away from Will and followed Will down the hall to the door marked 3298. Will pulled the key card from his wallet and slid it through the electronic lock on the door.

Will pushed the door open and held it open with his foot. He made a grand gesture allowing Sonny to precede him into the room.

Sonny walked into the dark room…he froze in his tracks as Will flipped a light switch behind him. The room was shrouded in the warm glow of the light from the lamps.

The bed was covered in a thick spread, the cream color accenting the deep red rose petals that were scattered across it. One long stemmed rose laying across the pillows. Soft, smooth jazz music, which Sonny happened to love, filled the room. Sonny was speechless. No one had ever gone to this much trouble for him before. No one had ever made him feel so treasured and loved.

He turned to Will, pulling him into his arms. "I love this…I love you Will Horton."

"Love you too Babe," Will said brushing Sonny's lips with his own. He reached for the buttons on Sonny's shirt, undoing them one by one. Revealing the smooth olive skin of Sonny's chest, licking his lips as he took in the sight of him. He pushed the shirt from Sonny's shoulders, barely noticing the way it fluttered to the floor.

He pushed Sonny into a seated position on the edge of the bed, and watched as he leaned back on his hands. Sonny found his eyes and he watched to see what Will was going to do next. His eyes dancing mischievously as Will reached for the buttons on his own shirt. He pushed them through the button holes, and it fell open. Will rolled his shoulders shrugging them free of the material and allowing it to join Sonny's on the floor.

Sonny licked his lips. He reached out for Will but stopped short, when he picked up a piece of black silky material from the tabletop of the bed side table. Will held it up for Sonny to examine. Will watched his face intently, hoping to read his thoughts there.

Sonny saw the material, briefly wondered what it was, quickly recognized it as a blind fold. He felt the butterflies take flight in his stomach, and felt the involuntary tightening in his groin. He could not seem to tame his racing pulse.

Will raised his eyebrows in question and grinned as Sonny nodded silently.

He covered Sonny's eyes with the material and tied it securely behind his head. "Lay back for me, Love," he said softly.

Sonny lay back and shifted until he had positioned himself with his head on the pillow beside the rose Will had placed there. Sonny felt the bed dip under Will's weight and his breath quickened as it dawned on him that he had no idea when or where Will's next touch was going to be.

He whimpered as Will straddled his hips. He heard Will's hand brush the pillow beside his head. He heard the slow intake of Will's breath.

"Mmmm… smells soo good." Will whispered laying the rose just under Sonny's nose. "Don't you think so?" he questioned. Sonny inhaled deeply, pulling the fragrance from the flower into his nose. He moaned his agreement.

Will took the rose and touched the contours of Sonny's chest, drawing the soft petals over his nipples, he enjoyed the sight of his fiancé shivering beneath him. Will leaned forward and kissed Sonny fully on the lips, encouraging them open with his tongue. Will sucked Sonny's bottom lip between his teeth. He kissed his chin trailing his tongue all the way to the pulse point, sucking softly on the skin there.

Will laid the rose to the side and flattened his chest against Sonny's. He attached his lips to Sonny's neck, kissing him, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck. Sonny arched his body into Will. Will continued on a southward path, trailing his lips across Sonny's shoulder, down the center line of his chest, straying to one side and then the other, paying special attention to the tight buds. Laving them with his tongue, rolling them with his teeth. While continuing further on his journey, he dipped his tongue into Sonny's navel, swirling through the dark hair that led Will to his own personal heaven.

Sonny squirmed beneath him, rolling his hips, begging silently for more. Will edged farther down until he was straddling Sonny's knees. He pushed himself to a seated position and traced his fingers lightly over the skin just above the waistband of Sonny's pants. He unbuckled the belt and slid it from the loops on his slacks. Will tossed the belt to the side.

He used just one finger to trace the rapidly growing bulge in front of him. Sonny trembled at the touch, shifting below him, blindly reaching out to touch him. Will took his hand bringing it back to rest against the bed.

He grasped the button, pulling it free, drawing the zipper down excruciatingly slow. "Will…" Sonny whimpered his hand coming from the bed again, searching for Will. Will turned his head pressing his lips to Sonny's palm. Sonny worked his hand into Will's hair, tugging him down close. "Will come on…. Please…" Sonny said, breathing quickly, straining to reach his lips.

"What?" Will asked. "Tell me what you want Babe?"

"I want you Will…touching me…tasting me…" Sonny answered rolling his hips. "Please!"

"Your wish is my command." Will whispered. "Let's get you out of these," he said tugging at the waist of Sonny's pants again.

"Yesssssss," Sonny hissed. He tried his best to raise his hips, trying to allow Will the room he needed to work the pants free.

Will chuckled. "Hold on Babe…let me move," he said as he scrambled off of Sonny's legs and quickly shoved the offensive material out of his way, taking his boxers and all.

Will moved off of the bed and made quick work of removing Sonny's pants from his legs, before unbuckling his belt and dropping his own slacks to the floor. He reached down and pulled his socks off before crawling back onto the bed.

He started at Sonny's ankle, pressing small kisses against his skin, making his way up past Sonny's knee, sinking his teeth into the pliant skin of Sonny's inner thigh. He enjoyed the sound of the sudden strangled cry that escaped Sonny's lips. He felt more powerful with each new tremor that ran through Sonny's body.

Will urged Sonny's legs apart and settled himself comfortable between them. He wrapped his hand around the base of Sonny's cock. He held him firmly in his hand, squeezing him, while blowing a warm stream of air over the tip watching the pre cum spill from the top and ooze down the side. His hands fisted in the comforter, as he tried to anchor himself to the bed.

Will reached forward and swiped his tongue across the head, tasting him, closing his eyes and enjoying the flavor that lingered on his tongue. He couldn't help himself he took Sonny into his mouth, humming his pleasure.

Sonny lost control of his body, two things happened simultaneously, his hips jerked forward leaving their place on the bed, pressing himself further into Will's mouth, while he rolled up, propping up onto his elbows, his head thrown back in abandon. Moaning, whimpering, damn near sobbing at the intense pleasure crashing through his body. Will worked in earnest, taking him to the back of his throat, retreating and repeating over and over… "Yessss… Will….. Yess…" Sonny chanted. Will hollowed his cheeks out, the suction pushing Sonny toward his climax. Will felt him tense, every muscle coiled tightly. In the next instant, the room went silent except for the noises coming from Will's efforts. Will was fighting his own battle with his body, but he risked a glance at Sonny's face. His jaw was clenched so tightly, Will could see the pulse pounding there. He knew that Sonny was on the edge, the very preface of his control.

Will's mind raced, he knew that Sonny was fighting to hold on, but that was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to feel the immense pleasure of watching Sonny come apart under his touch. He pulled his mouth from Sonny's engorged skin, moving his fist to keep the rhythm steady. He pulled his own fingers into his mouth, saturating them with a combination of his saliva and the residual juices he had pulled from Sonny.

Will nudged Sonny's leg aside with his elbow, and grazed his fingers across Sonny's entrance, all while taking Sonny back into his mouth. He guided Sonny to the back of his throat with his tongue. Will circled Sonny's entrance one more time before pushing two fingers into Sonny's tight channel, he was rewarded with a sharp cry. "FFFUUUUCCCCKKK WILL!" he screamed as he lost the battle, stream after stream of milky white made its way down Will's throat.

His fingers abandoned the comforter and wrapped around the back of Will's head; his fingers threaded into Will's hair, holding him in place as he emptied himself. He felt Will's throat working as he swallowed around him again and again, causing Sonny to shudder.

Will held himself in place until Sonny's fingers relaxed in his hair, before pulling back and sliding up Sonny's body, kissing his stomach, his chest, until they were face to face. His hand caressed Sonny's cheek, pushing the blind fold from his eyes. Sonny blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light before his eyes found Will's. "That was…"

"Fucking amazing!" Will finished.

"Mmmmmm," Sonny agreed.

Will planted a kiss to Sonny's cheek near his ear. "And we are nowhere near done!" He whispered.

Sonny pulled his leg up and wrapped it around Will's legs, grinding their hips together, reveling in the friction that brought, causing Will to gasp.

Sonny pulled Will's mouth to his own, opening his lips to Will, inviting him inside, tasting his own release lingering on Will's tongue. He gave him a little push. "Your turn! Roll over for me Babe!" he urged.

Will followed the instruction, and watched Sonny raise up and climb over the top of him. Sonny straddled him, and situated himself just across Will's hips, he could feel Will's erection pressed against his ass.

He saw Will's teeth sink into his bottom lip. His eyes clouded over with desire. He looked to the bedside table and saw a small deep-red bottle resting there.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up.

"Oh, that's nothing!" Will said reaching for it.

Sonny held it out of reach. "Hold On Babe." He said reading the label on the bottle… "Mmmmm Strawberry Mango flavored warming massage oil and personal lubricant," he read, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Will blushed. "Yeah, I was going to use that on you…but all those noises you were making got to me and I got carried away," he admitted.

Sonny flipped the cap open. "Well...we have to try it…" He said squeezing out a small dot onto his finger. He brought the same finger to his mouth and sucked the pink liquid from his finger tip. "Ohhh Baby, this tastes really good…Wanna try it?" he whispered.

Will nodded slowly and watched as Sonny dispensed another drop onto his finger and offered it to him. He opened his mouth and sucked deeply on Sonny's finger, drawing it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Sonny's stomach tightened. He felt the familiar stirrings of desire. He pulled his finger from the hot cavern of Will's mouth. Marveling at how Will could make him feel things that no one else could.

He tipped the bottle upside down and drizzled the liquid all over Will's chest. Sitting the bottle to the side, he began to massage the oil into Will's muscles.

"Sonny…You don't ha…" Will started to protest, reaching for Sonny's hands.

Sonny laid a finger over Will's lips. "Will…you just gave me the most mind blowing experience…could you hush and let me return the favor?"

Will held his hands up in surrender and nodded his head in agreement. He was curious to see where this was going to lead.

Sonny worked the oil into Will's chest and shoulders, digging his fingers firmly into Will's muscles, enjoying the moans of pleasure that filled the room.

He leaned down and attached his mouth to the slope of Will's neck, bathing his skin with his tongue, following the curve of Will's shoulder. He moaned as the flavor of the oil mingled with Will's natural taste.

Sonny followed a path from his shoulder down over his chest, drawing circles around one nipple and then the other with his tongue before grazing them with his teeth.

"Yesssssss" Will hissed, raising his hand up grasping Sonny by the hair, holding his mouth to his chest. His other hand found Sonny's shoulder, digging into the muscle there.

Will's hips straining against the weight of Sonny seeking contact with him. He could feel his own warm sticky juices dripping onto his leg.

"Son..." He moaned…"Please…" Will isn't even sure what he is asking for. He wants so many things at the same time. He desperately wants Sonny to continue down the path that he is currently on, but on the other hand if Sonny doesn't stop he is going to lose it like an adolescent on prom night…and that is going to be embarrassing. Will isn't sure if it is the massage oil, or if it just feels soo exciting because it is their first time as Fiancés or if it is just the natural aphrodisiac that is Sonny. Hell maybe it is a combination of all of the above…

Sonny edged further down Will's body, sitting astride his thighs. He dripped more massage oil onto Will's stomach coating his abs. He stroked Will's skin there, following the meanderings of his well defined muscles. Will has a very nice six pack. He allowed his hands to travel further south, grasping Will's hip bones, massaging them there.

Will was writhing beneath him, reaching for him. His beautiful body glistening beneath him. He watched Will's muscles as he strained against him.

"I need…Sonny…" Will moaned. His hands were clenching and unclenching the sheets. His head wildly thrashing from side to side on the pillow. He was unable to keep his hips from rotating underneath Sonny…straining for the contact that he desperately needed.

Sonny grasped Will in his hand stroking the entire length of him with his well oiled hand, swiping his thumb over the head, spreading the moisture that had pooled there.

"Son of a -" Will cried out brokenly, his hips lifted from the bed…thrusting himself into Sonny's fist.

"NOW!" Will commanded… "Need you now!"

Sonny squeezed him a little more tightly in response, pushing the boundary of Will's control.

"Sonny….. Ple….. Please…" Will panted…. "I Can't…..need…."

"Shhh Babe, I've got you!" Sonny said raising up on his knees. He positioned Will at his entrance, and sank down, taking him in slowly.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHH" Will hummed. "Oh God YES!"

"Mmmmmm," Sonny agreed as he seated himself fully…holding stock still…fighting for control. He was completely deliciously full. He closed his eyes tightly, and took a few deep measured breaths.

Will couldn't wait anymore…he wriggled his hips…encouraging movement from Sonny. Sonny opened his eyes, finding Will's.

He held his hands up, silently asking for Will's and twining their fingers together when Will's palms met his. Sonny began moving setting a slow and deliberate pace.

They worked together rising and falling, giving and taking. Will rose to meet each and every movement from Sonny. The walls echoing back the moans and gasps that filled the room. Their fingers remaining intertwined, anchoring them…

Will's body betrayed him, revealing his every feeling as he trembled beneath Sonny's touch. His hands squeezing Sonny's so tightly, his body tensing as he teetered on the edge.

Sonny forced himself to focus on Will, to keep his eyes open…he wanted to see Will, in the throes of his pleasure. He had picked up on all the signs that Will wasn't going to last much longer...he was coiled tighter than a newly strung guitar. Sonny knew that he was bordering on the very last preface of his control, and in turn recognized the same tell tale signs in his own body.

He increased the pace, racing toward his climax, pulling Will along with him. Will's legs rising from the bed, his feet wrapping around Sonny's hips, opening himself further, tilting his hips. He screamed out a string of unintelligible jibberish as Sonny managed to hit that one spot within him, the one that unravels his control in quick fashion.

Sonny leaned forward, pinning Will's hands to the bed on each side of his head…pushing them both over the edge. He can't hold on any longer.

"Will…" he growled …just before he felt Will pulsing deep within him. His hot release pouring out filling Sonny. The primal sounds of pleasure resonating from Will was the final straw for Sonny, he could not hold himself back, tumbling head over heels into the free fall, coating Will with his seed, painting him with desire.

Sonny fell forward, laying his forehead against Will's…both of them panting…exhausted…but elated. Will smiled up at Sonny. "WOW," he whispered.

Sonny buried his face in Will's neck and chuckled. "That seems to be our new word!" he said.

They lay joined together for several long moments before Sonny moved off of Will, wincing at the immediate feeling of emptiness that overtook him.

He thought it maybe because Will had finally agreed to be his forever…that he feels so oppressed at the loss of physical contact. He shook it off just as fast, knowing that he was being silly.

Will groaned beside him. "I don't think I can move," he said. "But it would be a shame to wate that huge hot tub in the bathroom."

"Sure would!" Sonny agreed.

"Come on!" Will said mustering up his last bit of strength. They made their way to the bathroom. Sonny watched as Will turned the water and the jets on and stepped into the tub, situating himself and making a place for Sonny to snuggle between his legs.

When Sonny was seated and comfortable Will wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. "I love you soo much Son!" Will whispered into his ear.

Sonny turned his head and pressed a kiss to Will's cheek. "Love you more Babe!"

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed them by in a blur…not necessarily the blur that Will had planned, but it was better. His original plan included them seeing the sights of New York: Fine Art museums, Broadway shows, Pizza, Famous Deli's…but none of that happened, instead they relied heavily on room service, as they feasted on each other. Making love whenever the mood stuck them, lying in each other's arms, sharing hopes and dreams, and playfully arguing about which mother was going reign as queen over the wedding planning. They shared in despair when it was time to leave, but Sonny rejoiced when he realized that the time had come to go home and share their news with everyone.

* * *

"Excuse me Sir!" The attendant said quietly, interrupting a spirited kiss between the two of them. Sonny turned his attention to her, "Yes?"

"We will be landing in about 10 minutes sir," she said quietly.

"Thanks!" He said before turning his attention back to Will. "Mmmmm I can't wait to get you home!" He said pulling Will toward him again.

"Ummm Son… about that...we should really go by the club and check on T, he has been there three days basically by himself!" Will reminded him.

"Oh Yeah!" Sonny groaned. "Guess so!" He agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Will opened the door at the club and allowed Sonny to walk in ahead of him.

Sonny looked around and noticed that the place was full and seemed to be thriving. T had done a fantastic job in his absence. He would be sure to tell him so.

Sonny's eyes continued to travel the room until they got to the corner booth in the back, usually reserved for Will when he visited. He saw Sami and EJ and Justin and Adrienne tucked into the same booth. He gaped in disbelief.

"Will…. Look!" He said, tugging on Will's arm.

"Yep!" Will said smiling.

"Wait!" Sonny said…"did you?"

Will nodded, "Yes! I knew that you were going to want to share the news…well, I mean I hoped that we would have news to share!"

"Could you get any more perfect?" Sonny said shaking his head and kissing him quickly, before dragging him over to the table.

"Hi Everyone!" Sonny said.

Sami (who had never been one for subtlety) spoke first. "SO?" she asked. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Sonny smiled brightly and held out his hand for everyone to see the shining band adorning his finger.

Sami jumped to her feet and hugged them both…closely followed by everyone else at the table. Congratulations passed all around.

Minutes later T appeared at the table with a bottle of champagne and glasses for everyone.

"How did you know?" Sonny asked, his eyes sparkling.

T shrugged his shoulders, "I was hoping at least one of you had sense enough to say yes!" he said. "Congratulations to you both!"

Both men hugged T and expressed their heartfelt thanks. They both knew that T had played a huge part in their relationship.

When their attention was finally turned back to the table, EJ and Justin had paired off and were discussing law, but the conversation to note was the one between the two spirited blondes at the table.

"I know my son and he is going to want…" Sami began.

"And as usual you are wrong!" Adrienne said throwing her hands up.

"What?" Sami sputtered like someone had thrown cold water in her face.

Will and Sonny looked at each other and chuckled together, linking hands and making a run for it.

Just a mere hour later, they are at the apartment, snuggled together in their bed. They had one last night. Gabi was supposed to be back in the morning with Arianna from her visit with her mother.

Sonny held his hand out admiring his ring as it glimmered in the soft light in the room. "It's perfect Will, perfect just like you!" he said.

Suddenly Will realized that he was such an idiot…he had been so nervous he never even showed Sonny the inscription. "_Well better late than never!_" he thought.

"It's inscribed, you know!" Will said.

"What?" It is?" Sonny asked sliding it off and looking at it carefully. The beautiful words inscribed on the ring brought tears to his eyes. "Love Conquers All – You are my Life" Love Will

"And you are mine!" he said as he looked up. He pulled Will to him and kissed him sweetly. "ALWAYS!"

THE END!


	31. Chapter 31

WOW! Look where we are! Will and Sonny are engaged! How freaking awesome is that? I know all of us are busting with happiness and pride right now. And there are more really good things to come.. we have a fabulous year ahead of us! What a great time to be a part of this fandom.

I did not review the stories individually because most of the time, I read at work on lunch or break…. On the fly… and I did not have a chance to review everyone as you all deserved…. Each and every one of your stories were wonderful and amazing and brought so many emotions to me… I laughed and I cried…. I fanned myself (Yeah Um AMY (AKA iheartcsinewyork – I am talking to you) and I had more feelings than I can put into words. I enjoyed so much reading all of your different takes on the day of love for WilSon. So I want to say Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you. Thank you for participating in this, thank you for sharing your creativity. This really has meant so much to me personally. And we have had some first time writers… I would encourage you to please continue to write… Your stories have been awesome and I can not wait to read more from all of you!

Lastly to Jen. There are so many things that I want to say, but I am not sure I have the words. You really have meant soo much to me, your encouragement and friendship has meant everything. Without you and a few other people, I am not sure where I would be. I love you girlie. So Thank you for sharing your idea with me and letting me be a part of this… We make a good team! And I am excited for our next joint venture… (Psst… we have a collaborative story coming soon)

**#LovePeaceWilson  
Tonya**

For once I don't have a lot to say because Tonya said it so beautifully. I do want to add a special thank you to Susan, Heather and Upasana - the beautiful pics on our facebook page and the ones you saw as story images here were made almost entirely by these three lovely women. Also, Ro, Allison & Nita, you betas ROCK! I got stories to you sometimes the very day I wanted to post and you took them on willingly...thank you so much for sharing your talents (and they are many since all of you contributed a story as well).

This is one of my all time favorite quotes:

_"What happens is not as important as how you **react** to what happens."  
-Thaddeus Golas_

Wherever you are in your WilSon journey, I am so proud of how this fandom has come together to support each other and this storyline. Those that thrive on the attention their cruelty brings have chosen to react disrespectfully and with malice. We chose to come together to write stories of love...and our over 18,000 views clearly demonstrates that the majority of fans have chosen peace and openness instead.

Lastly to Tonya. :-) I am honored to know you and call you my friend. Thank you for always being there...being willing to jump in...for all your words of encouragement. There was a very poignant moment for me a month or so ago when I was sharing with you the importance of my family & taking care of my family, and that at the same time it could also be exhausting & frustrating. Hearing you open up about your family helped me realize that no matter the difficulties, I could never be anywhere else. Your dedication to your family amazes me. I am forever grateful for your example and your candidness.

Okay, so much for not having a lot to say! I suppose though for those who read my stories, you already know that I'm never at a loss for words. :-) As for future WilSon Holiday Stories, who knows...we could do a "Get Lucky" St Patrick's Day event, or a "Night Before Wilson's Wedding" project. Stay tuned. I don't think we're going anywhere! Oh, and Tonya's right, we have our own collaboration coming soon...

Thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart!  
**#LovePeaceWilson  
Jen**


End file.
